evil beginning
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer was sent to another universe what if he planned it that way and what if god return what if the cosmic consequences for breaking a blood deal with a reaper plus space and time breaking unleash and created greater evils. This is a series first part done
1. Chapter 1

INTERIOR – HELL – THRONE ROOM]

[A demon is stumbling through the room, slightly drunk.]

DEMON

Protecting the throne, Drexel? Face it, we're done.

[The demon offers Drexel his bottle of booze. Drexel doesn't take it.]

DREXEL

Lord Lucifer promised he would return. He'll pull us out of chaos. He will make Hell great again.

DEMON

Do you even hear yourself?

[Electricity cackles. Lights fizzle.]

DREXEL

What did I tell you? Hmm?

[Doors open with a bang. ASMODEUS appears with a thunder. He walks to the throne.]

ASMODEUS

On your feet.

DEMON

Um… Who'd you say you were?

ASMODEUS

I am Asmodeus…

DREXEL

Fourth Prince of Hell.

ASMODEUS

…here to rule until such time as Lucifer returns with his son. And there are gonna be some changes. The underperforming and ineffective, the corporate lackeys in the Crowley era are being purged. The grand old days of fire and brimstone are back.

The following will step forward…

Mr. Drexel.

[DREXEL takes a step forward.]

ASMODEUS

Mr. Harrington. Mr. Sierra.

[They all take a step forward.]

ASMODEUS

As for the rest of y'all…

[ASMODEUS kills the demons he didn't call. He takes off his jacket. Then, he turns to face the survivors.]

ASMODEUS

There's a new sheriff in town.

[His eyes flash yellow.]

[TITLE CARD]

WYOMING

[EXTERIOR – ROAD - NIGHT]

[We see the IMPALA running down the street.]

[INTERIOR – IMPALA – NIGHT]

[JACK is sleeping in the backseat, against the car window. The camera moves to SAM, who's looking at DEAN, worried.]

SAM

Hey, we still got probably 12 hours until we're home. You want me to drive?

DEAN

Do I ever want you to drive?

SAM

Look… losing Mom and Cas, that's a lot to process, Dean, especially on no sleep. And the kid—

DEAN

The "kid"? Come on, man, you know how this plays out.

Look, when we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren't so bad or that things will get fixed, that's when people that we care about get hurt.

And then we end up doing what we should've done in the first place, which is end the problem.

So this time, let's start with the obvious. Soon as I find a way to take care of… It.

SAM

Dean, "the problem" might be our only shot at saving Mom.

DEAN

Mom's gone. There's no fixing that.

[THUNDER]

[EXTERIOR - ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]

[MARY and LUCIFER are wandering in the desert.]

LUCIFER

Mary, not to be critical, but if we are ever gonna find a way out of here, uh, you gotta pick up the pace.

We got a lot of ground to cover, okay?

[MARY sits in the sand.]

MARY

Not sure I see the point, since… no matter how this plays out, you're going to kill me.

LUCIFER

Why would I kill you?

Oh, that's right. 'Cause I'm evil. Yeah, let me tell you a couple of things, all right?

You don't get to defy God and beat the Cage without having a modicum of intelligence, all right?

A game plan, i.e., I don't want you dead because I need you alive.

All right, look, yeah, in a perfect world, I would probably kill you and your plodding sons. But life isn't fair.

Your sons have my boy. So I'm gonna exchange you for my son.

MARY

You can't possibly care about raising a child.

LUCIFER

Oh, you have no idea what I care about.

[Suddenly, a FIREBALL seemingly targets them. It lands and explodes not so far from where MARY was sitting. There's smoke everywhere. LUCIFER stares at the point where the fireball landed.]

LUCIFER

What the hell?

Mary?!

[INTERIOR – HELL – THRONE ROOM]

[DREXEL enters the room, disheartened.]

DREXEL

No trace of Lucifer.

ASMODEUS

(sitting on the throne)

Indeed.

DREXEL

We scoured all of Hell. Even checked the Cage. Nothing.

ASMODEUS

At this point, we must focus on the son.

DREXEL

There's no sign of him either, sir. Maybe a Sudden Infant Death?

ASMODEUS

He is not an infant. New to this world, yes, but he is full of timeless knowledge and unschooled power.

He lives. I know it.

(inhales deeply)

With Lucifer gone, I want him found and trained to rule. With me as his humble advisor, of course.

DREXEL

Okay.

[DREXEL starts writing a note.]

"Find son, but continue to search for Lucifer."

Because if we didn't, he'd be upset, and I—I can assure you, from personal experience, that an upset Lucifer has a, uh, short fuse.

[ASMODEUS clenches his fist. DREXEL starts choking.]

ASMODEUS

Are you equating your paltry acquaintance with our lord to mine?

DREXEL

(Choking) Uh…

ASMODEUS

Mine, which is born from eons of service and sacrifice?

[DREXEL doesn't reply. ASMODEUS stops choking him.]

ASMODEUS

I know the perils of Lucifer's disappointment.

[DREXEL indicates the SCARS on ASMODEUS' face.]

DREXEL

He—he did that?

ASMODEUS

Long ago. Eager to please, I freed the shedim.

DREXEL

You… Oh, I've heard stories about—

ASMODEUS

Oh, I'm sure you have. Hell's most savage. Things so dark, and base, God himself would not allow them into the light. But I, in my pride, believed that I could train them. Use them. But Lucifer feared them, as well he should, so he forbade it, locked them up again.

He was… (indicates his own scars) "disappointed" in me.

DREXEL

Mm. Mm.

ASMODEUS

The pain, the, uh, the total humiliation… it forged an eternal bond between us.

I am his to command, as you are mine.

Write that down.

[EXTERIOR – MOTEL "THE BLACK HAT" – NIGHT]

[Establishing shot of the MOTEL's neon sign.]

[INTERIOR – MOTEL – CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS]

[DEAN, SAM and JACK are walking to their room.]

DEAN

This is a bad idea. We should've just kept driving.

SAM

Dude… (scoffs) you were hallucinating sheep on the road. We need a few hours.

[They walk into their room. DEAN turns the lights on.]

JACK

This is nice.

SAM

Let's ward the room, get a bite, get a few hours of sleep, hit the road first thing.

[SAM turns on the TV. An episode of SCOOBY-DOO is airing. JACK is sitting on the bed, watching, mesmerized.]

JACK

It's… wonderful.

DEAN

Hey. No.

JACK

But… Y—

[DEAN glances at the TV. He chuckles.]

DEAN

No.

[He turns off the TV.]

And you're on the couch, sport. All right? So why don't you go over there? Sit down and… (chuckles) Here.

[DEAN throws a copy of the HOLY BIBLE at JACK.]

DEAN

Read a book. We're out of here in a few hours.

[JACK grabs the BIBLE, starts reading through its pages. He lingers on "THE SONG OF SOLOMON".]

SAM

Jack, hey, I can take the couch. Why don't—

JACK

No, no. It's fine.

[JACK keeps leafing through the BIBLE.]

[Cut to: INTERIOR – MOTEL'S ROOM – LATER]

[JACK is eating a BURGER. DEAN watches him. SAM finishes warding the door and sits on the couch in front of them.]

DEAN

You can slow down, you know. That's stuff's not gonna disappear.

SAM

Ever seen you eat, Dean?

[DEAN grabs and opens a bottle of beer. JACK imitates him.]

DEAN

Wait, wait, wait, wait. How old do you think you are?

JACK

3 days, 17 hours, and 42 minutes.

[DEAN drinks the beer. JACK copies him.]

JACK

This book, it mentions my father. Not Castiel, but Lucifer.

DEAN

Oh, yeah. Yeah, he's—he's big in the Bible. Lotta screen time.

JACK

And you… knew him?

SAM

Well, he's not really an easy guy to know. He's, um, he's kind of rough around the edges.

DEAN

He's Satan.

JACK

And that's… that's bad.

DEAN

Damn straight. See… he turned on his father, God.

JACK

God, he's in here, too. Is he famous or something?

SAM

Yeah. Um, God basically… created everything.

DEAN

Yeah, and then he skipped out, leaving guys like us to clean up his messes like Lucifer.

JACK

So, God's like my grandfather. He's family, and that's… That's good.

DEAN

Sometimes.

[DEAN puts a foot on the table. JACK copies him.]

DEAN

Okay, all right, will you stop?

SAM

So, Jack, we know Kelly taught you things before you were born. And obviously, you can, you know, make people or things move with your mind. But, um… what else can you do?

JACK

I… don't know.

SAM

Okay. For instance, say you wanted to—to be someplace else right now. Could you?

DEAN

Can you teleport?

JACK

Teleport.

DEAN

Yes. If you wanted to be on the other side of that door right this instant, what would you do?

[JACK walks out of the door and closes it behind him.]

DEAN

What…

Great.

[JACK knocks on the door.]

SAM

You know, it's possible he's more human than we thought.

DEAN

Mm—hmm.

[SAM opens the door. JACK gets back into the room, smiling.]

JACK

Like that.

DEAN

Come on. You're trying to tell me you didn't pick up anything before you were born?

That your father never reached out to you?

[FLASHBACK]

[JACK remembers scattered and confused visions of LUCIFER.]

DEAN

What?

SAM

Jack? Hey. You all right?

JACK

Yeah. Uh, good. I'm good.

[INTERIOR – MOTEL – CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS]

[Camera moves down to show a mysterious MAN walking through the corridor.]

[BACK INSIDE THE ROOM]

SAM

All right, I say we, uh… (sighs) get some rest. It's been a long day. We're startin' early tomorrow.

[The floorboard CREAKS. Someone is approaching the room's door. SAM grabs a gun. DEAN opens the door.]

[DEAN grabs the MAN and throws him inside. It's DONATELLO.]

SAM

Donatello?

DONATELLO

Sam? Dean? Is God with you?

==ACT TWO==

[INTERIOR – MOTEL'S ROOM – DAY]

[DONATELLO sits on the couch.]

SAM

You okay?

DONATELLO

Ah, pretty much. No soul of course, thanks to Amara.

It's kinda like losing your appendix. You never really noticed it when you had it.

(Groans) But now, when I come to a moral croassroad, I ask myself, "What would Mr. Rogers do?"

And as soon as I nail that, I'm usually good.

DEAN

Why are you here?

DONATELLO

Yes. That is the question we all must ask.

DEAN

Why are you in Wyoming?

DONATELLO

Oh! Uh, well… (clears throat) After God left, I said to myself, "Donatello, you are so retired."

I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God?

So… a few days ago, I'm online, checking out condos in Boca, and I am knocked off my feet by this weird wave of power.

Not exactly like God's. More like… something new, something fresh. I was drawn to it.

It's here.

[SAM looks at JACK.]

DONATELLO

Wow. Right here. It's… (looks at Jack) you. Who are you?

JACK

I'm… Jack.

SAM

Jack is a Nephilim.

DONATELLO

A child of a human and an angel.

SAM

Archangel, actually. Um… Lucifer.

DONATELLO

Lucifer?

SAM

And Donatello here is a prophet.

DEAN

Which means he has a direct line to God, or Heaven.

DONATELLO

Yes, well, not so much anymore. But, uh… (to Jack) Look at you. The waves of power… so intense.

DEAN

Maybe less human than we thought.

DONATELLO

Fascinating. You know, I've met your father. Your power's nothing like his. Not dark, not toxic.

SAM

That so?

DEAN

Not yet.

SAM

If Jack is sending out a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here…

The angels are still out there. I mean, who knows what else might be listening?

He needs protection.

[INTERIOR – TATTOO SHOP – NIGHT]

[SAM is showing the TATTOOIST the design for an anti-possession symbol tattoo.]

SAM

All right, so, uh… I'm thinking something like this, right about here.

[SAM puts the tattoo design on JACK's chest.]

Uh, you know what? Exactly like that.

TATTOOIST

(to Jack)

And you're cool with this?

JACK

Y—Yeah.

DEAN

Turn the damn thing on and start buzzin'.

SAM

W—we're brothers. It's kind of like a family crest.

[SAM shows his own anti-possession tattoo. The TATTOOIST looks convinced.]

SAM

(whispers to Dean)

So you heard DONATELLO. No evil vibes from Jack.

DEAN

Proves nothing, except that you're way too attached to this kid.

You need to see this for what it is, okay? I mean, what do you need, a sign?

[The TATTOOIST prepares to do his work.]

SAM

Dean, whatever his powers are or will be… if we train him properly, they could be used for good.

[As soon as the TATTOOIST starts working on JACK, his machine malfunctions, and he is violently thrown back against the wall.]

TATTOOIST

Aah!

[A DEMON possessing a homeless woman watches DEAN, SAM and JACK as they get into the car to leave the tattoo shop.]

[INTERIOR – MOTEL'S ROOM – NIGHT]

[JACK is sitting on the couch. DEAN, SAM and DONATELLO are in a corner, discussing what happened at the tattoo shop.]

SAM

It was a reflex. He didn't do it on purpose.

DEAN

Who cares if he didn't do it on purpose? He did it. I mean, you didn't see Cas smiting someone every time he got his teeth cleaned.

JACK

I'm right here, you know.

DEAN

Yeah, and what about the vanishing tattoo?

DONATELLO

An archangel healed himself.

SAM

Another reflex.

DEAN

Or maybe he didn't want to be warded.

SAM

Okay, look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer's family tree. But we don't know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly's, or his connection with Cas.

DEAN

Oh, you mean the connection that got Cas killed?

SAM

I'm just saying, Jack doesn't have to be evil. We can teach him not to be.

DONATELLO

Ah. The nature versus nurture conundrum.

[DONATELLO pats DEAN and SAM's shoulders.]

DEAN

Hey.

SAM

Dude.

DONATELLO

Oh. Speaking not as a prophet but as a scientist, I don't think teaching him is in the cards.

It's like asking a lion not to be a lion.

SAM

(angrily)

But this is not a lion! This is a human!

DONATELLO

With a strong dose of God juice.

DEAN

Okay, that's it. I'm done, all right? 'Cause he's not God, he's not Cas, he's not Simba. He's the friggin' Devil!

[When Dean turns to address JACK, he's gone.]

SAM

Jack?

DONATELLO

Uh—oh.

[EXTERIOR – STREET OUTSIDE THE MOTEL – NIGHT]

[JACK is sitting in a corner. He remembers his mother, KELLY, and her words.]

KELLY

I love you, Jack.

[We see scattered memories of KELLY talking to JACK while he was still in the womb.]

KELLY

I love you so much. You are gonna be amazing.

[SAM finds JACK.]

SAM

Jack? Hey. Hey, bud. We, uh, we've been looking for ya.

JACK

I'm sorry. I… Everyone was so angry.

SAM

Yeah, and, um… I suppose you wanted to be away from it.

JACK

And suddenly, I was.

SAM

I'll tell you what. You got some special skills, Jack. That's for sure.

[SAM sits next to JACK.]

We just need to make sure we get a grip on 'em, so… so you don't hurt anybody.

JACK

Is that why Dean hates me?

SAM

Dean doesn't hate you. It… Look, sometimes the wires in Dean's head get crossed and—and he gets frustrated, and then he mixes frustration with anger, and—and fear.

JACK

Why would he be afraid?

SAM

Because Dean feels like it's his job to protect everyone. And right now, we need to protect you. But we may also need to protect people from you.

JACK

Maybe I'm not worth all this.

SAM

Your mom thought you were. So did Cas. So do I.

[INTERIOR – "BLACK SPUR" BAR – NIGHT]

[DEAN is sitting at the counter, checking his phone. He's been drinking.]

BARTENDER

Getcha another?

DEAN

Yeah. Sure.

BARTENDER

What the hell? You're not drivin', right?

I've just—I've seen you around the hotel. Passin' through with… what, your buddies?

DEAN

Uh, that's my brother, and some messed up kid.

BARTENDER

Oh, the kid's messed up?

DEAN

Yeah, issues with his dad.

BARTENDER

The older fella.

DEAN

No, that's, uh, Donatello. Uh, he's a… guy we work with.

BARTENDER

I hated my old man. I ran away myself. See, my mom would never stick up for me. But… (sighs) you know kids. No matter what, they still want the old man's approval.

Well, that's how it was with me, just…

DEAN

You know, that's, uh, that's how it was with me, too.

BARTENDER

I'm talkin' your ear off I'll—I'll grab you that drink.

DEAN You know what? I'm good. Uh, I'm gonna take a walk.

[DEAN downs his last drink. He leaves a tip on the counter]

There you go. Thank you.

BARTENDER

Thanks.

[As DEAN leaves, the CAMERA moves down, behind the counter, to reveal the body of the true bartender, dead. Our BARTENDER turns into ASMODEUS. He gets himself a drink.]

==ACT THREE==

[INTERIOR – MOTEL'S ROOM – MORNING]

[Somebody's knocking on the door.]

SAM

Come in.

[DONATELLO gets in.]

SAM

Hey. Hi.

DONATELLO

Good morning!

SAM

How's Jack? Uh, by the way, sorry to stick him with you.

Things got a little tense here last night, so I figured it'd be better to have him stay in your room.

DONATELLO

It's not a big deal. He's an interesting kid.

SAM

Yeah. Yeah, that's an understatement.

DONATELLO

Let—let me ask ya… Do you have any idea how powerful he'll get to be?

SAM

I—I don't. No. But the, uh, the lore says, quote, "A Nephilim becomes more powerful than the angel who sired it." In this case, the sire is an archangel. So…

DONATELLO

Does he know about his father?

SAM

Vaguely.

DONATELLO

So, he's not bonded to Lucifer.

SAM

He seems to have a real attachment to his mom, but only kinda a fuzzy idea about his dad.

And his mom, Kelly, was a really good person, so that makes me think Jack can be molded the right way.

DONATELLO

Mm, molded. I hope you're right.

SAM

Yeah.

[DONATELLO leaves.]

[THUNDERCLAP]

[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]

[We see MARY walking through the desert. There are plenty of dead bodies around. A HUNTER who was hiding behind a rock points a SHOTGUN at her.]

HUNTER

Who the hell are you?

MARY

Mary. Mary Winchester. I'm a Hunter.

HUNTER

Doubt it. Come here.

[MARY gets closer.]

HUNTER

You don't walk like an angel. They all walk like they got sticks up their asses.

[He throws some HOLY WATER at MARY.]

Not a demon neither.

MARY

I told you.

HUNTER

I ain't never met a female Hunter. Not many women, period, since the wars began.

MARY

Wars?

HUNTER

What rock you been under?

MARY

I'm not from around here.

HUNTER

Oh.

MARY

I don't know anything. I just got attacked by some kind of fireball or something.

HUNTER

(Laughs) Angels, yeah. Always takin' shots.

[He gets closer, creepily.]

Maybe I can… help you find your way.

MARY

(Walking backwards) I'm good.

HUNTER

Ah. (He grabs her arm) Let's keep this friendly, huh?

[MARY punches him. They start fighting.]

HUNTER

Bitch!

[The HUNTER throws MARY on the ground, gets the ready to shoot her when… LUCIFER kills him.]

LUCIFER

You're welcome. Uh, Mary, in case you didn't notice, you left without me.

What is wrong with you? We need each other! This is a win-win situation. Okay?

We gotta get outta this… theme park, we both get our boys back.

Few minutes later you know I raise my little brother gabriel in fact i taught him everything he knows true he spent time without me but the being he hid as i created as such i know that stuff to

MARY

Ignoring what Lucifer just said You think I want you to win?

[LUCIFER sighs deeply. He snaps his fingers. Unseen by MARY the moment he snaps his finger lucifer creates a illusion of himself and puts the illusion in the spot where he once was and use a glamour to toward himself invisble while the glamour makes mary hunch over in pain.]

[LUCIFER snaps his fingers again. The pain stops.]

LUCIFER

Yeah, I'm—I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist.

[INTERIOR – MOTEL'S ROOM – MORNING]

[DEAN enters the room with breakfast.]

SAM

Hey. Hey.

DEAN

We should probably hit it.

SAM

Uh, I was just gonna call you, actually. Um, look… we are gonna be on the road a long time today. Right?

DEAN

Yeah. Well, you know, we don't have to be 'cause your new pal could just zap us back to the bunker like that.

SAM

Point is… (sighs) if you and I are gonna do this, keep Jack on the right side of things, then—then we have to be on the same page.

DEAN

Okay. Well, that's the problem, though, Sam, 'cause we're not on the same page. Like, at all.

SAM

All right. You know what? I know what's going on here.

DEAN

Oh. Okay. Well, please, tell me, what's going on here?

SAM

You thinking mom is gone and Cas is gone, and that Jack can't be saved. (Sighs) Dean, after everything we've gone through… We just lost people we love, people who have been in our lives for a long time.

Everything's upside-down. I get it. But we've been down before. I mean, rock bottom. And we find a way.

We fix it because that's what we do. And Jack w—wants to do the right thing. Jack's scared to death of who he is, and he's scared of you.

[Somebody knocks on the door.]

SAM

Come in.

DONATELLO

Morning, guys.

Uh, got a minute? I, uh, wanna talk to you about Jack.

SAM

We just talked about Jack.

DONATELLO

What?

SAM

You were just here.

DONATELLO

(Chuckles) No, I wasn't. I was grabbing breakfast burritos. Extra spicy.

[DEAN and SAM look at each other. They walk to JACK'S ROOM.]

DEAN

Jack?!

[The room is empty.]

==ACT FOUR==

[INTERIOR – MOTEL – DONATELLO'S ROOM – CONTINUOUS]

SAM

Okay. Okay. So, so, so, so… who's got Jack? And who was I—or what was I talkin' to? A shifter?

DEAN

What would a shifter want with Jack?

[DONATELLO drops his bag and starts leaving.]

DEAN

Where you going, cowboy?

DONATELLO

He—he went this way.

SAM

You sure?

DONATELLO

I can feel it.

DEAN

I'll get the gear.

[DEAN goes back to their room. He is attacked by the demon SIERRA. They fight. When DEAN is about to lose, SAM stabs the demon in the back with an angel blade.]

DEAN

First angels, now demons. Terrific.

SAM

I guess the word's out.

DEAN

Donatello.

[They run out just to see DONATELLO being thrown against the wall by another demon. DEAN kills the demon with an angel blade.]

DEAN Well, housekeeping is not gonna like this.

[EXTERIOR – HELL GATE – JASPER, WYOMING – DAY]

[The fake DONATELLO, impersonated by ASMODEUS, and JACK are in the middle of a field, on a patch of soil surrounded by logs.]

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Jack. As a prophet, Jack, I speak the words of God. Do you know who God is?

JACK

Yes. Kind of.

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Well, son. God has a message for you. You must prepare yourself, Jack. Train yourself to use your gifts. To fulfill your destiny.

JACK

How?

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Long ago, a troop of God's bravest soldiers were trapped in a distant cavern of a place called Hell.

JACK

I've read about Hell. It doesn't sound nice.

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

It's not. That's why we have to rescue the soldiers. They're called the shedim, and God wants you to set them free. To be a hero.

JACK

I could do that?

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Yeah! And so much more. Uh… You see that patch of earth there? Imagine the force of your will, drilling down into infinite darkness, the soldiers being drown to the surface. Do it, Jack! Do it for God! Focus!

JACK

I'm trying.

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Try harder, boy!

[Cut to: the IMPALA running down the road.]

[INTERIOR – IMPALA – DAY]

[The boys are following DONATELLO's directions to find JACK.]

DONATELLO

Uh, turn!

Th—This is worrisome. I'm sensing a power emanation alongside Jack's. It gets stronger then closer we got to it.

[DONATELLO sees a sign: JASPER, 3mil.]

Jasper, Wyoming?

DEAN

Maybe it's an angel.

DONATELLO

No. Something dark.

DEAN Do you ever have any good news?

All right, well, see if there's anything in Jasper that's demon-y.

SAM

Yeah, there is. According to dad's journal, Jasper is home to its very own Gate to Hell.

It gets better.

DEAN

Fantastic.

SAM

According to legend, this particular gate leads to, quote, "A place where unimaginable evil emanates from creatures too wicked for the Pit to hold".

DEAN

What the hell does that mean?

DONATELLO

They're really bad. Ah! Turn!

[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]

[LUCIFER and MARY are still walking. The real one follows behind them ]

LUCIFER

Are you tired? Really? (laughs) You know what? Let me tell you a couple of things. First of all, we gotta blow this taco stand before who knows what happens to my son.

And second of all, you're the reason that we are even stuck in this literally godforsaken place to begin with. So I'm sorry you're tired.

It's not my fault you were born a wimpy little human with your wimpy little lungs and your weak little legs.

[ The real lucifer smiles and then doubles himself again and sends those double out to find the spot where this world final battle was ]

MARY

What?

LUCIFER

You heard me. Don't say another word on this trip, okay?

[A group of ANGELS suddenly appears.]

LUCIFER

Just what I need. Angels. Hey.

ANGEL

I sense a creature that stinks of Hell.

LUCIFER

Oh, yeah. That would be her.

ANGEL

False! Identify yourself.

LUCIFER

I'm Lucifer.

ANGEL

False.

LUCIFER

Not, I'm pretty sure I'm—I'm Lucifer. (to Mary) You wanna tell this guy who I am?

ANGEL

False. Lucifer was killed by the archangel Michael.

LUCIFER

What?

ANGEL

Freeze!

LUCIFER

Oh, what are you gonna… Are you gonna smite me?

ANGEL

(to the angels) On my command.

LUCIFER

Oh, for the love of…

[The angels get ready to smite LUCIFER.]

ANGEL

Now!

[LUCIFER snaps his fingers and the angels disintegrate into smoke.]

LUCIFER

Was he kidding? I mean, even in the land of Bizarro, an angel isn't gonna try to…

[A FIREBALL lands close to them.]

LUCIFER

Oh, come on!

[Surrounded by white smoke, we see a MAN standing and the silhouette of a pair of WINGS. The man walks up to LUCIFER and MARY.]

MICHAEL

You should be dead.

LUCIFER

[both real and fake Confuse ] obviously I am not

MICHAEL

Don't you know me, brother?

LUCIFER

Michael?

[ the real Lucifer pauses and stares at michael then feels one of his double find the location that the horn of joshua was located summons the double to him and absorbs it power into him sends that double out to find locations of surviving humans and the locations of the angels ]

[EXTERIOR – HELL GATE – JASPER, WYOMING – DAY]

[JACK focuses. The earth shakes. His eyes turn yellow. He manages to drill a hole in the soil beneath him.]

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

You're doing it!

[CUT TO: The IMPALA running faster.]

[BACK TO JACK, who's opening the prison of the shedim.]

JACK

It's working!

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Quietly yes soon they will be free

[JACK focuses on his task. The hand of a SHEDIM begins to crawl out.]

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

He's doing it!

[SAM, DEAN and DONATELLO arrive.]

SAM Jack! Hey! Stop.

[ unseen by them too focus on the seen jack power does more then just open a hells gate it leaks out toward a barrier between the worlds and hits barrier and disrupt the balance between universes well most of it the rest heads to apocalypse world and increasing lucifer power ]

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Don't listen to them

DEAN

Holy crap.

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

Focus!

DONATELLO

That's not Donatello!

ASMODEUS/DONATELLO

No, that's not Donatello!

DEAN

Ah, screw this.

[DEAN shoots fake Donatello. He turns into ASMODEUS.]

SAM

Jack, he's a demon!

ASMODEUS

Howdy, boys.

[ASMODEUS starts choking SAM, DEAN and DONATELLO.]

JACK

No!

[The SHEDIM crawl back into the earth well most of them sadly the door way to that realm was open too long and a door leading to that place opens in wyoming and the gate get busted open but The crack in the soil regenerates.]

ASMODEUS Jack… They wanna stop you. Contain you. I can give you the world.

JACK

You're hurting my friends!

[JACK's eyes turn yellow. The earth starts shaking. ASMODEUS vanishes before Jack can hurt him. DEAN, SAM and DONATELLO stop choking.]

==ACT FIVE==

[EXTERIOR – ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – DAY]

[ The real Lucifer sees a gold energy enter the world and feels it is his son cloaks it before michael can sense it as it enters him and he feels a huge increase of power ]

MICHAEL

You are Lucifer. I can feel it. But how is that even possible?

LUCIFER

Um… You know, alternate universes, interdimensional travel, blah, blah, blah. It's her fault.

Uh, I'll buy that you're Michael, but you sort of seem like a cheap knockoff to the one I left behind, and he's a hot mess.

MICHAEL

I killed my Lucifer. Tore him apart in the skies over Abilene. But hey, can't get enough of a good thing.

[ the real Lucifer jerks in pain hurt he would enjoy it ]

LUCIFER

Um… Okay. Why not?

[They start fighting. MICHAEL grabs LUCIFER's arm and twists it.]

MICHAEL

Hurt?

LUCIFER

No. It's kinda wimpy. Aah!

(groans in pain)

What are you gonna do? Kill me?

MICHAEL

Or… maybe not. Maybe I need you.

Michael teleports with mary and lucifer unknowingly bringing the real lucifer with him]

[INTERIOR – BUNKER'S KITCHEN]

[SAM and DEAN are having a beer. SAM is consulting the lore.]

SAM

These yellow-eyed things just keep on comin', huh?

DEAN

Mm—hmm. And hopefully this fourth Prince of Hell is the last Kardashian in the family.

SAM

According to this, if that was Asmodeus, it's the end of the line.

[DEAN makes to leave.]


	2. Chapter 2

[apocalypse world ]

Lucifer watches as michael tortures his double when one of michael soldier appear

Sir

Michael

This has better be important

Zachariah

It is my lord

Michael

Well was is it

Zachariah

Lucifer has been spotted in the

Michael

What how is that possible

Zachariah

Sir he in the vessel you kill him in

Michael

What

Zachariah

No one but father has the power to bring him back what if he is unhappy with you

Michael

I am god not father

Zachariah

Hesitantly

Yes my lord

The real Lucifer catches the hesitation and smiles hmm interesting ]

MADISON, WISCONSIN

[INT. BAILEY'S HOUSE – NIGHT]

[WES BAILEY opens the door, gets home. He moves to the kitchen and turns the light on. Suddenly, he hears a voice belonging to his wife, ERICA BAILEY.]

ERICA

Hi.

[WES is surprised, but not shocked.]

WES

No.

[ERICA nods.]

WES

How? You're… dead.

ERICA

I was. But… (she gets closer to Wes) aren't you gonna say hi back?

WES

Hi.

ERICA

I missed you, Baby Bear.

[ERICA leans in to kiss her husband. Instead, she STABS him. WES falls to the ground with a thud, dead, blood pouring everywhere. ERICA leaves the house.]

[TITLE CARD]

==ACT ONE==

LEBANON, KANSAS

[INT. MEN OF LETTERS' BUNKER – MORNING]

[SAM enters the bunker with breakfast.]

SAM

Hey. How you feelin'? Any news on the evil thing powerful enough to kill god and Amara or the twenty beings

[DEAN is working on his laptop. He looks up at SAM, but doesn't reply.]

SAM

What you, uh, working on?

DEAN

Dead guy in Madison. Police say it was a home invasion, but neighbor claims that she saw the Vic's dead wife leave the crime scene.

SAM

(coming down the stairs)

Let's check it out.

DEAN

What, you ready to ditch Damien? What do you wanna do? Leave him in a ring of holy oil with some Netflix and a frozen pizza?

SAM

(sarcastic) Ha. No. Actually… I thought we'd, uh, bring him along.

DEAN

(scoffs)

Uh, hell, no. What, "Adventures in Babysitting" the Antichrist? No, thank you.

SAM

Dean, we can't hide him forever. And, you know, just keeping him cooped up here isn't working.

DEAN

Yeah, it is, actually. You wanna know why? Because as long as he's here, he's not out there doing God knows what. So what, does this mean that your plan for bringing Mom back isn't working? 'Cause I'll say it again—Mom's dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her freakin' heart. Now, the sooner you can wrap your head around that, the sooner we can all move on.

SAM

So you're saying you want to move on, from Mom?

[They stare at each other.]

DEAN

Right now, I wanna kill some dead guy's dead wife.

SAM

Dean, that isn't what this is about. Jack needs to get out. He needs to get some air. We all do. He's a good kid. He is, just… give him a chance, please. For me.

[INT. MEN OF LETTERS' BUNKER – LATER]

[SAM knocks on JACK's door.]

SAM

Jack?

(He opens the door)

Hey.

[JACK is watching "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" on his computer.]

SAM

"Clone Wars"?

JACK

The computer said I'd like it. I do like Ahsoka. Kinda hate Anakin.

SAM

Uh… that's probably for the best. Never mind. Um, hey. You remember when I told you what Dean and I do? Our, uh, our day job?

JACK

You kill monsters because you're the good guys.

SAM

Right, right. And we've got a case, so… thought you might want to come along.

JACK

No.

SAM

Jack, I really think this would be good for you. You know, maybe a change of scenery might—

JACK

Get my powers working again?

SAM

Yeah, maybe.

[JACK pauses the video.]

JACK

So I can be your "interdimensional can opener"?

[SAM sighs deeply.]

JACK

You're using me.

SAM

(Sighs) Jack… when you were born, it ripped a hole in reality. Like a—like a door from this world to another, to a… a really bad, bad place. So—so Dean and Cas, and I, we—we closed that door. But… our Mom, Mary, she's trapped on the other side.

[JACK looks at SAM.]

SAM

If we can get your powers back, maybe we can open that door up. Maybe…

JACK

You wanna save her.

SAM

Yeah. Yeah, I do. But… if this doesn't work, if that can't happen, that's okay, because I do care about you. But I should've told you. I'm sorry. It's a lot and, uh…

JACK

Dean can't even look at me. He wants to kill me.

SAM

I won't let that happen. Listen, if there's one thing that Dean respects, it's effort. So come along. Help us out. Let's go be the good guys.

[JACK smiles.]

Jack gets up to leave when his eyes turn gold

Sam sees

Jack

Jack

Shakes head huh

Sam

What

Jack

I Saw twenty beings fighting this evil that made me feel bad and they look like you , me and Dean

Sam

Sees that as proof that jack is good

MADISON, WISCONSIN

[EXT. BAILEY'S HOUSE – DAY]

[Establishing shot of the house. DEAN, SAM and JACK park outside the house.]

[INT. IMPALA – CONTINUOUS]

[JACK is looking at DEAN and SAM's fake FBI badges.]

JACK

Agent Bonham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson—these are you?

SAM

Yeah, sometimes.

JACK

I thought lying was wrong.

DEAN

All right, here we go. Victim, Wes Bailey. His wife, Erica, died six months ago. Heart thing, out of the blue. Uh, question is, why'd she come back from the dead and knife his ass?

JACK

People come back?

SAM

When a person dies and their soul can't move on…

DEAN

They're called ghosts. And hanging around makes them go loony tunes. Uh, they go crazy.

SAM

Yeah, question is, since when do ghosts kill somebody and walk out the front door?

DEAN

So maybe it's a revenant.

JACK

Wait. What's a revenant?

SAM

A revenant's more like a—a zombie.

DEAN

Hey, there's our witness.

[The Baileys' neighbor is watering her plants.]

SAM

Jack, we're gonna talk to the witness, check out the crime scene.

[SAM and DEAN get out of the car. DEAN leans into the car window, where JACK is sitting.]

DEAN

You stay. Sit.

[On the NEIGHBOR, watering the plants.]

SAM

Now, you're sure it was his wife?

BAILEY'S NEIGHBOR

I've lived next to Erica for six years. I watered her plants every time she and Wes took a vacation.

[JACK is staring intently at them from the car.]

SAM

What about that night? You notice anything else? Maybe, uh, flickering lights, cold spots?

BAILEY'S NEIGHBOR

I… I think a street light did flicker. M—Maybe.

[DEAN notices that JACK is gone.]

DEAN

We got a runner.

SAM

(To the woman) Thank you.

[They head toward Bailey's house.]

[INT. BAILEY'S HOUSE – KITCHEN – DAY]

[JACK kneels beside the pool of blood left by Wes Bailey.]

DEAN

Hey! I told you to wait in the car. What the hell are you doing?

[JACK stands up, startled.]

JACK

I'm trying to help out.

DEAN

How is this helping out?

SAM

Hey, Dean. Thank you, Jack. Did you find anything?

JACK

Just this.

[He points at the pool of blood.]

DEAN

Oh.

SAM

All right. Jack, look. This is an EMF meter. (He shows Jack) Okay, so spirits, ghosts, they put out electromagnetic interference. If one's here, this will tell us.

[SAM turns the EMF meter on. It doesn't detect any ghost activity.]

JACK

What's it saying?

DEAN

It's saying it's a revenant.

[SAM turns off the EMF meter.]

DEAN

We gotta check her grave.

SAM

(to Jack) Come on.

[FADE to: a shot of the MOON.]

[EXT. CEMETERY – NIGHT]

[The boys are in front of ERICA BAILEY's grave, ready to dig.]

DEAN

All right, well, you said you wanted to help, so, uh… (he throws his shovel at Jack) dig.

SAM

Dean, what's up with all the orders? You're starting to sound like Dad.

DEAN

That a bad thing?

SAM

I'm just saying his—his drill sergeant act worked with you… but it didn't work with me. And that's not the way we're gonna get through to Jack.

DEAN

Look, you wanted the kid here, he's here. All right? But I'm not gonna hold his hand and tuck him in at night. Pass. I'm not gonna be his mother, and neither are you. And the kid can dig, so I'll give him that.

[We see that JACK is almost done digging. When he opens the coffin, the corpse of ERICA is inside.]

DEAN

All right, I guess we're back to ghost.

SAM

Yeah. So, a body rules out revenant. All right, I don't get it. I mean, a ghost that won't show up on EMF? Doesn't make any sense.

DEAN

Yeah, well, what does these days?

[DEAN gets ready to salt and burn the body.]

You know, I mean, we—we've got portals to apocalyptic worlds. We've got, uh, shape-shifting demons. Dealing with a new whole set of tiddlywinks. I say we just… do what we do.

JACK

My mother… could she be a ghost?

SAM

No, we, um… we burned the body.

DEAN

That's right, and what gets burned… stays dead.

[DEAN sets the body on fire. The boys look on as it burns.]

[FADE to: THE EMPTY]

[CASTIEL is walking around, surrounded by complete darkness.]

CASTIEL

Hello? Hello! Hello?! Hello!

[Apocalypse world]

Lucifer smiles at his plan

Double sir

Lucifer looks at the double go find zachariah and make the room get bathe like our father and speak to him

==ACT TWO==

[EXT. ROAD – NIGHT]

[A CAR is slowing down. It stops; the car door opens. GLORIA SIMON peeks out, looks at the tires.]

MAN ON PHONE

Roadside assistance. May I help you?

GLORIA

I blew a tire, out on Route 19.

MAN ON PHONE

Okay, no problem. We'll get someone right out there.

[GLORIA sits back in her car. She sees a CHILD in the rear-view mirror. When she turns, the child is sitting in the backseat.]

GLORIA

Scotty?

[SCOTTY nods.]

GLORIA

Oh, baby!

[SCOTTY kills her.]

[FADE to: the CRIME SCENE, the morning after.]

[SAM and DEAN are already there as FBI agents.]

DEAN

Well? Get anything?

SAM

Yeah, cops found the victim, Gloria Simon, about an hour ago. Something ripped her apart.

DEAN

Our kind of something?

SAM

No. Gloria was on the phone with roadside assistance when she died. Operator said she was talking to someone named Scotty.

DEAN

And?

SAM

According to the cops, Scotty is her son. Uh, was her son. He drowned in '96.

[DEAN checks the EMF meter. It doesn't detect any ghost activity.]

DEAN

So we got two ghosts in two days, and… no EMF.

SAM

So?

DEAN

So, aside from getting dead, what do Gloria and Wes have in common?

[INT. THE EMPTY]

[CASTIEL is still wandering through the EMPTY. A mysterious black, viscous humanoid form raises from the dark.]

[EXT. MADISON POLICE DEPARTMENT – NIGHT]

[SAM is leaving the police department with some documents.]

SAM

Where's Jack?

DEAN

Across the street. Food run.

[JACK is waiting in line to get food at a hot dog kiosk across the street.]

SAM

Dean, he's not our intern. I asked you to keep an eye on him

DEAN

I can see him. He keeps staring at me.

SAM

Yes, he wants you to like him. All right, whatever. Here, take a look.

Dean he saw the evil being and three of the twenty beings

Dean

Takes it as proof he is the evil who were the three he saw

Sam

Us and him anyway this case

[SAM hands DEAN a journal.]

DEAN

What's this, her diary?

SAM

It's a grief journal. Cops found one at the first crime scene also. Wes and Gloria were both seeing the same grief counselor—Mia Vallens—and apparently, she gives homework.

DEAN

Hmm. Shrinks. Snake oil for the mind.

SAM

Or how healthy people deal.

DEAN

Yeah? All right, let's see how good old, uh, Gloria was dealing. Here you go. "And now that I've achieved catharsis, I can truly see the program works." The program? Come on, I mean, she's one Kool-Aid away from Jonestown. What'd Wes' "journal" say?

SAM

More of the same. Um, he really was into the whole catharsis thing.

DEAN

Yeah, sure. Who wouldn't be? I mean, it's like another word for "happy ending".

[JACK is back.]

SAM

Hi, Jack.

DEAN

What took you so long?

JACK

The man in front of me wanted extra kraut, but the hot dog man didn't have any. He was really angry.

[DEAN starts eating his hot dog.]

DEAN

Mmm. That's a cool story. So let's say that Hannibal chick is, um, a medium, right? She's talking' to spirits, she's pissing them off somehow. A ghost shows up, notches a kill, and takes off.

SAM

Yeah, but then, what? Once it's gone, no EMF?

JACK

This woman can talk to ghosts?

DEAN

If she's the real deal, mediums can do all kind of freaky crap.

SAM

All right, say you're right. Can't go in as FBI, not with doctor/patient confidentiality.

DEAN

All right. So we have to go in as something else.

[EXT. VALLENS FAMILY THERAPY STUDIO – DAY]

[The boys arrive at MIA VALLENS' studio.]

DEAN

This is a dumb idea.

SAM

Just follow my lead.

DEAN

Yeah, doctor's gonna eat our liver with some fava beans and a bottle of Chianti.

[A MAN is exiting the building.]

MAN

Hello.

[JACK stops, smiles at the man.]

JACK

(cheerfully)

Hello!

[The man smiles back at him. The boys enter the building.]

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – CONTINUOUS]

SAM

Hello?

RECEPTIONIST

Can I help you?

SAM

Yeah, we're, uh… hoping to see the doctor.

RECEPTIONIST

Oh, I'm sorry. You caught us right at the end of our day. Maybe tomorrow.

DEAN

No, today's good. Like right now.

SAM

He—Uh, we just need a moment of her time.

[MIA enters the scene.]

MIA

You've lost someone recently?

DEAN

No.

JACK

My mother.

SAM

Uh, our mother. We've having a difficult time.

[MIA rushes to shake their hands.]

MIA

Mia Vallens.

DEAN

Hi. Dean.

SAM

That's our little brother Jack, and I'm Sam.

MIA

I see. Please, this way.

SAM

Sure.

[DEAN puts a hand on JACK's shoulder.]

DEAN

Listen, Mr. Spock, you speak when I tell you to speak, okay?

JACK

Yes.

DEAN

Good.

[They move to MIA's studio.]

MIA

Your mother—she passed suddenly?

SAM

Uh, yeah.

MIA

Mm. Most of the people I see are in the same boat. No warning, no goodbye, no closure.

[They all take a seat.]

SAM

Right, yeah. Pretty much the same for us. Um… So how does this usually work? You know, with your patients?

MIA

Usually, they just start talking about the person they've lost.

DEAN

All right, well, Mom was great, now she's dead. What's the deal with catharsis?

MIA

I'm sorry?

SAM

Uh, we—we were wondering what that is. Um, a patient of yours, Gloria Simon, she referred us. She's a family friend.

MIA

I don't talk about my patients, and Gloria wasn't supposed to talk about me.

SAM

Sure, um… got it. But your process—

MIA

My program is a range of things. Talk therapy, meditation. You ever journal?

SAM

Our dad did.

MIA

Dean? You journal?

DEAN

Ever since I was a little girl.

MIA

You think this shrink stuff is a load of crap. Am I right?

DEAN

How'd you guess?

MIA

Then why are you here?

SAM

Because, uh, we all agreed we'd give it a shot, right?

[JACK nods.]

SAM

Right?

[DEAN smiles forcedly.]

SAM

My brother, he's not, uh, he's not processing his grief.

MIA

Mm.

DEAN

Really? No, I'm… (chuckles) No, I'm good, actually. With death, closure, whole freakin' bottle of Jack.

SAM

Are you?

DEAN

Yeah. Because I know that Mom's dead, and I know that she's not coming back.

SAM

Okay, I hear what you're saying, I just wish…

MIA

You wish he'd be more open to therapy?

SAM

Sure. Exactly.

DEAN

All right, this is a safe place, right, Doc? Okay. My brother's delusional…

SAM

Dean.

DEAN

You said you wanted to give this a shot, right? Here we go. He won't even admit that Mom's dead. Won't even admit it.

SAM

Stop.

DEAN

Because if he admits it, then it's real. If it's real, then he has to deal with it, and he can't handle that.

SAM

Right, because this is so easy for you, uh?

DEAN

No, it's not easy.

SAM

Yeah, but at least you had a relationship with Mom. I mean, who would she always call? Who did she look to for everything?

DEAN

Okay.

SAM

You had something with her I never had! And now I'm just supposed to accept that I never will have it?

[SAM leaves the room, slams the door behind him. Next, we see him drinking some water. He notices a sign on the stairs: PRIVATE – Please Respect Our Privacy. There's a drop of what seems blood on it. SAM walks up the stairs. More blood on the railing. He gets into the RESTROOM. Inside the bathtub, there is a bloody mass of skin, hair and teeth.]

[apocalypse world]

Lucifer double finds zachariah

Zachariah who else has the power Michael is pissing off god

A group of angels it has be fake

Lucifer double using power he gets from a god hand baths the room in light then smiles

The light disappears from the room but zachariah glows and receive the power of an archangel

The angels all see this as prove that God has command Michael death

Zachariah go to Lucifer and tell him god order Michael death and we serve him

The angels disappear Lucifer double smirks then returns to the real lucifer

==ACT THREE==

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – DAY]

[DEAN drinks from his flask. MIA scoffs.]

DEAN

Problem?

MIA

You just upset your brother so much, he had to leave the room. And Jack? Look at him. He's terrified of you.

DEAN

Nah. No, we're simpatico. Right, kid?

JACK

(flatly)

We're simpatico.

MIA

Convincing. You're angry, Dean.

DEAN

And?

MIA

And if you don't want to do anything about it, that's your business. But you're aiming it at everyone in your life.

[SAM bursts into the room. He points his gun at MIA.]

SAM

She's a shape-shifter!

MIA

No, no.

SAM

I found hair… and teeth.

[DEAN points his gun at MIA, too.]

SAM

You must've shed your skin, what, couple of hours ago?

DEAN

And here, I just thought she was annoying.

JACK

What's going on?

DEAN

Doc's a monster. She killed her patients.

MIA

No! No. No. I am what you say, but I have never killed anyone.

SAM

Then, what are you doing here?

MIA

I'm helping people. My patients.

[We see flashbacks of MIA's patients.]

WES

I just miss her so much.

MIA

I shift into the person that they've lost, so that they could see them one last time, so that they can say goodbye.

[We see that MIA has shifted into ERICA. WES stares at her, shocked.]

WES

Oh my god.

DEAN

Well, Wes Bailey…

[FLASHBACK of ERICA killing WES.]

[Back to the present.]

DEAN

Gloria Simon…

[FLASHBACK of GLORIA's son killing her.]

DEAN

They're both dead.

MIA

What?

DEAN

Gloria was killed by her son, or at least someone who looked like him.

SAM

Three nights ago, Wes was killed by somebody who looked like his dead wife.

DEAN

So you wanna tell us how you're innocent again?

MIA

Okay, I, um… I have an alibi for Wes. I volunteer at the women's shelter downtown. I was there that night. You can call them. I know you guys are Hunters. But please, I am telling you the truth.

[INT. THE EMPTY]

CASTIEL

I know you're there. I can feel you.

COSMIC ENTITY

Hello.

[The camera moves to reveal… a CASTIEL DOPPELGANGER. The COSMIC ENTITY has shifted into a perfect copy of Castiel.]

CASTIEL

What are you?

COSMIC ENTITY

Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity.

CASTIEL

Why do you look like me?

COSMIC ENTITY

Oh, yes. Yes, yes. Well, I show up in my real form, and you freak out, rip out your own eyes, et cetera. That would be embarrassing, wouldn't it? For both of us.

CASTIEL

What is this place?

COSMIC ENTITY

Oh, yes. Excellent question. You see, before God and Amara, creation, destruction, Heaven, Hell, your precious little Earth, what was there?

CASTIEL

Nothing.

COSMIC ENTITY

Yes. That's right. Nothing. Nothing but Empty. And you are soaking in it. Angels and demons, you all come here when you die.

CASTIEL

Every angel that ever died is here?

COSMIC ENTITY

Yes, sleeping an endless peaceful sleep. You know I… I was sleeping, too. Hey, uh, since we're pals, there's something I've gotta know. I've just gotta ask. Hmm. Why are you awake? 'Cause fun fact—in all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here. I mean, ever. Ever. And second fun fact—when you woke up, I woke up, and I don't like being awake. So…what's up, smart guy? Well okay like right after my sister was locked away I woke up and mess with my brother favorite but that it

CASTIEL

I don't know.

COSMIC ENTITY

Well, think!

CASTIEL

The Winchesters. Sam and Dean, they must've made a deal.

COSMIC ENTITY

No. No, no, no. Not with me, and I'm—I'm the only one that has any pull here. Not Heaven, not Hell, not my younger brother G-O-D himself. So think harder. (He aggressively pokes Castiel's forehead) Rack that perky little brain of yours.

CASTIEL

Stay away from me.

COSMIC ENTITY

Okay, fine. I'll rack it for you.

[The COSMIC ENTITY puts a hand on CASTIEL's head. CASTIEL screams in pain.]

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – DAY]

[DEAN walks back into the room after checking MIA's alibi.]

DEAN

All right. Alibi checks out.

SAM

What?

DEAN

Yeah, I'm surprised, too.

SAM

Okay. Well, if you're not doing this, who is?

MIA

Oh, God. I think I know.

[MIA moves to take a box from drawer behind her.]

SAM

Hey.

[MIA takes out a photograph of a man. She shows it to the boys.]

MIA

His name's Buddy. When we got together, I was young and stupid. He's a shifter, like me. The only one I'd ever met other than my mother. But he liked hurting people.

JACK

Did he hurt you?

[MIA nods.]

MIA

I left. Changed my face, my name. Buddy wouldn't just kill people. He'd ruin their lives. He said he liked to see the look on their face when they realized they had nothing left. What I'm doing here… I know it can't make up for what…what he… (sighs) what we did, but I'm trying.

SAM

If Buddy is doing this, he's targeting your patients. So who else has access to this office, your notes, your appointments?

MIA

Patients and staff are in here all day.

DEAN

If you had to pick one.

MIA

Uh… Tom, my assistant.

DEAN

I'll check it out.

JACK

I'll come with.

DEAN

Uh…

[SAM clears his throat.]

DEAN

Fine. Whatever.

[EXT. TOM'S HOUSE – EVENING]

[DEAN and JACK arrive and park the IMPALA outside Tom's house.]

DEAN

All right, stay in the car.

JACK

Dean, I—I just—I wanna help. Sam told me about the plan for your mother. You know I saw your mother alive and I know three of the twenty beings against the evil

DEAN

Well, there's something you should know. I think your evil and your lying . Wait here.

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – EVENING]

[SAM is talking on the phone.]

SAM

Yeah, yeah, no. I… All right. Got it. Thanks. (He hangs up)

MIA

What?

SAM

Dean says Tom is in the clear.

MIA

How do you know?

SAM

He, uh, he handed him a silver dollar. Didn't burn. Turns out your assistant's just a nice guy with five cats.

MIA

What are you doing?

SAM

I'm scrubbing your security cam footage. If anyone's eyes flare…

MIA

Then they're the shifter.

SAM

Exacly.

MIA

Right.

SAM

So… tell me. How exactly does this work with your patients? You show up as their dead relatives, and they think what?

MIA

Honestly? They don't really care. They chalk it up to hypnotism, a lucid dream. They explain it away because at the end of the day, they get to say goodbye.

SAM

Hmm. And that works?

MIA

Mm—hmm. People? We're hardwired to want closure. You know? You never got a chance to say goodbye either, did you?

[SAM checks the security cam footage.]

SAM

Whoa, whoa. Check this out.

[On the screen there's the MAN that the boys came across with while they were entering the building for the first time. SAM zooms in on his face. His eyes are flaring.]

SAM

There. Who's that?

MIA

That's John Driscoll. I only started seeing him a few weeks ago.

[INT. THE EMPTY]

[CASTIEL is on the floor, breathing heavily.]

CASTIEL

What did… What did you do to me?

COSMIC ENTITY

I—I read your mind, such as it is.

CASTIEL

What do you want?

COSMIC ENTITY

What do I want? I want you to shut up. I want—hmm. Having you awake, it's like a gnat flew right up here and it's trapped and it's buzzing.

CASTIEL

Having me awake causes you pain.

COSMIC ENTITY

If you can't sleep, I can't sleep. Yeah? And I like sleep. I need sleep.

CASTIEL

Then get rid of me.

COSMIC ENTITY

Oh, I should, should I?

CASTIEL

Send me back to Earth.

COSMIC ENTITY

Or I throw you so deep into the Empty that you can't bother me anymore, hmm?

CASTIEL

Except you know that won't work, or you would've done it already.

COSMIC ENTITY

Pretty smart., dummy.

CASTIEL

Send… Me… Back.

COSMIC ENTITY

That's not part of the deal. No, no. Besides, you don't want to go back.

CASTIEL

Yes, I do. Sam and Dean need me.

COSMIC ENTITY

Oh, save it. I have tiptoed through all your little tulips. Your memories, your little feelings, yes. I know what you hate. (Whispers) I know who you love… what you fear. There is nothing for you back there. No. Here. Let me show you.

[The entity touches CASTIEL's head. CASTIEL screams.]

[We see some FLASHBACKS: [CASTIEL yells.]

[Apocalypse world ]

Lucifer double is being torture by michael

Lucifer turns and walks toward Mary still invisible toward all of creation except god himself

Lucifer touches mary you will do nicely for my plan

Mary jerks

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – NIGHT]

[MIA opens the door. DEAN is back.]

DEAN

Hey.

MIA

Hi.

DEAN

Where's Sam?

MIA

Buddy's posing as one of my patients. Sam traced his phone. I let him take my car. He left about 10 minutes ago.

DEAN

He didn't call me.

MIA

Well, can you blame him?

[DEAN grabs his phone to call Sam.]

JACK

Mia? Could I talk to you?

MIA

Yes, of course. This way.

[DEAN watches as they go into MIA's studio.]

JACK

Sam and Dean aren't my real brothers. Sometimes we have to lie. I'm still trying to understand.

[In the other room, DEAN is calling SAM.]

DEAN

Come on, Sam. Pick up the phone.

JACK

My mother died when I was born.

[JACK opens his laptop to show MIA the video his mother left him.]

KELLY

(on the screen)

Hi, Jack. It's, uh… I'm your Mom.

[JACK pauses the video.]

JACK

I never met her. I… This is all I have. And I just… I need to… see her, just once. Please.

[MIA nods.]

MIA

Shut your eyes.

[In the other room, DEAN is still trying to call his brother. He hangs up. JACK keeps his eyes closed until MIA comes back.]

MIA

You can look now.

[MIA has shifted into KELLY.]

JACK

Mom?

MIA/KELLY

Hi, Jack.

[MIA rushes to hug JACK. He starts crying.]

MIA/KELLY

It's okay. It's okay.

JACK

I'm afraid.

MIA/KELLY

Why? Why are you afraid?

JACK

Sam thinks you were right, that—that I'm good. He wants me to believe it, and I wanna believe it, too. It's just, I… I've hurt people. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. And I know I should feel bad, and I say I feel bad, but most of the time, I mostly… I don't feel anything. And that's why I think maybe… Maybe I'm a monster.

MIA/KELLY

Jack. It doesn't matter what you are. It matters what you do. And even monsters can do good in this world.

JACK

You really believe that?

MIA/KELLY

I have to. I have to.

[MIA hugs JACK again.]

[DEAN's phone starts ringing. It's SAM. He picks up.]

BUDDY/DEAN

Hey, what's up?

SAM

Hey. I, uh, I was too late. Shifter's gone. Driscoll's dead.

BUDDY/DEAN

Damn it. All right. Well, get back here.

SAM

Yeah, on my way.

[He hangs up.]

BUDDY/DEAN

Well, that was too freakin' easy.

[DEAN looks down. We see… the real DEAN, laying on the floor, unconscious.]

[MIA is back to her form. She hugs JACK.]

JACK

Thank you. I—Thank you.

[BUDDY, still posing as Dean, bursts into the room. When he sees JACK, he grabs a fire iron.]

JACK

Dean?

[BUDDY knocks him out. MIA gasps. Then, BUDDY starts tearing the skin on his face away. He tears off his scalp to reveal his true face, covered with blood.]

BUDDY

Hey, baby.

==ACT FOUR==

[INT. THE EMPTY]

[CASTIEL is on the floor.]

COSMIC ENTITY

Come on, Castiel! Wouldn't you rather be a fond memory than a constant, festering disappointment?

[The entity kicks CASTIEL.]

COSMIC ENTITY

Just let's lay down. Let's just try and sleep. Hmm? Think about it. Infinite peace, yes? No regrets. No pain. Kiddo, save yourself.

CASTIEL

I'm already saved.

[The entity kicks him again. CASTIEL slowly stands up.]

CASTIEL

You can prance and you can preen and you can scream and yell and remind me of my failings but somehow, I'm awake. And I will stay awake and I will keep you awake until we both go insane.

[The entity punches him.]

CASTIEL

I will fight you. Fight you and fight you for…ever. For eternity.

COSMIC ENTITY

No. No.

CASTIEL

Release me. Release… me.

Cosmic Entity

Fine you want to go back done but not without A gift from me

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – NIGHT]

[BUDDY handcuffs DEAN to the fireplace.]

MIA

Buddy, what are you doing?

BUDDY

What am I doing?

MIA

Yeah.

BUDDY

What am I doing? What are you doing, huh?

[DEAN wakes up.]

BUDDY

You think you can just leave? Build this whole new life for yourself without me, huh?

DEAN

Kid.

BUDDY

(to Dean)

Oh, you're up.

MIA

Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt them.

BUDDY

Oh, begging for Hunters? That's not my girl.

MIA

I'm not your girl.

BUDDY

You always did think you were too good for me even though I gave you everything.

DEAN

(whispers)

Jack.

MIA

You used me!

BUDDY

Yeah, well, welcome to the world, sweetheart! Everybody uses everybody.

DEAN

(to Jack)

You gotta snap these cuffs.

BUDDY

I never stopped looking for you.

JACK

I can't.

BUDDY

And when I found this place, when I saw all that…

DEAN

Yes, you can.

BUDDY

…warm, fuzzy good you were doing. I couldn't let you have that.

DEAN

Sammy believes in you, and when he believes, he'll go Hell for leather… Sam says you can see our mother so show me he was right all you have to do

BUDDY

So I took it all away, and it was fun.

DEAN

you gotta try.

MIA

You're… you're a…

BUDDY

What? A monster? Well, so are you. And it's about time you embraced that. So I'm not gonna kill those boys. You are. You end them, or you die, courtesy of Tweedledee's silver bullets. So what's it gonna be, princess?

[BUDDY points a gun at her.]

MIA

Shoot me. Shoot me!

[BUDDY sees on the security cam footage that SAM is back. He laughs.]

BUDDY

Look. Baby brother.

MIA

No. No!

[BUDDY points the gun at the door. MIA tries to stop him.]

MIA

Stop!

BUDDY

Like shooting Hunters in a barrel.

DEAN

Sam, no!

[BUDDY punches DEAN. SAM has entered the building.]

SAM

Dean?

BUDDY/DEAN

Sam!

[SAM grabs his gun, cautiously walks toward the door.]

BUDDY/DEAN

We're in here!

MIA

Stop.

[SAM puts the gun away. In the other room, BUDDY gets ready to shoot him and muffles MIA's cries.]

[SAM opens the door. BUDDY is ready to shoot.]

JACK

No!

[JACK uses his powers to stop BUDDY, who shoots anyway. JACK deviates the bullet and throws BUDDY against the wall. SAM shoots BUDDY and kills him.]

ACT FIVE

[INT. VALLENS STUDIO – NIGHT]

[MIA is kneeling beside BUDDY's body.]

DEAN

You sure about this?

MIA

What Buddy did was my fault. I should've… You guys can go. I'll take care of him. You know, I just—I just wanted to help people.

JACK

You did.

[INT. MEN OF LETTERS' BUNKER – KITCHEN – DAY]

[JACK is drinking a glass of water. DEAN gets in the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of beer.]

JACK

Hey.

DEAN

Hey. You did good today, Jack.

[He leaves. JACK smiles.]

[INT. MEN OF LETTERS' BUNKER – LIBRARY – CONTINUOUS]

[DEAN hands SAM a bottle of beer.]

DEAN

Listen, man, back at, uh, Mia's, I was out of line. I'm sorry for being a… a dick lately.

SAM

Thanks.

DEAN

And maybe you're right, about the kid. I mean, he tries. I'll give him that. And he tapped his powers, saved our ass, so that's a win.

SAM

Yeah. I guess.

DEAN

What's up?

SAM

I am just worried the kid says he sees mom and lucifer

Dean

What sam

Sam

They are being torture dean

DEAN

That good then

Sam

Lucifer according to Jack was protecting her

DEAN

One good deed does not mean anything

Sam

Except whoever is torturing is more powerful then lucifer

Dean

Damn

Sam

If that is the case what if it is the evil that is more powerful than God and Amara and apparently we are suppose to fight it

Dean tears his eyes away from sam and then throws the bottle damn

[CUT to: EXT. A FIELD –Night ]

[CASTIEL is lying on the ground. He wakes up and slowly stands up, looks down at his body. He smiles and looks up. He closes his eyes but then snaps his eyes open when he feels the change his grace although more powerful feels connected not to heaven or god but to lucifer .]

[Apocalypse world]

Lucifer feels the connection and his eyes turn red


	3. Chapter 3

[apocalypse world]  
apocalypse Lucifer stands what how is this I remember michael killing me feels his grace is more powerful looks around hmm brother how bad must you have mess up for dad to bring me back

MoL Bunker kitchen. Dean is making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sam enters the kitchen.  
Sam: Hey any new on the other seventeen beings  
Dean: Hey and no  
Sam: PB&J for breakfast? Strong work.  
Dean: Yep.  
Sam: You want a beer with that?  
Dean: I'm cool?  
Sam: Come on, live a little. Here. [Places bottle of beer from fridge in front of Dean]  
Dean: What's going on with you?  
Sam: What do you mean? [Awkward pause] Anyway, check this out. I think I found something.  
Sam places iPad showing police report in front of Dean.  
Sam: Three days ago, kid named Shawn Raider was found wandering the side of the road near Grand Junction, Colorado, bleeding from the head. Best friend was missing. And get this – only word he said? "Monster."  
Dean: Okay. Well, that sounds like something.  
Sam: Yeah. So I thought we'd check it out, you and me.  
Dean: What about Jack?  
Sam: He's uh, he's catching up on all of my old fantasy DVDs –

, uh,  
– you know, with the time traveling ferrets.  
Dean: Yeah. Wow, how you ever got laid, I'll never know.  
Sam: Yeah, tell me about it. So I was thinking we'd leave Jack behind.  
Dean: Really?  
Sam: Yeah. We'll put up some extra warding. He'll be fine. I mean, when's the last time we worked a case, just you and me?  
Dean: It's been a while.  
Sam: Exactly. So?  
Dean nods approvingly and we cut to a scene of the Impala pulling up to the curb in front of a house. Sam and Dean exit the car dressed in Fed threads. Sam hands Dean a badge.  
Sam: Here  
Dean opens it and checks the name  
Dean: Agent Page? I thought you always liked to be Agent Page.  
Sam: Yeah, well, changing it up.  
The boys knock on the door and it is answered by Penny Raider, Shawn's mother  
Jack sits in his room watching the movies when he sees three more members  
Penny: May I help you?  
Dean: Yeah, sorry to bother you ma'am. [The boys show their badges] Agents Page and Plant. FBI.  
Sam: We're here to follow up on the incident with your son.  
Penny: Well, the police have already been here. Shouldn't you talk to them?  
Sam: We did, but we'd like to talk with you as well. And Shawn.  
Penny shifts back and forth nervously.  
Dean: Something wrong?  
Penny: Shawn, he….won't talk. He can't.  
Sam: What do you mean?  
Penny: The doctors say…he's okay physically, that it's psychological. You know, trauma, like he…he…saw some – saw something so…awful. God I don't even know what he was doing out that late.  
We see Shawn, bandage over his left eye, in his bedroom intensely drawing. A knock at his door. Dean enters.  
Dean: Shawn? Hey I'm Dean. I heard you had a rough time. You wanna tell me about it?  
Shawn does not look directly at Dean and continues his drawing. Dean notices the drawings which are of the bird-like masks the boys saw in the building. We cut to Sam and Penny in the kitchen having coffee.  
Penny: And, uh, Evan, he's still missing. Uh… He, Shawn, and their friend Mike Ramos, they're inseparable.  
Sam: So, has anyone spoken with Mike?  
Penny: Everyone. He says he doesn't know what happened, but…  
Sam: But you don't believe him.  
Penny: [Shaking her head no] Those boys do everything together. I just…I just – I just don't know.  
Back in Shawn room, Dean is looking at the pictures Shawn has drawn.  
Dean: What is that? A monster? Is that the one you told the cops about?  
Shawn stops drawing briefly, indicating to Dean that he was phone rings sam steps out to answer  
Jack; sam  
Sam; jack  
Jack; I saw more members  
Sam ; who  
Jack ; those two I saw dead the first time and a guy who calls himself something called a trickster  
Sam; Gabriel  
Dean walks out right as sam says '' Gabriel ''  
Dean ; what about gabriel  
It's night time and we see Baby pulling into a parking garage for the Royal Towers Hotel.  
Sam: [As the boys exit the car] So apparently either Gabriel is alive or god brings him back okay hmm So he didn't say anything?  
Dean: Not a word. Whatever that kid saw, it messed him up.  
Sam: Well I say we talk to the other friend, uh, Mike, first thing in the morning.  
Dean: Sounds like a plan.  
Sam: So, strip club?  
Dean: Wait. Sorry. What?  
Sam: [Stammering] Mm, s-strip…club. There's one just outside of town, the, uh… Clamdiver.  
Dean: You wanna go to the Clamdiver?  
Sam: Yeah. It – it got great reviews.  
Dean: You read reviews for the Clamdiver?  
Sam: [Still stammering] It – it – it got four and a half –  
Dean: Dude, what is going on with you?  
Sam: What are you talking about?  
Dean: All day. You give me a-a beer for breakfast. You – you gave me Agent Page, which you always like to be. You – you didn't whine about me blaring my music the whole way here. And when we stopped for lunch, you ordered my chili fries.  
Sam: You love chili fries.  
Dean: Everybody loves chili fries. That's not the point. Now you wanna go hang out at a strip club? You hate strip clubs.  
Sam: [Scoffing] No I don't.  
Dean: Dude the last lap dance you had – was – was at Christmas. It was a gift paid for by me. You spent the entire song trying to convince the girl that she should go to nursing school. So what is it? Is it my birthday? Did – did I win a bet that I don't know about? What?  
Sam: No, nothing. Nothing. I – I mean, I'm just trying to be nice.  
Dean: Why?  
Sam: Because… [Deep sigh] You know why.  
Dean: I'm fine.  
Sam: No, you're not, Dean. [Dean turns to enter the hotel, Sam follows] You said you don't believe in anything and – and that's… that's not true. That's not you. You – you – you do believe in things. You believe in people. That's who you are. That's what you do. I know you're in a dark place, and I-I just want to help.  
Dean: Okay. Look, I-I've been down this road before and I fought my way back. I will fight my way back again.  
Sam: How?  
Dean: Same way I always do – bullets, bacon, and booze. [Rings front desk bell] A lotta booze.  
We see Shawn wake screaming in his bedroom. Mrs. Raider enters worried.  
Penny: Shawn! [Trying to comfort her son] It's okay. It's okay, baby. Just a bad dream. [Laying him back down] Try to get some sleep, all right?  
Shawn: Okay.  
Penny: [Smiling tearfully] That's good. That's good.  
Penny kisses Shawn's forehead, tucks him in, turns out the light and leaves the room, leaving the door open slightly. Shawn then hears the whirring sound of the drill. Looking around his room he sees nothing until a figure of the masked man with the drill appears by the window. The last image is of the figure charging towards Shawn.  
In the hotel room the alarm clock is beeping and Sam reaches to shut it off. He notices that Dean's bed has not been slept in. He hears loud snoring and as he moves to the foot of his bed he sees Dean in his Fed threads laying on the floor with a pink bra around his neck, something else tied around his head and what appears to be a whip in his hand on his chest.  
Sam: Great. [Dean continues to snore loudly]  
Sam gets dressed in his Fed threads, checks on Dean who is still snoring loudly, grabs the keys to Baby and leaves the hotel room. Sam is now at a farm talking to Mike Ramos who is unloading bales of hay.  
Sam: So, you don't know where Shawn went that night?  
Mike: No. I already told the cops.  
Sam: Right. Of course. But problem is, when something bad happens, we have to triple-check.  
Mike: Anyway, I wasn't with them.  
Sam: "Them." You weren't with them. So Shawn was with somebody. Maybe your friend Evan?  
Mike: I don't know.  
Sam: You know, I'd like to believe you, Mike, but, um… here's the thing. You ever see those detective shows where whenever somebody lies, they dart their eyes to the side?  
Mike: That's a real thing?  
Sam: Oh, yeah. So if there's anything that you forgot to tell the police, I need you to tell me. [Mike is looking around nervously] Mike. Evan could be in serious danger.  
Mike: [Scoffs] He's not. He's just hiding out somewhere. Evan is always pulling crap like this. It's just a prank.  
Sam: Okay, so what happened to Shawn, that's a prank, too?  
Mike: They, um, they were going to the old Meadows place, out on Nighthawk Drive.  
Sam: Okay. How come?  
Mike: Evan dared us to go, and… it was stupid and creepy, and I didn't… I-I got scared. But Evan, Shawn… they're gonna be okay, right?  
Dean is at the breakfast buffet at the hotel with sunglasses on, loading his plate with strips of bacon. Sam enters.  
Sam: Hangover raid on the continental breakfast?  
Dean: Shh.  
Sam: What?  
Dean: First of all, it's complimentary. Second of all, what happened to being nice to me? [Sam pulls a bottle of liquor out of a paper bag and hands it to Dean] You are forgiven.  
Sam: So I talked to the other friend – uh, Mike. And I think I got something. [Showing Dean his Ipad with the case information] Meet Dr. Avery Meadows. He worked here back in the early 60's. Uh, people would come to him for help with mental illness. But no matter what they had – depression, anxiety, whatever – the cure was always the same. He lobotomized them.  
Dean: Mm. Fun.  
Sam: Yeah. Those that lived, he kept at his "patients." [Sam uses quotey fingers] And he would experiment on them in his house, which is exactly where Evan and Shawn were headed that night.  
Dean: That's where Shawn for freaked out and where Eva went missing?  
Sam: Worth a shot. I mean, when people found out what Meadows was doing, he was tried and executed. But who knows? You know, maybe he made a demon deal.  
Dean: Or maybe he wasn't even human to begin with. [Sam nods in agreement, looking at the iPad] This here? That's what Shawn was drawing over and over.  
Sam: Really?  
Dean: Yeah. What's up with the creepy-ass mask?  
Sam: It's a plague mask. Doctors used to use them. They thought they filtered out disease. As a matter of fact, when they arrested Meadows, he was wearing one. They had to hold him down to rip it off.  
Sam's cell phone rings and he stops the conversation to answer it.  
Sam: Hello? Penny. What happened?  
We next see Penny in Shawn's bedroom talking with the boys.  
Penny: I don't know. Shawn had a bad dream. I checked on him. I… It seemed like he was getting better. I went back to my room, but it got a little cold, [Sam shoots a knowing look at Dean] so I thought Shawn must have opened a window. But when I came back in to close it, he was just… gone.  
Dean looks at the drawings on Shawn's desk and picks one up. The boys are now exiting the Raider house.  
Dean: This is on me, man. I saw how messed up Shawn was. I should've pushed him harder.  
Sam: We don't know he's dead, all right. Penny said it got cold, so it could be a ghost.  
Dean: Yeah, but what's a ghost doing, showing up at a kid's place? It's not like Shawn was dragging a body around.  
Sam: According to the reports, Meadows was cremated. So maybe his spirit is tied to something else, an object…  
Dean: So, what, Shawn took something from the house?  
Sam: It's possible.  
Dean: All right, where's the kid now?  
Sam: Well, Meadows "treated" [quotey fingers again] the victims at his house. So if this is him, maybe that's where he took Shawn.  
The boys get into Baby in unison and we see Baby's tires as she speeds off.  
[apocalypse world ]  
apocalypse world Lucifer is walking around trying to get his bearings when  
Flapping sounds are heard  
Lucifer turns around  
Lucifer goes to snap his fingers  
Zachariah knees in front of him  
Lucifer stops confuse as all the angels around him do the same  
Lucifer what is going on  
Zachariah father has brought you back to destroy michael  
Lucifer why would god want michael dead  
Zachariah because michael wants absolute power and he is willing to destroy all of creation to get it  
Lucifer and how are you certain  
Zachariah he spoke to us  
Lucifer how are you sure  
Zachariah he made me a archangel only god can do that  
Lucifer looks into him and sees archangel but he feels like zachariah  
Lucifer so michael is evil never would have thought that  
Zachariah there is something else  
Lucifer what is it  
Zachariah there is a another lucifer from another dimension  
Lucifer pauses in surprise  
Zachariah he is being torture by michael  
Lucifer spends the next hour talking when all the sudden light wraps around him  
Lucifer speaks to the light  
It is night time when we see Baby pull up in front of the Meadows Mental Health Center. The boys are in their hunting gear as they enter the house, calling for Shawn.  
Dean: Shawn? Shawn, you in here? [Sam drops the duffle bag in the background]  
Sam: [Switching on the EMF meter it starts warbling] Oh, dude. Check this out. Definitely a ghost.  
Dean: [Calmly] Sam.  
Sam turns out of the way and we see the man in the bird-mask holding the whirring drill.  
Dean: What's up, Doc?  
The masked man hits Sam, sending him flying across the room into several chairs. The figure rapidly moves in front of Dean and before he has a chance to react, the figure knocks the sawed-off salt gun out of Dean's hands and send Dean across the room in another direction, hitting a chain link fence. We see the masked figure in front of Dean, coming closer to his head with the whirring drill. The scene ends with a close-up end-shot of the drill.  
We see the whirring drill. Sam swings a crow bar at the figure and it disappears. Sam helps Dean up.  
Dean: Thanks.  
Sam: Yeah.  
Sam and Dean ascend the large staircase and travel down the long corridor just as the young boys did.  
Sam: Shawn?  
Sam and Dean find the same examination room and Dean spots the masks on the shelf.  
Dean: The mask. You said that they practically had to tear it off of him, right?  
Sam: Yeah.  
Dean: So, if he's tied to something… [Dean picks up a mask and we hear Meadows screaming and the whirring drill from somewhere] I'll take that as a "yes."  
Sam: Door. Salt. Burn 'em.  
Dean: All of them?  
Sam: Yeah!  
Dean finds a trash can and starts to burn the masks as Sam salts the door. The masked figure appears through the door but is stopped part-way through by the salt line so retreats. We hear loud rumbling and the salt line is blown away.  
Sam: No. We ain't got much time. [The masked man appears again and Sam blasts him with the salt gun but he quickly reappears.] Hurry!  
Dean lights the masks on fire and we see the figure disappearing in flames as well.  
Dean: You good?  
Sam: Yeah, I'm good. Let's go find Shawn.  
Dean: Yeah.  
The boys gather their stuff and head down the long corridor when Sam suddenly slows.  
Sam: Dean? Wait. I can still see your breath.  
Dean: What the hell, dude? [Door slams in the distance]  
Sam: I think it might be another ghost. [Glass shatters]  
Dean: I think there is a lot. [Lightbulbs shattering] Let's go! Go!  
We hear "We need a doctor!" in repeated whispers.  
Dean: They are asking for the doctor.  
Sam: These must be the people he killed.  
Dean: Well if they're ghosts, then why can't we see them?  
Sam: Maybe they aren't strong enough to pierce the Veil. [More lights shatter and the beds move towards them]  
Dean: Yeah, but they're strong enough to kill us?! Great. [They boys descend the large staircase] You know what? Those bodies have gotta be buried in the house somewhere.  
Sam: Okay, so we check it, top to bottom.  
Dean: There's no time. [Rummaging through duffle bag]  
Sam: What are you doing?  
Dean: I'm gonna find out where these bodies are buried.  
Sam: So?  
Dean: So I'm gonna ask 'em.  
Sam: What? How?  
Dean: Easy. [Opens metal box and holds up two large syringes] One needle stops the heart, the other one starts it up again.  
Sam: No, no, no.  
Dean: Look, we can't talk to 'em on this side of the Veil, so I'm gonna go to the other side. I'm gonna work my way through all these Caspers until we find out there this freak hid the bodies.  
Sam: Dean, you're talking about killing yourself.  
Dean: [Preparing the syringe] Yeah? Well, it worked before.  
Sam: That's an insane risk to take.  
Dean: Listen, I need three minutes. Okay?  
Sam: Don't even….Dean! [Dean plunges needle into his chest] Dean? Hey. Damn it. Hey, hey, hey– [Sam tries to help Dean but he gasps and dies] Dean? Dean!  
We see ghost Dean standing behind the scene of Sam kneeling over Dean's body. Ghost Dean moves to the large staircase.  
Dean: Hey! Ghost dude! Hey, hey, hey. Hey wait up, pal.  
Dean is following a pale ghost with bloody eyes but is stopped by a polite young woman with red hair.  
Jessica: Hello, my name is Jessica and I'm here to lead you to your next life.  
Dean: Yeah, hi. Dean. Little busy right now. Yo! [Calling to the pale ghost]  
Jessica: Oh, God.  
Sam is checking his watch as he kneels next to Dean. He grabs a container of salt from the duffle and pours a circle around Dean. We then see Jessica walking quickly down an extensive corridor of black and white shelves stacked with black books. The shelves are all labeled with a "W."  
Jessica: Dean Winchester is in the Veil.  
Sam is preparing the second syringe for Dean. Checking his watch again.  
Sam: Come on, Dean. Come on.  
Dean is following the pale ghost with bloody eyes.  
Dean: Hey. Wait up. Hey. Hey, do you, uh…. [The pale ghost vanishes through a large fireplace] Oh, come on.  
Shawn: I know you. [Dean turn so see Shawn's ghost]  
Dean: Shawn.  
Shawn: You're the FBI man from my house. You're dead, too?  
Dean: I, uh… Yeah. What happened to you?  
Shawn: The man with the drill. He was in my room.  
We see an image of the masked figure in Shawn's bedroom as Shawn get out of bed. The masked figure charges at Shawn and disappears into Shawn's body. A trickle of ectoplasm can then be seen coming from his eye. Shawn takes out the mask that Evan put in his backpack and puts it on. Shawn walks to the Meadow's Center while wearing the mask, enters the examination room, removes the mask and places it back on the shelf.  
Dean: The Doc – he possessed you and he killed you.  
Shawn is staring blankly as he brings the whirring drill to his temple. Blood splatters on a dingy cabinet.  
Shawn: I couldn't stop it. He said I'd feel better, but… I just… I miss my mom.  
Dean: Shawn, I should've… I'm so sorry.  
Shawn: Evan's here, too. We can't leave. We… Why can't we leave?  
Sam is checking his watch as thunder claps outside.  
Sam: Stupid.  
Dean: I know you're scared, okay? But I'm gonna help you. I'm gonna help you get out of here.  
Shawn: Help me get home?  
Dean: Help you go to a better place. But I need you to tell me… The doc, where did he put your body?  
Dean is running up the large staircase to where Sam is with Dean's body.  
Dean: Sam? Sam, I got it! Let's do this.  
Sam: [Timer on his watch beeps] All right. [Injects second needle into Dean's chest]  
Dean: Come on, come on, come on.  
Sam: Dean. Dean? Hey! Dean! [Patting and shaking Dean with no response]  
Dean: Why is it not working?  
Sam: No, no. No, no, no, no. Dean! Hey. Can you hear me? Dean. Dean! Hey, wake up. [Continuing to pat and shake Dean] Hey, Dean. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
A familiar voice: [From somewhere behind Dean] Hey, Dean.  
Sam: Hey! Wake up.  
Dean: [Turning] Billie.  
Billie: We need to talk. [fade out]

Sam: Hey. Hey! Wake up, Dean.  
Billie: And…  
Sam: Wake up. Hey! [Scene of Sam and Dean's body freezes]  
Billie: That's enough of that.  
Dean: No, I saw Cas kill you.  
Billie: How's that working out for him? It's funny to hear a Winchester talk about the finality of dying. This reality – it has rules, Dean. So many rules. And one of them? Kill one incarnation of Death, like you did, the next Reaper to dies takes his place. So… when Castiel stabbed me in the back, turns out, I got a promotion. [We see Billie's hand with a white stoned ring, very similar to the ring Death wore] New job. New gear.  
Dean: So you died to become Death?  
Billie: This universe can be so many things, and sometimes, it is poetic. That's why we need to talk.  
Dean is suddenly standing in the black and white corridor of shelves with Billie.  
Dean: The hell?  
Billie: Welcome to my reading room. Know not to leave this lying around near you. Don't we? [Billie leans her scythe against the wall]  
Dean: So… am I dead?  
Billie: You killed yourself.  
Dean: No. Are you keeping me dead?  
Billie: Now that depends on you.  
Dean: Okay. Uh… Well, congrats on the promotion. Uh, but I got a house full of ghosts waiting on me and my brother to get back to, so if it's up to me –  
Billie: I didn't say it was up to you. I said it depends on you. Word on the interdimensional street is you've been slipping between worlds, Dean. I wanna know how you did it  
Dean: Well, I thought Death knew everything.  
Billie: Then you can imagine how this one little blind spot is really bothering me.  
Dean: What's in it for me?  
Billie: What do you want?  
Dean: Free the ghosts.  
Billie: Excuse me?  
Dean: Free the ghosts at the Meadow's house. Let them move on, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know.  
Billie: Deal.  
At the bottom of the large staircase we see the Reaper Jessica speaking to the ghosts at the house.  
Jessica: Come with me. You don't have to stay here. It's going to be okay.  
One by one the ghosts start disappearing in a cloud of dust. We see Evan's and Shawn's ghosts disappear as Jessica smiles warmly.  
Billie: It's done.  
Dean: How do I know I can trust you?  
Billie: You don't. But then again, I'm not the one breaking cosmic bargains left and right, now, am I?  
Dean: Yeah, it's not like you to hold a grudge.  
Billie: Don't I? So… spill.  
Dean: Lucifer's son. Jack. When he was born, it created a little rip.  
Billie: "A little rip"?  
Dean: Mm.  
Billie: Into another world? And you went there?  
Dean: Mm. Yeah, I'll just say it's, uh, it's not Candy Land.  
Billie: I'll bet.  
Dean: Why do you care?  
Billie: Because I do. Because…this whole multi-versal quantum construct we live in, it's like a house of cards. And the last thing I need is some big, dumb Winchester knocking it all down.  
Dean: Hmm. That does sound like us.  
Billie: You've changed. When you bargained with me just now, you could've asked to go back, to live.  
Dean: Well, I figured with you in charge, there's no getting back for me.  
Billie: That doesn't sound like the Dean Winchester I know and love. The man who has been dead so many times but it never seems to stick. Maybe you're not that guy anymore, they guy who saves the world, the guy who always thinks he'll win no matter what. You have changed. And you tell people it's not a big deal. You tell people you'll work through it but you know you won't, you can't and that scares the hell out of you. Or… am I wrong?  
Dean: What do you want me to say? Doesn't matter. I don't matter.  
Billie: Don't you?  
Dean: I couldn't save Mom. I couldn't save Cas. I can't even save a scared little kid. Sam keeps trying to fix it, but I just keep dragging him down. So I'm not going to beg. Okay, if it's my time, it's my time.  
Billie: You really believe that. [Dean shakes his head yes] You wanna die. Dean…every notebook on this particular shelf tells a version of how you die. You specifically, heart attack, burned by a red-haired witch, stabbed by a ghoul in a graveyard, and on and on. But which one's right? That depends on you, on the choices you make.  
Billie ;and yet dean these books no longer have a end for you or your brother  
Dean: wait how is .that possible  
Billie: Since I got this…new job, I stand witness to a much larger picture. Do you know what I see? You. And your brother. You're important.  
Dean: Why?  
Billie: You have work to do. That's all you need to know. And trust me, having my eyes opened to the necessity of any humans You broke a cosmic deal and killed a previous death  
Dean so what are you saying  
Billie I am saying dean winchester that you and your brother actions broke the seals to the beings older and more power than the empty and now you and twenty other beings have to fight in that war forever  
Dean: how me and my brother are human  
Billie :not anymore well at least you  
Dean : what do you mean  
Billie : before Amara left she brought your mother back right well that not all that happen  
Dean huh  
Billie the battles the power that was remove well that needed to go somewhere  
Dean stops getting a sinking feeling  
Billie when you dead your body and soul became a beacon that even now is absorbing it into you  
Dean then wake me up  
Billie I can't not until it is complete  
Billie I give you a warning the barriers are broken between dimensions this world Lucifer must be return  
Dean wait you mean  
Billie he is one of the twenty and as such he will receive a huge power boost  
Dean Lucifer son is he right is mom alive  
Dean's body suddenly comes to life with a huge gasp for air.  
Sam: Hey. You're okay.  
Dean: Yeah.  
Sam: Yeah. You're okay. [Slumps wearily against the wall]

The coroner's team is removing an occupied body bag from the Meadow's house. Sam squeezes Mrs. Raider's arm as to comfort her but says nothing. He walks to Dean by the Impala, past police gathering evidence from two partial skeletons laid out on a tarp.  
Dean: How'd it go?  
Sam: About how'd you figure. Hey, what happened back there? I mean, the shot didn't work and all of a sudden, you're back.  
Dean: I don't know. I guess it took a minute for the drug to kick in. I guess I got lucky.  
Sam: Lucky?  
Dean: Yeah.  
Sam: Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Hold – Dean. Hold on a second. What about the ghosts? 'Cause I checked the EMF. They're all gone. Was that lucky too?  
Dean: We can talk about it later.  
Sam: We won't talk about it later. You know that.  
Dean: [Watching Penny talk with the police] I saw Death. The death.  
Sam: He's dead.  
Dean: No, she's not.  
Dean: It's Billie. I guess she got a new gig. She's the one that took care of the ghosts.  
Sam: [Stammering] W-why would she help us?  
Dean: She wanted intel. She said that we're important, that we have work to do.  
Sam: What the hell's that mean?  
Dean: apparently by breaking the blood deal the consequence was huge sam part of it is we are both immortal the other we release a being older than darkness . [Dean returns to watching a very distraught Penny speak with a police officer]  
Sam: You okay?  
Dean: No. Sam, I'm not okay. I'm pretty far from okay. You know, my whole life, I always believed that what we do was important. No matter what the cost, no matter who we lost, whether it was Dad or – or Bobby or –. And I would take the hit. But I kept on fighting because I believed that we were making the world a better place. And now Mom and Cas… And I – I don't know. I don't know.  
Sam: So now you don't believe anymore.  
Dean: I just need a win. I just need a damn win.  
Dean and Sam get into Baby, start the engine up and exit the crime scene. We see Baby cruising along a highway under a bright, clear sky. Cut to the Coroner's team bringing out another occupied body bag. They stop and unzip the bag so Penny can identify the contents. It is Shawn.  
Nighttime shot of Baby traveling on a backroad highway.  
Billie takes a look at the empty shelf for the winchesters and takes a deep breath Back in Baby a cell phone rings, waking Sam. Dean answers.  
Dean: Yeah. [Dean looks dumbfoundedly at Sam]  
Sam: What?  
Baby is driving down a narrow back street. Dean stops and shuts off the car. A figure can barely be seen in the shadows. They boys exit the car. As they approach the figure standing next to a payphone, he turns to reveal it is Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

[apocalypse world ]

Lucifer Stands up hmm

Lucifer walks too mary using the syringe with grace in it enters the room where mary sits opens the door and walks in because of the glamour Mary can't see anything walks over and knees then stabs the grace into her neck

Mary screams in pain

Lucifer plunge grace into her

Mary eyes turn red and her body glows like an angel does

Mary gets up and Lucifer throws her to the spot where she can use her grace and walks out of the room

Lucifer looks down at the body where there are runes on the syringe and walks away

Show future scene

TITLE CARD

48 Hours Earlier

[exterior, the alleyway from the end of 13.05, Sam and Dean beside the Impala, and Cas waiting for them by the phone booth]

DEAN: Cas, is that really you?

SAM: No. You're – you're dead.

CASTIEL: Yeah, I was. But then I… annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that he sent me back.

SAM: I don't even know what to say.

DEAN: I do. Welcome home, pal.

[Dean embraces Cas, and then Sam hugs Cas]

CASTIEL: How long was I gone?

DEAN: Too damn long.

SAM: Where were you? In Heaven?

CASTIEL: No. No, I was in the Empty.

DEAN: Really?

CASTIEL: Apparently, it's where angels and demons go when they die.

SAM: What was it like?

CASTIEL: Well, it's dark and...nothing.

[we see scenes from 13.04, of Cas's experiences in the Empty]

CASTIEL: It's like...nothing. I was sleeping, and then I heard a voice that said my name, and I woke up. I thought you… had done something.

DEAN: No, we… we didn't even think we could bring you back.

SAM: So who was it? Chuck – uh, God?

CASTIEL: No. No, he has no power in the Empty.

DEAN: Well, then, who does?

SAM: Jack.

[Interior, the bunker's library, Jack is typing away at his laptop when Dean and Sam enter.]

JACK: How'd it go?

DEAN: Well…

SAM: Jack, um…

JACK: What's wrong?

CASTIEL: Hello, Jack.

JACK: Castiel?

CASTIEL: [Sighs] Yeah, it's me.

JACK: No. We burned your body, and what's burned stays dead. How...

DEAN: Well, that's the question we've been askin'.

SAM: Jack… did you, uh… Did you bring Cas back?

JACK: I don't know. I wanted him back. I… begged for him to come back, but...

DEAN: Well, here he is.

JACK: Because of me?

SAM: We don't know. We don't know, Jack. But we– we– we think maybe.

CASTIEL: Thank you, Jack.

[Jack walks over to Cas and hugs him, while Dean stands at the opposite end of the table looking on.]

JACK: I missed you so much.

CASTIEL: Sam and Dean tell me you're doing well.

JACK: I am. I… Watch this.

[Jack walks back to the table and levitates a pencil for a few seconds, then chuckles.]

SAM: Wow.

JACK: I can move the pencil. And… I found a case. Hunter's case.

DEAN: What kind of a–

JACK: Zombies. [He whispers confidentially to Cas] I know what zombies are now. [He pulls the came info up on the computer] You see?

DEAN: Wait. Where'd you learn to do that?

JACK: By watching you. And Sam. Three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found out that it'd been buried with its owner… 20 years ago. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Which means… the dead are rising in Dodge City, Kansas.

[apocalypse world ]

apocalypse world's Lucifer is flying around gathering his army when he and all the angels feel archangel being created

Michael walks and stops as he feels the same

Angels feel the same

The fact that angels say they spoke to god others saying Lucifer back and now god made two archangels the angels start to speak that god message is clear Michael remove from the throne and Lucifer on

Michael goes to heaven to stop the rebellion

[Cowboy music plays as a dreamy expression crosses Dean's face. Cas glances up as if he heard the music as well, and Dean looks down to hide his smile… Jack glances between the two of them, confused.]

SAM: Right. O-or maybe it's a-a grave robbery, but…

JACK: Oh.

DEAN: Yeah, but we should probably check it out.

CASTIEL: Wait. Really?

DEAN: Yeah, we've done more on less. Besides Dodge City's kind of, uh, kind of awesome. All right, well… two salty hunters, one half-angel kid, and a dude who just came back from the dead. Again. Team Free Will 2.0. Here we go.

[At the Stampede Motel in Dodge City, TFW 2.0 finds their room]

DEAN: All right, this is supposed to be the best room in the joint.

[Dean unlocks the door, and switches on the light]

DEAN: Oh, ho! The Wild Bill suite.

[Dean laughs as he looks around at all the cowboy decor, horse paintings, horns, antlers, animal heads, and photos of famous old west figures]

SAM: Wow.

[Sam, Cas, and Jack are more bewildered than impressed, but Dean's having the time of his life]

DEAN: Pretty cool, right? Dude! Check it out, check it out, check it out. Clay Allison – gun fighter extraordinaire, right? And, uh, Curly Bill Brocius, which – now, now, now, little fun fact here – was killed by Wyatt Earp himself. Not kidding. Johnny Ringo, Billy the Kid. Oh, look!

JACK [in an aside to Castiel]: He really likes cowboys.

DEAN: [boops a stuffed buffalo head on the nose] Hey, big guy. How you doin'? That's… What's going on, Calamity Jane?

CASTIEL [to Jack]: Yes. Yes, he does.

DEAN: Doc Holliday! Hey-oh! This is awesome. All right, I say quick shower, steak dinner, and then tomorrow, we hit up the cemetery.

SAM: Sounds like a plan.

[A set of swinging saloon doors creak as Dean goes to the bedroom and we hear him call out from the next room]

DEAN: Oh, yes! Stirrup hangers!

JACK [to Cas]: You can have the couch if you want. I don't sleep much.

CASTIEL: I don't sleep at all.

[interior, the Wild Bill Suite, bedroom, Sam enters as Dean's unpacking]

SAM: Still can't believe you brought your own hat.

DEAN: Well, I can't believe you didn't.

SAM: You're in a good mood, huh?

DEAN: Yeah. And?

SAM: Nothing. No, no, I-I-I just, uh… you've been having a rough go, so it's… it's good to see you smile.

DEAN: Well, I said I needed a big win. We got Cas back. That's a pretty damn big win.

SAM: Yeah. Fair enough.

[Night, a police car has pulled over behind another apparently abandoned vehicle on a foggy roadside. The cop calls in to dispatch over a staticky radio]

CARL: Run that plate, would you, Sophie?

SOPHIE [on the radio]: Copy, Carl. Will do.

CARL: Let's see who this pile of junk belongs to.

[Carl sees the passenger door of the apparently abandoned truck open, and gets out of his car to investigate. He approaches the truck cautiously, shining his light into the empty cab, when he hears the radio from inside his car]

SOPHIE: Carl, we got a match on that plate. Looks like the truck was stolen.

[He hears a rustling noise across the street and turns to investigate, but while his back's turned the truck's door slams shut. When he turns back to the truck, he hears the noise behind him again, and turns again, and is grabbed by the ankles and dragged under the truck.]

CARL: Aah!

SOPHIE: Carl? Carl? Is everything all right? Carl, do you copy?

ACT II

[Sam and Dean are asleep in their motel beds, while Cas and Jack sit at the table talking quietly while Jack researches on his laptop]

JACK: And then there were these angels and they tried to kill me, but… I thought angels were good?

CASTIEL: Well, in Heaven, "good's" a relative term.

JACK: What's it like? Heaven?

CASTIEL: Well, that depends.

JACK: But it's nice?

CASTIEL: It can be.

JACK: That's good. My mother's in Heaven.

CASTIEL: Yeah, I know she is. Kelly was… She was a very brave woman.

JACK: She left me a message. She said I had an angel watching over me.

CASTIEL [sighs]: Jack, I'm so sorry. I-I should've been here for you.

JACK: No. It's okay. It's just… I understand why she trusted you. Why I trusted you.

CASTIEL: You remember that?

JACK: I remember feeling… safe. But also this other present it felt well like both dark and light but with a deep desire to protect me

CASTIEL: Jack, your mother, she believed that you would do amazing things. She said that you would change the world for the better. And now, looking at you, talking to you, I know that she was right, that we were right. Kelly would be so proud of you.

Jack oh I get visions

Castiel what are the vision of

Jack different things a man with red eyes and i get that feeling I told you from him and sam says mary and him being torture and another of A guy that is well they said Chuck and Amara dead at the hands of this evil force

Castiel wait you see them dead

Jack yes and the only things that can stop it is twenty beings

Castiel what or who are the twenty beings

Jack I only know Dean sam me and gabriel and Chuck and amara

Castiel takes in what he heard

[The laptop beeps, drawing Jack's attention. He types something in and it beeps again, turning the laptop to show Cas what he's found]

JACK: Oh, wow. I'll go tell them.

CASTIEL: Jack. Jack!

[Jack jumps up and rushes to wake up Dean, while Cas attempts to stop him. Jack taps Dean's shoulder anyway, as Cas rushes into the room]

JACK: Dean? Dean?

CASTIEL: Jack, I wouldn't do that!

DEAN: Aah!

[Dean wakes up violently, pulling a gun from beneath his pillow and aiming it at Jack]

JACK: No, no, no! Dean, it's me. It's me.

[Cas stands by the swinging saloon doors in resignation]

DEAN: Ah, hey. Who's making me coffee?

[Dean relaxes and lays back down]

[Some time later, after sunrise, Dean pours coffee into a mug in the motel room and shuffles over to slump down on the sofa and slurp his coffee as he wakes up]

CASTIEL: I told you. He's an angry sleeper. Like a bear.

SAM: Okay, so "code three" means an officer down. Looks like the victim was–

JACK: Covered in bite marks. Like from a zombie.

DEAN: Or anything else that has teeth.

SAM: All right, change of plans. Jack and I will hit the graveyard. You and Cas hit up the crime scene.

DEAN: Works for me.

[Sam and Jack get up to leave, and Cas rises as well, but Dean holds up one finger, and then points at his coffee. Without a word, Cas sits back down to wait for Dean to finish.]

DEAN: Ahh.

Dean did he tell you about the visions he has

Castiel yes

Dean then you should know it true

Castiel looks up sharply how do you know

Dean do you remember billie

Castiel yes

Dean well she is death now

Castiel oh you mean when death dies the next reaper dead becomes death

DEAN well we had a case and i had to die but instead of dying I learn that the blood deal we broke is apart of seals to hold back a evil older than the empty

Castiel how i met the empty how is that possible

Dean that isn't all

Castiel what could be worse

Dean you know that death has a library of how everyone dies

Castiel yes

Dean it shows all the way I died but it doesn't have how me or sam die for the finally time

Castiel wait you mean

Dean Castiel my body hasn't aged since I first got the mark

Castiel stares at dean and tries to fine and age mark

Castiel sees his body hasn't aged a day since he got the mark

Castiel the mark is gone how is that possible

Dean I am According to Amara bound to her because she is the original of the mark

I thought that meant that unable to her and stuff but what if my soul is connected to her as was

Castiel let me find out

Dean

No wait till we get back to the bunker

[Dean and Cas drive up to the crime scene along the highway where Carl was killed and park a short distance away. They remain in the car, Cas wearing a cowboy hat with a hat band advertising their motel, and discuss their strategy.]

DEAN: All right, listen, these Dodge City cops aren't likely to trust big city folks, so we're gonna have to blend.

CASTIEL: Which is why you're making me wear this absurd hat.

DEAN: It's not that bad. Well, actually, yeah, it kind of is. Hang on. [Dean reaches over and removes the hat band and tosses it in the back seat] All right. That's better.

CASTIEL: Is it?

DEAN: [sighs] Yeah. Look, just act like you're from

okay?

CASTIEL: The city?

DEAN: The movie. With Kurt Russell? I made you watch it.

CASTIEL: Yeah, yeah. Yeah. The one with the guns and tuberculosis. [in a deep cowboy voice] "I'm your Huckleberry."

DEAN: Yeah, exactly. Well, it's good to have you back, Cas. All right, follow my lead. We'll fit right in.

[As they exit the car, Dean puts on his own cowboy hat, and we see his cowboy boots. They walk in slow motion together toward the crime scene as Steve Miller's "Space Cowboy" plays]

I told you 'bout living in the U.S. of A. Don't you know that I'm a gangster of love? I'm a space cowboy Bet you weren't ready for that

[They pass someone investigating the crime scene]

CASTIEL: Howdy, pardner.

DEAN: Who's in charge here?

[The officer points out the person in charge]

CASTIEL: Much obliged.

I'm sure you know where it's at Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

DEAN: Sheriff Phillips?

[Record needle scratches and the music stops as we meet Sarge from the cold open]

SARGE: It's Sarge. Sergeant Joe Phillips. Sheriff's on vacation.

DEAN: Well, I'm Agent Russell. This here is my associate.

[Cas looks confusedly at Dean, and Dean tilts his head encouraging him to introduce himself. Minor awkwardness ensues all around.]

CASTIEL: Uh, Kilmer. My name is Val Kilmer.

SARGE: Yeah, okay. What do you want?

DEAN: Well, we heard about the attack over the wire last night. Wondering what you can tell us about the victim.

SARGE: His name was Carl Phillips. Deputy Carl Phillips. He's… was my nephew. Some psycho slit his throat and left the body out for the coyotes to chew on. I knew that boy since he was a day old.

CASTIEL: Well, we're deeply sorry for your loss.

[Sarge clears his throat, looking down at the ground]

SARGE: Anyway, what the hell's the Texas Rangers even doing up here?

CASTIEL: Well, actually, we're FB–

DEAN: Rangers. That's right. Texas Rangers.

SARGE: Mm-hmm.

DEAN: We've been tracking a fugitive who skipped across state lines. He's a real mean son of a gun. He's been robbing graves.

SARGE: Oh. We got us one of them. Carl was the one looking in on it. You think there's a connection?

DEAN: Could be.

SARGE: Well, you boys are more than welcome to poke around, but… I catch up with your runner first, there ain't gonna be much left of him to take back to Texas.

You can count on it.

DEAN: Mm.

[At the funeral home adjacent to the cemetery where the grave robberies occurred, Messer Chups' "They Call Me Zombie" playing while a mortician wearing pink headphones prepares a body for burial with bubblegum pink embalming fluid]

They call me zombie, I don't know why They call me zombie

[Sam and Jack enter the room, but the woman can't hear them speaking over the music and her back is to them as she works. After several attempts to get her attention, she finally turns and is startled to see them standing there.]

They call me zombie, I don't know why

ATHENA: Dude! What the hell?

SAM: Sorry. Sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare– Um, there was no one upstairs.

ATHENA: Yeah, it's just me.

SAM: And you are…

ATHENA: Athena Lopez, undertaker. And you are?

SAM: Agent Elliot. [Sam points to Jack, but Jack's wandered off looking around the room] That's Agent Paxton. FBI.

ATHENA: He's an FBI agent? [Scoffs] Did his parents sign a permission slip?

SAM: He's a trainee. Top of his class. Anyway, we're here about the grave robbery. Uh, you live on the premises, right?

ATHENA: All my life.

SAM: But according to the police report, you didn't see anyone that night.

ATHENA: I was out. Amanda Palmer concert.

SAM: Amanda Palmer?

JACK: What about anything weird? Cold spots? Strange smells?

[Sam clears his throat pointedly in Jack's direction, since he's not asking the right questions.]

ATHENA: I just said, I wasn't here.

[Sam laughs and tries to cover up for Jack]

SAM: Right. We're just trying to figure out what happened. That's all.

ATHENA: You and me both. Look, if you guys wanna check out the grave, the cops have it roped off, over on the west plot.

SAM: Great. Thanks. Again, sorry.

[exterior, Sam and Jack walk through the graveyard. Jack holds the EMF meter, which warbles wildly]

JACK: There's something here. No, wait. There.

[Sam laughs]

SAM: Jack, put that away. We're in a graveyard. There's gonna be EMF everywhere.

JACK: The police report said something about rats damaging the coffin.

[Sam opens the coffin, where most of one end is missing]

SAM: That's one big rat.

JACK: Yeah.

SAM: All right. Here goes nothin'.

[Sam sighs, jumps down into the grave, and begins digging through the dirt at one end. He pulls out a bone and holds it up]

JACK: What's that?

SAM: I think it's...

[apocalypse world ]

Lucifer stands attention after michael stops torturing his double

Double lucifer turns when real lucifer steps up to him and give him an blade that lucifer created using a star and a spell that freeze opponents and told that when michael goes to torture him stab him than use the container to take his grace

[Back at the motel, Dean inspects the bone]

DEAN: Leftovers.

SAM: Yeah, bite marks. Looks like a ghoul.

[Jack looks to Castiel, confused]

CASTIEL: Oh, a ghoul is a monster that feeds on the dead. They can take the form of whomever they've eaten. Decapitation kills them.

DEAN: Yeah, or bashing their brains in.

[Dean tosses the bone to Cas]

JACK: So like a… zombie shape-shifter?

SAM: Pretty much, yeah. And he could have tunnels all over that graveyard.

JACK: But if it could be anyone, how do we find it?

[Athena is listening to her headphones as she walks around the mortuary. Thaddeus Rose & The Thorns' "Hot Rod Rockin'" playing as a shadowy figure follows behind her]

I'm gonna rock…

[Back in the motel room, Dean opens a beer and tosses the bottle cap.]

DEAN: Can I just say I'm getting real sick and tired of fighting things that look like other things?

CASTIEL: Maybe the ghoul is this Athena.

SAM: Yeah. A-a ghoul who owns a mortuary. That's smart, but…

DEAN: No. She's got access to the bodies before they're ever in the ground. Anything she wants, she would just take. She doesn't have to dig 'em back up.

SAM: Right.

[Athena prepares another body, still listening to her headphones, as the shadowy figure looms behind her.]

[Jack finds something on his computer and shows the others]

JACK: I think I found something. I tracked the plates on the stolen truck from the crime scene, and I went through the city's traffic camera footage, and look. This is it. From yesterday, before the deputy was killed.

DEAN: Well, then, who's drivin'?

[Dean kneels down and zooms in on the traffic camera footage to see the driver.]

DEAN: Holy crap. That's Dave Mather.

[At the mortuary, the shadowy figure approaches Athena and slaps her rear as she's bent over the body she's working on. It's Dave Mather, from the traffic camera image, wearing a black cowboy hat, and the scene continues to switch back and forth between TFW 2.0 in the motel and Dave and Athena at the mortuary.]

SAM and CASTIEL: Who?

DEAN: Dave Mather.

ATHENA: Dave! Not cool.

DAVE: What? It's your own fault, bent over all sexy.

ATHENA: I don't like when you do that.

DAVE: You do like it. Sometimes.

DEAN: Cowboy. Outlaw. One of the Dodge City gang.

DAVE: Come here.

[Dave pulls Athena into a kiss, and she smiles]

[Dean pulls Dave Mather's photo down off the wall as the cowboy music starts up again.]

DEAN: He was one of the greatest gunfighters ever. I mean, he died in 1886, which makes this a little weird, but… [Laughs] Mysterious Dave Mather. I'm gonna get my boots on. One of the best gunslingers ever! Whoo!

DAVE: You got a letter, and it's from that makeup school. Thought you said you weren't gonna apply.

ATHENA: Changed my mind. And it's not "that makeup school." It's the Ben Carruth Makeup and Special Effects Program. It's the best.

DAVE: The Carruth Program. Got it.

ATHENA: [reading the letter aloud] "Dear Ms. Lopez, after reviewing your portfolio, we've decided to accept you into our fall semester." Babe, I got in.

DAVE: Cool.

ATHENA: Don't get too excited.

DAVE: No, I… I think it's great that you got in that.

ATHENA: But?

DAVE: But it's in Los Angeles, and we're not exactly swimming in cash here. City living, it's expensive.

ATHENA: Yeah, and they've got loans. I could sell this place if I needed to.

DAVE: Athena, don't you think we have a good thing here? Why do you wanna go mess it up?

ATHENA: Whatever. I have to work.

DAVE: Athena.

ATHENA: Two FBI agents came by today.

DAVE: What for?

ATHENA: It was about the grave robbery, but they asked these weird questions about cold spots, strange smells.

[At the motel, TFW 2.0 get ready to hunt, checking weapons]

DEAN: So our ghoul ate some Old West gunfighter and stole his face?

SAM: That's what it looks like.

DEAN: Ha.

JACK: I think I've seen him before. There was a picture at the mortuary. He's Athena's boyfriend.

[The Impala pulls up outside the mortuary. Jack and Cas stay in the back seat, while Dean and Sam get out]

DEAN: All right.

SAM: So what do we tell Athena?

DEAN: Well, we keep it simple, tell her the guy she's banging eats dead people, and we're here to kill him. Or we could lie.

SAM: Yeah, we definitely lie.

[They descend to the mortuary and find Athena]

DEAN: Athena?

ATHENA: What the hell are you doing in my house? Again.

SAM: Look, I-I'm a...

ATHENA: I know who you are. Answer the question.

SAM: Okay, my– my associate and I, we're– we're looking for your boyfriend.

ATHENA: Why? Is this about the grave robbery?

DEAN: And a murder.

ATHENA: A what?

DEAN: Sheriff's deputy was killed last night.

SAM: We just wanna talk to him. That's all. So… do you know where he is?

ATHENA: He said he had to go to the bank.

[inside the Stagecoach Credit Union, a guard holds the door while a customer leaves]

GUARD: Have a good night, ma'am. [He walks to the teller] Hey, Shawnte. Locking up.

SHAWNTE: Okay, sounds good.

[Dave enters the bank wearing a bandana as a mask and brandishing a gun in the guard's face]

DAVE: Howdy, pardner.

ACT III

[Inside the Stagecoach Credit Union, the teller and guard fill a bag with cash while Dave holds them at gunpoint]

DAVE: You hit that alarm, you die. You hand me that funny wad of cash with the dye pack in it, you die. [he points his gun at the guard] You. You try and play hero, big boy, you die. You got me?

[When Dave leaves the bank, Dean is waiting in the parking lot for him]

DEAN: Dave Mather. Robbing a bank. That's a bold move.

DAVE: You must be the Hunter.

DEAN: And you must like to play cowboy.

DAVE: It's my favorite suit. You know, I like to keep a little piece of old Dave on me just to gnaw on.

[Off to Dave's side, Sam cocks his gun and draws Dave's attention to him, Cas, and Jack. Dave laughs.]

DAVE: Let's make it two, three, four Hunters! Whoo! [Sniffs] Must be my birthday.

SAM: Look, why don't you come with us someplace else? We can do this quick and quiet.

[Dave responds by drawing his gun, so Sam fires at him and misses. Dave fires back, and a gunfight breaks out as everyone ducks for cover behind cars, and Cas and Jack duck behind a stagecoach]

CASTIEL: Are you all right?

JACK: Yeah.

DAVE: Whoo!

[The gunfight continues, as many cars are damaged and windows shatter]

CASTIEL: Okay, you stay here.

JACK: No, it's okay. I've got this.

CASTIEL: No, Jack. Jack!

[Jack walks out to confront Dave, and Cas follows after him. Meanwhile, the guard inside the bank tries to help.]

GUARD: Stay here.

CASTIEL: Jack! Jack!

JACK: Hey!

[Dave fires several shots that hit Jack in the chest, but Jack is unharmed.]

DAVE: What the hell?

[The security guard reaches Dave just as Jack throws a blast of power at Dave, sending them both flying backward. The guard crashes into a post, but Dave rolls and gets up to run away.]

JACK: No.

DEAN [to Sam, as he runs off to chase Dave]: Check the guard.

JACK: No!

SAM: No. No, no, no, no.

[Sam, Jack, and Cas run to help the guard while Dean chases after Dave on foot until he loses sight of him. Meanwhile the guard lays in a spreading blood pool.]

JACK: Cas, I-I didn't mean to. Castiel, you have to heal him.

[Castiel attempts to heal the guard, but isn't able to]

CASTIEL: I can't.

JACK: Why– why not?

SAM: He's dead.

[apocalypse world ]

Lucifer in apocalypse world hears his son in pain and sees what he did speaks to him thanks to the power boost he got

Jack eyes turn gold

Jack thinks it

Lucifer

Castiel jack what are you doing

Jack it is okay

ACT IV

[Back at the motel, thunder rumbles outside. Jack sits on the sofa while Sam, Dean, and Cas confer in the bedroom]

CASTIEL: how is that possible

SAM: what do you mean

Castiel Jack shouldn't be able to do that

Sam Jack shouldn't be able to bring you back but he did

Castiel but how

Sam Lucifer is his father do we really know how powerful he is

Castiel opens his mouth to tell him and then stops realize he doesn't know

Castiel sam i think he can sense his father cas whispers to sam.

DEAN: All right, you two should get Jack back to the bunker.

SAM: What?

DEAN: The cops are gonna be on their way. We gotta get him out of town.

CASTIEL: Okay, but what– what about the ghoul? I can stay here.

DEAN: No, I'll handle it. Besides, you need to be with the kid in case he… you know.

CASTIEL: [sighs heavily] Okay. All right.

[Athena walks through the mortuary, as Dave grunts and stumbles down the stairs]

DAVE: Ha. Hey, baby.

ATHENA: Dave, what happened?

DAVE: Uh, I got shot.

ATHENA: Oh, my God.

DAVE: Ow! [Athena worriedly checks his wound as Dave laughs] It's not a big deal. Hey, I robbed a bank for you.

ATHENA: What are you talking about?

DAVE: I-I… I changed my mind. You can go to that school, and I'm gonna come with you. Okay? But we gotta leave now. So big city, here we come.

ATHENA: Are you insane?

DAVE: No, look, I can pawn jewelry for stuff like concert tickets. But if we're skipping down, digging up a few bodies just ain't gonna cut it.

ATHENA: You're the grave robber? But that would mean… That cop that got killed?

DAVE: That– that pissant Deputy Carl, he was tailing me. I had no choice. I had to do it. I had to do it.

ATHENA: You killed someone.

DAVE: Who had it coming. But it doesn't matter now anyways. Baby… [He's slowly backing her across the room as she tries to put more distance between them] We need to leave. Now. Okay?

ATHENA: Don't touch me.

DAVE: Hey. I'm the one that's giving you everything that you ever wanted. So how 'bout you stop being a bitch, okay? Athena… [Dave grabs Athena and she gasps, afraid] You're with me, and I will always take care of you and I will always protect you. But we need to get the hell out of Dodge now.

ATHENA: Just get away from me.

DAVE: Baby. Baby!

[As they struggle, headlights shine in through the window]

DAVE: Damn.

[Outside the mortuary, Sarge stands by his truck, his rifle over his shoulder, as Dean pulls up and gets out]

SARGE: Y'all looking for someone? 'Cause I am. Bank in town just got robbed. Turned into a real O.K. Corral type of deal. Big old shootout.

DEAN: I heard about that.

SARGE: Mm-hmm. Shawnte, the clerk, recognized the perp's voice. She said he sounded just like the fella that's been dating Athena.

DEAN: That so?

SARGE: And we got prints back from the murder. They matched prints from the bank. That boy's been busy. I already checked his place. It's cleaned out, but I figure he ain't goin' nowhere without his best girl. So that's why I'm here. Why are you here?

DEAN: Same thing. Trying to get the bad guy. Where's your badge?

SARGE: I don't need one. This is family business.

DEAN: Well, I should tell you I'm not taking him alive.

SARGE: Neither am I.

DEAN: All right, then. Uh, aim for the head.

[The scene from the cold open, Dean and Sarge search the graveyard for the ghoul, Dave]

SARGE: What the hell?

DEAN: Come on.

[cut to Dean and Sarge meeting up after circling the mausoleum]

DEAN: All right, you wait here. I'm-a flush him out.

[Sarge is grabbed and pulled underground]

SARGE: Aah!

DEAN: Sarge? Aw, hell.

[Dean kneels at the edge of the tunnel entrance, debating about how to crawl down]

DEAN: Mnh-mnh! No, I don't wanna – Okay.

[He dives into the hole head first, flashlight in one hand and rifle in the other]

DEAN: Ugh.

[His gun gets caught by a protruding rock in the tunnel and he has to stop and yank it free]

DEAN: Uhh! Perfect.

[He spits dirt out of his mouth]

DEAN: Yeah. Sure. Come to Dodge City. We'll have some laughs. Ugh.

[Rain falls and thunder rumbles as Sam drives Cas and Jack back to the bunker in the Impala]

SAM: Jack, you, uh… you okay?

CASTIEL: he was dead but you were able to bring him back how

JACK: Not suppose to tell you

[Sam and Cas share a look]

[Inside the mortuary, the graveyard tunnel opens behind an old crematorium door, and Dean crawls out and falls to the ground]

DEAN: Aah!

[When he gets to his feet, he finds Athena tied to a chair]

DEAN: [whispers as he moves over to untie Athena] Hey. Hey. Hey. You okay?

ATHENA: No. What the hell is going on?

DEAN: Okay, well, your boyfriend, uh, is not exactly human.

ATHENA: What?

[Across the room, Sarge groans as he regains consciousness, and Dean runs to check on him]

DEAN: Hey. Hey, Sarge. Hey, hey. Hey, you okay?

SARGE: Still kickin'.

DEAN: Okay.

SARGE: Just barely. That sumbitch dragged me down here, tossed me around like I was a damn rag doll.

DEAN: You got any idea where he is?

SARGE: A little bit.

[A gun cocks behind Dean's head, and he turns to see Dave standing behind him]

DAVE: Hands up. Oh, I think you heard me. Raise 'em! High! Attaboy.

ATHENA: Dave? Don't.

DAVE: It's okay. I'm doing this for us, baby.

ATHENA: There is no "us."

DEAN: Ooh. Ouch. Breakups can be a bitch.

DAVE: Shut up.

DEAN: Or what?

DAVE: Or I'm gonna put a bullet right between your eyes. I mean, what'd you think was gonna happen here? You come down with no gun. Like it matters anyway. You ain't fast enough.

DEAN: No, but he is.

[Dean takes one step to the side, revealing Sarge on the floor behind him, aiming Dean's rifle at Dave. Sarge fires and kills Dave]

DEAN: Happy trails, cowboy.

ACT V

[Morning in the graveyard, Dean and Sarge walk back to their cars]

SARGE: So, you mind telling me exactly what went on back there?

DEAN: Sure. Guy named Dave killed your deputy. He tried to kill you, and you shot him dead. And I was never here.

SARGE: Fair enough.

DEAN: And the, uh, security guard at the bank, Dave killed him, too.

[Dean arrives back in the bunker, where Jack's sitting at the library table alone and contemplative. Sam sits at the war room table across from Cas.]

SAM: Hey.

DEAN: Hey.

SAM: How'd it go?

DEAN: Usual. Killed the bad guy, saved the girl.

SAM: and the guy jack heal

DEAN: Took care of it.

SAM: Good.

JACK: Good? How is that good? I killed someone. It doesn't matter if i heal him I still killed him even if it temporary

CASTIEL: Jack, don't do this to yourself.

JACK: No, did he?

DEAN: Yes, he does

SAM: Jack, look, this life, what we do, it's… it's not easy. And we've all done things we regret.

JACK: Just don't. You're afraid of me.

CASTIEL: Jack, no.

JACK: No, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just another monster.

DEAN: No, you're not. I thought you were. I did. But… Like Sam said, we've all done bad. We all have blood on our hands. So if you're a monster, we're all monsters.

JACK: No, you don't… Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better. I'm not… I don't know what I am, but I know I can't make the world a better place, not like this. I can't even do one good thing. And I know that if I stay, I'm gonna hurt you. All of you. And… I can't. You're all I have.

SAM: Jack, listen…

JACK: I have to go.

CASTIEL: No, Jack.

JACK: I'm sorry.

[Jack uses his power to knock Sam, Dean, and Cas backward across the war room. His eyes glow golden.]

JACK: I'm so sorry.

[Jack disappears with a woosh]

CASTIEL: Jack.

SAM: Hey.

[Sam and Cas get to their feet and look around for Jack]

CASTIEL: Jack!

SAM: He's gone.


	5. Chapter 5

NOW

[A montage of images, while Lucifer narrates from his cage in the Apocalypse World: The Andromeda Galaxy, the Orion Nebula, The Horsehead Nebula, mountain peaks, The Grand Canyon, "The Devil's Throat" at Iguazu Falls, the sky with a golden glow at the horizon, yellow flowers blooming in melting snow, a rainbow]  
LUCIFER: I got plenty of gripes with the old man. His self-righteous narcissism, his "my way or the highway" quirk. I gotta hand it to him. He had a couple of great seconds when he banged out the universe.  
Guy had creative chops. And optimism. I'll give him that. And despite his pissiness and his massive lack of irony, he did give mankind a good turn at bat and a chance to live in paradise.  
[we return to Lucifer trapped in a person-sized cage, Michael's hand on his head]  
He ruled. He smote. He parted waters. Worshipped by creatures who made God in man's image. And then, he got disappointed. Or worse, bored. Picked up all his toys and... left.  
[Michael removes his hand and Lucifer seems confused]  
LUCIFER: What was that?  
MICHAEL: Hitched a ride on your temporal lobe. Saw your world. That paradise you left behind? Believe I'll take up residence, lend my guiding hand.  
LUCIFER: Ah, of course. 'Cause you've done such wonders with this place.  
MICHAEL: While I was in your head, I saw what you're afraid of– being locked up again, like you were in the Cage. So after I'm done, you'll be left here, alone, in agony, forever.  
LUCIFER: Okay, bro, could you do me a favor?  
MICHAEL: Hmm?  
LUCIFER: Eat me.  
MICHAEL: Hmm.  
[Michael grabs the bars of Lucifer's hanging cage, we see it's lined with spikes, and he jerks the cage, impaling Lucifer on the spikes. Michael watches, but as michael goes to leave the double pulls out the blade and stabs michael is stuck unable to move and than the double gets out of the cage and then grabs michael neck boo you lose pulls out another blade and cuts michael throat grace comes out and lucfier holds container to keep the grace and than hands the grace off to real one but all michael sees is the contain turning invisble and hearing lucifer said hmm don't worried I still need you cuts his throat again and again for ten bottle with of grace thank you brother then he reaches out and changes michael memory ]

TITLE CARD

[Dean enters the library, bringing coffee to Sam, who's working on his laptop]  
DEAN: Anything?  
SAM: Oh. Thanks. Not yet. I put out an APB to every single Hunter we know. But... Jack's off the grid.  
DEAN: Kid was pretty spun out. We'll find him. I mean, there's gotta be a sign at some point, right?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Kid can cause a tsunami with a hiccup.  
SAM: I don't know. Maybe he's covering his tracks.  
[Cas enters the room from the opposite side Dean did]  
CASTIEL: Or this apparent dearth of evidence is, in fact, the evidence.  
SAM: The evidence of...  
CASTIEL: Of some horrific misadventure that's befallen him, like being dragged down to Hell by Asmodeus. Or... [Sighs] I don't know, possibly worse, being hijacked to Heaven by angels.  
DEAN: Yeah, but isn't he too fast and furious for angels?  
CASTIEL: Maybe. Maybe not. That's what I'm gonna find out.  
SAM: Find out from who? From – from the angels?  
CASTIEL: Yes.  
[Dean stands up]  
DEAN: All right. Well, let's go.  
CASTIEL: Dean, you can't accompany me. My contact is already anxious about meeting and won't speak in the presence of a stranger.  
DEAN: So introduce me. Then I'm not a stranger. I'll bring a six-pack.  
CASTIEL: Dean, I swore I would protect this boy. Let me do this.  
[Cas walks toward the war room]  
DEAN: Don't do anything stupid.  
[Dean reluctantly sits back down with Sam as we hear Cas climb the stairs and leave through the front door]  
SAM: All right.  
DEAN: I guess we're stuck in idle.  
SAM: So... [Scoffs] What do we do? Just – just sit around here and wait?  
DEAN: Well, we could work a case. We got three murders here a couple hundred miles apart, same M.O. They were all horribly tortured before having their throat slit. Look at the body. Next to it.  
[Dean turns the laptop around and shows the crime scene photo to Sam, who zooms in on an arrangement that looks like ingredients for a spell]  
SAM: She's a witch.  
DEAN: Mm-hmm.  
SAM: Were they all witches?  
DEAN: Looking like. These aren't Hunter kills. They're– they're more ritualistic, like a sacrament or something. Plus, all their places were ransacked, which means somebody was looking for something.

[cut to Asmodeus's clasped hands as he sits on the throne in Crowley's old throne room, meditatively chanting with his eyes closed until he's interrupted by a demon]  
ASMODEUS: Jack... Jack... Jack...  
DEMON: Lord Asmodeus.  
ASMODEUS: Does no one think of knockin'?  
DEMON: I have news of The Jack.  
ASMODEUS: What is it?  
DEMON: There is no news of The Jack. We've exhausted all our resources.  
ASMODEUS: How is this possible? This is an entity of immense power, and yet, I detect nothing. The Winchesters are doing a masterful job of cloaking him.  
DEMON: I doubt that, since they don't have The Jack anymore, either.  
ASMODEUS: Say what?  
DEMON: We have a Hunter on the payroll who says the Winchesters themselves are in a panic to find him.  
ASMODEUS: Well, if they're not protecting the nephilim, then who is?

[Cut to lightning and thunder in the Apocalypse World, as Lucifer is manhandled to stand before Michael]  
LUCIFER: Hey, hey, hey. I got an idea. Why don't you wail on Mary Winchester for a while? I'll go get a latte, okay? Or not.  
MICHAEL: Look at you. You claim to be a god in your world. Here, you're pathetic.  
LUCIFER (laughing): Hey, you try interdimensional travel sometime, pal. Definitely no frills. And just to be clear, I never claimed to be God. Or a god, okay? Where I come from, God is a paradox. He's everywhere, in your mind. In reality, he's nowhere. He left. I, on the other hand, am the real deal. I am everything humanity thinks I am and worse. That's who you're dealing with, pal. But, hey, congratulations to you for being king of the hill of this dead rock.  
MICHAEL: Unlike you, I'll be trading up.  
LUCIFER: Oh, you mean to the Earth? Sort of need that pesky little rift to pull that trade off, right? And it's...oh. Missing.  
MICHAEL: For now. I consider myself a man with a plan. Alternate universes? Not news. We've been exploring the idea.  
LUCIFER: "We"?  
MICHAEL: Bring him in. The greatest minds on this "dead rock," including...  
[A demon goes to the door, and opens it for someone to enter]  
Our Prophet of the Lord.  
LUCIFER: Kevin? Kevin Tran?  
KEVIN: Have we met?  
LUCIFER: Uh, we had one of you in our world. The other you is dead.  
KEVIN: Don't care.  
MICHAEL: What do you have for me?  
KEVIN: I... I've assembled all the elements annotated in the angel tablets. Of course, I haven't done this before– no one here has– and any predictions are only predictive, not declarative probabilities being what they are or could be. Maybe. Or not. But a fly in the ointment exists.  
MICHAEL: Yes.  
KEVIN (holding up a glass and silver angel grace vial): The key ingredient– archangel grace, which you have refused to donate.  
MICHAEL: Don't screw with me, worm.  
KEVIN: I'm a vertebrate, neither an annelid nor a nematode.  
[Michael takes the vial from Kevin beneath another glowing cross window and turns to Lucifer]  
MICHAEL: I don't need to waste my grace. And there's plenty in the cupboard.  
LUCIFER: Oh, touch me, and I'll –  
[One of the angels restraining him punches Lucifer in the face but as the fist coilde with his face it breaks michael yelps in pain ]  
MICHAEL: what how is that possible  
Lucifer says oops and eyes turn red as he throws the angels off and grabs michael thank you for telling me how to return  
[exterior, Clinton Police Department, where Dean's leaving the building while on the phone. The seal on the wall depicts a bear inside a golden ring that reads, "United we stand, divided we fall" as a siren blares]  
DEAN (on the phone): Yeah, Jody. No, I mean, we don't know what's going on. We just know that they're all witches. Yeah.  
[Dean walks to Sam, busy on his ipad as he leans against the Impala's trunk and a police radio chatters in the background]  
DEAN: All right. Will do. Thanks.  
[He hangs up with Jody and Sam shows him the ipad]  
SAM: All right, check this out. This is the surveillance footage of the last victim before she was kidnapped and killed. She turned down an alley, and that's when she got grabbed.  
DEAN: Wait, stop. Stop, stop.  
SAM: -Stop?  
DEAN: -There. Blow that up.  
No. Is that...  
DEAN: Ketch.

ACT II

[picks up immediately where Act I ended]  
DEAN: How is that possible?  
SAM: It's not possible. That – that can't be Ketch.  
DEAN: Mom shot him clean through the head.  
SAM: Exactly. So that can't be Ketch.  
DEAN: What? Are you kidding me? You think I forget the face of the guy who tried to kill me? Twice? That's him. And he's 30 feet away from the girl who got tortured and murdered. I say case solved.  
SAM: Say it is Ketch, which I still don't understand. Why– why is he–  
[Sam is interrupted by a woman wearing a hat and large sunglasses to disguise her identity.]  
DANIELA: Sam and Dean Winchester?  
SAM: Do we know you?  
[a siren blares as she talks]  
DANIELA: No, but I know you. In my profession, it pays to know the enemy. My name is Daniela. I'm a witch. And I know you don't like witches, but I also know you help people who are in trouble.

[In the Apocalypse World, Kevin prepares the ingredients for a spell as Lucifer watches on, with michael on his knees and chains wrap around him ]  
KEVIN: It's ready.  
Michael : Kevin, what are you doing,kid you do this and I Will destroy you ?  
KEVIN: how Lucifer kick your ass and now you losing grace  
michael: tries a different approach he is the devil pure evil  
KEVIN: Okay, I'm destroy everything and name yourself god and Killed my mom and what I suppose to help you when you get what coming to you please LUCIFER smirks that right michael so shut up  
[The door bangs open and zachariah storms in]  
Zachariah sees alternate dimension standing over michael  
Lucifer this have better work  
KEVIN: Okay, disclaimer? What I'm making is a synthetically generated megaforce, which has not been tested, and I've never done it before. And it should be enough to open the rift, but I can't promise 100%.  
Lucifer : Just do it.  
KEVIN: Okay.  
Michael Kevin... don't do it.  
[Kevin does it.]  
KEVIN: Mah ray, fay doh, em lah.  
Kah day, em lah! Kah day, em lah!  
[Kevin chants and pours the bit of michael's grace into the spell bowl. As he finishes the contents of the bowl shift from glowing white to orange, and a portal rips open behind Lucifer. It pulses once, taking everyone , then says okay Kevin tell me the ingredients and than go through kevin  
go to that world kevin tells him than walks to the rift which seals shut in a burst of light the moment he crosses through]  
Lucifer : so that what happens when someone go through  
Lucifer Clearly, the science wasn't perfect! And wow! The spell's designed to admit one person at a time. Who saw that coming?!  
Lucifer: Lucky we have a unlimited source of archangel grace right here  
Lucifer grabs the containers and says the spell then grabs michael with the chains on him now cuts his throat you have a mission brother keeping the door open forever  
Lucifer smirks and says michael is beaten  
Zachariah yes  
Lucifer Make sure he doesn't escape hmm you know what I learn that I need a threat to hold over my enemies so  
Lucifer heads over to the angel tablet and takes it to go with him  
Michael snaps the chains and falls into the hole at the words michael shouted  
Lucifer frowns t this spell will make a army of archangels so be prepare for to be back oh and send a few over to my world lucifer double disappears and the real one appears and walks through tell this world Lucifer that Michael created armies of archangels he will need to fix this world enough to fight Michael's army and the spell which will allow him and this world to fight is on the table I will go prepare my world  
[Lucifer has landed standing on a busy sidewalk, a police siren blaring in the background. He slowly stands up and tries to figure out where he is, stopping random pedestrians to ask.]  
LUCIFER: What is this? Cincinnati? Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? Just a moment of your time, sir, 'because I don't know where...  
WOMAN (stepping around Lucifer): Oh, my God. When are they ever gonna get those people off the street?  
LUCIFER: Excuse me? "Those people?"  
WOMAN (to her friend who is absorbed in her phone and paying no attention anyway): No eye contact, Beverly.  
LUCIFER (pushing back in front of the woman): You have no idea who you're talking to, lady.  
WOMAN (dismissively handing Lucifer some cash): Here. And don't go spending it on drugs now.  
[Lucifer tosses the cash over his shoulder, indignant]  
LUCIFER: I'm Lucifer.  
[Lucifer snaps his fingers, and the woman explode into ashes instead of flesh  
People all around him scream  
LUCIFER: Ah! And smiles

[interior, Asmodeus's throne room, where Asmodeus is torturing and interrogating a man in a yellow shirt bearing a nametag that reads "Karl," and the logo of the Stampede Motel, where TFW 2.0 stayed in 13.06. Karl's hands are bound, his face is bloody, and his left eye is swollen shut.]  
KARL: Aah! Ow! I don't know anything!  
ASMODEUS: Don't know anything about what?  
KARL: A-anything at all. I-I'm a motel clerk from a nowhere town where nothing happens to anyone, okay?  
ASMODEUS: Well, then how do you explain how Jack, the infamous nephilim, along with the Brothers Winchester, all stayed in your No-Tell Motel?  
KARL: What are you talking about?!  
ASMODEUS: What miracles did you witness?  
KARL: What?  
ASMODEUS: Where they going next?  
KARL: The people in Room 26, they were FBI agents, okay? They – they paid the bill in cash and they left. I swear to God, I don't know anything. You're just beating a dead horse.  
ASMODEUS: Not quite.  
[He gestures to another demon, who comes forward with a knife]  
KARL: Please. Wait, wait, wait. I...  
[She stabs Karl in the chest, grinning maliciously]  
ASMODEUS: Clean this up.  
[Asmodeus leans heavily against a pillar, sensing something magically. One of his demons comes to his aid]  
DEMON: Sir? What is it?  
ASMODEUS: I'm sensing something. Not the nephilim. Something else. More . Powerful so much more like..  
[Asmodeus's eyes glow yellow, and he gulps ]

[exterior, the woods, where Daniela has led Sam and Dean to a secluded cabin. She enters, and they follow.]  
DEAN: You live here?  
DANIELA: It's a safe house some of us use when we're in hiding. From Hunters, for instance. It's almost impossible to find.  
SAM: Yeah, we noticed. All right, so here's the deal. Uh, we trust you about as much as you trust us, but we followed you here. So what's going on?  
DANIELA: What's going on is, I survived. He had me, the serial killer you're looking for.  
DEAN: Well, no one he's grabbed has lived. So why should we believe you?  
DANIELA (reluctantly pulling off her shawl and showing Sam and Dean wounds across the top of her chest and shoulders): This is how he tortures you, slow cuts with a red-hot knife. While he was doing it, I managed to get a hand free enough to touch him and whisper a spell, to disable him just long enough to get away.  
SAM: What did he want?  
DANIELA: He kept asking the same thing over and over again– "Where is Rowena MacLeod?"  
SAM: Rowena?  
DEAN: Rowena's dead.  
DANIELA: That's what I told him. That's what everybody's been telling him. That's why he'll keep doing this until he hears what he wants.  
DEAN: Did he happen to have a British accent?  
[Sam pulls out his phone to show Daniela a picture of Ketch from the security footage]  
DANIELA: Yeah. Why? Do you –  
SAM: Is this him?  
DANIELA: Yes. You have to find him. He has to be looking for me. He knows I can identify him.  
SAM: Yeah, we want him, too.  
DANIELA: You can't tell anyone that you spoke to me. Until he's caught, no one can know where I am.  
DEAN: Hmm. Well, about that... I was thinking just the opposite.

[Later that evening, after dark, Daniela sits in the cabin with lamps lit, waiting. A clock chimes. Someone sneaks up to the cabin, and Daniela hears noises outside, but remains seated and tense. There's a clattering on the roof, and a gas canister drops down the chimney and rolls into the room, sparking and smoking]  
DANIELA: Oh! [She gasps and stumbles out of the chair before succumbing to the gas, when a man in a gas mask kicks down the door and fires around the entire cabin with a machine gun. He enters the room slowly, but is struck in the neck by a tranquilizer dart and falls to the ground. Dean is behind him with a gun pointed at him. Sam enters, coughing against the gas, and goes to Daniela's aid]  
SAM: I got ya. I got ya. All right.  
[Dean removes the gas mask from Ketch]

ACT III

[Interior, the study in the bunker. Ketch is tied to a chair, his face bloody and his left eye swollen shut almost identical to how Karl looked in the previous act, as Dean paces around him, interrogating him]  
DEAN: One more time. How are you not dead?  
KETCH: One more time. Why should I be?  
SAM: Because we killed you.  
KETCH: Apparently not.  
[Dean punches Ketch in the face]  
KETCH: Oh! [Coughs]  
DEAN: Don't mess with us, okay? You already killed Mick. You tried to kill us. You messed our mom right up. We're already pissed off. So I wouldn't do that.  
[Dean squeezes Ketch's hand hard enough to make crunching noises]  
KETCH: Aah!  
DEAN: Oh, look at that. You got rid of your tattoo. Was that a stick-on? It was a stick-on, wasn't it? Yeah.  
KETCH: What? Tattoo? I would never g– Oh. I think I know what's going on here.  
SAM: Really?  
KETCH: You have me confused with my brother.  
DEAN: Your brother?  
KETCH: Arthur. I'm Alexander, his twin.  
DEAN: Do I look stupid to you?  
KETCH: Is that a trick question?  
[Dean punches Ketch in the face. Again. It appears satisfying.]  
KETCH: Uhh! Oh!  
DEAN (straightening his rumpled shirt): Whoo!  
SAM: So you're seriously gonna sit there with a straight face and tell us that you have an evil twin?  
KETCH: If reducing things to that black and white level helps you, fine. Arthur was the family success story. The... headliner, our Donny Osmond.  
DEAN: Mm. All right, Marie. What's your story?  
KETCH: Arthur and I attended a feeder school for the British Men of Letters.  
SAM: Kendricks. We know all about it. Just get to the point.  
KETCH: When it came time to initiate into the organization, I... fled. It wasn't for me. And if they were to find me... I'd be dead.  
SAM: It's really funny because, you know, your name never came up.  
KETCH: Well, no doubt. Arthur felt I brought shame to the family and to the Men of Letters. He had to work twice as hard to make up for my... public failure. And I had to work thrice as hard to disappear, live in the shadows. Do my work.  
SAM: What work?  
KETCH: Killing monsters. All over the world, for a fee. A Hunter.  
DEAN: A mercenary.  
KETCH: A man with my sort of training has limited options.  
DEAN: The witches– who's bankrolling their deaths?  
KETCH: I-I'm doing that pro bono.  
SAM: Why do you keep asking for Rowena MacLeod?  
KETCH: She's a witch, isn't she? Isn't that what we Hunters do? Kill the bad thing?

[in the library, at the table with Sam and Dean's initials carved in it, Sam finds records for Alexander Ketch. Dean sits in an armchair with a glass of whiskey]  
SAM: So... I've dug up a pretty hefty paper trail on Alexander Ketch. Birth certificate, U.S. visa and passport, academic records from Kendricks for Arthur and Alexander.  
DEAN: Sam...  
SAM: Dean, I went into the hard drive I took from the Brits' U.S. base. There are academic initiation papers drawn up for both Ketches with Alexander's remaining incomplete.  
DEAN: Okay, I don't care how good this story looks. I ain't buying it.  
SAM: All right. For argument's sake, we know Mom shot Arthur, and we know we dumped his corpse into the waste canal. So even if this is weird, yes, it's weird, but we eat weird every day.  
DEAN: Yeah, but there's "Ripley's Believe It or Not!" weird, and then there's weird that's just straight up bull. Now I'm thinking that Ketch weird is door number two.  
[Sam closes the laptop and folds his hands, sighing thoughtfully]

[in the room where Ketch is still tied to the chair, Sam drags another chair over to face him and sits. We see Ketch's ankles are also shackled.]  
KETCH: So... even though you and your brother both saw my brother, Arthur, shot point-blank, you still question his demise?  
SAM: Yeah. It– it's probably smart to question everything about Arthur Ketch.  
KETCH: Probably, yeah. I know I'm still trying to figure him out.  
SAM: The Arthur Ketch we knew was sadistic. Amoral, predatory. Loyal to no one.  
KETCH: You're wrong there. Not amoral, and actually, loyal to a fault. What you witnessed was an incredibly good company man. Not an easy job.  
SAM: Sounds like it would be easier to be "Alexander" than to be Arthur, yeah?  
KETCH: To a degree. No glory, yes, but no... burdens either.  
SAM: Hmm. You admire him. Maybe, uh, wanted to be like him.  
KETCH: Like you, I understood my brother's issues and why he did what he did. I suspect, if he were here, he'd... admit regret to some of the things he did to your family.

[exterior, a playground beside a sandbox, the portal to Heaven, Cas meets with another angel]  
CASTIEL: Dumah, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. This is a matter of– of great urgency. It's imperative that I locate Jack.  
DUMAH: You mean the nephilim.  
CASTIEL: Yes. Do the angels have him?  
DUMAH: No.  
CASTIEL: Okay, you're certain that he's not maybe sitting in– in Metatron's old cell or–  
DUMAH: If we had him, he wouldn't be imprisoned. He would be put to work.  
CASTIEL: What do you mean?  
DUMAH: Castiel, the angels... Our numbers were greatly diminished after the fall. No one's made new angels since the dawn of creation. We're going extinct. You would need a powerful force to make more of us.  
CASTIEL: You mean Jack. Even if he had that power, what makes you think he'd cooperate?  
DUMAH: He may not have a choice.  
CASTIEL: So you're planning to enslave him for some kind of experiment?  
DUMAH: Castiel, he's not your pet. He belongs to all of us.  
[Two other angels come through the sandbox portal behind Dumah]  
FIRST ANGEL: You did well, Dumah. You delivered him as promised. [to Castiel] We hear you have influence with the nephilim. He'll listen to you.  
CASTIEL: No. I will not help you.  
FIRST ANGEL: Ever the renegade.  
DUMAH: Castiel, please, come with us.  
[Dumah takes Cas by the wrist, but Cas resists. He pushes her away, and they both deploy angel blades. Cas fights off all three angels, but Dumah comes up behind him and restrains him with an angel blade to his throat.]  
LUCIFER: Drop the blade, Dumah.  
[Dumah stares at Lucifer, but continues to hold the blade to Cas's throat]  
LUCIFER: You hesitate? This isn't gonna one of those "make my day" moments, is it? Okay. Buh-bye.  
[Lucifer stands up straight and his eyes glow red. Dumah releases Cas and flees back to heaven through the sandbox portal with the other two angels. When they're gone, Lucifer stands and looks at Castiel  
CASTIEL: What are you doing back in this world?  
LUCIFER: What are you doing alive?  
CASTIEL: It's complicated.  
LUCIFER: Same here.  
CASTIEL: what is that and it feels like Dad and … it coming from you

LUCIFER: Yeah And you and I need to talk.  
CASTIEL: I have no interest in talking to you. And if this is about your son–  
LUCIFER: Okay, I get it, I get it. Custody of my son is a non-starter. But if you can please just shelve the eternal enemies thing for a second, we have a situation. And by "we," I mean everything alive. We're sorta...at war against an army of archangels led by Michael

ACT IV

[interior, Nick's Bar, Cas and Lucifer sit across a table from one another as other patrons play pool]  
LUCIFER: Everything I am telling you is true. You were there, man. You saw what that place was like. The Michael I just described to you is responsible for that.  
[Cas looks uncomfortable, his eyes everywhere but on Lucifer]  
LUCIFER: What? What? What? What? Will you– will you do me a favor and stop looking at the door every five seconds like you wanna get outta here?  
CASTIEL: You'll forgive me if I'm a little on edge. The last time we were together, you killed me.  
LUCIFER: Well, last time we were together, you stabbed me.  
CASTIEL (rolling his eyes and sighing): I'm sorry.  
LUCIFER: You wanna dwell on the past? I don't. I'm not myself anyway. What am I gonna do? Okay? Look, it's time to save the world. Be the heroic Castiel instead of the butt of Heaven's joke.  
CASTIEL: I am not the b–  
LUCIFER: I'm, you know, just sayin'.  
CASTIEL: Okay. How do I save the world?  
LUCIFER: We. We, save the world.  
CASTIEL: Oh, no.  
LUCIFER: Yeah, yeah. Look, I know I am evil but imagination millions of archangels all led by evil michael that is much more powerful than this world's  
CASTIEL: Okay, if this Michael come–  
LUCIFER: Not if. When. When. The guy's on a mission.  
CASTIEL: Well, you would seem to be the weak link on this team.  
LUCIFER: Okay, that hurt. That... was unnecessary. I'm gonna let it go. Yes, my grace is a little bit depleted, but give me time, man. Work this out with me.  
CASTIEL: Hypothetically, um, let's say you're lying, and I help you find your son, and then you kill me again.  
LUCIFER: Cut me a little bit of slack. Please? That unhinged thing and that meth head Kevin Tran are about to bust through that door. God isn't here! It's just us.  
[Cas sighs deeply]  
LUCIFER: We're all we got, in case you hadn't noticed.  
CASTIEL: Well, I-I-I have to talk to Sam and Dean.  
LUCIFER (groaning and banging his forehead against the table): I hate that we need them even through with all their second guessing and their whining? This is an emergency, Castiel, and all they're gonna wanna do is– is put me back in the Cage.  
CASTIEL: That's all I want.  
LUCIFER: But right now, you need me, I need you, and we both need my son. Look, not changing the subject, but we'll get back to it. I just wanna ask you, how did you hide him so well? I mean, I tried to get a bead  
on him, and no bueno.  
CASTIEL: Jack. Your son's name is Jack.  
LUCIFER: Jack. Wow. Is he... [Chuckles] awesome? I mean, is he a chip off the old block?  
CASTIEL: Thankfully, no. No, he seems to favor the mother.  
LUCIFER: All right, Okay that means the grace I give him wasn't tainted by the way how were you able to hide him I mean usually I can sense him and what he is feeling but now bueno  
CASTIEL: I don't know. He…  
LUCIFER: He is okay, though, right?  
CASTIEL: Oh, I'm sure he's fine.  
LUCIFER: Well, you don't sound sure. Is he– is he nearby?  
CASTIEL: No.  
LUCIFER: Somewhere more distant?  
CASTIEL: Yes, more that.  
LUCIFER: Oh, my Dad. You have no idea where he is.

[A collection of phones charging in the bunker library, labeled FBI, CIA, etc. The FBI phone rings, and Dean answers, moving toward the table to jot down notes, while Sam sits at the table with his laptop]  
DEAN: Hello? Yes, this is Agent Russell. I did give you my card, yeah. Really? What kind of questions? Okay, and when was this? What did he look like? Yeah, no, we will check into it. Thank you very much.  
[Dean hangs up]  
SAM: What was that all about?  
DEAN: That was a manager at the Stampede Motel, place we stayed in– in Dodge City.  
SAM: Right.  
DEAN: Guess his front desk clerk went missing right after some dude showed up asking questions about Jack.  
SAM: You get a name?  
DEAN: Nope. But... from his description? Evil Colonel Sanders. [Sam raises an eyebrow, apparently not understanding Dean, so Dean clarifies] Asmodeus.  
SAM: Tracking Jack.  
DEAN: Yeah, which means he's two steps behind him, which means we need to find him fast.  
KETCH (wandering into the library, handcuffed but eating a sandwich): I should say.  
DEAN (to Sam): What the hell is this?  
SAM: He's in chains. There's no bathroom in the armory. And he hadn't eaten in, like, a day and a half.  
DEAN: Do I look like I care?  
KETCH: Judging by your rage, my brother must've behaved very badly. I understand your mother is the one who killed him?  
DEAN: And he had it coming, after what he did to her.  
KETCH: Hmm. And how is she now?  
DEAN: She's good. [to Sam] Would you put him back? Hmm?

[Sam clears his throat, shuts his laptop, and gets up to escort Ketch out of the library. Dean dials his phone. Cas answers, having left Lucifer's table for privacy. He's standing by the "Gents" door in Nick's Bar]  
DEAN (over the phone): Cas, any news on Jack? We need to find him fast.  
CASTIEL: Nothing yet, but... interesting things are happening. We...  
DEAN: What?  
CASTIEL (noticing Lucifer is standing beside him): Yes, [cut to the bunker, as Dean makes a face of surprise and confusion as Cas suddenly changes subject] I have some really bad news  
Dean: what bad news  
Castiel : well ok bad news and really bad news or really really bad news which do you want first  
Dean bad news  
LUCIFER: Cas? You know, smooth was never your strong suit.  
Lucifer grabs the phone from Cas hey boys ]  
CASTIEL: Hey!  
Dean lucifer how  
Castiel grabs the phone back and stares at Lucifer  
Castiel hey dean  
Dean okay what is the bad news  
Castiel that was the bad news  
Dean what could be worse than Lucifer returning  
Castiel how about a army of evil archangel led by a even more powerful and evil Michael than this world's  
Dean That bad  
Lucifer yells out yes that bad  
Castiel there is worse news  
Dean what in the hell is worse  
Castiel Lucifer is no longer an angel or archangel  
Dean that great news  
Castiel no dean he is at the level of god  
Dean pales oh god  
[in the bunker library]  
SAM: What's up?  
DEAN:Lucifer god and now and apparently there is an army of archangels under evil michael and oh lucifer back and he with cas  
SAM: I'll track his phone. Let's go.  
KETCH: Yes, let's.  
DEAN: No. No, you are not a part of "let's" M–

[exterior, night, the Impala rumbles down the highway toward Cas's location, as Sam tracks it on his phone]  
DEAN: Man, I hate the idea of Ketch on his own in the bunker.  
SAM: He's locked up tight. Not going anywhere.  
DEAN: Yeah. How we looking? You still got a lock on Cas's signal?  
SAM: Sure do. I nailed down his location. He's not much further, so... Don't worry. You did tell him not to do anything stupid.  
DEAN: Right. When's the last time that's worked?

[back at Nick's bar with Lucifer and Cas, they're now sitting at the bar, Blues Are Turning Black by Stephen Emil Dudas plays in the background]  
LUCIFER: It's bad enough the Winchesters were babysitting my son, but then they managed to lose him? With Heaven, Hell, and everything in between hunting him down?  
CASTIEL: In their defense, they were doing their best to educate him.  
LUCIFER: About what?! What could they possibly know about an entity like Jack? About his potential?  
CASTIEL: Well, having seen it firsthand, they know that his potential needs to be carefully channeled.  
LUCIFER: Really? Kid's a bruiser, huh? [He laughs] Come on, man, let me have this a little bit. Just– just tell me one thing. Did he hurt 'em? Did they suffer just a little bit? I...  
[Thunder and lightning flashes as Asmodeus and his entourage of demons enter the bar]  
LUCIFER: Hey, man.  
ASMODEUS: "Lord Lucifer."  
LUCIFER: Lil' Asmodeus. My one time stooge. Runt of the litter. Uh, dimmest bulb in the string, et cetera, et cetera. I see you must've taken over Crowley's spot? Yeah. That's okay. You can stand down now. Skipper's back. [Lucifer pounds his fist on the bar]  
ASMODEUS: Yes my lord he says shakily

[exterior, the Impala pulls up outside Nick's Bar. The sign out front flickers and then goes out. The building is surrounded by demons  
DEAN: Well guess we know where lucifer is .  
Dean is walking into the bar when portal opens behind him and two archangels step through  
DEMON: Aah!  
[A fight ensues, where michael's archangels attack Sam and Dean with angel blades. Dean drops his gun and pulls his own angel blade from inside his coat. Stabbing a archangel and nothing happens SAM ketch archangels can only be killed by archangels or god or darkness all the sudden Lucifer appears and burns the two archangels Sam and dean gulp a little in fear of Lucifer new found power even asmodeus is shaking Sam needing to distracted himself ask (to Ketch): H-how did you get out of the armory? Y-y-you...chains...  
KETCH: Lock pick. If you'd done the prescribed cavity search, as you should've, you'd have found it. I, uh, grabbed some weapons from your toy box and a motorcycle from your garage, et voilà. How in the hell are two archangels attacking and how did Lucifer burn them alive with his hands  
ACT V  
Lucifer well I Gain power from many different sources one of them souls  
Sam and mom  
Lucifer alive trap with alternate me  
Dean let her go you son of….  
Lucifer watch you tone with me boy!  
Dean falls to his knees with what feels like thousand years of hell torture being done to him at once then as soon as it appears it disappears  
Dean rises with his mouth shut for once  
Lucifer you seen the threat imagine army of archangels at once now i can take out half but not all of them and we still have michael as well  
Dean seeing how bad that fight says as much as I hate too said this but what can we do  
Lucifer I will be in heaven fixing it and the angels you need to find a way to release my brother and find and bring my son as for the archangels well as much as i hate to do it here [creates blades that have the ability to shapeshift into anything of equal or less mass here these will kill archangels]  
Dean and sam and squad grab the blades and watch as they mend with theirs souls or grace depending on what they have Dean sucks in breath in and thinks until he remembers the way ketch fight sighs  
DEAN: You know, I gotta hand it to you. That paper trail you cooked up, pretty impressive. But my gut told me it was baloney. Looks like my gut was right. See, I've been in it with you, Arthur. I've seen your moves. We've gone toe-to-toe. And I saw that look in your eye when you asked about our mom. So why don't you cut the crap?  
KETCH: Actually, everything I told you is true. Well, except for the, uh, twin brother thing. I am separated from the British Men of Letters, lying low because they will kill me for desertion. I make a rather good living as a sort of soldier of fortune, deep underground, for a certain sort of clientele who appreciate my skill set. And I do use the name "Alexander".  
SAM: How is it you're still alive?  
KETCH: I believe you're familiar with the witch Rowena MacLeod?  
So?  
KETCH: She was captured by the British Men of Letters some years back. I discovered she'd sewn a powerful charm into her body that could bring her back should she be killed. I struck a deal wherein she did the same for me in return for allowing her to escape.  
SAM: So after we dumped your body, you–  
KETCH: Good as new. Only problem is, one the device is used, it needs to be recharged.  
DEAN: Which is why you're hunting for Rowena. Well, sorry. Lucifer burned her up. She's dead.  
KETCH: Is she?  
DEAN: Why'd you come here? You could've run.  
KETCH: Did it ever occur to you, Dean, that I might actually be one of the good guys?  
DEAN: No. Not even once.  
KETCH: You and I were soldiers in opposing armies who were at war.  
DEAN: Well, the thing about war is, one side wins.  
KETCH: I suppose you're right. And as much as you hate this you need all the ailles you can get  
Dean damn it  
Lucifer well time to do my part bye now  
Lucifer stops right before he leaves turns and looks at asmodeus who is shaking bring me my brother and his grace oh and maybe I will spare you don't well waves hand  
Asmodeus burns screaming because the pain is worse than it was ever before stops  
Lucifer you will die slowly over thousands of thousands of years  
Lucifer flies away  
Asmodeus runs to the place he keeps the archangel and blade and grab gabriel's grace and stabs it into gabriel's neck and watch as some of the wounds heal and grabs the wires and takes them out gives him another bottle oh grace and gives it to gabriel and teleports to the gates where two angels are waiting with Lucifer sees gabriel reaches out and using his powers bring back to hundred percent and implanting memories and bring him out of his mind  
Gabriel looks up  
Lucifer hello brother  
Lucifer do you want to go to the winchesters  
Gabriel yes  
Lucifer good luck brother oh and asmodeus is yours  
Asmodeus my lord pleas..  
Gabriel burns him alive killing him  
Lucifer okay  
Lucifer bye brother


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven

Lucifer sits on the throne bored out of his mind

Lucifer your wings are done with the additions powers with we agreed to

Lucifer leans back and watches as from his seat light touches every angel and wings heal than watch as heaven gains power to create angels

Lucifer leans back and listen as one of the angel leaders said it will take time to raise angels so what if you were to bring those that have died back

Lucifer and why would I do that when I can just create new ones

The angel Because how long would that take to create new ones when a snap of your fingers can bring them back and you can bring back Archangel raphael

Lucifer yes I can

The angel it will be a war against archangels we need as many as we can get

Lucifer leans back ponders on this leave me

Angels disappear

CAMBRIDGE, ENGLAND

7.45pm on a Friday

[INTERIOR OF CAMBRIDGE MUSEUM]

As a woman enters the building, a chime sounds…

WOMAN OVER PA: Your attention, please. The museum will close in 15 minutes. The museum will close in 15 minutes.

The woman continues walking through the building and heads downstairs into a 'Staff Only' section. She attempts to open a locked door to the Archive Room, but she has the wrong code. She tries again, before giving up and using brute force to break open the door. She looks into a drawer and finds some old parchments. She smiles and puts them into her bag.

GUARD: Excuse me? Madam? You're not allowed down here.

The woman opens her mouth and demon smoke leaves her body, entering the body of the guard to possess him.

[EXTERIOR – IN A DARK ALLEY]

The demon guard waits and then another man arrives.

BARTHAMUS: Well done.

DEMON GUARD: How do you think Lord Lucifer will reward us?

Barthamus kills the demon guard with an angel blade and then takes out his phone to make a call.

Barthamus he won't

DEAN [answers phone]: Yeah?

BARTHAMUS: Dean Winchester?

DEAN: Who's this?

BARTHAMUS: I have something you might be interested in.

[TITLE CARD]

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Dean is cleaning a gun. Sam walks into room and notices what Dean is doing.

SAM: I think she's clean.

DEAN [dropping the gun on the table]: Anything on how Archangels army that coming ?

SAM: No. Castiel said one appear in wyoming that he took care of .

DEAN: [Sighs] How is this possible we somehow by sending Lucifer to an alternate dimension he becomes more powerful but gains Michael that is more powerful and can create archangels and he can only send him to this earth because we sent lucifer over .

SAM: Yeah somehow we sent a evil over who apparently was trying to just be with his son and exchange we get a Lucifer at god level power and an evil michael with a army of archangels that we can only beat with Lucifer aid

DEAN: lets focus on Jack?

SAM: I talked to Cass. He's got nothing. It's like– [sighs] We gotta find something in the lore or wait for Jack to make a mistake.

DEAN: Yeah, well, the "mistakes" are what I'm worried about.

Dean's cellphone rings… the screen indicates "unknown caller".

DEAN: Yeah?

BARTHAMUS: [On phone] Dean Winchester?

DEAN: Who's this?

BARTHAMUS: I have something you might be interested in.

DEAN: No, we're happy with our cable provider. Thank you.

BARTHAMUS: What about your nephilim? Word on the street is he's gone rogue.

DEAN: Yeah? What street is that?

BARTHAMUS: Hell Street. Hell Avenue. Just Hell, really.

SAM: [Whispers] Demon?

BARTHAMUS: What if I told you I had a way to find your boy? Meet me at Smile Diner at 12:45.

The phone line disconnects.

[EXTERIOR]

Sam and Dean walk down a city street.

DEAN: You know, this could be a trap. I mean he could work for one o Michael's archangels

SAM: Yeah, but what if he's telling the truth?

DEAN: You know, after Crowley, I told myself, no more demons.

SAM: Dean, we don't even know what this guy's deal is.

DEAN: Yeah, we do. He's a freakin' demon.

SAM: Yeah, but you said it yourself, we need a miracle. And maybe this is it.

DEAN: You know what "miracles" are called from demons? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not "miracles".

SAM: How about this? Let's hear the guy out.

DEAN: All right, and after that, we kill him.

Sam and Dean enter Smile Diner.

[INTERIOR – SMILE DINER]

BARTHAMUS: The famous Winchesters.

DEAN: Some random demon.

BARTHAMUS: Barthamus. Bart's fine. Please, sit. I ordered cherry pie.

DEAN: Well, Bart, don't know what you've heard about us, but…

BARTHAMUS: Everything. I've been following your careers a long time. You're a real pain in the pitchfork. And the halo. Natural disrupters. We have that in common, you and I.

DEAN: Mm. Yeah, we're twinsies.

SAM: All right. You said you have something for us?

Barthamus produces the parchment that was stolen from the Cambridge Museum.

BARTHAMUS: That is a genuine Nephilim tracking spell.

SAM: Hmm.

DEAN: Yeah, and I just won the Powerball.

BARTHAMUS: You don't believe me.

DEAN: Ya think?

SAM: Wait a second. Even if this is real…

BARTHAMUS: It's real.

SAM: Why would you give it to us?

BARTHAMUS: I'm a crossroads demon, Sam. After Crowley's promotion to King of Hell, the crossroads demon. Helping people's what I do, my raison d'être.

SAM: Right. Okay, look, we've been around long enough to know nothing's ever free. So, what's the catch?

BARTHAMUS: You got me. I do need something in return. Call it a favor.

DEAN: Yeah, but you already gave us the spell.

BARTHAMUS: Half the spell. That's half the spell. The other half is elsewhere. But I'll happily hand it over once we're done.

DEAN: Well, see, here's the thing. When a demon tells us to jump, we don't ask how high. We just ice their ass.

BARTHAMUS: How very "Dean" of you. [Chuckles] Sam, do me a favor. You're the smart one. Look into that. I'll be in touch.

Barthamus gets up and leaves the diner. Dean proceeds to eat the pie, while Sam studies the parchment.

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Sam is studying the parchment. Dean enters the room.

DEAN: What's the verdict?

SAM: [Sighs] The spell… I think it checks out. I put together a rough translation. Um, it's Canaanite. Dates back to the time of King Solomon, who apparently commissioned it to keep tabs on the Queen of Sheba, who, according to the lore, was half-angel.

DEAN: She was a nephilim? So, what you're saying is that King Solomon created a spell so that she could stalk his girlfriend.

SAM: Yeah. And it looks like it works. Or it would work…

DEAN: If we had the other half, which, without it, we got nothing.

SAM: Pretty much.

DEAN: Great.

SAM: [Sighs] Look, whatever game Bart is playing, I-I-I don't wanna play it, but…

DEAN: Sam, you know that these things don't usually go our way.

SAM: It doesn't matter. Jack is out there, in the world, and he's alone and he's scared and he's dangerous. And if this is our chance to find him… [Sighs] we have to take it.

And the best news we have the best ally to get the info

[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE]

Barthamus and two other people are waiting, impatiently. Sam and Dean enter the building and approach the group.

BARTHAMUS: Relax. They'll be here. [He sees Sam and Dean arriving]. Sam. Dean. Welcome.

DEAN: Who are your friends?

BARTHAMUS: I'm sorry. I should've told you. These are my associates. This young lady is Smash. And this is Grab.

GRAB: Hiya.

SAM: Smash and Grab? Really?

SMASH: Not our real names.

DEAN: No kidding.

BARTHAMUS: Smash can crack any safe built by man. And Grab's a demon, expert in bypassing supernatural security.

DEAN: Wait. Safecracking? What is this, a heist? Hold up. Is this a heist?

BARTHAMUS: His name is Luther Shrike. Lives off-grid. Paranoid, agoraphobic. You might call him a hoarder. Has a rabid appetite for collecting rare supernatural objects, including something of mine.

DEAN: All right, so what are we talkin'? Your favorite My Little Pony?

BARTHAMUS: No. What I want is in a mahogany trunk, in a safe, locked in a vault room, hidden somewhere on Shrike's farm. I want you to find my property and bring it back to me.

DEAN: What's in the safe?

SAM: Why don't you rob him yourself?

BARTHAMUS: If I could, I would. Farm's warded inside and out. Grab can locate the vault room, but the only thing that can actually open it is the blood of a man who's been to Hell and back. Tell me, Dean, do you know any men like that?

Flashback to Dean in Hell, screaming "Somebody help me! Sam!"

Dean rolls up his sleeve and holds out his arm to Barthamus.

DEAN: Well, here. Why don't you just take it? Then you can give us the rest of the spell.

BARTHAMUS: I'm afraid it needs to be straight from the tap. And I don't just need your blood. I need you. You see, when it comes to Shrike, there's what I know and what I don't know. Now Grab can locate the vault, Smash can crack the safe. But there will be curveballs. And you boys, well, you tend to hit those right out of the park.

SAM: Okay, tell me. How does Shrike get into his vault?

BARTHAMUS: He uses his own blood.

DEAN: So he's been to Hell. What's he, a demon?

BARTHAMUS: Luther gets around, but he is human. Not one of the good ones. He's a sadist, a murderer who'll do anything and everything to add to his collection.

DEAN: All right, seriously, what does he have of yours?

BARTHAMUS: It's important to me. That's all you need to know.

SAM: Sorry. That's not good enough.

Dean you know Lucifer back

BARTHAMUS: Put it another way… take the deal, or I give the spell to michael's archangels . I made a copy of your half, obviously. Did I neglect to mention that he's looking for your boy, too? But here's the thing… I don't trust him. Of course, I don't trust you either, but I trust him less, so you get dibs. For now.

Sam and Dean walk upstairs to discuss in private.

DEAN: let's just call lucifer and he gets what he wants

Sam :Dean you well know that Lucifer can't get into this building and if He is as smart as I think he is then he would have ward it against him and all angels which means that we need to work with him

Dean All right, well, I've seen this movie a thousand times. Some asshat too fancy to get his hands dirty plans a job, swears it'll all go smooth, and it does… until bang! And everything goes screaming off the rails, and it's our asses.

SAM: Dean…

DEAN: You know he's gonna screw us over the first chance he gets.

SAM: Not if we screw him over first. Listen, we want that spell, right? I mean, we need that spell. We definitely don't want Michael's archangels getting his hands on it. So, let's do this, have him hand over the other half of the spell…

DEAN: And then?

SAM: And then, like you said we kill him.

DEAN: Okay.

BARTHAMUS: Peace made?

DEAN: Yeah, you could say that.

SAM: All right, look, if we're doing this, finding the vault's gonna take time. We need a distraction, something to keep Shrike busy.

BARTHAMUS: I'm all ears. See, boys, it's kismet, us working together. Shrike'll never see us coming.

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKES HOUSE]

Archangel : They're coming michael isn't your enemy.

LUTHER SHRIKE: He wants to use me as bait.

DEMON: Barthamus is coming, Luther. All michael asks is when he shows his traitor face, you give us a call.

LUTHER SHRIKE: I could. Or pulls out a lighter and slams it on the ground

Archangel : You're making a mistake!

LUTHER SHRIKE: using a spell that he has opens a small portal chants spell to remove a angel from his vessel [Yelling] Tell your boss I don't take orders. I give 'em. If he or Lucifer… if anyone comes near me, I'm ready.

The archangel is grab by the spell and watches as a light rope yanks the angel into the dimension

[EXTERIOR]

Sam drives Baby to the gate of Luther Shrike's property. He pushes the buzzer and the phone rings.

SAM: It's, uh, John Dortmunder. We… we e-mailed about my [he pats a case that sits on the seat next to him] family heirloom.

In the back, under a blanket Dean and Smash are concealed from view.

DEAN: Hey, Winona. The '90s called. They'd like their shoes back.

SMASH: Shh.

The gate opens and Sam drives Baby onto the property. He stops a short time later, looks around…

SAM: Clear.

Dean and Smash get out of the car.

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Yeah?

SAM: Don't get dead.

DEAN: You, too. [To Smash] Let's go.

Sam drives up to the house, approaches the door and rings the buzzer. The door opens. There is no-one there. Sam enters, sees a devil's trap on the floor…

LUTHER SHRIKE: I'm in here.

Sam enters the room…

[EXTERIOR]

Dean and Smash walk together, the way lit by flashlight. They find a shed and go inside.

[INTERIOR]

While Dean is doing a spell, Smash opens a can of drink, takes a mouthful and burps loudly.

SMASH: Ahh.

DEAN: You're weird. That Nerve Damage? Ha! I used to live on that crap when I was a kid. It's, like, 10 times the legal limit of caffeine, right? Didn't know they made that anymore.

SMASH: eBay.

Smash reaches into her bag and grabs another can, hands it to Dean. He takes a drink.

DEAN: Wow… So, safecrackng.

SMASH: So, hunting.

DEAN: You know, I probably don't have to tell you this, but working for demons is not a smart idea.

SMASH: You're working for demons.

DEAN: Yeah, well, I don't really have a choice.

SMASH: Same.

DEAN: You get in some kind of trouble or somethin'?

SMASH: How long does a demon summoning spell take?

Dean finishes the spell and lights it up. Grab appears.

GRAB: Cool.

DEAN: All right, so where's this vault room?

GRAB: Don't know.

DEAN: Y…

GRAB: It's hidden under a cloaking spell.

DEAN: Awesome.

GRAB: Don't worry, Chief. I got this. Or should I say… you got this.

DEAN: Me?

GRAB: Your blood, it's like a dowsing rod. The vault wants it. You have it. Like attracts like, comprende?

DEAN: Wait, so you're saying that I'm some sort of a vault compass?

GRAB: [looking at Smash] Oh. You said he was just a pretty face.

SMASH: Shh.

DEAN: Okay, what now?

GRAB: This. Sanguis infernus, anima nunc. Viam manifesta. Sanguis inferne, viam ostende.

DEAN: [Grunts] Ah! [Dean loses control of his arm as it becomes the compass and starts throwing him around until he is pointing in the right direction] Dude! What! Awesome.

GRAB: I guess we gotta go that way.

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S HOUSE]

Luther pours two drinks and hands one to Sam.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Homemade gin. It'll blow your whistle.

SAM: Homemade?

LUTHER SHRIKE: I don't get out much.

SAM: Mm. Um [Drinking, then clearing throat] I gotta say, you have a very impressive collection.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Ever seen a "fang of the Basilisk"?

Sam picks up the object and has a look at it.

SAM: Actually, that's not, um… So, whoever sold you this to you had it wrong. Uh, basilisk fangs are hollow. This is actually a Gorgon tooth. It's still really cool, though. You know, I would love to see more of your collection.

LUTHER: Let's stick to business. What you got?

SAM: Of course. Um, okay. So, what I brought today is very special. It's very rare. It's one-of-a-kind.

Sam opens the box to reveal Ruby's knife.

SAM: A knife that can kill demons.

[EXTERIOR]

Dean, Smash and Grab are still wandering around the grounds, following the compass in Dean's arm…

DEAN: I hate this. I hate this! I hate you!

GRAB: No one cares.

DEAN: How much longer?

GRAB: Takes as long as it takes.

DEAN: Okay, well, if something happens to my brother while we're out here dealing with this crap…

GRAB: Hey, a little respect? It took years to perfect that spell.

If your brother's too stupid to do his part, then that's on him.

DEAN: What'd you say? [Dean grunts, as the compass in his arm pulls him off balance] Son of a bitch.

They continue walking until the find a cellar door.

DEAN: Oh, no lock. Well, that's never a good sign.

Smash opens the doors.

SMASH: Vault's gotta be down there.

GRAB: Oh, I'm not going down there. I've already done my bit. This is on you, hand puppet.

DEAN: I will kill you.

GRAB: I bet you say that to all the girls.

Dean and Smash walk down the stairs into a small room, sparsely furnished.

DEAN: All right. This is the vault room. Where's the safe?

SMASH: Behind that door.

DEAN: And I'm supposed to use my blood how?

SMASH: I think you're supposed to put your paw in there.

Smash indicates to a statue of a hog's mouth in the centre of the door. There is room for a hand to reach inside the mouth.

DEAN: What, are you kidding me?

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S HOUSE]

LUTHER SHRIKE: So, what's your price?

SAM: Uh, you know, what we agreed to in the e-mail is… is fine.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Of course. [He reaches into a drawer and pulls out some cash.

LUTHER SHRIKE: But, uh we both know you're not really here for this.

SAM: Sorry? I… I don't understand.

Luther grabs the demon knife and approaches Sam.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart sent you.

SAM: Huh?

LUTHER SHRIKE: You're here to rob me, right?

SAM: No, no, no. You got it wrong.

LUTHER SHRIKE: I don't think so, demon.

Luther lunges at Sam, who manages to disarm him, but the Luther gets a punch in and pushes Sam across the room. He falls. Luther goes across to his shotgun rack and begins to load.

LUTHER SHRIKE: You're the distraction, right? Got your friends out there, stripping me blind as we speak.

Luther fires. Sam dives out of the way. While Luther is re-loading, Sam sees the demon knife on the ground, grabs it and rushes in to stab Luther. The knife goes in, but nothing happens. Sam is stunned.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart didn't tell you? As long as I'm on the property, I can't die.

Luther hits Sam with Gorgon tooth rock. He falls to the ground ,when the weapon Lucifer gave him appears and sam eyes glow blue for a moment and his body heal sam stands

Luther what how

Sam turns and punches Luther and he goes flying into the wall going unconscious .

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

Dean is trying to muster up the courage to put his hand into the hog's mouth. He turns to look at Smash.

DEAN: I mean, there could be anything in there. Anything, right? There could be spiders. There could be the spiny blade thing… Snakes. Spiders. You don't even know, do you? Correct.

Dean looks again and takes a deep breath.

DEAN: I… how about this? What if I cut myself, put it on, like, a little piece of paper? We'll just wad it up and throw it in the mouth, okay? Okay. [Whispers] Yeah. Going in. Do it.

He exhales sharply, waiting for something to happen.

DEAN: Oh. Eh.

Suddenly, the contraption whirs and clanks into action. Dean gasps as the machine clasps his hand.

DEAN: Gah! Aah! Ah!

The machine holds Dean's hand in place, while a needle pricks his finger. Dean lets out a high-pitched scream, as his spot of blood sets the spell in motion.

DEAN: Huh! It got me! It…

His hand is released and he looks at the tip of his finger, where there is a tiny speck of blood. Smash rolls her eyes, as the door opens.

SMASH: You gonna live?

DEAN: Ow.

Smash steps into the room and there is a click and a wooshing sound. Dean grabs Smash and pulls her back, just as a dart flashes by and hits the wall.

SMASH: What the hell was that?

DEAN: The curveball.

GRAB: [calling from outside the room] Yo! How's it goin'?

DEAN: Did Bart mention anything to you about this?

SMASH: No.

DEAN: Super.

GRAB [calling again] Really? Not gonna answer? Just ignore ol' Grab.

Typical.

Suddenly, one of Luther men is beside Grab stabs him with the angel blade.

DEAN: There was supposed to be a safe, not some Dollar Store Indiana Jones crap!

SMASH: Dean.

DEAN: What? [He turns to see one of Luther men in the room with them] Son of a bitch.

Smash runs at one of luther men , kicks him and dashes outside. She sees Grab lying dead on the ground, and runs.

DEAN: Awesome.a small fight starts when the blade is not out of Luther man hand dean hits him in face knocking him out

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

Luther has woken up. He is tied to a pole.

DEAN: All right, jackass, this is how it's gonna go. You can tell us how to get past your little booby trap in here, and then you're safe, all right?

LUTHER SHRIKE: [Chuckles] Sorry, son. That riddle in there? You'll never crack it. And if you try, you'll find yourself on the business end of a thousand tiny darts, each tipped with silver and filled with arsenic, holy water, and holy oil. Gentlemen, I wish you good fortune! [Laughs].

Dean puts tape across Luther's mouth.

DEAN: And I wish you'd shut up.

[EXTERIOR – AT THE GATE OF LUTHER SHRIKE'S PROPERTY]

Smash runs towards the gate, but sees Bart waiting for her.

BARTHAMUS: Where are you running off to?

SMASH: Everything went sideways. Grab is dead. The Winchesters, too, probably.

BARTHAMUS: And?

SMASH: And what? Job cancelled. Game over.

BARTHAMUS: Alice, just because I like you doesn't mean I'm willing to renegotiate the terms of your deal.

SMASH: So? I'll do another job. Whatever. I'll make it up to you. Just tell me what you want me to do.

BARTHAMUS: Hmm.

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

DEAN: All right, so what are we looking at here? Some sort of an ancient hoodoo disco floor?

SAM: No, I… I think it's like a… like a giant keypad. Like we have to walk over the tiles in a very specific order… an order which only Shrike knows.

DEAN: Yeah, well, Shrike's not talking, so I guess we wing it.

SAM: Wing it? [Scoffs] Dean, these… these aren't like the lasers in

. There are infinite possible combinations [Sighs] and pressure-released darts.

DEAN: Did you just say "Entrapment"?

SAM: I don't know. I mean, I don't… I don't watch a whole lot of those kinds of movies.

DEAN: Yeah, but you saw

?

SAM: Catherine Zeta Jones.

Dean looks at Sam, as he has a look on his face like he is thinking of something. Sam looks at Luther, and then looks into the room.

SAM: I think I just… Yeah. I just got an idea, but it's a little crazy.

DEAN: I'm good with crazy.

A short time later, Luther is trussed up, sitting on a wheeled trolley. He is struggling and grunting.

DEAN: I told you, you'd help. [to Sam] Ready?

SAM: On three. One, two…

Sam and Dean push the trolley with all their might, so it rolls into the room and across the booby-trapped floor. Darts whoosh across the room, hitting Luther all over his body.

DEAN: That was awesome!

A short time later, Sam walks into the room and looks at the locked safe. Dean joins him.

DEAN: All right, Shrike's all tied back up. Man, is he pissed.

SAM: [Chuckles] Yeah, wouldn't you be?

DEAN: How we lookin'? Can you open it?

SAM: [Scoffs] Dean, I bet no one's seen a safe like that in over a hundred years.

SMASH: I have.

DEAN: Oh. Look who decided to show. Why'd you cottontail?

SMASH: You think I wanna be here? Like I have a choice?

SAM: You made a deal.

SMASH: Wow! You think?

SAM: You sold your soul.

SMASH: And if I could take it back, I would. But sorry, Charlie. I can't. So here I am. And as long as I keep working for him, Bart never collects. So, you gonna let me do my thing or what?

SAM: Look, it doesn't have to be that way.

DEAN: You know, we could help you.

SMASH: No, you can't. I gotta take care of me.

Smash goes up to the safe, using a stethoscope to listen to the clicking of the dial.

DEAN: How long does this usually…

SMASH: Shh!

Smash exhales deeply, then opens the safe.

SMASH: Ta-da! Let's go?!

DEAN: Yeah.

Sam and Dean grab the box from the safe and head back out into the other room, where Luther has now disappeared. And Luther man gone

SAM: Oh, great.

DEAN: Who cares? Let's blow this pop stand.

[EXTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S PROPERTY]

They load the box into Baby and drive off. Suddenly the road is blocked by another vehicles, with Luther in the driver's seat. And luther man in the back

DEAN: Does this guy ever stop?

Dean revs the engine and rapidly reverses Baby. He looks at Sam.

DEAN: You wanna handle this?!

SAM: On it! [Cocks gun]

Dean spins Baby, so Sam has a clean shot. He shoots the tires out on Luther's car. Both cars screech to a stop – and the boys are out of the car, guns trained onto Luther and luther man . Sam opens Luther's door.

SAM: Get out of the truck! Don't try anything funny. Get out!

LUTHER SHRIKE: It make you feel good, whoring yourselves out to pure evil? Because that's what he is. What he did to me, my little boy…

SAM: What are you talking about?

LUTHER SHRIKE: My son. He was sick, dying. So I found Bart and I traded my life for his. My boy got better, but then a few years later, he died anyway. He drowned. You know what Bart told me then? He said, "Accidents happen," that he "couldn't be held responsible."

SAM: So, what did you do?

LUTHER SHRIKE: When the hounds came and dragged me to Hell, I negotiated a new deal.

SAM: How?

LUTHER SHRIKE: Leverage.

DEAN: What kind of leverage?

LUTHER SHRIKE: Look in the trunk.

Sam gets the box out of the car and unlocks it. There are human bones in there.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart's bones. You burn them, he dies. That's my leverage. You're on the wrong side of this, boys. You gotta ask yourselves if you can live with that.

Suddenly, Luther is decapitated. It's Bart. Luther man attacks the demon bart grabs the man arm and rips them off man falls and dies

BARTHAMUS: Luther. You never should've left the house. Trust me, he had it coming.

DEAN: You let his son die.

BARTHAMUS: Well, he didn't read the fine print, and I am a businessman.

Speaking of which, Alice. Little something for a job well done. Don't be shy. Come on. Yeah. And for you boys... The spell. You earned it.

DEAN: Sam?

SAM: No.

BARTHAMUS: Let me see if I understand. You two do-gooding idiots are willing to welch on our deal, throw away the only chance you have at finding your boy, because I killed a 200-year-old blackmailing piece of garbage? Is that it?

DEAN: Yeah, that, and we just don't like you.

BARTHAMUS: Huh. Time to re-open negotiations, shall we?

Bart grabs Smash, holding her by the neck.

BARTHAMUS: Give me my bones, and the girl lives. Or try to burn them, and the moment before I die, I'll snap her neck like kindling. It's amazing what I can do in a half-second's time.

SMASH: [crying softly] Please.

DEAN: Okay.

BARTHAMUS: Slide it out, please.

Sam and Dean push the box towards Bart.

BARTHAMUS: [to Smash] My dear. You're all right. [he points towards box] Would you mind?

Bart holds up the parchment for Sam and Dean to see.

BARTHAMUS: You could've had this. It was almost all yours. But no, you just couldn't make it easy, could you?

SMASH: [her voice breaking] I'm sorry.

DEAN: It's all right. You gotta take care of you.

BARTHAMUS: Right? Sweet, really.

DEAN: Take care of you.

Dean glances down at the box, and then at Smash. She sees that Dean has put a lighter on top of the bones.

BARTHAMUS: Alice, chop chop! [Bart indicates she should get his bones].

SMASH: Yeah.

She grabs the lighter and sets Bart's bones alight. Bart Oh no

They wait for him to burn

Bart's snaps his fingers and hounds appear and grab smash and rips her apart

DEAN: No!

Sam how

Bart well the bones were real they just weren't mine they were a old enemy that he stole

Bart well he rips the spell and snaps his fingers and the paper turn to ashes

Dean and Sam NO!

They aim there guns on Bart when he flicks hand and they fly through the air

Bart steps torward them

Lucifer Bart

Bart my lord they …

Lucifer save it I know it Lucifer points at him and Bart screams as light starts ripping him apart

Lucifer you lost my son remember what we are fighting here

[Lucifer wings flap away]

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Dean opens a couple of beers.

DEAN: You okay?

SAM: Yeah, not really. Not exactly the best day, you know?

DEAN: Well that was really horrible we lost the girl we are no closer to finding jack the only good thing was watching Lucifer torture the demon That felt good.

SAM: Yeah. Yeah, it did. But… [Sighs] back to square one with Jack.

DEAN: We'll figure something else out. And if that doesn't work, then we'll move on to next, and then whatever's after that. We just keep working, 'cause it's what we do.

SAM: It feels really good to hear you talk like that again.

DEAN: I'll drink to that.

Sam and Dean clink their beer bottles and take a drink.

[END CREDITS]


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven

Lucifer sits on the throne bored out of his mind

Lucifer your wings are done with the additions powers with we agreed to

Lucifer leans back and watches as from his seat light touches every angel and wings heal than watch as heaven gains power to create angels

Lucifer leans back and listen as one of the angel leaders said it will take time to raise angels so what if you were to bring those that have died back

Lucifer and why would I do that when I can just create new ones

The angel Because how long would that take to create new ones when a snap of your fingers can bring them back and you can bring back Archangel raphael

Lucifer yes I can

The angel it will be a war against archangels we need as many as we can get

Lucifer leans back ponders on this leave me

Angels disappear

CAMBRIDGE, ENGLAND

7.45pm on a Friday

[INTERIOR OF CAMBRIDGE MUSEUM]

As a woman enters the building, a chime sounds…

WOMAN OVER PA: Your attention, please. The museum will close in 15 minutes. The museum will close in 15 minutes.

The woman continues walking through the building and heads downstairs into a 'Staff Only' section. She attempts to open a locked door to the Archive Room, but she has the wrong code. She tries again, before giving up and using brute force to break open the door. She looks into a drawer and finds some old parchments. She smiles and puts them into her bag.

GUARD: Excuse me? Madam? You're not allowed down here.

The woman opens her mouth and demon smoke leaves her body, entering the body of the guard to possess him.

[EXTERIOR – IN A DARK ALLEY]

The demon guard waits and then another man arrives.

BARTHAMUS: Well done.

DEMON GUARD: How do you think Lord Lucifer will reward us?

Barthamus kills the demon guard with an angel blade and then takes out his phone to make a call.

Barthamus he won't

DEAN [answers phone]: Yeah?

BARTHAMUS: Dean Winchester?

DEAN: Who's this?

BARTHAMUS: I have something you might be interested in.

[TITLE CARD]

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Dean is cleaning a gun. Sam walks into room and notices what Dean is doing.

SAM: I think she's clean.

DEAN [dropping the gun on the table]: Anything on how Archangels army that coming ?

SAM: No. Castiel said one appear in wyoming that he took care of .

DEAN: [Sighs] How is this possible we somehow by sending Lucifer to an alternate dimension he becomes more powerful but gains Michael that is more powerful and can create archangels and he can only send him to this earth because we sent lucifer over .

SAM: Yeah somehow we sent a evil over who apparently was trying to just be with his son and exchange we get a Lucifer at god level power and an evil michael with a army of archangels that we can only beat with Lucifer aid

DEAN: lets focus on Jack?

SAM: I talked to Cass. He's got nothing. It's like– [sighs] We gotta find something in the lore or wait for Jack to make a mistake.

DEAN: Yeah, well, the "mistakes" are what I'm worried about.

Dean's cellphone rings… the screen indicates "unknown caller".

DEAN: Yeah?

BARTHAMUS: [On phone] Dean Winchester?

DEAN: Who's this?

BARTHAMUS: I have something you might be interested in.

DEAN: No, we're happy with our cable provider. Thank you.

BARTHAMUS: What about your nephilim? Word on the street is he's gone rogue.

DEAN: Yeah? What street is that?

BARTHAMUS: Hell Street. Hell Avenue. Just Hell, really.

SAM: [Whispers] Demon?

BARTHAMUS: What if I told you I had a way to find your boy? Meet me at Smile Diner at 12:45.

The phone line disconnects.

[EXTERIOR]

Sam and Dean walk down a city street.

DEAN: You know, this could be a trap. I mean he could work for one o Michael's archangels

SAM: Yeah, but what if he's telling the truth?

DEAN: You know, after Crowley, I told myself, no more demons.

SAM: Dean, we don't even know what this guy's deal is.

DEAN: Yeah, we do. He's a freakin' demon.

SAM: Yeah, but you said it yourself, we need a miracle. And maybe this is it.

DEAN: You know what "miracles" are called from demons? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's not "miracles".

SAM: How about this? Let's hear the guy out.

DEAN: All right, and after that, we kill him.

Sam and Dean enter Smile Diner.

[INTERIOR – SMILE DINER]

BARTHAMUS: The famous Winchesters.

DEAN: Some random demon.

BARTHAMUS: Barthamus. Bart's fine. Please, sit. I ordered cherry pie.

DEAN: Well, Bart, don't know what you've heard about us, but…

BARTHAMUS: Everything. I've been following your careers a long time. You're a real pain in the pitchfork. And the halo. Natural disrupters. We have that in common, you and I.

DEAN: Mm. Yeah, we're twinsies.

SAM: All right. You said you have something for us?

Barthamus produces the parchment that was stolen from the Cambridge Museum.

BARTHAMUS: That is a genuine Nephilim tracking spell.

SAM: Hmm.

DEAN: Yeah, and I just won the Powerball.

BARTHAMUS: You don't believe me.

DEAN: Ya think?

SAM: Wait a second. Even if this is real…

BARTHAMUS: It's real.

SAM: Why would you give it to us?

BARTHAMUS: I'm a crossroads demon, Sam. After Crowley's promotion to King of Hell, the crossroads demon. Helping people's what I do, my raison d'être.

SAM: Right. Okay, look, we've been around long enough to know nothing's ever free. So, what's the catch?

BARTHAMUS: You got me. I do need something in return. Call it a favor.

DEAN: Yeah, but you already gave us the spell.

BARTHAMUS: Half the spell. That's half the spell. The other half is elsewhere. But I'll happily hand it over once we're done.

DEAN: Well, see, here's the thing. When a demon tells us to jump, we don't ask how high. We just ice their ass.

BARTHAMUS: How very "Dean" of you. [Chuckles] Sam, do me a favor. You're the smart one. Look into that. I'll be in touch.

Barthamus gets up and leaves the diner. Dean proceeds to eat the pie, while Sam studies the parchment.

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Sam is studying the parchment. Dean enters the room.

DEAN: What's the verdict?

SAM: [Sighs] The spell… I think it checks out. I put together a rough translation. Um, it's Canaanite. Dates back to the time of King Solomon, who apparently commissioned it to keep tabs on the Queen of Sheba, who, according to the lore, was half-angel.

DEAN: She was a nephilim? So, what you're saying is that King Solomon created a spell so that she could stalk his girlfriend.

SAM: Yeah. And it looks like it works. Or it would work…

DEAN: If we had the other half, which, without it, we got nothing.

SAM: Pretty much.

DEAN: Great.

SAM: [Sighs] Look, whatever game Bart is playing, I-I-I don't wanna play it, but…

DEAN: Sam, you know that these things don't usually go our way.

SAM: It doesn't matter. Jack is out there, in the world, and he's alone and he's scared and he's dangerous. And if this is our chance to find him… [Sighs] we have to take it.

And the best news we have the best ally to get the info

[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE]

Barthamus and two other people are waiting, impatiently. Sam and Dean enter the building and approach the group.

BARTHAMUS: Relax. They'll be here. [He sees Sam and Dean arriving]. Sam. Dean. Welcome.

DEAN: Who are your friends?

BARTHAMUS: I'm sorry. I should've told you. These are my associates. This young lady is Smash. And this is Grab.

GRAB: Hiya.

SAM: Smash and Grab? Really?

SMASH: Not our real names.

DEAN: No kidding.

BARTHAMUS: Smash can crack any safe built by man. And Grab's a demon, expert in bypassing supernatural security.

DEAN: Wait. Safecracking? What is this, a heist? Hold up. Is this a heist?

BARTHAMUS: His name is Luther Shrike. Lives off-grid. Paranoid, agoraphobic. You might call him a hoarder. Has a rabid appetite for collecting rare supernatural objects, including something of mine.

DEAN: All right, so what are we talkin'? Your favorite My Little Pony?

BARTHAMUS: No. What I want is in a mahogany trunk, in a safe, locked in a vault room, hidden somewhere on Shrike's farm. I want you to find my property and bring it back to me.

DEAN: What's in the safe?

SAM: Why don't you rob him yourself?

BARTHAMUS: If I could, I would. Farm's warded inside and out. Grab can locate the vault room, but the only thing that can actually open it is the blood of a man who's been to Hell and back. Tell me, Dean, do you know any men like that?

Flashback to Dean in Hell, screaming "Somebody help me! Sam!"

Dean rolls up his sleeve and holds out his arm to Barthamus.

DEAN: Well, here. Why don't you just take it? Then you can give us the rest of the spell.

BARTHAMUS: I'm afraid it needs to be straight from the tap. And I don't just need your blood. I need you. You see, when it comes to Shrike, there's what I know and what I don't know. Now Grab can locate the vault, Smash can crack the safe. But there will be curveballs. And you boys, well, you tend to hit those right out of the park.

SAM: Okay, tell me. How does Shrike get into his vault?

BARTHAMUS: He uses his own blood.

DEAN: So he's been to Hell. What's he, a demon?

BARTHAMUS: Luther gets around, but he is human. Not one of the good ones. He's a sadist, a murderer who'll do anything and everything to add to his collection.

DEAN: All right, seriously, what does he have of yours?

BARTHAMUS: It's important to me. That's all you need to know.

SAM: Sorry. That's not good enough.

Dean you know Lucifer back

BARTHAMUS: Put it another way… take the deal, or I give the spell to michael's archangels . I made a copy of your half, obviously. Did I neglect to mention that he's looking for your boy, too? But here's the thing… I don't trust him. Of course, I don't trust you either, but I trust him less, so you get dibs. For now.

Sam and Dean walk upstairs to discuss in private.

DEAN: let's just call lucifer and he gets what he wants

Sam :Dean you well know that Lucifer can't get into this building and if He is as smart as I think he is then he would have ward it against him and all angels which means that we need to work with him

Dean All right, well, I've seen this movie a thousand times. Some asshat too fancy to get his hands dirty plans a job, swears it'll all go smooth, and it does… until bang! And everything goes screaming off the rails, and it's our asses.

SAM: Dean…

DEAN: You know he's gonna screw us over the first chance he gets.

SAM: Not if we screw him over first. Listen, we want that spell, right? I mean, we need that spell. We definitely don't want Michael's archangels getting his hands on it. So, let's do this, have him hand over the other half of the spell…

DEAN: And then?

SAM: And then, like you said we kill him.

DEAN: Okay.

BARTHAMUS: Peace made?

DEAN: Yeah, you could say that.

SAM: All right, look, if we're doing this, finding the vault's gonna take time. We need a distraction, something to keep Shrike busy.

BARTHAMUS: I'm all ears. See, boys, it's kismet, us working together. Shrike'll never see us coming.

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKES HOUSE]

Archangel : They're coming michael isn't your enemy.

LUTHER SHRIKE: He wants to use me as bait.

DEMON: Barthamus is coming, Luther. All michael asks is when he shows his traitor face, you give us a call.

LUTHER SHRIKE: I could. Or pulls out a lighter and slams it on the ground

Archangel : You're making a mistake!

LUTHER SHRIKE: using a spell that he has opens a small portal chants spell to remove a angel from his vessel [Yelling] Tell your boss I don't take orders. I give 'em. If he or Lucifer… if anyone comes near me, I'm ready.

The archangel is grab by the spell and watches as a light rope yanks the angel into the dimension

[EXTERIOR]

Sam drives Baby to the gate of Luther Shrike's property. He pushes the buzzer and the phone rings.

SAM: It's, uh, John Dortmunder. We… we e-mailed about my [he pats a case that sits on the seat next to him] family heirloom.

In the back, under a blanket Dean and Smash are concealed from view.

DEAN: Hey, Winona. The '90s called. They'd like their shoes back.

SMASH: Shh.

The gate opens and Sam drives Baby onto the property. He stops a short time later, looks around…

SAM: Clear.

Dean and Smash get out of the car.

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Yeah?

SAM: Don't get dead.

DEAN: You, too. [To Smash] Let's go.

Sam drives up to the house, approaches the door and rings the buzzer. The door opens. There is no-one there. Sam enters, sees a devil's trap on the floor…

LUTHER SHRIKE: I'm in here.

Sam enters the room…

[EXTERIOR]

Dean and Smash walk together, the way lit by flashlight. They find a shed and go inside.

[INTERIOR]

While Dean is doing a spell, Smash opens a can of drink, takes a mouthful and burps loudly.

SMASH: Ahh.

DEAN: You're weird. That Nerve Damage? Ha! I used to live on that crap when I was a kid. It's, like, 10 times the legal limit of caffeine, right? Didn't know they made that anymore.

SMASH: eBay.

Smash reaches into her bag and grabs another can, hands it to Dean. He takes a drink.

DEAN: Wow… So, safecrackng.

SMASH: So, hunting.

DEAN: You know, I probably don't have to tell you this, but working for demons is not a smart idea.

SMASH: You're working for demons.

DEAN: Yeah, well, I don't really have a choice.

SMASH: Same.

DEAN: You get in some kind of trouble or somethin'?

SMASH: How long does a demon summoning spell take?

Dean finishes the spell and lights it up. Grab appears.

GRAB: Cool.

DEAN: All right, so where's this vault room?

GRAB: Don't know.

DEAN: Y…

GRAB: It's hidden under a cloaking spell.

DEAN: Awesome.

GRAB: Don't worry, Chief. I got this. Or should I say… you got this.

DEAN: Me?

GRAB: Your blood, it's like a dowsing rod. The vault wants it. You have it. Like attracts like, comprende?

DEAN: Wait, so you're saying that I'm some sort of a vault compass?

GRAB: [looking at Smash] Oh. You said he was just a pretty face.

SMASH: Shh.

DEAN: Okay, what now?

GRAB: This. Sanguis infernus, anima nunc. Viam manifesta. Sanguis inferne, viam ostende.

DEAN: [Grunts] Ah! [Dean loses control of his arm as it becomes the compass and starts throwing him around until he is pointing in the right direction] Dude! What! Awesome.

GRAB: I guess we gotta go that way.

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S HOUSE]

Luther pours two drinks and hands one to Sam.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Homemade gin. It'll blow your whistle.

SAM: Homemade?

LUTHER SHRIKE: I don't get out much.

SAM: Mm. Um [Drinking, then clearing throat] I gotta say, you have a very impressive collection.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Ever seen a "fang of the Basilisk"?

Sam picks up the object and has a look at it.

SAM: Actually, that's not, um… So, whoever sold you this to you had it wrong. Uh, basilisk fangs are hollow. This is actually a Gorgon tooth. It's still really cool, though. You know, I would love to see more of your collection.

LUTHER: Let's stick to business. What you got?

SAM: Of course. Um, okay. So, what I brought today is very special. It's very rare. It's one-of-a-kind.

Sam opens the box to reveal Ruby's knife.

SAM: A knife that can kill demons.

[EXTERIOR]

Dean, Smash and Grab are still wandering around the grounds, following the compass in Dean's arm…

DEAN: I hate this. I hate this! I hate you!

GRAB: No one cares.

DEAN: How much longer?

GRAB: Takes as long as it takes.

DEAN: Okay, well, if something happens to my brother while we're out here dealing with this crap…

GRAB: Hey, a little respect? It took years to perfect that spell.

If your brother's too stupid to do his part, then that's on him.

DEAN: What'd you say? [Dean grunts, as the compass in his arm pulls him off balance] Son of a bitch.

They continue walking until the find a cellar door.

DEAN: Oh, no lock. Well, that's never a good sign.

Smash opens the doors.

SMASH: Vault's gotta be down there.

GRAB: Oh, I'm not going down there. I've already done my bit. This is on you, hand puppet.

DEAN: I will kill you.

GRAB: I bet you say that to all the girls.

Dean and Smash walk down the stairs into a small room, sparsely furnished.

DEAN: All right. This is the vault room. Where's the safe?

SMASH: Behind that door.

DEAN: And I'm supposed to use my blood how?

SMASH: I think you're supposed to put your paw in there.

Smash indicates to a statue of a hog's mouth in the centre of the door. There is room for a hand to reach inside the mouth.

DEAN: What, are you kidding me?

[INTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S HOUSE]

LUTHER SHRIKE: So, what's your price?

SAM: Uh, you know, what we agreed to in the e-mail is… is fine.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Of course. [He reaches into a drawer and pulls out some cash.

LUTHER SHRIKE: But, uh we both know you're not really here for this.

SAM: Sorry? I… I don't understand.

Luther grabs the demon knife and approaches Sam.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart sent you.

SAM: Huh?

LUTHER SHRIKE: You're here to rob me, right?

SAM: No, no, no. You got it wrong.

LUTHER SHRIKE: I don't think so, demon.

Luther lunges at Sam, who manages to disarm him, but the Luther gets a punch in and pushes Sam across the room. He falls. Luther goes across to his shotgun rack and begins to load.

LUTHER SHRIKE: You're the distraction, right? Got your friends out there, stripping me blind as we speak.

Luther fires. Sam dives out of the way. While Luther is re-loading, Sam sees the demon knife on the ground, grabs it and rushes in to stab Luther. The knife goes in, but nothing happens. Sam is stunned.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart didn't tell you? As long as I'm on the property, I can't die.

Luther hits Sam with Gorgon tooth rock. He falls to the ground ,when the weapon Lucifer gave him appears and sam eyes glow blue for a moment and his body heal sam stands

Luther what how

Sam turns and punches Luther and he goes flying into the wall going unconscious .

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

Dean is trying to muster up the courage to put his hand into the hog's mouth. He turns to look at Smash.

DEAN: I mean, there could be anything in there. Anything, right? There could be spiders. There could be the spiny blade thing… Snakes. Spiders. You don't even know, do you? Correct.

Dean looks again and takes a deep breath.

DEAN: I… how about this? What if I cut myself, put it on, like, a little piece of paper? We'll just wad it up and throw it in the mouth, okay? Okay. [Whispers] Yeah. Going in. Do it.

He exhales sharply, waiting for something to happen.

DEAN: Oh. Eh.

Suddenly, the contraption whirs and clanks into action. Dean gasps as the machine clasps his hand.

DEAN: Gah! Aah! Ah!

The machine holds Dean's hand in place, while a needle pricks his finger. Dean lets out a high-pitched scream, as his spot of blood sets the spell in motion.

DEAN: Huh! It got me! It…

His hand is released and he looks at the tip of his finger, where there is a tiny speck of blood. Smash rolls her eyes, as the door opens.

SMASH: You gonna live?

DEAN: Ow.

Smash steps into the room and there is a click and a wooshing sound. Dean grabs Smash and pulls her back, just as a dart flashes by and hits the wall.

SMASH: What the hell was that?

DEAN: The curveball.

GRAB: [calling from outside the room] Yo! How's it goin'?

DEAN: Did Bart mention anything to you about this?

SMASH: No.

DEAN: Super.

GRAB [calling again] Really? Not gonna answer? Just ignore ol' Grab.

Typical.

Suddenly, one of Luther men is beside Grab stabs him with the angel blade.

DEAN: There was supposed to be a safe, not some Dollar Store Indiana Jones crap!

SMASH: Dean.

DEAN: What? [He turns to see one of Luther men in the room with them] Son of a bitch.

Smash runs at one of luther men , kicks him and dashes outside. She sees Grab lying dead on the ground, and runs.

DEAN: Awesome.a small fight starts when the blade is not out of Luther man hand dean hits him in face knocking him out

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

Luther has woken up. He is tied to a pole.

DEAN: All right, jackass, this is how it's gonna go. You can tell us how to get past your little booby trap in here, and then you're safe, all right?

LUTHER SHRIKE: [Chuckles] Sorry, son. That riddle in there? You'll never crack it. And if you try, you'll find yourself on the business end of a thousand tiny darts, each tipped with silver and filled with arsenic, holy water, and holy oil. Gentlemen, I wish you good fortune! [Laughs].

Dean puts tape across Luther's mouth.

DEAN: And I wish you'd shut up.

[EXTERIOR – AT THE GATE OF LUTHER SHRIKE'S PROPERTY]

Smash runs towards the gate, but sees Bart waiting for her.

BARTHAMUS: Where are you running off to?

SMASH: Everything went sideways. Grab is dead. The Winchesters, too, probably.

BARTHAMUS: And?

SMASH: And what? Job cancelled. Game over.

BARTHAMUS: Alice, just because I like you doesn't mean I'm willing to renegotiate the terms of your deal.

SMASH: So? I'll do another job. Whatever. I'll make it up to you. Just tell me what you want me to do.

BARTHAMUS: Hmm.

[INTERIOR – VAULT ROOM]

DEAN: All right, so what are we looking at here? Some sort of an ancient hoodoo disco floor?

SAM: No, I… I think it's like a… like a giant keypad. Like we have to walk over the tiles in a very specific order… an order which only Shrike knows.

DEAN: Yeah, well, Shrike's not talking, so I guess we wing it.

SAM: Wing it? [Scoffs] Dean, these… these aren't like the lasers in

. There are infinite possible combinations [Sighs] and pressure-released darts.

DEAN: Did you just say "Entrapment"?

SAM: I don't know. I mean, I don't… I don't watch a whole lot of those kinds of movies.

DEAN: Yeah, but you saw

?

SAM: Catherine Zeta Jones.

Dean looks at Sam, as he has a look on his face like he is thinking of something. Sam looks at Luther, and then looks into the room.

SAM: I think I just… Yeah. I just got an idea, but it's a little crazy.

DEAN: I'm good with crazy.

A short time later, Luther is trussed up, sitting on a wheeled trolley. He is struggling and grunting.

DEAN: I told you, you'd help. [to Sam] Ready?

SAM: On three. One, two…

Sam and Dean push the trolley with all their might, so it rolls into the room and across the booby-trapped floor. Darts whoosh across the room, hitting Luther all over his body.

DEAN: That was awesome!

A short time later, Sam walks into the room and looks at the locked safe. Dean joins him.

DEAN: All right, Shrike's all tied back up. Man, is he pissed.

SAM: [Chuckles] Yeah, wouldn't you be?

DEAN: How we lookin'? Can you open it?

SAM: [Scoffs] Dean, I bet no one's seen a safe like that in over a hundred years.

SMASH: I have.

DEAN: Oh. Look who decided to show. Why'd you cottontail?

SMASH: You think I wanna be here? Like I have a choice?

SAM: You made a deal.

SMASH: Wow! You think?

SAM: You sold your soul.

SMASH: And if I could take it back, I would. But sorry, Charlie. I can't. So here I am. And as long as I keep working for him, Bart never collects. So, you gonna let me do my thing or what?

SAM: Look, it doesn't have to be that way.

DEAN: You know, we could help you.

SMASH: No, you can't. I gotta take care of me.

Smash goes up to the safe, using a stethoscope to listen to the clicking of the dial.

DEAN: How long does this usually…

SMASH: Shh!

Smash exhales deeply, then opens the safe.

SMASH: Ta-da! Let's go?!

DEAN: Yeah.

Sam and Dean grab the box from the safe and head back out into the other room, where Luther has now disappeared. And Luther man gone

SAM: Oh, great.

DEAN: Who cares? Let's blow this pop stand.

[EXTERIOR – LUTHER SHRIKE'S PROPERTY]

They load the box into Baby and drive off. Suddenly the road is blocked by another vehicles, with Luther in the driver's seat. And luther man in the back

DEAN: Does this guy ever stop?

Dean revs the engine and rapidly reverses Baby. He looks at Sam.

DEAN: You wanna handle this?!

SAM: On it! [Cocks gun]

Dean spins Baby, so Sam has a clean shot. He shoots the tires out on Luther's car. Both cars screech to a stop – and the boys are out of the car, guns trained onto Luther and luther man . Sam opens Luther's door.

SAM: Get out of the truck! Don't try anything funny. Get out!

LUTHER SHRIKE: It make you feel good, whoring yourselves out to pure evil? Because that's what he is. What he did to me, my little boy…

SAM: What are you talking about?

LUTHER SHRIKE: My son. He was sick, dying. So I found Bart and I traded my life for his. My boy got better, but then a few years later, he died anyway. He drowned. You know what Bart told me then? He said, "Accidents happen," that he "couldn't be held responsible."

SAM: So, what did you do?

LUTHER SHRIKE: When the hounds came and dragged me to Hell, I negotiated a new deal.

SAM: How?

LUTHER SHRIKE: Leverage.

DEAN: What kind of leverage?

LUTHER SHRIKE: Look in the trunk.

Sam gets the box out of the car and unlocks it. There are human bones in there.

LUTHER SHRIKE: Bart's bones. You burn them, he dies. That's my leverage. You're on the wrong side of this, boys. You gotta ask yourselves if you can live with that.

Suddenly, Luther is decapitated. It's Bart. Luther man attacks the demon bart grabs the man arm and rips them off man falls and dies

BARTHAMUS: Luther. You never should've left the house. Trust me, he had it coming.

DEAN: You let his son die.

BARTHAMUS: Well, he didn't read the fine print, and I am a businessman.

Speaking of which, Alice. Little something for a job well done. Don't be shy. Come on. Yeah. And for you boys... The spell. You earned it.

DEAN: Sam?

SAM: No.

BARTHAMUS: Let me see if I understand. You two do-gooding idiots are willing to welch on our deal, throw away the only chance you have at finding your boy, because I killed a 200-year-old blackmailing piece of garbage? Is that it?

DEAN: Yeah, that, and we just don't like you.

BARTHAMUS: Huh. Time to re-open negotiations, shall we?

Bart grabs Smash, holding her by the neck.

BARTHAMUS: Give me my bones, and the girl lives. Or try to burn them, and the moment before I die, I'll snap her neck like kindling. It's amazing what I can do in a half-second's time.

SMASH: [crying softly] Please.

DEAN: Okay.

BARTHAMUS: Slide it out, please.

Sam and Dean push the box towards Bart.

BARTHAMUS: [to Smash] My dear. You're all right. [he points towards box] Would you mind?

Bart holds up the parchment for Sam and Dean to see.

BARTHAMUS: You could've had this. It was almost all yours. But no, you just couldn't make it easy, could you?

SMASH: [her voice breaking] I'm sorry.

DEAN: It's all right. You gotta take care of you.

BARTHAMUS: Right? Sweet, really.

DEAN: Take care of you.

Dean glances down at the box, and then at Smash. She sees that Dean has put a lighter on top of the bones.

BARTHAMUS: Alice, chop chop! [Bart indicates she should get his bones].

SMASH: Yeah.

She grabs the lighter and sets Bart's bones alight. Bart Oh no

They wait for him to burn

Bart's snaps his fingers and hounds appear and grab smash and rips her apart

DEAN: No!

Sam how

Bart well the bones were real they just weren't mine they were a old enemy that he stole

Bart well he rips the spell and snaps his fingers and the paper turn to ashes

Dean and Sam NO!

They aim there guns on Bart when he flicks hand and they fly through the air

Bart steps torward them

Lucifer Bart

Bart my lord they …

Lucifer save it I know it Lucifer points at him and Bart screams as light starts ripping him apart

Lucifer you lost my son remember what we are fighting here

[Lucifer wings flap away]

[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]

Dean opens a couple of beers.

DEAN: You okay?

SAM: Yeah, not really. Not exactly the best day, you know?

DEAN: Well that was really horrible we lost the girl we are no closer to finding jack the only good thing was watching Lucifer torture the demon That felt good.

SAM: Yeah. Yeah, it did. But… [Sighs] back to square one with Jack.

DEAN: We'll figure something else out. And if that doesn't work, then we'll move on to next, and then whatever's after that. We just keep working, 'cause it's what we do.

SAM: It feels really good to hear you talk like that again.

DEAN: I'll drink to that.

Sam and Dean clink their beer bottles and take a drink.

[END CREDITS]


	8. Chapter 8

Jack scene plays out the same except that he sees mary with blue eyes but unable to get closer when the dreamwalker dies

TITLE CARD

[We hear a heavy door open and close in darkness, which resolves into: Interior, the bunker. Dean, carrying a paper bag, walks down the hallway with his phone pressed to his ear, having reached Patience's voicemail]

Hi, you've reached Patience Turner. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (beep)

[while he listens to Patience's message, he enters the war room, where Sam is working on his laptop. He leaves a message for Patience, setting his bag on the table and taking a seat.]

Dean: Patience, hey. This is, uh, Dean Winchester. Listen, I know that I, uh, told you to avoid this life, but, uh... me and my brother, we're– we're looking for someone. And we put an APB out with every hunter we know, and... nothing. We really could use a psychic's help on this. So... if you could call me back. Thanks. [his cell phone beeps as he hangs up and he talks to Sam]

Dean how is are resident archangel

Sam he was really weakened by asmodeus

Dean so how is asmodeus

Sam Gabriel turn him to ashes

Dean woah

Sam yeah so

Dean coughs unconformable

Dean: Any word from Cas?

Sam: Yeah. Uh, he says he's still looking for Jack, working a lead in Tucson.

[Dean's phone rings in his hand and he shows the phone to Sam]

Sam: Hmm.

[The phone continues to ring. Dean answers it and puts the phone on speaker, setting it on the table so Sam can hear it too. Sam shuts the lid of his laptop]

Dean: Hi Jody!

Sam: Hi Jody! What's going on?

Jody (on the speakerphone): Hey boys, I got something for ya. Friend of mine from Bismarck PD called with a lead. He said that a local artist was found dead with his eyes burned out.

[Sam startles. Dean meanwhile is digging into his bag. He turns back to the phone]

Dean: Sounds angel-y.

Jody: Yeah, that's what I thought, except for that there was a witness– the victim's girlfriend. She pegged someone at the scene.

[Jody sits at her table and looks over the artist sketch of Jack]

Jody: She gave the police a description. I think its your boy.

[We see a side by side comparison of Jack's photograph and his sketch on Jody's computer screen. Back at the bunker, Sam and Dean look at each other consideringly.]

Dean; so Lucifer dropping the ball I Knew we couldn't trust him

Sam ;Yeah

[Exterior: The Impala, riding down the highway.]

[Interior: Derek Swan's art studio, Bismarck, North Dakota: Derek's girlfriend walks around his studio holding Jack's photograph, while Sam and Dean interview her]

Paula: That's him. He said his name was Jack, that he was a buyer.

Sam: Um... a buyer?

[She points at the numerous paintings around the studio.]

Sam: Ah.

Dean: Some freaky stuff here. Derek had quite the imagination.

Paula: He hated that word.

Sam: What, freaky?

Paula: Imagination. [Dean turns and glances at her]

He liked to think of his art more as reportage. [Dean rolls his eyes and turns away]

Sam: Reportage? Reportage from where?

Paula: From the places he'd visit.

[Dean keeps walking around the studio. He stops near a particular painting, now partially hidden behind a stack of other canvases.]Paula: Derek was a dream walker.

Dean: Sam?

[Sam turns and looks towards Dean. Dean reveals one of Derek's paintings, depicting the landscape from the Apocalypse World]

[Exterior: Derek's art studio, where a huge mural of wings is painted on the wall in front of where the Impala is parked. In the front seat, Sam has been going through John Winchester's journal. Dean walks towards the car with a tray of coffee in hand. He joins Sam in the car and offers him a cup of coffee.]

Sam: Hey. Thanks.

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: So the lore on dreamwalking is pretty inconsistent. Uh, there are stories about it across numerous Native Amer–

Dean: Sam, we gonna talk about it?

Sam: What?

Dean: You saw that paining.

Sam : yeah but would he have sense Lucifer return

Dean why wouldn't he

Sam ; dean I know his grace

Dean yeah

Sam it is different now more

Dean you mean darker

Sam no I mean closer to how Chuck felt

Dean huh

Sam you did feel it right

Dean No I can't Amara is all I feel sam

Sam you mean than

Dean know I mean all the time why do you think haven't had sex

Sam you haven't had sex since when

Dean since before she was release

Sam chuckles how

Dean my body it only reacts to her

Sam looks at him damn this must be hell for you

Dean yeah sam I can't stop thinking about her hell I feel her returning now

Sam wait your connection is still there

Dean sam it is thousand times stronger than before

Sam dean

Dean I will give in sam

Sam you have to fight

Dean why

Sam how were you able to resist before

Dean she wanted to destroy everything now she doesn't

Sam oh

Dean Sam I am happy when I am near her and I want to be again

Sam crap okay just be sure first

Dean okay

Dean so dreamwalker why would Jack go to Apocalypse world except for his dad

Sam I don't know which is why I said we find info first

Dean so chief or something

Sam: Or, we talk to a dreamwalker. I hacked into Derek's email. He's been corresponding with another dreamwalker for months, a girl named Kaia Nieves. He had been trying to coach her, to teach her to control her power.

Dean: Alright. Where is she?

[Interior, a group NA meeting, where we see a girl's hands as she slowly picks apart a styrofoam coffee cup while others talk in the background]

Frankie: I- I would've sold my son for another hit. I know if I wasn't here, I- I probably still would.

Man: That's excellent sharing Frankie. Kaia! Would you like to share with the group today?

[We pan up from her hands to see Kaia, her face shadowed behind her hair and a hoodie]

Kaia: Not much to say, you know. Just...one day at a time. Every day's a gift. Like the kitten poster says, hang in there baby.

Second Man: And the... uh, the incident...are you ready to discuss that?

Kaia: No.

Man: Kaia, you overdosed. You were found unconscious in an abandoned tenement with enough prescription amphetamine in your system to kill a small rhino. Not to mention the stolen pills the police found in your bag.

Kaia: I didn't steal them. I bought them.

Man: Yeah, from a dealer.

Kaia: I don't know, I like to think of him as a small businessman just trying to make it in Trump's America. [People in the group smile. A few laugh softly.]

Man: (sighs) The court sent you here to get better, but if you don't wanna talk about this, then we can't–

Kaia: I am talking about it. See? Lips? Moving? [Indistinct conversations in distance. We see scars running across Kaia's forearm.]

Man: Let's talk about your scars.

Kaia: Pass.

Man: Kaia.

Kaia: Look, I know you're just trying to do your job or whatever, but please stop. You don't know anything about me.

Man: I know you need help.

Kaia: I don't. I– I don't... I don't belong here. I'm not an addict. [PA tone sounds, with a garbled announcement]

Man: We've all been exactly where you are, Kaia. Denying the truth of our situation.

Kaia (loudly and angrily): I hate doing this to myself, putting that junk in my body, but it's the only thing that keeps me awake. (Kaia's voice begins to break, and she crushes the cup in her hands) It's the only thing that... that keeps me from... from the bad place. [The people around her agree solemnly.]

Man: Yes, we've all... we all have our bad places, don't we? The stuff were running from, the things that we try to blot out with drugs or drink. But we have to face it eventually, don't we? [Kaia looks at him, worried.]

[As the meeting disperses, Jack walks up to Kaia beside the circle of now-empty chairs]

Jack: Hey.

Kaia: Hey there!

Jack: I'm Jack.

Kaia looks at him clueless. Jack smiles.

ACT II

[Interior: the group therapy room at the facility where Kaia's being treated. Jack has extended his hand in greeting. Kaia doesn't shake it.]

Kaia: Hi Jack. You're new.

Jack: Yes, I am.

Kaia: So? What's your poison? [Jack looks at her blank, not understanding the question.]

Kaia: Why are you here?

Jack: I like... cocaine.

Kaia: Okay, Suite Life. Well, I don't know why you're really here, but you're gonna have to find a new day one buddy, 'cause that's not really my thing. [She walks away from Jack towards the coffee table and sets down her cup]

Jack: I know who you are, Kaia. I'm a... friend of Derek's. He told me about you. Said you were like him. [Kaia looks at Jack in shock, and Jack leans in and lowers his voice to a whisper.] A dreamwalker.

[Kaia hastily backs away from Jack and looks around to make sure no one is listening]

Kaia: What?

Jack: He said you were the most powerful one he'd ever known. And I need your help.

Kaia: Look, I– I don't know what you think you know about dreamwalking–

Jack: And I can help you. I can get you out of here.

Kaia: How?

Jack: Follow me.

[Through the window where Jack and Kaia had just been standing, we see Sam and Dean pull up at the center. They get out of the car and walk toward the building].

Sam: So... Kaia never knew her father. Her mom died in an accident when she was 12, so her aunt took her in and then she died– cancer

Dean: Damn.

Sam: Yeah, been on her own ever since, until her OD and arrest.

Dean: Bad hand.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: No wonder she ended up here.

[Inside the building, Kaia glances backwards nervously as Jack leads her through the corridors. She sees the man who ran the earlier meeting. The man is surprised to see her walking in that part of the building]

Man: Kaia, where're you going?

Jack: Keep walking.

Man: Hey, you're not allowed to be in here.

[Jack touches his fingertips to the man's forehead and he collapses to the floor with a grunt. Kaia is shocked. She stops walking and looks at the man on the floor]

Kaia: What did you do?

Jack: Don't worry. He's just sleeping. You're not the only one with powers.

[Jack turns and starts to walk towards the exit. Kaia looks at the man on the floor and at Jack's retreating back. She runs after Jack. Jack breaks several locks on the door and steps outside, followed by Kaia. She sees the broken locks on the ground]

Kaia: That door was triple locked.

Jack: Was it?

Kaia: What are you?

Jack: That's a long story. This way.

[He's entirely matter-of-fact, and gestures for Kaia to come ahead. Kaia steps around him and backs away]

Kaia: Yeah, no.

Jack: What?

Kaia: Look, thanks for the jailbreak and all, but I don't know you, and I don't know what the hell's going on, so I'm out.

Jack: No, we had a deal.

Kaia: You said you'd get me out. That's the deal I heard.

Jack: You can't.

Kaia: Watch me.

Jack: No.

[He grabs her arm just as she turns to walk away, and his cheerful tone becomes forceful]

Jack: You will help me. [The previously broken door slams open and Sam and Dean walk out.]

Sam: Jack!

Jack: Sam?

[With Jack distracted, Kaia kicks him to the ground. He lets go of her arm. She then proceeds to punch him on the jaw and then runs away. Jack grunts in pain. He gets up and is baffled.]

Jack: She hit me.

Dean: Yeah, good.

Jack: No! She's getting away. I– she can't–

[Sam and Dean grab him from both sides. Jack tries to break free to run after Kaia.]

Dean: No no no no no. Hey, we're not letting you near her until you tell us whats going on.

Jack: No, I need her.

Sam: You need her like you needed Derek?

Jack: Yes.

[Sam and Dean let go of Jack. They exchange worried glances]

Jack: You don't... I'm– I'm doing this for you.

Dean: Oh, you killed Derek for us?

Jack: Derek's dead?

Sam: Wait, hold on a second. Jack, tell us what happened. Everything.

Jack: I left to try to get a grip on my powers. I wanted to prove to you that I'm good, to do one good thing. So I did the thing you wanted the most. I experimented opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it. I could get right to the edge. But I couldn't see. I could only feel around in the dark. I needed eyes. A seer.

Sam: A dreamwalker.

Jack: Yeah. So I researched, like you taught me. That's how I found Derek.

[Flashback to the first scene where Jack visits Derek at his studio]

Jack: Hello.

[We see Derek getting ready for the ritual while Jack narrates to Sam and Dean]

Jack: I didn't know if it would work, but it did. He dreamwalked and I joined him... in the Apocalypse World.

[We see Derek's dreamwalk through the Apocalypse World, flashing between his vision and the art studio where Jack was sharing his vision]

Jack: I could see what he saw. And I saw...

[We enter the Apocalypse World church, and through the broken wall where the crucifix hangs we see Mary, now imprisoned in the iron maiden. Back in Derek's studio, Jack releases Derek from the vision, and Jack crouches at his side to aid him as he recovers]

Jack: No. I- I'm– I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to...

[Back in present time with the Winchesters]

Jack: And I saw her.

Sam: Her?

Jack: Your mother.

[Sam and Dean are stunned into silence with the revelation.]

Jack: She's alive.

Dean: What?

Jack: But she is in danger.

Sam: W-what does that mean? What– what kind of danger?

Jack: It's easier if I show you.

[Jack holds his hands out, offering to show them what he's seen with his powers. Dean leans away, wary of what Jack intends to do to them.]

Dean: Wh–

Sam: Dean?

[Jack places his hands on Sam and Dean's temples. His eyes glow yellow, as do Sam and Dean's. We again see the Apocalypse World, and Mary groaning in pain being torture by ten beings who because of Lucifer they know they are archangels ]

Mary: Help. Help. Help! Somebody help me!

Dean: Mom.

[As Jack talks to Sam in the background, Dean turns away from them as if the rest of the world is blurring out around him. Even Sam and Jack's voices are muffled, and Dean stares blankly in shock]

Jack: I was so close to her. But than shadows crept back in before i could help her

Sam: Wait! You didn't burn him out?

Jack: No, I stopped. Derek, he wasn't strong enough, but he knew someone who was. Kaia, she's the key.

[Exterior, a roadside. Kaia's thumb is extended, and we zoom out to see her walking backward down the road as a car stops to pick her up. A woman gets out of the car to help open the back door for her]

Woman: Where you headed, Miss?

Kaia: Anywhere.

Woman: Let me help you. Door's a little... hinky.

[The woman struggles to open the door, as she does, we see the driver has an angel blade on the seat beside him. The door opens.]

Woman: That's it.

[Kaia begins to get in the car, but the woman hits her on the back of her head with her own angel blade and shoves an unconscious Kaia into the back. The female angel then sits back in the car and they drive off.]

ACT III

[Exterior, flashes of black and white, we move between white tree branches and see a forest in the darkness. In a confusing series of clips, we see what appears to be strange skeletons on the forest floor, someone being stabbed with a spear, perhaps Jody. The scene flickers through multiple stabbings, Jody's face, and what appear to be Sam and Dean looking on in horror. The scene in the forest breaks up, finally flickering back to Patience, as car horn blares from behind her. She comes to in the parking lot of her school, halfway into a parking spot. Someone shouts, "Hey, get moving! Come on!" Patience reverses her car and drives away.]

[Interior, an abandoned building. Kaia is tied to a chair. She regains consciousness with a gasp. She struggles to get free. She turns and sees the female angel entering the room]

Female Angel: We want Jack.

Kaia: Cocaine boy?

Female Angel: The son of Lucifer.

Kaia: What the f–?

Female Angel: We tracked him to Derek, but the artist was uncooperative. We tortured him. Eventually, he told us where Jack was headed– to you.

Male Angel: Then we killed him.

Female Angel: Due diligence covering our tracks, yet the Winchesters got involved anyway, as they do. So we needed a new strategy.

[Kaia and the female angel look at each other.]

Female Angel: We needed bait.

[Interior, the Impala. Sam's cell phone beeps. We pan to see a serious Dean driving the car. Jack is in the backseat.]

Sam: Yep, all right. Thank you. [he hangs up the phone] Cops are looking for Kaia, too. We gotta find her fast.

Dean: You were right. About Mom. You were right. This whole time, we should've been looking for her.

Sam: Dean, I was just hoping. But what about the archangels

Dean: We find her, first than we deal with the archangels .

Sam: Yep.

Dean: Kid, you okay?

Sam: Jack?

Jack: You thought... You both thought that I could do that, that I could kill Derek.

Sam: Jack, we, um... We didn't know what happened. We figured, m-maybe it was an accident or– or...

Jack: Like the security guard.

Sam: Yes. Exactly. Like that. Jack, we were worried, okay? You know, when you disappeared, you were in a dark place. And we didn't know where you were going and...

Dean: Thought you were looking for your dad.

Jack: You mean Lucifer?

Dean: Mm.

Sam: Yeah.

Jack: why would I look for him he is in heaven fixing things so I wanted That if my father who is evil can be good so can I ,so did I do good

Dean: Yes. Finding Mom, you... You did a good thing, kid. You did a real good thing.

[High-pitched ringing leaves Jack groaning in pain and clutching his head. Angel radio. Dean slams on the brakes and the Impala screeches to a halt.]

Jack: Ah!

Sam: Jack?

[The ringing noise stops]

Jack: That... It was angel radio. They've got Kaia.

Dean why the hell would angels kidnapped kaia

Sam I don't know Lucifer is fixing heaven

[Interior: Patience Turner's room. She's packing a bag and getting ready to leave.]

James: What about school?

Patience: I'll miss a few days. No big deal.

James: Patience...

Patience: Someone... A friend's in danger. [Sighs] They're going to be in danger.

James: You had a vision.

Patience: They never stopped. I see things before they happen. Usually small things– a conversation, what someone will be wearing the next day. I tried pushing them down, ignoring them. But now? I can't. Dad... this is who I am.

James: No. If you get involved in that... Look, I was wrong to lie about Grandma. But you know what happened to her.

Patience: You raised me to do what's right, and this is what's right. If I don't go, people will die.

James: Patience, don't. You go now, you choose that life, you don't come back.

[Exterior, abandoned warehouse. The male angel steps outside to patrol the perimeter. Interior: abandoned warehouse. The female angel still has Kaia restrained to a chair]

Kaia: Your plan? It sucks. They won't come for me.

Female Angel: What do you mean?

Kaia: I mean, you picked the wrong bait. I'm not the kind of girl folks come for. In this world, I don't even rank a milk carton. No one is gonna come for me. I'm not white, rich, blonde. No one's gonna fight for me. I don't matter.

Female Angel: Of course you don't matter. But they think you do. They'll show. And when they do, we'll kill them and take the boy.

Dean: That so?

[Dean enters the warehouse, shoving the male angel in front of him while holding an angel blade to his throat. Sam and Jack follow behind.]

Dean: You know, the girl's right. Your plan does kind of suck.

Sam: Give us the girl.

Female Angel: She's not what we want. Give us Lucifer spawn so we can dispose of him

Jack: What

Female Angel: you don't belong on earth you have no home

[Jack glances around at Sam and Dean]

Jack: I am home.

[The male angel grabs Dean's wrist with the angel blade, and headbutts Dean. The female angel drops her blade into her hand, but Jack's eyes glow yellow and he holds the angel with his power, levitating her and throwing her across the warehouse, through a window and a wall as Kaia watches on, stunned. Sam clambers to retrieve Dean's dropped angel blade, but the male angel reaches it first, punching Sam backward across the floor. The male angel is inches away from stabbing Dean in the chest with the blade when Jack freezes him with his power, forcing the angel's hand to turn so he's pointing the blade at his own chest. The moment Jack releases him, the angel stabs himself and falls to the ground, dead. Sam and Dean scramble to their feet.]

Dean: I got her.

[Dean picks up the dropped angel blade and runs after the female angel that Jack had flung from the warehouse, while Sam and Jack run to assist Kaia]

Jack: Are you okay?

Kaia: No! What the hell was that?!

Jack: They were angels. Bad angels.

Kaia: Angels?

Sam: Yes, and we're hunters. We kill things like them.

Kaia: Right. And he's the Son of Satan?

[Sam shrugs]

Jack: I am. Yes.

Kaia: You're insane.

Dean: Yeah, the whole world's insane. You get used to it. She took off. She might be back, she might not.

Sam: Yeah, we should move.

Dean they were willing to Attack Lucifer you think they serve Michael

Sam yeah

Dean tell Lucifer that some angel in this world serve Michael

[A train whistle blows in the distance as they exit the warehouse]

Jack: We'll protect you.

Kaia: I don't think so.

Sam: Wait. Hey, hey. Kaia, look, I'm sure this is a lot. But... [Sighs] Look, we need you. Okay? My brother and I, our– our mother is trapped in– in another world, and– and if you can tell Jack where it is, then he can open a door–

Dean: And we can save her.

[Sam sighs]

Dean: So what's the play?

Jack: Derek said there are sacred sites, places where the walls between worlds are thin, where it's easy to cross over. I was taking Kaia to the Wind Caves.

Kaia: The Wind Caves?

Dean: Let's roll.

Kaia: No.

Dean: We just saved your life in there.

Kaia: Thanks, but they only wanted me because of you.

Jack: Kaia, we need you to dreamwalk for us, to use your gift.

Kaia: It's not a gift. It's a curse. When Derek walked, he was free. He could go see beautiful things, to worlds that were paradises. I wish it was like that for me, but it's not. I only go to one place– the Bad Place. It's just... blood and death and monsters.

Dean: Well, it sounds like a lifetime of bad dreams, but–

Kaia: Bad dreams? [Kaia pulls up her sleeve, revealing several long scars] When I get hurt over there, I don't wake up sweaty. I wake up bloody. This scar, it's not the only one. I'm sorry about your mom, but I can't help you.

Sam: All right, fine. Um... we can find another way. We, um...

[Dean pulls out his gun and cocks it, Kaia looks scared]

Dean: Get in the car.

Sam: Dean. Dean.

Dean: Get in the car. [Dean snaps and yells, advancing on Kaia and raising his gun] Get in the damn car! [Kaia is afraid, but she relents] We're going to South Dakota.

ACT IV

[Interior, night in the Impala as Dean drives, Kaia is withdrawn and terrified in the back seat beside Jack]

Sam: So now what? We get Kaia to the Wind Caves, and then what? Force her to dreamwalk at gunpoint?

Dean: We get Mom back, no matter what. Remember?

[Another car – the angels' car from earlier – drives down the same highway, its headlights off. Back in the Impala, Jack tries to comfort Kaia]

Jack: I'm sorry... about all of this. I was like you, Kaia, afraid of my powers. But it doesn't have to be like that. You said that you wished that things could've been different, and that's why you reached out to Derek. Derek thought that you could help me, and I could help you.

Kaia: Why do you keep saying his name? Derek's dead because of you.

Jack: Five seconds.

Kaia: What?

Jack: Give me five seconds to show you what Derek saw, what I saw with him. It wasn't just the Bad Place. It was... everything. It's... amazing.

Kaia: Five seconds.

[Jack touches his fingers to Kaia's temple and her eyes glow gold as a look of wonder crosses her face at the vision Jack implants in her mind]

Jack: Our powers can be good. We can do good in this world.

[The car without headlights approaches head on, on the wrong side of the road. Dean squints into the dark to see it when the headlights come on, blinding him and Sam. He swerves to avoid a collision, and ends up turned around on the road. The other car turns back toward them]

Dean: Oh, crap.

[Dean steers the Impala down the side road into the Larsen Bros Shipyard, which is marked CLOSED. They pull to a stop beside a huge rusted out ship and get out of the Impala. Dean gets a bag of gear and weapons from the trunk and tosses it to Sam.]

Sam: Okay, let's go. Let's go! Out, out, out, out. Jack, come on.

Dean: Hey! Get 'em in the boat.

[High-pitched ringing sounds, and Jack bends over, clutching his head in pain against the assault of angel radio]

Jack: Aah!

Sam: Come on! Go, go, go! Come on! Go!

[Sam, Jack, and Kaia race up the gangway and into the ship, while Dean readies himself by the Impala to face down the female angel, who pulls up a moment later and gets out of her car]

Female Angel: That is monster Lucifer will corrupt us like castiel we will not follow him Michael is the answer That boy can give us more angels on our side

Dean: As far as I'm concerned, you dicks can fry.

Female Angel: Yes, well, you first.

[Two additional cars full of angels pull up behind the female angel, so Dean takes off running toward the boat]

[Interior: the rusting hull of an old ship, Kaia stands at a loss while Sam paints warding sigils on the walls]

Kaia: What's happening?

Jack: Don't worry. We'll be fine.

Dean [entering the room]: We're screwed. There's too damn many of 'em! We gotta go up. Let's go!

[Dean leads them all up a flight of stairs, while outside we see six angels calmly walking down the gangplank toward the ship. Inside, Sam stops to spray paint additional warding sigils]

Dean: How long till Lucifer and his Angels arrive ?

Sam: I don't know.

[Sam finishes the sigil, and the run up another flight of stairs as the angels stand on the dock outside the warding. Sam, Dean, Kaia, and Jack have reached the end of the line and can go no farther. Sam paints more wards on the doors]

Sam: Hey, Dean, maybe if we let 'em in and then we blast them all away.

Dean: No, they get in here, we're dead.

[Outside, the angels crouch down and place the tips of their blades on the ground]

Dean: Jack, can you do anything?

Jack: I can try, but they'll hit me with angel radio again.

[Outside, the angels coordinate their power, slamming their hands to the ground and releasing a shock wave that blasts away at the warding sigils, shaking the entire ship]

Dean: Okay, all right, so then we go out guns blazing. We take out as many as we can. Kid, sorry to drag you into this. This was not your fight.

[Outside, the angels repeat their assault on the sigils, and the boat shakes again]

Jack: If they get up here, they'll kill you all and take me.

Kaia: No, they won't. You said I could help you find the door to another world, right?

Jack: Yes.

[The angels attack the sigil again]

Kaia: Let's do it. Let's get out of here.

Sam: Hey, can you take us to our mom?

[The angels attack again]

Dean: Can you do it?!

Jack: I don't know. I think so.

Sam: What if something goes wrong?

[The boat shakes again]

Dean: Something already is going wrong! Jack, do it.

[It shakes again multiple times as Kaia sits down and Jack stands behind her, ready for her to dreamwalk]

Jack: Are you ready?

Kaia: No. Let's go.

[The angels continue to attack, and the ship rattles and shakes continually. Jack places his fingertips on Kaia's temples and his eyes glow, and we see a blue forest, reminiscent of the one we saw in Patience's vision before]

Kaia: Okay, I'm there. I'm in the Bad Place.

[The forest floor is littered with bones, and a huge monstrous skull. The angels continue to attack outside, but Jack and Kaia try to remain focused]

Jack: Let go.

[Back in Kaia's Bad Place, a creature chitters and runs from tree to tree through the fog.]

Kaia: I can't.

Jack: Yes. You can.

[The angels attack again outside, but back in the Bad Place, the creature approaches, but Kaia is able to let go and Jack zooms out of the Bad Place to reveal a veritable galaxy of alternate universes. He looks through them, seeing one with a waterfall before finding the Apocalypse World and zooming in to it]

Jack: There.

[The angels attack again, and the warding sigils are almost completely breached.]

Sam: Dean, you gotta see this. Come here!

Dean: Jack, now!

[Inside Kaia's vision, we see Mary, still in the iron maiden]

Jack: I see her.

[The angels send several more attacks against the wards]

Sam: All right, they're almost through.

[Thunder claps in Kaia's vision, and it snaps back to her Bad Place]

Jack: [Gasps] No! [To Kaia] Focus.

[Her vision switches back to Mary, and then to the monstrous skull, where someone carrying a spear crosses in front of it, revealing its huge size]

Kaia: I'm losing it!

Jack: Almost. Almost!

[The scene shifts within Kaia's vision from the Apocalypse World to the Bad Place several times, as we see the angels step up their attacks for a final assault on the wards, until a dark, hooded figure comes face to face in the Bad Place, and Kaia begins screaming, amplified by Jack's power still flowing through her. With her first scream, the entire interior of the boat glows brightly. Lucifer angels appear in front of Kaia when one of Lucifer new archangel's said stop Her second scream blows the six angels outside to dust. Her third scream fills the entire room with a blinding light, tearing open a glowing portal. Aside from the portal, the room is now empty, silent.]

ACT V

[Interior, Jody's house, where she's attempting to reach Sam on the phone, but has only reached his voice mail]

Jody: Hey! Sam, could you call me back? [There's a knock on her door, but Jody finishes leaving the message] I just need to know you're okay.

[Jody disconnects the call and opens the door to find Patience Turner]

Jody: Patience?

Patience: Jody, I... I had a vision. Something bad's coming.

[Back at the shipyard, the wind blows as we see angel wings scorched onto the side of a building, and an angel blade melted to the ground. Inside the hull of the ship, the portal still glows brightly. A short distance away, in the brush at the side of the road, Kaia lies unconscious.

[In the Apocalypse World, we begin at Mary's wedding ring on the chain around her neck. She looks down beneath her cage to see Jack waking up and Lucifer archangel and angels stand behind him

[In Kaia's Bad Place, Dean groggily wakes up and gets to his feet, his angel blade clutched in his hand]

Dean: Sam?

Sam (waking up a few feet from Dean): Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Dean: Hey.

Sam: No, no, no, I'm good.

Dean: Ah!

[They look around warily, trying to figure out where they are]

Dean: Come on.

[They walk through the forest, then jump down into a ditch]

Dean: Where the hell are we?

[We zoom out to see it's not a ditch they're standing in, but a massive footprint. As Sam and Dean look around, climb out the other side of the footprint and walk away, a large creature roars, and heavy footsteps approach.]

Lucifer sitting on the throne when Angels come running in

Lucifer what

Angels we have been betray

Lucifer sits up what happen

Angels duma led a squad of Angels to join Evil Michael side

Lucifer DAMNIT

Angel gulp sir

Lucifer what

Angels we have more bad news

Lucifer sighs what

Angels the angels you sent to help winchesters and your son well there is a portal open where they use to be

Lucifer What okay send angels to defend the portal

Angels what about your son

Lucifer we can't spare the resources so the angels with jack will have to be enough


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer sits on the throne bored out of his mind

I am bored

Going to earth for a while

Wait sir

Raziel says

Lucifer turns What

Raziel We are at war

Lucifer takes a step yes I know that

Raziel against Archangels

Lucifer pause yeah

Raziel we need more

Lucifer I can't create archangels

Raziel true but there is one in the cage

Lucifer you want me to release my brother

Raziel yes and no

Lucifer what makes you think wait what do mean yes and no

Raziel Michael is needed but his mind is broken and he may well try to destroy everything we need a way to have him on our side completely

Lucifer and what do you suggest

Raziel crowley trap you in that body on earth you can use only that one

Lucifer well no he

Raziel what if we do the same

Lucifer you mean give him a body that will hold him

Raziel also something that fixes mind

Lucifer agreed

Raziel well we need him on our side so we should also find out how

Lucifer done

Raziel but we will work on that go do whatever you want

IOWA

[INTERIOR – HOUSE – NIGHT]

[A man sits at a table, sharpening a knife looking at something, the camera pans around and a young girl AMANDA is seen with her hands tied cowering in the corner. Another man ED approaches the terrified girl. A post van is seen moving along a road. ED crouches in front of AMANDA]

ED

Wanna hear a joke?

MAN

Ed, don't play with your damn food.

ED

Knock knock? Come on, girly, I said knock knock?

GIRL

Who's there.

[ED'S face morphs into a werewolf's and he snarls at AMANDA. She screams]

MAN

Hey!

ED

Haha!

[The sound of a vehicle can be heard outside the house, and headlights shine through the boarded up windows as the vehicle stops outside. The man at the table's eyes constrict, showing he is a werewolf as well. ED glances at the other man and then walks towards the door. Footsteps are heard and then two distinct knocks.]

ED

Who's there?

CLAIRE (from outside)

Delivery.

[ED opens the door.]

ED

I think you got the wrong house.

CLAIRE

Huh? Your name is right on the box.

[ED reaches for the parcel; it is addressed to Mr Werewolf.]

ED

You hunter bitch!

[CLAIRE shoots ED with the gun she's holding behind the box and walks into the house. The other werewolf throws his knife at her and then takes cover behind an overturned table. CLAIRE dodges the knife and shoots at the table. He gets up and runs out of sight.]

CLAIRE

Amanda Fitzmartin? I'll be right there.

[CLAIRE reloads her shotgun and looks for the other werewolf. A door creaks open and when she turns around he attacks her, knocking her to the ground. They struggle.]

MAN

Who the hell do you think you are?

[CLAIRE breaks his nose and gains the upper hand; she pulls out a knife from her boot and stabs him.]

CLAIRE

I kill monsters. That's who the hell I am.

[CLAIRE walks over to AMANDA, her lip is cut and bleeding.]

CLAIRE

Your mother's been looking for you. It's going to be okay.

[As CLAIRE undoes AMANDA'S bonds, she suddenly looks terrified. There is a female werewolf standing over the dead body. CLAIRE turns around and shoots her through the heart.]

CLAIRE

Like I said, totally okay.

[EXTERIOR – AMANDA'S HOUSE – DAY]

[CLAIRE is sitting in her car, watching AMANDA reunite with her mother at the front of the house. The mother mouths a thank you to CLAIRE and she acknowledges. Her phone rings, showing called id JODY MILLS and she answers.]

CLAIRE

Hi Jody.

JODY

Hi. Claire, it's Sam and Dean, they're missing.

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM and DEAN are standing in a depression that appears to be a giant talon print.]

DEAN

Where the hell are we?

Sam teeth chattering I IIIIIIII don't know

Dean sam

Sam what wrong

Dean It is 90 degrees and your freezing what the hell is wrong

Sam I don't know

Dean here take my jacket

[INTERIOR – JODY'S HOUSE – DAY]

JODY (on the phone with CLAIRE)

They were on a hunting trip and I haven't heard from them in a few days. It's time to come home.

[TITLE CARD]

ACT ONE

[EXTERIOR – ROAD – DAY]

[CLAIRE is driving down to Sioux Falls. She pulls up at JODY'S house.]

[INTERIOR – JODY'S HOUSE – DAY]

[ALEX and JODY are at the dining table.]

ALEX

Tried Donna, Walt, nobody's heard anything.

[The sound of a door opening. JODY and ALEX get up.]

CLAIRE

Surprise. Hi Jody. Alex, you miss me?

ALEX

Not really.

[ALEX smiles. JODY gestures to CLAIRE'S cut lip questioningly.]

CLAIRE

Oh it's just a werewolf, no big deal.

[JODY hugs CLAIRE.]

CLAIRE

Wow, when did we become huggers?

[JODY releases CLAIRE. PATIENCE walks in to the room.]

JODY

I'm just glad you made it home safe. There's somebody I want you to meet. This is uh, this is Patience.

CLAIRE

Hi.

PATIENCE

Hi.

JODY

Patience drove up from Atlanta; she's been staying with us for a few days.

CLAIRE

Are you a hunter?

PATIENCE

Psychic.

CLAIRE

Cool. You're wearing my sweatshirt.

PATIENCE

Uh, Jody…

CLAIRE

Is she sleeping in my room too?

JODY

Actually, the guest room is storage now. So…

CLAIRE

It's fine; I'm the one who left.

[There are a few seconds of tense silence.]

CLAIRE

So, Sam and Dean, what do we know?

[JODY gives PATIENCE an exasperated look.]

[INTERIOR – JODY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY]

SAM (from a voicemail on the phone)

Hey Jody, thanks for your help earlier. So listen, we're looking for someone, Kaia Nieves. She might be the key to saving Mom. So if you hear anything…

DEAN

Gotta go, call you later.

[ALEX is cleaning the cut on CLAIRE'S face. JODY and PATIENCE are seated opposite them. CLAIRE swats ALEX'S hand away.]

CLAIRE

Ow.

ALEX

Baby.

JODY

That was three days ago, I haven't heard anything since.

CLAIRE

What about the girl? Kaia?

[EXTERIOR – ROADSIDE – NIGHT]

[KAIA NIEVES is passed out on the road. A car stops near her.]

[INTERIOR – JODY'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT]

[CLAIRE looks at a rap sheet with KAIA'S details.]

JODY

Yeah I ran her name through the system, she was picked up for possession in Minnesota and then she escaped from court ordered drug rehab three days ago. Warrant out for arrest.

CLAIRE

Check the rehab centre and the local hospitals.

ALEX

Already did.

[EXTERIOR – ROADSIDE – NIGHT]

[The man in the car pulls out a phone.]

PHONE CALL

911, what is the nature of your emergency?

The bad place

Sam what wrong with me

Dean I don't know but we need to leave fast before you die

[INTERIOR – JODY'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT]

ALEX

You going to be okay?

JODY

Yeah.

ALEX

Alright.

[ALEX gets up and walks towards the door.]

CLAIRE

Where are you going?

ALEX

Night shift.

CLAIRE

So Sam and Dean are missing and you're bailing?

ALEX

I have a job, Claire.

CLAIRE

Huh. So do I, it's called hunting.

[ALEX looks harried. She glances at JODY.]

ALEX (leaving)

Good luck.

CLAIRE

What is she talking about? Hmm?

JODY

Claire.

CLAIRE

If this is about me hunting alone, I know I should've called more, but I'm fine. I'm good! I'm safe.

JODY

No, you're not! Patience had a vision, that's why she's here.

PATIENCE

I… I saw you die.

[We see a flashback of PATIENCE'S vision. It is set in THE BAD PLACE, we see forest, a gigantic claw, a spear piercing a body and an unconscious CLAIRE in JODY'S arms.]

JODY

Claire, she's the real deal.

CLAIRE

So every vision you have, it always comes true?

PATIENCE

I don't know. I'm still figuring all this out.

CLAIRE

So you might be wrong.

JODY

Claire this is serious, I'm trying to protect you!

CLAIRE

Jody, that's always your excuse. Every time we'd go out on a hunt together you'd take care of the monster while I'd just wait in the car.

JODY

That happened one time!

CLAIRE

It happened every time, Jody! You, you've never even seen what I can do.

JODY

Claire, if I put the brakes on you it's because you can't go dive bombing into every fight…

CLAIRE

Yes I can! That's how you save people. Sitting back and making the perfect plan, losing time, that's how people end up dead.

JODY

And if you end up dead?

[Both of them are now standing. JODY is visibly upset.]

CLAIRE

I won't.

JODY

Claire, you can't just run away from this.

CLAIRE

Watch me.

[CLAIRE grabs her jacket and leaves the room. The mood in the room is sombre.]

[EXTERIOR – ROADSIDE – NIGHT]

[KAIA is being loaded into an ambulance. Something is watching her, making an ominous ticking noise.]

[INTERIOR – HOSPITAL – NIGHT]

DOCTOR

The patient in Room Eleven's been released; the room needs to be sanitised.

ALEX

Already done and I processed her discharge paperwork.

DOCTOR

Well done.

[The doctor hands over a form to ALEX and walks away. CLAIRE is waiting at the reception area.]

CLAIRE

Nice outfit.

ALEX

It's a uniform, what's your excuse?

CLAIRE

I look great.

ALEX

You look like Biker Barbie.

CLAIRE

Thank you.

[ALEX moves behind the counter still concentrating on the form she's filling.]

CLAIRE

You knew? About the whole vision thing?

ALEX

Yup and I knew how you'd react.

CLARIE

So, you have a job but you still help Jody with cases, I thought you wanted out of the whole monster thing.

ALEX

If she needs my help with anything, the dishes, monsters, I'm there, for her.

CLAIRE

Unlike me. Alex, the way things were going, if I'd stuck around, she just would've worried all the time.

ALEX

Claire, she never stopped. Anyway, I'm guessing you didn't crash my job for a heart to heart. What do you want?

CLAIRE

Two minutes in your system?

ALEX

Told you, I already checked.

CLAIRE (moving to behind ALEX and the computer)

Well did you run rock star aliases?

ALEX

From metal gods to obscure hair bands, nothing.

CLAIRE

Hey, how about the girl Kaia?

ALEX

Yes.

CLAIRE

Did you try Jane Does?

ALEX

I did. But, an identified woman was just brought in.

CLAIRE

Where?

ALEX

Here.

[INTERIOR – HOSPITAL CORRIDOR – NIGHT]

[CLAIRE is looking into room that has KAIA in it. She's being attended by the DOCTOR]

DOCTOR

So your vital signs are stable and your concussion is minor but we're going to need to keep you here under observation.

[KAIA notices CLAIRE through the blinds and they make eye contact. The DOCTOR leaves and KAIA immediately pulls out her IV drip and grabs her clothes.]

CLAIRE

Where you going? Hey I get it, if I had the cops on my ass I'd be racing out of Doge too.

KAIA

Who are you?

CLAIRE

I'm a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester and I think you know them too.

KAIA

Leave me alone.

CLAIRE

Hey!

[KAIA runs out of the room, pulling a table behind her to block CLAIRE. She exits the back of the hospital and is stopped by a hideous monster, the same one that was watching when she was being loaded into the ambulance. Its ominous clicking can be heard. CLAIRE bursts out of the door and notices the monster. She pulls out her knife and stabs it in the shoulder; it retaliates and throws her against nearby garbage bins. The monster advances towards KAIA when JODY shoots it in the leg. CLAIRE jumps up and stabs it under its chin causing blue goo to erupt from its neck. CLAIRE retrieves her knife and looks at a terrified KAIA.]

CLAIRE

So let's talk.

ACT TWO

[INTERIOR – JODY'S GARAGE – NIGHT]

[JODY and ALEX wheel the body of the monster into the garage. ALEX unzips the bag and the masked monster is revealed.]

PATIENCE

Ugh, dude.

JODY

What's under the mask?

ALEX (snapping on a pair of gloves)

Let's find out.

[EXTERIOR – JODY'S HOUSE – NIGHT]

[KAIA is sitting alone, lost in thought. CLAIRE comes up and sits next to her.]

CLAIRE

See one of those things before huh?

KAIA

In my dreams and not just one of them, those things they – they travel in packs. They pick up your scent and they don't stop.

CLAIRE

So you fight them?

KAIA

Fight? No, I run, but sometimes they catch me.

CLAIRE

Is that how you got that?

[CLAIRE indicates the scars of KAIA'S wrist. She nods.]

KAIA

I've got others, all over.

CLAIRE

Me too. Look, ghoul bite. Bar fight with a vampire, he threw me through a window.

[CLAIRE unzips the bottom of her pant leg to show her the scar and then indicates her shoulder. KAIA looks reassured. She touches CLAIRE'S head.]

KAIA

And this one?

CLAIRE

Umm, heroic battle with the doorknob. I tripped.

[KAIA chuckles. CLAIRE smiles.]

CLAIRE

Kaia, what happened?

[INTERIOR – JODY'S GARAGE – NIGHT]

[ALEX removes the monster's mask to reveal a disgusting slime-covered alien face.]

PATIENCE

Oh god.

ALEX

Don't scream.

PATIENCE

Might puke.

[CLAIRE and KAIA enter the garage.]

PATIENCE

What is that?

JODY

I don't know.

CLAIRE (looking at KAIA)

She does. It's okay, you can tell.

KAIA

Umm I'm a dreamwalker. It means when I sleep I see another world, this other dimension.

PATIENCE

Seriously?

KAIA

The Bad Place, it's where that came from. Your friends, Sam and Dean, they wanted me to help them open a door to another world and we did but something went wrong.

JODY

Okay so then how did this thing end up here?

CLAIRE

The door is still open. If we find it we find Sam and Dean.

KAIA

No. If they're there, they're already dead.

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM and DEAN are sitting at a fire, roasting lizards. DEAN picks off a piece of flesh, appraises and eats it. He looks at SAM, whose shivering and looks disgusted at the lizard.]

SAM

No no no, don't tell me it tastes like chicken.

DEAN

No, Sam it's a lizard. It tastes like a lizard.

SAM

You know we really gotta get moving, keep looking for that door.

DEAN

Yeah, if there is a door.

SAM

Well last time we opened one, it stayed open.

DEAN

Yeah, for a few hours. We've been here for what, two days, in change? I mean look, man, I hope you're right, I really do, but if you're not and we're stuck here in this freaking monster land? I mean, nobody back home even knows where to start looking for us.

SAM

So what are you saying?

DEAN

I'm saying, eat up.

[SAM makes a face. In the distance the sound of something growling and stomping is heard.]

DEAN

That sound closer to you?

SAM

Yeah. What do you think it is?

DEAN

Let's not find out.

[DEAN sticks the skewer with meat into the ground and they both get up to leave. As SAM jogs away DEAN hurries back and retrieves the stick with the meat, eating it as he follows SAM. The sounds of footsteps is louder and a cloaked and hooded figure wielding a spear is seen watching SAM and DEAN walk away.]

[INTERIOR – JODY'S HOUSE – NIGHT]

[PATIENCE is packing her bags, ALEX walks into the room.]

ALEX

So, you're leaving?

PATIENCE

If I go now, maybe my dad will take me back.

ALEX

Is that what you want? To go back home, pretend you're little Miss Perfect and not a powerful psychic?

PATIENCE

This is just all way too freaky. I mean, your mom's out burying a monster in the backyard.

ALEX

Well you gotta bury him somewhere.

PATIENCE

I came here to tell Jody about my vision and Claire just blew it off. And I am not a fighter, I couldn't even imagine going up against one of those things.

ALEX

You don't have to be a fighter; I'm not, not really. No, we help in other ways.

PATIENCE

I'm sorry, I can't do this.

[PATIENCE zips up her bag and walks out. She is seen walking to her car and unlocking it. As she opens the trunk she is hit with a vision and she drops the bag in shock. In the vision she sees the monsters from The Bad Place breaking into JODY'S house. She returns to the house and barges into the living room, where KAIA and CLAIRE are sitting.]

PATIENCE

We have to go. Now.

CLAIRE

What?

PATIENCE

Those monsters? They're coming, lots of them.

KAIA

They're after me.

CLAIRE

Then we should stay and fight.

PATIENCE

There's too many, they'll kill us.

CLAIRE

Maybe, maybe not.

PATIENCE

Look, I gave up a lot to come here. To do what was right, to save you. You want to brush that off? You want to think I'm a fake, fine. But I'm telling you right now we're all in danger.

KAIA

Claire…

[The monsters break into the house through the windows just as in PATIENCE'S vision, and wreak havoc on the house. A webcam has been set up through which CLAIRE and KAIA are watching the mayhem in shock. They are in PATIENCE'S car driving away from the house.]

PATIENCE

You believe me now?

ACT TWO

[EXTERIOR – LAKESIDE – DAY]

[The two cars pull up near a pier and all the girls disembark.]

KAIA

Why are we stopping?

JODY

We're taking a breather. I called in some backup.

PATIENCE

Like what, the National Guard?

JODY

Oh, better.

[A car honks and drives into the clearing, bearing the license plate D-TRAIN. DONNA HANSCUM exits the car and smiles widely.]

DONNA

Hiya ladies.

ALEX

Hey Donna.

[ALEX has gone to hug DONNA and she indicates CLAIRE to join in.]

DONNA

Okay, you too Rainbow Bright, come on bring it in.

JODY

Patience, Kaia, this is Sheriff Donna Hanscum. She's uh, she's killed a lot of vampires.

DONNA

Well, you know, I do what I do. Anywho, brought the basics.

[DONNA opens the trunk of her car and pulls out a box filled with guns and knives.]

PATIENCE

Why do you have all this?

DONNA

I'm from Minnesota.

JODY

Kaia, where were you when this went down with Sam and Dean?

KAIA (we see the flashback)

I don't know, we were heading west out of Mankato towards Sioux Falls.

DONNA

So Route 14?

KAIA

We got run off the road. We pulled into an abandoned boatyard, I didn't see a sign.

ALEX

There's a Larsen Brothers shipyard just off Route 14, shut down in '08.

JODY (to DONNA)

We'll check it out?

DONNA

Yeah.

JODY

Claire, come here.

[JODY and CLAIRE walk away.]

DONNA

So, who knows how to use a flamethrower?

JODY

Claire, I know you're not going to like this but I need you to stay here to keep Kaia and the girls safe. Just until we've checked things out, okay?

CLAIRE

Okay Jody. Go.

[JODY looks surprised at CLAIRE'S agreement.]

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM and DEAN are walking in the forest.]

SAM

Look Dean, I don't think this is just a different world, I think it's a different universe.

DEAN

Yeah well, this universe sucks.

SAM

Yeah.

[They stop for a minute as DEAN tries to remove something stuck to his boot. They both straighten up when they hear a noise.]

DEAN

What was that?

[The cloaked figure from before is seen behind the boys. It attacks them viciously with the spear, knocking them both out with remarkable marksmanship. Only for a moment through Dean gets up with glowing blue eyes and he throws the cloaked figure across the room with his mind ]

[EXTERIOR – LARSEN BROTHERS SHIPYARD – DAY]

[DONNA and JODY look at the scene from their car. DONNA is looking through binoculars.]

JODY

You think this is the place?

DONNA

Oh yeah, you betcha.

[The two walk down the path into the abandoned ship. They see a melted angel blade stuck to the floor as they walk in with their guns extended. They notice a glowing room at a higher level. Those creatures on the ground with angels on the ground around them wings prints on the ground ]

[EXTERIOR – LAKESIDE – DAY]

[CLAIRE is pensively sitting in the open truck of a car. KAIA walks over to her.]

KAIA

Room over there?

[KAIA sits in the trunk next to CLAIRE, both of them looking out at the view. KAIA turns to appraise CLAIRE.]

KAIA

You're scared.

CLAIRE

Yeah. Jody always said I'd get myself killed, hunting, and I'd be like, good. If I'm going to go out then that's how I want to do it, doing something great. But Patience's vision… It's one thing thinking that you're going to die but actually knowing it? For once a part of me kinda just wants to sit back and let Jody handle it, you know? Stay safe. But Sam and Dean saved my life and I can't sit this one out.

KAIA

Then don't. If you go, I'll go with you. Maybe together we can save them.

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[DONNA and JODY have found the gate to the other dimension. It is a glowing rift hanging in space.]

DONNA

Oofta, there it is.

[JODY holsters her gun and reaches for the gate.]

DONNA

Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're going to go back, right? Going to tell the girls?

JODY

I'm going in.

DONNA

What now?

JODY

If I don't, she will. Donna, I cannot lose another child.

[As JODY approaches the rift, Sounds of swords falling flesh being sunk into angelic screams .]

DONNA

Jody.

[DONNA and JODY slowly case out the corridors and come across two of the monsters. They quickly take cover against a wall.]

DONNA

Jeez! Is that a umm?

JODY

Yup.

[The monsters run three angels appear and fights the enemy .]

JODY

Come on!

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM is unconscious.]

DEAN

Sam, Sammy! Hey.

SAM

What happened?

[SAM wakes oh what happened ..]

DEAN

Some cloak figure attack us and all the sudden the blade lucifer gave me gave me power and I knock her ass down

Sam DEAN

[The figure uses its spear to bang on the skull thrice and then walks away.]

DEAN

The hell?

SAM

What was that all about?

[The ominous growling can be heard again in the background. DEAN looks around and notices the skeletons of many animals scattered around them. Realisation strikes him.]

DEAN

I think it just rang the dinner bell.

[EXTERIOR – LAKESIDE – DAY]

[ALEX and PATIENCE are standing near the lake, CLAIRE and KAIA walk up to them.]

CLAIRE

Patience, give me your keys. Jody's not picking up her phone. Something's wrong.

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

Jody and Donna stand at the portal entry

CLAIRE

I called, you didn't answer. We worried.

CLAIRE

Is that the door?

JODY

Claire. Claire! Claire, please wait! Oh hell.

[CLAIRE, KAIA and JODY have run up to the gate. It is visibly diminished.]

KAIA

What?

JODY

It's getting smaller, it's closing.

[CLAIRE reaches for the gate.]

JODY

No Claire wait!

CLAIRE

Jody, I know you're trying to protect me, but I need to save Sam and Dean and you have to let me.

JODY

I know.

[Downstairs, DONNA and ALEX are loading bullets into gun.]

DONNA

You ever shot a gun before?

PATIENCE

No.

DONNA

Okey-doke, here you go. Aim in their general direction, relax and squeeze. Squeeze, don't pull.

[The monster can be heard, clicking. DONNA takes aim in his direction. Where the angels ]

DONNA

Oh there he is. Hiya buddy.

[Before DONNA can shoot at least six more monsters appear, advancing in their direction. Angel appears behind bleeding grace than a monster appears and smash his head in ]

DONNA

Upstairs. Move.

[ALEX and PATIENCE run upstairs and DONNA starts to shoot.]

DONNA (from the stairwell)

Jody! A little help. Jody!

[CLAIRE and JODY are still staring at each other. DONNA, ALEX and PATIENCE are shooting at the monsters on the stairwell, Donna calling for help. JODY tilts her head at CLAIRE and gives in.]

JODY

Go.

[CLAIRE looks at KAIA who looks afraid.]

CLAIRE

I'll protect you.

[She takes her hand and moves towards the gate.]

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[CLAIRE and KAIA have come through the gate.]

CLAIRE

Are you okay?

KAIA

Yeah. This way.

[The roaring and footsteps can be heard in the distance. KAIA grabs CLAIRE'S hand they run.]

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[DONNA, ALEX and PATIENCE are still shooting the monsters on the stairs. ALEX and PATIENCE grab a cabinet of some sort and throw it down the stairs, blocking the monsters.]

PATIENCE

Come on!

[JODY joins the group and they all run to another room.]

DONNA

They're gone?

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[DEAN is Frozen as the sound of roaring and footsteps gets nearer.]

DEAN

Ugh, damnit!

SAM

Dean, you hear that?

[CLAIRE cuts through DEAN'S mind and appears in his line of sight. KAIA does the same for SAM.]

DEAN

Claire?

CLAIRE

Hey boys.

DEAN

My hero.

SAM

Hey, how did you get here?

CLAIRE

It's the door, it's still open.

KAIA

For now.

SAM

Where's Jack?

KAIA

I think he's in the other place with your mom.

[The noises are closer now.]

CLAIRE

It's time to go.

SAM

Yeah we gotta go. Go go go.

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[The women enter a room cautiously. After making sure it's clear they prepare for another assault.]

JODY

Okay, anything gets in here we take it down.

DONNA (to PATIENCE, who is looking terrified)

Hey, you got this.

[The tell-tale clicking of the monsters is heard.]

JODY

Alright girls, let's go to work.

[As the monsters come at them, all of them start shooting, picking off their targets.]

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM, DEAN, CLAIRE and KAIA are running to the gate.]

KAIA

There!

[They come to a stop around it. KAIA turns at the snap of a branch and watches the cloaked figure hurl its spear at CLAIRE. She pushes CLAIRE out of the way and gets impaled by the spear herself. The spear entering her body is exactly as seen in PATIENCE'S vision. She falls to the ground as CLAIRE looks at her in despair. SAM and DEAN immediately pull out angel blades and prepare to fight the figure.]

CLAIRE

Kaia…

[KAIA has reached out and taken CLAIRE'S hand. As she dies her hand goes limp and falls out of CLAIRE'S. Suddenly the approaching footsteps stop and SAM and DEAN look up into a gigantic monster with glowing red eyes and a face made of rock. It stands behind the cloaked figure.]

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[The four women are furiously fighting the incoming monsters. ALEX shoots one multiple times before it goes down.]

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[SAM and DEAN look awestruck as they take in the giant.]

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[DONNA shoots at a monster that dives behind a table for cover. JODY vaults over the table and shoots it from above.]

[EXTERIOR – THE BAD PLACE – NIGHT]

[CLAIRE has just gotten up off the ground and she is furious. She charges the cloaked figure blindly, intending to kill it. DEAN wakes up from his stupor and restrains her.]

DEAN

No no no no, Claire! Come on we've gotta go!

SAM

Go go! Go go go!

[The giant roars showing huge teeth. The three of them pass through the gate which disappears behind them.]

[INTERIOR – ABANDONED SHIP – DAY]

[A monster runs at PATIENCE who shoots it down. She looks shocked as it falls dead. There is a loud noise and SAM, DEAN and CLAIRE reappear through the gate, CLAIRE falling down in despair. The gate disappears behind them.]

CLAIRE

No!

[JODY comes running into the room, holstering her gun and dropping down to cradle CLAIRE who is now crying. The other women come in as well. JODY gives SAM and DEAN a questioning glance, to which SAM shakes his head sadly. CLAIRE is crying wholeheartedly now and in THE BAD PLACE we see KAIA'S body with the spear still through her. PATIENCE recognises the scene of JODY holding CLAIRE as the one from her vision, but now she understands that CLAIRE was not dead, simply sad.]

[EXTERIOR – JODY'S HOUSE –DAY]

[ALEX and PATIENCE are putting away supplies. SAM and DEAN are leaving, JODY walking with them.]

SAM (to ALEX and PATIENCE)

Bye guys.

DEAN

You know, I tried talking to her.

SAM

Yeah, she's uh, she seems pretty shut down.

JODY

Claire's going to need a lot of time.

SAM

Well, um, when she is ready to hear it…

DEAN

You tell her thank you from us.

SAM

Jody, that rift was open for a while; more of those things may have come through.

DEAN

Now we've seen some freaks, but over there it's a whole new world of bad.

JODY

We will handle it. Come on, you guys take care of the world. We got Sioux Falls covered.

DEAN

Damn right you do.

[DEAN and SAM hug JODY and then get into the car. They drive off while waving bye to JODY.]

JODY

Bye!

[INTERIOR – CLAIRE'S ROOM – DAY]

JODY

Hey. Claire…

CLAIRE

You were right.

JODY

No, this isn't on you, not all of it, I told you to go.

CLAIRE

No. I didn't even think, I just raced in, no plan. I said I'd protect her. I get it now, why you are the way you are, with me. Because of the… this feeling…

JODY

You don't have to do this alone. When you're ready, if you want, we're all here for you.

[INTERIOR – JODY'S LIVING ROOM – DAY]

[DONNA, ALEX and PATIENCE are clearing up, removing the glass and fixing broken furniture.]

PATIENCE

I killed a monster.

[DONNA and ALEX exchange a knowing smile and giggle.]

PATIENCE

What?

ALEX

Welcome to the family.

[JODY walks into the room, she gives them a reassuring nod. In Claire's room, she takes out her diary and starts writing. We hear her monologue. Downstairs in the house, the four women are sitting at the dining table and eating dinner. CLAIRE joins them.]

CLAIRE

I came back to Sioux Falls to save Sam and Dean Winchester and I did. No, we did, we saved Sam and Dean. All of these amazing women, my family. They don't know it yet, they think I'm staying because I'm broken but I'm staying because I need them, my family, my army. The thing that killed Kaia is still out there and I don't care if I have to tear another whole in the universe, we're going to find it. And I'm going to kill it.

[In a distant park, there is a sudden flash of light and another gate is opened. The cloaked figure from The Bad Place comes through it and takes off the hood to reveal itself to be none other than KAIA herself. She smiles. And turns as a roaring sounds across the distance as monsters giant walked through the other kaia smirks starts chanting and the monsters shrinks to size of a human with claws yellow skin red eyes that glow and disappears

Other Kaia Smiles go find others of your kind ]


	10. Chapter 10

Apocalypse world  
Jack stands mary hey you okay  
Michael No she is not And now neither our you  
Jack stands eyes gold Michael smirks eyes turn blue  
Michael summons archangels  
Jack stands and yells Michael's archangels run at him ]  
[TITLE CARD]  
ACT ONE  
LEBANON, KANSAS  
[INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, SAM'S ROOM – DAY]  
[The clock reads 6.00am. SAM is awake in his bed. The clock then reads 8.22am. SAM is still awake in his bed. DEAN knocks loudly on the door. Sam opens the door rubbing his eyes ]  
Dean what the hell  
Sam I don't know what the hell is going on but we now have powers  
Dean  
Right our eyes glow we become stronger heal who knows what else  
Sam  
I Have no idea  
Gabriel  
Samster deanster  
Dean  
Gabriel how are you  
Gabriel  
Well I was torture for millennia grace stolen repeatedly than return and my brother that was fallen is now Basically God and he is fixing things for all creation their is an army of archangels that was only created because you two trap him in a world that michael is evil oh and he who is the devil is a dad my aunt was release and wants Dean you met dad he admitted his mistakes to Lucifer and you two almost destroy heaven and made the world worst of than anything including my aunt which isn't dying because of lucifer which means to hate him is incredible pity and childish  
Dean  
right ok, mom makin' pancakes. How many do you want?  
[ Sam phone rings Donna calling ]  
[INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, KITCHEN – DAY]  
SAM  
Yeah. All right. Yeah.  
DEAN  
Ho, ho, ho. There he is. Saved you a short stack.  
SAM  
Hey, Donna, I'm here with Dean. I'm gonna put you on speaker. Uh, why don't you tell him what you told me?  
Gabriel  
Don't forget about me  
[Cut to DONNA is calling from her car.]  
DONNA  
Oh. It's my niece. She's gone missing. And the local cops don't – (her voice breaks). I know it's not your normal thing, but—  
DEAN  
Text us the address. We're on our way.  
DONNA  
Thank you.  
[SAM ends the call. The scene cuts to Donna crying in her truck. She has parked in the same place WENDY was the previous night.]  
Gabriel  
hey what about me  
Dean  
Stay here man the barracks  
Gabriel feels useless  
Gabriel Ok  
Dean call cas  
Apocalypse world  
Jack took down ten until one throws him across the room  
Jack grunts  
Michael hold him  
Jack struggles against the five archangels  
Michael okay pulls out the demon tablet  
Desperate times  
Michael chants a spell to bring every demon that has ever die back and under his control cuts jack throat and takes  
grace eyes turn gold  
Michael  
good you hundred come here  
Archangels he pointed at came towards him  
Michael cut their throats and absorb there grace eyes one is gold other is blue he is now equal to Lucifer in power  
Jack  
gulps feeling the power coming from Michael  
Crowley's eyes snap open but thanks to some runes that he builds into the body it allows him to resist the spell for a short while  
Michael okay the spell is done now hmm this power will leave sooner or later let's make it permanent  
Michael zorphiel bring me, Raphael, borchiael bring me the witch

[EXTERIOR – OSHKOSH, NEBRASKA, WAREHOUSE – DAY]  
[DONNA is leaning against her truck. The Impala approaches, and SAM and DEAN get out.]  
SAM  
Hey, Donna.  
DONNA  
Hey.  
[DONNA hugs them both.]  
DEAN  
How are you holding up?  
DONNA  
Oh, you know… not great.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
DONNA  
I'm sorry for calling you guys, but Jody's got her hands full with the girls.  
DEAN  
Hey, never apologize for calling us.  
SAM  
So, what do we know?  
DONNA  
Uh, staties found her car side of the road. Signs of a struggle.  
SAM  
And what was she doing out here?  
DONNA  
She was taking a gap year. It's like, this thing where—  
DEAN  
Take a year off, run wild before you go to college?  
DONNA  
Mm-hmm. Yeah. I used to tell her about how much fun I had when I did it. Well, she thought that sounded like an adventure. She thought… (her voice breaks)  
DEAN  
Donna, hey. Whatever happened, it's not your fault.  
DONNA  
That's what Doug keeps telling me, but… I can't help but think—  
SAM  
Just focus on the case.  
[DONNA nods.]  
DEAN  
Doug here?  
DONNA  
Yeah, he's in there. Talking to the locals.  
DEAN  
I'll go check in.  
Donna  
wait who was that third person on the phone  
[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – DAY]  
[DEAN inspects WENDY's car, which is kept there for the local police and FBI. DOUG is talking to the police. DEAN sees the flat tire with the spike in it. AGENT CLEGG approaches.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
Excuse me! Hey! What are you doing?  
DEAN  
Oh, I um…  
AGENT CLEGG  
I asked you a question, son.  
DEAN  
First off, I'm not your son. Second—  
[DOUG approaches.]  
DOUG  
Whoa, whoa, easy. Agent Clegg, this is Agent Savage, FBI.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Oh. Company man. Wow, you should've told me.  
DEAN  
Well, I didn't get a chance.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Uh-huh. And what field office are you out of? I'm just curious who I should call about you walking through my crime scene.  
DEAN  
Hm. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Uh, I'm not here on official business. The victim – she's family. She's my cousin, so I'm just here to get some answers.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Oh. I can respect that. All right, come on. I'll fill you in.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
[They are about to leave, but DOUG stops DEAN.]  
DOUG  
Sorry. You and Donna are related?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
DOUG  
So you were in Sioux Falls a couple of weeks ago, at the family reunion.  
DEAN, I was there. Yeah.  
DOUG  
Donna said it was a pretty wild time.  
DEAN  
It was wild. Absolutely.  
Donna  
wait you know god  
Sam  
yeah  
Donna  
so all mythology is true and Gabriel the archangel is at the bunker a place that has any weapon or knowledge to protect the world cool and he was tortured by a prince of hell and is healing  
Sam  
pretty much  
Donna  
lucifer the devil is in heaven fixing god mistakes  
Sam  
yes  
Donna  
alternate universe Michael has your mom and Lucifer's son  
Sam  
yep  
Donna  
our lives are weird  
Sam nods  
Donna  
count me in  
[DEAN leaves, and DOUG follows.]  
[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE, OFFICE – DAY]  
[AGENT CLEGG, DEAN, and DOUG are standing around a table, a map on the surface. SAM and DONNA are now in the office.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
This is where we found him. This is an older stretch of highway, mostly used by long-haul truckers. There are no patrols to stop the speeders.  
SAM  
So who found the car?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Troopers got an anonymous tip.  
DEAN  
Well, that's convenient.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Yeah, fits with the pattern, though.  
SAM  
Pattern?  
DOUG  
They think it's part of something bigger. And Wendy's not the only one.  
AGENT CLEGG  
We found evidence that suggests she was targeted by a serial abductor. Now that spike we found on the tire, that's classic Butterfly.  
DEAN  
Sorry. Butterfly?  
AGENT CLEGG  
That's what we call him, what I call him.  
[AGENT CLEGG turns to a board of Missing Persons and another map, connecting where each person is missing from.]  
He's got kind of a migrating pattern. Now, in the winter, he makes his way southward, targeting people that are traveling alone, people who won't be missed. Then in the summer, he turns around and he heads back up north.  
SAM  
Now, what about the victims?  
[AGENT CLEGG looks nervously at DONNA.]  
DONNA  
Go on.  
AGENT CLEGG  
They disappear. We've never even found a body.  
DOUG  
So maybe they aren't, you know, gone gone.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Maybe. Look, having you all here is not standard operating procedure, but if you wanna help… Now, I've been chasing this psycho for the last 12 years. I could use all the help I can get.  
[DEAN looks to SAM, who shakes his head. DEAN ignores him.]  
DEAN  
We're in.  
[SAM looks annoyed Sam phone rings .]  
Sam Lucifer  
Lucifer Sam  
Sam why are you calling  
Lucifer I am calling because I am taking a small break while we get the help needed  
Sam Archangels  
Lucifer yeah which means we need as many archangels as we can get  
Sam you Michael and Gabriel  
Lucifer I will bring Raphael back  
Sam Raphael is he willing to play ball  
Lucifer yeah I just need to get a body that will hold him so and Michael on my side  
Sam, he is loyal to Michael  
Lucifer yeah  
Sam whom we found your son  
Lucifer I know few of my angels are with him trying to protect him  
Sam okay it won't be enough to fight Michael's army  
Lucifer I agree with wait Michael got his army from a tablet what if you were to find this earth tablet  
Sam, you need a Prophet  
Lucifer yes where is he  
Sam I  
Lucifer you saw that world he has an infinite number to throw at us you know how to stop me but Michael is in a league of his own  
Sam Donatello  
Lucifer I don't need his name I need to know where he is  
Sam, he is... in Atlanta  
Lucifer I'll send angels to protect him  
Sam his soul is gone  
Lucifer crap I need to get him a soul  
Sam how  
Lucifer hell  
Sam, you going to give him a tortured soul  
Lucifer I can heal it  
Sam so like ghost possession  
Lucifer No it will give him the powers of a ghost but It would only be him  
Sam, so he will be psychic  
Lucifer basically  
Sam okay than  
Lucifer asks Castiel about duma that is the team I am sending it will be a hundred angels station at one of my safehouses  
Sam nods well  
Lucifer well Prophet protect I am having other angels create a body for Michael and Raphael that will hold them what am I forgetting oh I called for another reason it will take like three weeks to do this I am going to take a break till then. so I won't be in heaven

[INTERIOR – MOTEL – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is sitting at the table and fiddling with the settings on a CB radio.]  
SAM  
No one uses CB radios anymore.  
[Voice of a male trucker on the radio says "All that smokey saw was my rubbers".]  
DEAN  
No one except truckers.  
[DEAN picks up the receiver.]  
Breaker, breaker 1-9. This is 67, the Midnight Rider. Looking for the 4-1-1 on my Alice in Wonderland.  
[Radio cracks]  
TRUCKER  
Whoa, Midnight Rider. Sounds like that piece ran out on you.  
DEAN  
She's a redhead, brown sedan. She's family.  
[DEAN waits for a response.]  
Breaker, breaker. Anyone?  
TRUCKER  
Hot diggity, I'll find your Alice. She'll be my family, too.  
ANOTHER TRUCKER  
Not if I get there first.  
SAM  
You see? Told you. This is stupid.  
DEAN  
It'll work. Dad used it all the time.  
SAM  
This isn't even our kind of case. And you know, with the real Feds here, we should back down.  
Dean  
You're joking, right?  
SAM  
We're still fugitives.  
DEAN  
They think we're dead.  
SAM  
Do you really wanna get on the FBI's radar again?  
DEAN  
Okay, so what do you wanna do? Hmm? You wanna call up Donna and say "Hey, sorry about your niece. These kinds of things happen. Later." And head back to the bunker so you can mope some more?  
SAM  
I'm not moping.  
DEAN  
You got up at 10:00 am this morning. 10:00 am. You, Mr. Rise and Freakin' Shine. And then you turned down pancakes.  
[DEAN gets up from the table and takes out a beer from the mini-fridge. SAM sits on the bed.]  
SAM  
I wasn't hungry.  
DEAN  
They're pancakes. Look, I know you're in a dark place right now, okay? I mean, we lost Jack. Mom is… I think about 'em too. All the time. But you can't let it eat you up. Now look, when I was—when I was broken up, you were there for me. Well, I'm here for you now. And I'm telling you, the only way out of this is through. Now when everything goes to hell, what do we do? We put our heads down and we do the work. We'll find Jack. We'll save Mom, and we will deal with evil Michael and Lucifer we will. But right now, Donna needs our help. Okay?  
[A voice on the radio breaks.]  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Breaker, breaker, Midnight Rider. Felix the Cat here. Breaker, breaker, Midnight Rider. Felix the Cat here. I, uh, think I got somethin' for ya.  
[DEAN picks up the receiver.]  
DEAN  
10-4. Felix. What do you got?  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Better we talk live and in color. Do you mind meeting up? There's, uh, there's a place off Gold Rush Byway, just past mile marker 980. I'll roll through around noon.  
DEAN  
It's a date. Over.  
[DEAN turns back to SAM.]  
Alright. I'll go check that out tomorrow. Why don't you hang back in case something else breaks?  
SAM  
Okay. Look… obviously, I'm here for Donna, all right? I wanna help.  
DEAN  
I know you do. So let's find this son of a bitch.  
[bunker - Living room - day]  
Cas How are you  
Gabriel I am going crazy just sitting here I can't take it  
Castiel okay let's go to the bar  
Gabriel good  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[WENDY is strapped to the death table, blindfolded. A hand turns up the volume on the radio. "Too Good To Be True" by Lon Rogers and the Soul Blenders plays in the background. THE HARVESTER approaches her. He takes her blindfold off. She cries and screams. He screams back, mocking her.]  
WENDY  
Let me go! Let me go! Let me… Please. Please. Please let me go.  
[THE HARVESTER makes crying gestures to mock her.]  
Please. Please let me go. Please. Why? Why are you doing this?  
[THE HARVESTER turns and starts setting up a video camera in front of WENDY.]  
Please, help me.  
[THE HARVESTER turns on the camera, and gestures for her to smile. The camera begins to record WENDY]  
Help me. Help me, someone! Help me, please! Please help me!  
ACT TWO  
[INTERIOR – POLICE STATION – DAY]  
AGENT CLEGG  
Now we subpoenaed your niece's credit cards so we can retrace her steps.  
[AGENT CLEGG hands DONNA the document. SAM enters.]  
SAM  
Hey. Sorry, I'm late.  
[AGENT CLEGG hands SAM a folder.]  
What's this?  
AGENT CLEGG  
That is the last 12 years if my life. Right there is every person we think got taken by the Butterfly.  
SAM  
Really?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Like I was telling Donna, the last place that we can put Wendy is at a gas station in Oshkosh, Nebraska. Now based on the Butterfly's pattern, I have a short list of suspects that I like, but there's one guy, in particular, I've always liked more than the others.  
SAM  
Do you bring him in?  
AGENT CLEGG  
No. Could never get anything concrete to link up. Until now. You see, that night… he was there too.  
[A man in handcuffs walks, a Bible in his hand. A smirk on his face. It is the pastor from the Truck Stop. He, along with others are brought into a room to line-up.]  
SAM  
That's your guy?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Pastor "Diamond" Don Hankey. Road preacher. Ministers to truckers, mostly. Don't let his squeaky-clean act fool you, though. He's got a jacket. Arrests for lewd behavior, couple drunk, and disorderly.  
[PASTOR HANKEY is brought into the interrogation room by a police officer.]  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Thank you for your service, son.  
AGENT CLEGG  
And we picked him up… we found this.  
[AGENT CLEGG shows SAM and DONNA an evidence bag with a bloody, white shirt inside.]  
DONNA  
That's Wendy's.  
[SAM looks into the interrogation room to see PASTOR HANKEY flipping through the Bible.]  
[INTERIOR – DINER – DAY]  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
So this girl of yours…  
DEAN  
Did you saw her that night?  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Yeah. Twice. Usually, I-I try to stay out of this sort of stuff. I just run my route and keep out of trouble. But… that night, that girl… like I said, I saw her twice—  
[Cut to FEMALE TRUCKER at the Truck Stop sees Wendy come in.]  
Uh, once at a station off Highway 26…  
[Cut to FEMALE TRUCKER driving down the highway, passing WENDY.]  
And then later, I was driving off Road 88 and… I shouldn't have left her there. But, um, I was running behind schedule and me just… Well, it's the only reason I even gassed up there. That place gives me the creeps.  
DEAN  
And what's this place called?  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
[SAM and AGENT CLEGG are interrogating PASTOR HANKEY. DONNA is watching from the other side of the room.]  
SAM  
Manny's Truck Stop Café. The other night – we can put you there.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I go where my ministry takes me.  
[AGENT CLEGG shows PASTOR HANKEY a photo of WENDY.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
You know her? Her name is Wendy Hanscom. Recent high school grad. Popular. She had her whole life ahead of her. No? [shows the pastor another photo] What about him? Luis Fernando. He had a family. They're both missing.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
The girl looks vaguely familiar. I've never laid eyes on the immigrant.  
SAM  
[annoyed] Wow. Nice.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Okay, let's focus on the girl, then.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Lawyer.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Excuse me?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I know my rights.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Do you think I give a tinker's damn about your rights?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I don't care what you or your goon think. I know my rights, so get me a lawyer. Now. Then you ask me anything you like about your illegal and your whore.  
[AGENT CLEGG grabs PASTOR HANKEY by the lapels of a jacket  
AGENT CLEGG  
Tough guy, huh?!  
SAM  
Whoa, whoa. Whoa. Hey, hey, hey! Agent, Agent, Agent, Agent. Agent, please. Take it easy.  
[DONNA enters the room.]  
DONNA  
Mind if I talk to him?  
[ bar- day]  
Gabriel sits at the bar  
Castiel sits next to him Beer two  
Gabriel and cas grab there's and chug it down good than the sound starts to play  
Castiel sees Gabriel flinch  
Castiel he is dead brother  
The doors fly open and demon smoke enters every human  
Asmodeus walks through hey puppy time to go home  
[EXTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[The Impala is standing outside the café. DOUG gets in.]  
DEAN  
Thanks for coming.  
DOUG  
Got that report you asked for. Everything that's gone down at Manny's Truck Stop Café lately.  
DEAN  
And?  
DOUG  
Couple of D&D's, four counts of public urination but—  
DEAN  
Nothing that screams secret hunting ground for a kidnapper.  
DOUG  
Not exactly.  
[DEAN looks through the file.]  
Can I ask you a question? About Donna?  
DEAN  
Okay.  
DOUG  
Is she gonna be okay? I mean, I love Donna, but I've only known her for a couple years, and this… I've never seen her like this.  
DEAN  
I'm not sure I know what you mean.  
DOUG  
I mean, she's barely talkin' to me, and we always talk. About the Vikes, about the Real Housewives, about everything. This is a tough time, I know, but… I think she's hiding something from me. Anyhoo, forget it. It's probably nothing. I'm probably just spinning. It's nothing.  
DEAN  
Doug, you're a good guy. And you're gonna be there for Donna.  
DOUG  
You betcha.  
DEAN  
So, you know, just… trust her. Okay?  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I said I want my lawyer.  
DONNA  
You sure? I mean, the Bible doesn't have much good to say about them. "But the Pharisees and the lawyers rejected God's purpose for themselves, not having been baptized by John."  
PASTOR HANKEY  
You know your scripture.  
DONNA  
Even the good book's got lawyer jokes.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I know what you're doin'. And I want—  
DONNA  
Lawyer. Yeah, yeah.  
[DONNA sits down across from PASTOR HANKEY.]  
Okay, but here's the thing. This is a small town. And it's Friday night. You know? So if you're lucky, they might be able to get you a public defender by Monday. Maybe. Which means you get to spend at least two nights in the big cell. Just you and a bunch of guys who… well, look at you and all they're gonna see is Sunday dinner. So… if you wanna deal with that? Super. Or… you can answer a few questions, and I can get you outta here. Your call.  
[AGENT CLEGG and SAM are watching from the other room.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
She's good.  
SAM  
Yeah, she is.  
[EXTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DOUG approach the café. The window washer approaches.]  
WINDOW WASHER  
Windows? Oil?  
DEAN  
[takes out his phone] How about a girl?  
DOUG  
Have you seen her?  
WINDOW WASHER  
May have.  
DEAN  
Mm-hmm. [hands over some money.] Keep talking.  
WINDOW WASHER  
She was in a couple of nights ago. Marlon liked her.  
DOUG  
Marlon?  
WINDOW WASHER  
He's the cashier. After she left, he closed up early and drove off after her. Didn't come back until dawn.  
DEAN  
Uh-huh.  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
DONNA  
How long have you been on the road?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Oh, a long time.  
DONNA  
Maybe 12 years, you'd say?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Yeah, could be.  
DONNA  
You just travel all over, huh?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Across God's green Earth.  
DONNA  
You a family man, Pastor?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Married, two kids.  
DONNA  
They know about that girl you flashed outside Cheyenne? How 'bout that teenage boy says you picked him up hitchhiking?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I'm weak. I am made of flesh.  
DONNA  
Oh. That's your excuse?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
God knows I'm a sinner. And my wife, she knows, too. We're working on it.  
DONNA  
Yeah?  
[DONNA takes out the evidence bag with the bloody, white shirt.]  
She knows about this? Belongs to my niece. What did you do with her?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I don't… That's not…  
DONNA  
We found it in your van. You hurt her, right?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No. No, no, no, no.  
DONNA  
You made her bleed.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No.  
DONNA  
Don't lie to me.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No, I'm not.  
[DONNA slams the table as she stands.]  
DONNA  
Don't lie to God!  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I'm not. I've done wrong, but I've never hurt anybody. Never. Please, you have to believe me. Please. Please. [cries.]  
[INTERIOR – POLICE STATION – NIGHT]  
DONNA  
I believe him.  
SAM  
Yeah, so do I.  
AGENT CLEGG  
But the shirt…  
SAM  
Yeah, the shirt doesn't make any sense. I mean, what? I'm – I'm a criminal mastermind that avoids capture for 12 years and when I'm finally arrested, there's a bloody shirt in my van that links me to one of the victims? It's too easy.  
DONNA  
So someone planted it.  
SAM  
Definitely possible. I mean, maybe back at the truck stop?  
DONNA  
But if it's not the pastor, who is it?  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[MARLON is sitting behind the counter. DEAN and DOUG walk in.]  
DEAN  
Where is she? [shows him the picture of WENDY.]  
MARLON  
Mmm. I don't know.  
[DEAN slams him down on the surface.]  
DOUG  
Dean, what are you—  
DEAN  
It's how we do things in the FBI.  
DOUG  
Is it?  
[DEAN lifts MARLON up.]  
DEAN  
Try again.  
MARLON  
I said I don't—  
[DEAN slams him down again.]  
DEAN  
Look, I know you saw her and I know you went after her. So where is she?  
MARLON  
You won't believe it.  
DEAN  
Try me.  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DOUG turns the 'closed' sign on. MARLON types on the laptop. A window appears showing video footage of a man on an operating table, whimpering. Usernames and prices appear on the screen.]  
DOUG  
What? What's that?  
MARLON  
It's like eBay. Kinda.  
[The man, Luis Fernando, starts to yell as THE HARVESTER approaches him with a drill saw.]  
DEAN  
They're selling him off. Piece by piece.  
LUIS  
[on the video] Somebody! Somebody help me! Oh, God, please! Help me!  
[DEAN and DOUG are disgusted as they stand and watch behind MARLON. MARLON smiles.]  
ACT THREE  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DONNA and SAM are now standing with DEAN and DOUG behind MARLON.]  
DEAN  
So it ended about 30 minutes ago. Show 'em how it started.  
[MARLON shows them the video again. LUIS is screaming in pain.]  
SAM  
Hey, come on.  
[SAM turns off the video.]  
MARLON  
Aw. What's the matter? You vegan?  
[DOUG slaps MARLON over the head.]  
DOUG  
How they do it in the FBI.  
[DONNA looks at DEAN knowingly.]  
DONNA  
Who'd do this, buy pieces of people? For what? Trophies?  
SAM  
No. It's for food.  
DEAN  
Look at the comments. "Yum." "Tasty." "Can't wait to get my delivery." It's takeout for—  
DONNA  
Monsters.  
DOUG  
What?  
DONNA  
We'll talk about it later.  
DOUG  
What's there to talk about?  
[DEAN looks around nervously.]  
SAM  
Where does this broadcast from?  
MARLON  
I don't know. Got me. I mean, I don't run the thing. I just… Look, I see someone I think nobody's gonna miss, I send a message, I get paid.  
DEAN  
And you feel good about that?  
MARLON  
No, but, you know, like you don't get bills?  
SAM  
Guys, guys, look at this.  
[Another video starts with a live auction. WENDY is tied and strung up.]  
WENDY  
[on the video.] Please. If anybody's watching this… please. Please help me.  
DONNA  
Oh, God.  
[DONNA walks away. DOUG follows her.]  
DEAN  
Okay, can you—can you hack into it and find out where she is?  
SAM  
I don't know, Dean. This feed's on an encrypted TOR server. I mean, this is dark web stuff. Even if I could crack it, it would take days.  
DEAN  
Okay, well, you got 58 minutes.  
SAM  
I can't do it.  
DEAN  
Then who can?  
SAM  
The FBI.  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ, BACK ROOM – NIGHT]  
DOUG  
So you're saying… Are monsters real?  
DONNA  
Pretty much.  
DOUG  
Those guys, they're not related to you, are they?  
DONNA  
They're hunters. They kill monsters. And so do I. Sometimes.  
[DEAN walks in.]  
DEAN  
Hey, we gotta roll. Clegg's got a 20 on that video feed, and we got 42 minutes.  
[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[The Impala pulls up outside a building. SAM and DEAN get out.]  
SAM  
This is it.  
DEAN  
You head around back. We'll take the front.  
Dean walks to the front when his eyes flash blue and he sees that Marlon is a vampire  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk the hallways with guns and flashlights. DOUG and MARLON follow behind them. They enter a room.]  
DEAN  
All clear.  
DONNA  
[turns to DOUG.] You okay hanging back?  
DOUG  
Someone's gotta watch him.  
DONNA  
Dougie, we'll figure this out when we get back to Stillwater, okay?  
DEAN  
[hands over a gun to DOUG.] Here. [gestures to his watch.] 20 minutes. Let's go.  
[DEAN and DONNA continue through the building.]  
[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM tries to open a door, but hears someone approaching. Turns with his gun in hand to see  
AGENT CLEGG behind him.]  
SAM  
What are you doing here?  
AGENT CLEGG  
You called me.  
SAM  
I called you for an address, not for backup.  
AGENT CLEGG  
So you send me a link to a website that sells people, you don't expect me to show up? Look, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but I've been hunting the Butterfly a long time. Now I need to see this through.  
SAM  
All right, follow me.  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[MARLON is handcuffed to a gate. DOUG keeps watch from where DEAN and DONNA left.]  
MARLON  
Lady sheriff's pretty hot. You two a thing? 'Cause man, she is way out of your league.  
DOUG  
Shut up.  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[Video camera is set up in front of WENDY. THE HARVESTER walks in and starts preparing equipment. He holds up a knife. "Big Flame (Is Gonna Break My Heart In Two)" by Doris Wilson plays in the background.]  
WENDY  
No. No.  
[THE HARVESTER starts to sharpen the knife.]  
Please, please, just let me go. Please, you don't have to do this. Please! Please, just let me go.  
[THE HARVESTER turns towards WENDY.]  
No!  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk the halls of the building, checking each room. The same song continues to play loudly from a room.]  
[Dean gestures to DONNA and they stand against one side of the hall. They rush into a room where the music is coming from, but it is empty. A radio sits on the floor playing the song.]  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
MARLON  
Hey. Remember what they said about monsters? Fun fact – I am one.  
[DOUG turns to look at him.]  
Vampire, actually.  
[MARLON lowers his fangs, and breaks out of the handcuffs. He crosses the room, knocks the gun out of DOUG's hands, and starts punching him while holding him up against the wall.]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM and AGENT CLEGG are searching the building. They can hear fighting.]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[MARLON throws DOUG on the floor.]  
MARLON  
Let's have some fun.  
[He grabs DOUG by the shoulder and lifts him up. MARLON bites his own arm, when he goes to drip blood into doug Dean smites the vampire . combine castiel and the way Michael killed anna]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM gestures to the door, as AGENT CLEGG holds up his gun.]  
SAM  
[whispers] One…  
[AGENT CLEGG knocks Sam to the ground ] Sam eyes flash and he stands  
Agent Clegg, so you have a secret as well  
Sam where are the girls  
Agent Clegg, I will never tell you  
Sam I hope you wouldn't  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DONNA walks in and sees DOUG on the floor. DEAN standing over a burnt corpse .]  
DONNA  
Doug!  
DONNA  
[to DOUG.] Hold on. Just hold on. You're gonna be okay. Where are you hurt?  
DOUG  
you burnt him alive with your hand  
ACT FOUR  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DONNA is sitting on the floor in front of DOUG.]  
DONNA  
How  
Dean  
I am an archangel  
Doug  
Archangel you mean you are an angel  
Dean  
yeah  
[Bar ]  
Gabriel How is this possible  
Asmodeus The true god brought us back and now he will take this world too  
Gabriel Alternate Michael  
Castiel he brought back demons  
Gabriel apparently  
Asmodeus He brought back every demon that has died  
Gabriel takes a step back  
Asmodeus I am taking my puppy back now  
Gabriel moves to fly away when Asmodeus throw them back across the room  
Gabriel lays on the ground out cold  
Castiel and Gabriel are grab  
[EXTERIOR – HIGHWAY – NIGHT]  
[The Impala is driving down the highway towards SAM's location.]  
[INTERIOR – THE IMPALA – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is driving, DONNA is in the backseat with DOUG still in shock .]  
Doug  
this is unbelievable  
DEAN  
yeah  
Doug  
I wait why are you here  
Dean  
I was born here  
Doug  
you were always an archangel  
Dean  
NO  
Doug  
Okay if you were made an archangel it big right  
Dean  
yeah it is but let's focus on now and if you want to join then we will talk then  
Okay. There you go. There you go.

[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[The Impala pulls up to the location where SAM is. DEAN and DONNA get out, while DOUG is in the backseat of the Impala, resting.]  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk into a large room, with guns and flashlights. DEAN gestures to  
DONNA to go in one direction, while he goes in another direction.]  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[DONNA walks into the room and sees WENDY.]  
DONNA  
Wendy!  
WENDY  
Aunt Donna?  
[THE HARVESTER pushes DONNA to the ground, as WENDY screams. He pulls out a knife and starts swinging it at DONNA. She pushes herself back and grabs a crowbar, hitting him with it, once across the body and the second across the face. He jerks back, DONNA grabs the knife off the floor and stabs him as he approaches her again. She drops him to the floor. DONNA goes over to WENDY.]  
[DOUG stands up from the couch, as DEAN stands up from the bed.]  
DEAN  
Listen, Doug… I know it's been a day. But now you know what's out there. Be nice to have another good guy on our side.  
DOUG  
I… No. Maybe you all can live this life, but I can't. I just wanna go home.  
[DONNA holds DOUG's hand.]  
DONNA  
So we'll go home.  
DOUG  
And what? I'm a cop 'cause I like helpin' folks, but… Vampires? That's… [he removes his hand from DONNA's.] I'm not…  
[DOUG moves past SAM and DEAN towards the door.]  
DONNA  
Doug. I'm sorry I lied to you… but I can't give this up.  
DOUG  
I know. Donna, you kill monsters. You're a damn hero. But that's… it's not me. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry.  
[DOUG leaves.]  
DONNA  
Doug, wait!  
SAM  
Let him go. Donna, when you choose this life, anyone who gets too close, eventually they get hurt. Or worse. So let him go. He'll be safer that way.  
[SAM leaves the room.]  
[DEAN looks at DONNA and places his hand on her shoulder. DONNA cries.]  
[EXTERIOR – HIGHWAY – NIGHT]  
[The Impala drives down the road.]  
[INTERIOR – THE IMPALA – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is driving, SAM sits beside him.]  
DEAN  
You were a little tough on Donna back there.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Just sayin'.  
SAM  
Was I wrong? I mean, when has known us ever worked out for anyone?  
DEAN  
I mean, we save people, Sam.  
SAM  
Yeah, we also get people killed, Dean. Kaia, for instance. She helped us and she died for it.  
DEAN  
Hey, look, I know you're in some sort of a—  
SAM  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't – don't… You keep saying I'm in a dark place, but I'm not,  
Dean. Everything I'm saying is the truth. It's our lives. And I tried to pretend it didn't have to be. I tried to pretend we could have Mom back and Cas and – and help Jack. But we can't. This ends one way for us, Dean. It ends bloody.  
[SAM looks out the window of the Impala.]  
It ends badly.  
[Bunker ]  
Dean hey were back  
door clanks shut  
Dean hello no one answers so he pulls out his gun  
Sam pulls his gun out they check the entire bunker where did they go  
Dean I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this


	11. Chapter 11

Apocalypse world  
Jack stands mary hey you okay  
Michael No she is not And now neither our you  
Jack stands eyes gold Michael smirks eyes turn blue  
Michael summons archangels  
Jack stands and yells Michael's archangels run at him ]  
[TITLE CARD]  
ACT ONE  
LEBANON, KANSAS  
[INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, SAM'S ROOM – DAY]  
[The clock reads 6.00am. SAM is awake in his bed. The clock then reads 8.22am. SAM is still awake in his bed. DEAN knocks loudly on the door. Sam opens the door rubbing his eyes ]  
Dean what the hell  
Sam I don't know what the hell is going on but we now have powers  
Dean  
Right our eyes glow we become stronger heal who knows what else  
Sam  
I Have no idea  
Gabriel  
Samster deanster  
Dean  
Gabriel how are you  
Gabriel  
Well I was torture for millennia grace stolen repeatedly than return and my brother that was fallen is now Basically God and he is fixing things for all creation their is an army of archangels that was only created because you two trap him in a world that michael is evil oh and he who is the devil is a dad my aunt was release and wants Dean you met dad he admitted his mistakes to Lucifer and you two almost destroy heaven and made the world worst of than anything including my aunt which isn't dying because of lucifer which means to hate him is incredible pity and childish  
Dean  
right ok, mom makin' pancakes. How many do you want?  
[ Sam phone rings Donna calling ]  
[INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, KITCHEN – DAY]  
SAM  
Yeah. All right. Yeah.  
DEAN  
Ho, ho, ho. There he is. Saved you a short stack.  
SAM  
Hey, Donna, I'm here with Dean. I'm gonna put you on speaker. Uh, why don't you tell him what you told me?  
Gabriel  
Don't forget about me  
[Cut to DONNA is calling from her car.]  
DONNA  
Oh. It's my niece. She's gone missing. And the local cops don't – (her voice breaks). I know it's not your normal thing, but—  
DEAN  
Text us the address. We're on our way.  
DONNA  
Thank you.  
[SAM ends the call. The scene cuts to Donna crying in her truck. She has parked in the same place WENDY was the previous night.]  
Gabriel  
hey what about me  
Dean  
Stay here man the barracks  
Gabriel feels useless  
Gabriel Ok  
Dean call cas  
Apocalypse world  
Jack took down ten until one throws him across the room  
Jack grunts  
Michael hold him  
Jack struggles against the five archangels  
Michael okay pulls out the demon tablet  
Desperate times  
Michael chants a spell to bring every demon that has ever die back and under his control cuts jack throat and takes  
grace eyes turn gold  
Michael  
good you hundred come here  
Archangels he pointed at came towards him  
Michael cut their throats and absorb there grace eyes one is gold other is blue he is now equal to Lucifer in power  
Jack  
gulps feeling the power coming from Michael  
Crowley's eyes snap open but thanks to some runes that he builds into the body it allows him to resist the spell for a short while  
Michael okay the spell is done now hmm this power will leave sooner or later let's make it permanent  
Michael zorphiel bring me, Raphael, borchiael bring me the witch

[EXTERIOR – OSHKOSH, NEBRASKA, WAREHOUSE – DAY]  
[DONNA is leaning against her truck. The Impala approaches, and SAM and DEAN get out.]  
SAM  
Hey, Donna.  
DONNA  
Hey.  
[DONNA hugs them both.]  
DEAN  
How are you holding up?  
DONNA  
Oh, you know… not great.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
DONNA  
I'm sorry for calling you guys, but Jody's got her hands full with the girls.  
DEAN  
Hey, never apologize for calling us.  
SAM  
So, what do we know?  
DONNA  
Uh, staties found her car side of the road. Signs of a struggle.  
SAM  
And what was she doing out here?  
DONNA  
She was taking a gap year. It's like, this thing where—  
DEAN  
Take a year off, run wild before you go to college?  
DONNA  
Mm-hmm. Yeah. I used to tell her about how much fun I had when I did it. Well, she thought that sounded like an adventure. She thought… (her voice breaks)  
DEAN  
Donna, hey. Whatever happened, it's not your fault.  
DONNA  
That's what Doug keeps telling me, but… I can't help but think—  
SAM  
Just focus on the case.  
[DONNA nods.]  
DEAN  
Doug here?  
DONNA  
Yeah, he's in there. Talking to the locals.  
DEAN  
I'll go check in.  
Donna  
wait who was that third person on the phone  
[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – DAY]  
[DEAN inspects WENDY's car, which is kept there for the local police and FBI. DOUG is talking to the police. DEAN sees the flat tire with the spike in it. AGENT CLEGG approaches.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
Excuse me! Hey! What are you doing?  
DEAN  
Oh, I um…  
AGENT CLEGG  
I asked you a question, son.  
DEAN  
First off, I'm not your son. Second—  
[DOUG approaches.]  
DOUG  
Whoa, whoa, easy. Agent Clegg, this is Agent Savage, FBI.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Oh. Company man. Wow, you should've told me.  
DEAN  
Well, I didn't get a chance.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Uh-huh. And what field office are you out of? I'm just curious who I should call about you walking through my crime scene.  
DEAN  
Hm. I think we got off on the wrong foot. Uh, I'm not here on official business. The victim – she's family. She's my cousin, so I'm just here to get some answers.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Oh. I can respect that. All right, come on. I'll fill you in.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
[They are about to leave, but DOUG stops DEAN.]  
DOUG  
Sorry. You and Donna are related?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
DOUG  
So you were in Sioux Falls a couple of weeks ago, at the family reunion.  
DEAN, I was there. Yeah.  
DOUG  
Donna said it was a pretty wild time.  
DEAN  
It was wild. Absolutely.  
Donna  
wait you know god  
Sam  
yeah  
Donna  
so all mythology is true and Gabriel the archangel is at the bunker a place that has any weapon or knowledge to protect the world cool and he was tortured by a prince of hell and is healing  
Sam  
pretty much  
Donna  
lucifer the devil is in heaven fixing god mistakes  
Sam  
yes  
Donna  
alternate universe Michael has your mom and Lucifer's son  
Sam  
yep  
Donna  
our lives are weird  
Sam nods  
Donna  
count me in  
[DEAN leaves, and DOUG follows.]  
[INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE, OFFICE – DAY]  
[AGENT CLEGG, DEAN, and DOUG are standing around a table, a map on the surface. SAM and DONNA are now in the office.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
This is where we found him. This is an older stretch of highway, mostly used by long-haul truckers. There are no patrols to stop the speeders.  
SAM  
So who found the car?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Troopers got an anonymous tip.  
DEAN  
Well, that's convenient.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Yeah, fits with the pattern, though.  
SAM  
Pattern?  
DOUG  
They think it's part of something bigger. And Wendy's not the only one.  
AGENT CLEGG  
We found evidence that suggests she was targeted by a serial abductor. Now that spike we found on the tire, that's classic Butterfly.  
DEAN  
Sorry. Butterfly?  
AGENT CLEGG  
That's what we call him, what I call him.  
[AGENT CLEGG turns to a board of Missing Persons and another map, connecting where each person is missing from.]  
He's got kind of a migrating pattern. Now, in the winter, he makes his way southward, targeting people that are traveling alone, people who won't be missed. Then in the summer, he turns around and he heads back up north.  
SAM  
Now, what about the victims?  
[AGENT CLEGG looks nervously at DONNA.]  
DONNA  
Go on.  
AGENT CLEGG  
They disappear. We've never even found a body.  
DOUG  
So maybe they aren't, you know, gone gone.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Maybe. Look, having you all here is not standard operating procedure, but if you wanna help… Now, I've been chasing this psycho for the last 12 years. I could use all the help I can get.  
[DEAN looks to SAM, who shakes his head. DEAN ignores him.]  
DEAN  
We're in.  
[SAM looks annoyed Sam phone rings .]  
Sam Lucifer  
Lucifer Sam  
Sam why are you calling  
Lucifer I am calling because I am taking a small break while we get the help needed  
Sam Archangels  
Lucifer yeah which means we need as many archangels as we can get  
Sam you Michael and Gabriel  
Lucifer I will bring Raphael back  
Sam Raphael is he willing to play ball  
Lucifer yeah I just need to get a body that will hold him so and Michael on my side  
Sam, he is loyal to Michael  
Lucifer yeah  
Sam whom we found your son  
Lucifer I know few of my angels are with him trying to protect him  
Sam okay it won't be enough to fight Michael's army  
Lucifer I agree with wait Michael got his army from a tablet what if you were to find this earth tablet  
Sam, you need a Prophet  
Lucifer yes where is he  
Sam I  
Lucifer you saw that world he has an infinite number to throw at us you know how to stop me but Michael is in a league of his own  
Sam Donatello  
Lucifer I don't need his name I need to know where he is  
Sam, he is... in Atlanta  
Lucifer I'll send angels to protect him  
Sam his soul is gone  
Lucifer crap I need to get him a soul  
Sam how  
Lucifer hell  
Sam, you going to give him a tortured soul  
Lucifer I can heal it  
Sam so like ghost possession  
Lucifer No it will give him the powers of a ghost but It would only be him  
Sam, so he will be psychic  
Lucifer basically  
Sam okay than  
Lucifer asks Castiel about duma that is the team I am sending it will be a hundred angels station at one of my safehouses  
Sam nods well  
Lucifer well Prophet protect I am having other angels create a body for Michael and Raphael that will hold them what am I forgetting oh I called for another reason it will take like three weeks to do this I am going to take a break till then. so I won't be in heaven

[INTERIOR – MOTEL – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is sitting at the table and fiddling with the settings on a CB radio.]  
SAM  
No one uses CB radios anymore.  
[Voice of a male trucker on the radio says "All that smokey saw was my rubbers".]  
DEAN  
No one except truckers.  
[DEAN picks up the receiver.]  
Breaker, breaker 1-9. This is 67, the Midnight Rider. Looking for the 4-1-1 on my Alice in Wonderland.  
[Radio cracks]  
TRUCKER  
Whoa, Midnight Rider. Sounds like that piece ran out on you.  
DEAN  
She's a redhead, brown sedan. She's family.  
[DEAN waits for a response.]  
Breaker, breaker. Anyone?  
TRUCKER  
Hot diggity, I'll find your Alice. She'll be my family, too.  
ANOTHER TRUCKER  
Not if I get there first.  
SAM  
You see? Told you. This is stupid.  
DEAN  
It'll work. Dad used it all the time.  
SAM  
This isn't even our kind of case. And you know, with the real Feds here, we should back down.  
Dean  
You're joking, right?  
SAM  
We're still fugitives.  
DEAN  
They think we're dead.  
SAM  
Do you really wanna get on the FBI's radar again?  
DEAN  
Okay, so what do you wanna do? Hmm? You wanna call up Donna and say "Hey, sorry about your niece. These kinds of things happen. Later." And head back to the bunker so you can mope some more?  
SAM  
I'm not moping.  
DEAN  
You got up at 10:00 am this morning. 10:00 am. You, Mr. Rise and Freakin' Shine. And then you turned down pancakes.  
[DEAN gets up from the table and takes out a beer from the mini-fridge. SAM sits on the bed.]  
SAM  
I wasn't hungry.  
DEAN  
They're pancakes. Look, I know you're in a dark place right now, okay? I mean, we lost Jack. Mom is… I think about 'em too. All the time. But you can't let it eat you up. Now look, when I was—when I was broken up, you were there for me. Well, I'm here for you now. And I'm telling you, the only way out of this is through. Now when everything goes to hell, what do we do? We put our heads down and we do the work. We'll find Jack. We'll save Mom, and we will deal with evil Michael and Lucifer we will. But right now, Donna needs our help. Okay?  
[A voice on the radio breaks.]  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Breaker, breaker, Midnight Rider. Felix the Cat here. Breaker, breaker, Midnight Rider. Felix the Cat here. I, uh, think I got somethin' for ya.  
[DEAN picks up the receiver.]  
DEAN  
10-4. Felix. What do you got?  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Better we talk live and in color. Do you mind meeting up? There's, uh, there's a place off Gold Rush Byway, just past mile marker 980. I'll roll through around noon.  
DEAN  
It's a date. Over.  
[DEAN turns back to SAM.]  
Alright. I'll go check that out tomorrow. Why don't you hang back in case something else breaks?  
SAM  
Okay. Look… obviously, I'm here for Donna, all right? I wanna help.  
DEAN  
I know you do. So let's find this son of a bitch.  
[bunker - Living room - day]  
Cas How are you  
Gabriel I am going crazy just sitting here I can't take it  
Castiel okay let's go to the bar  
Gabriel good  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[WENDY is strapped to the death table, blindfolded. A hand turns up the volume on the radio. "Too Good To Be True" by Lon Rogers and the Soul Blenders plays in the background. THE HARVESTER approaches her. He takes her blindfold off. She cries and screams. He screams back, mocking her.]  
WENDY  
Let me go! Let me go! Let me… Please. Please. Please let me go.  
[THE HARVESTER makes crying gestures to mock her.]  
Please. Please let me go. Please. Why? Why are you doing this?  
[THE HARVESTER turns and starts setting up a video camera in front of WENDY.]  
Please, help me.  
[THE HARVESTER turns on the camera, and gestures for her to smile. The camera begins to record WENDY]  
Help me. Help me, someone! Help me, please! Please help me!  
ACT TWO  
[INTERIOR – POLICE STATION – DAY]  
AGENT CLEGG  
Now we subpoenaed your niece's credit cards so we can retrace her steps.  
[AGENT CLEGG hands DONNA the document. SAM enters.]  
SAM  
Hey. Sorry, I'm late.  
[AGENT CLEGG hands SAM a folder.]  
What's this?  
AGENT CLEGG  
That is the last 12 years if my life. Right there is every person we think got taken by the Butterfly.  
SAM  
Really?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Like I was telling Donna, the last place that we can put Wendy is at a gas station in Oshkosh, Nebraska. Now based on the Butterfly's pattern, I have a short list of suspects that I like, but there's one guy, in particular, I've always liked more than the others.  
SAM  
Do you bring him in?  
AGENT CLEGG  
No. Could never get anything concrete to link up. Until now. You see, that night… he was there too.  
[A man in handcuffs walks, a Bible in his hand. A smirk on his face. It is the pastor from the Truck Stop. He, along with others are brought into a room to line-up.]  
SAM  
That's your guy?  
AGENT CLEGG  
Pastor "Diamond" Don Hankey. Road preacher. Ministers to truckers, mostly. Don't let his squeaky-clean act fool you, though. He's got a jacket. Arrests for lewd behavior, couple drunk, and disorderly.  
[PASTOR HANKEY is brought into the interrogation room by a police officer.]  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Thank you for your service, son.  
AGENT CLEGG  
And we picked him up… we found this.  
[AGENT CLEGG shows SAM and DONNA an evidence bag with a bloody, white shirt inside.]  
DONNA  
That's Wendy's.  
[SAM looks into the interrogation room to see PASTOR HANKEY flipping through the Bible.]  
[INTERIOR – DINER – DAY]  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
So this girl of yours…  
DEAN  
Did you saw her that night?  
FEMALE TRUCKER  
Yeah. Twice. Usually, I-I try to stay out of this sort of stuff. I just run my route and keep out of trouble. But… that night, that girl… like I said, I saw her twice—  
[Cut to FEMALE TRUCKER at the Truck Stop sees Wendy come in.]  
Uh, once at a station off Highway 26…  
[Cut to FEMALE TRUCKER driving down the highway, passing WENDY.]  
And then later, I was driving off Road 88 and… I shouldn't have left her there. But, um, I was running behind schedule and me just… Well, it's the only reason I even gassed up there. That place gives me the creeps.  
DEAN  
And what's this place called?  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
[SAM and AGENT CLEGG are interrogating PASTOR HANKEY. DONNA is watching from the other side of the room.]  
SAM  
Manny's Truck Stop Café. The other night – we can put you there.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I go where my ministry takes me.  
[AGENT CLEGG shows PASTOR HANKEY a photo of WENDY.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
You know her? Her name is Wendy Hanscom. Recent high school grad. Popular. She had her whole life ahead of her. No? [shows the pastor another photo] What about him? Luis Fernando. He had a family. They're both missing.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
The girl looks vaguely familiar. I've never laid eyes on the immigrant.  
SAM  
[annoyed] Wow. Nice.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Okay, let's focus on the girl, then.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Lawyer.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Excuse me?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I know my rights.  
AGENT CLEGG  
Do you think I give a tinker's damn about your rights?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I don't care what you or your goon think. I know my rights, so get me a lawyer. Now. Then you ask me anything you like about your illegal and your whore.  
[AGENT CLEGG grabs PASTOR HANKEY by the lapels of a jacket  
AGENT CLEGG  
Tough guy, huh?!  
SAM  
Whoa, whoa. Whoa. Hey, hey, hey! Agent, Agent, Agent, Agent. Agent, please. Take it easy.  
[DONNA enters the room.]  
DONNA  
Mind if I talk to him?  
[ bar- day]  
Gabriel sits at the bar  
Castiel sits next to him Beer two  
Gabriel and cas grab there's and chug it down good than the sound starts to play  
Castiel sees Gabriel flinch  
Castiel he is dead brother  
The doors fly open and demon smoke enters every human  
Asmodeus walks through hey puppy time to go home  
[EXTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[The Impala is standing outside the café. DOUG gets in.]  
DEAN  
Thanks for coming.  
DOUG  
Got that report you asked for. Everything that's gone down at Manny's Truck Stop Café lately.  
DEAN  
And?  
DOUG  
Couple of D&D's, four counts of public urination but—  
DEAN  
Nothing that screams secret hunting ground for a kidnapper.  
DOUG  
Not exactly.  
[DEAN looks through the file.]  
Can I ask you a question? About Donna?  
DEAN  
Okay.  
DOUG  
Is she gonna be okay? I mean, I love Donna, but I've only known her for a couple years, and this… I've never seen her like this.  
DEAN  
I'm not sure I know what you mean.  
DOUG  
I mean, she's barely talkin' to me, and we always talk. About the Vikes, about the Real Housewives, about everything. This is a tough time, I know, but… I think she's hiding something from me. Anyhoo, forget it. It's probably nothing. I'm probably just spinning. It's nothing.  
DEAN  
Doug, you're a good guy. And you're gonna be there for Donna.  
DOUG  
You betcha.  
DEAN  
So, you know, just… trust her. Okay?  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I said I want my lawyer.  
DONNA  
You sure? I mean, the Bible doesn't have much good to say about them. "But the Pharisees and the lawyers rejected God's purpose for themselves, not having been baptized by John."  
PASTOR HANKEY  
You know your scripture.  
DONNA  
Even the good book's got lawyer jokes.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I know what you're doin'. And I want—  
DONNA  
Lawyer. Yeah, yeah.  
[DONNA sits down across from PASTOR HANKEY.]  
Okay, but here's the thing. This is a small town. And it's Friday night. You know? So if you're lucky, they might be able to get you a public defender by Monday. Maybe. Which means you get to spend at least two nights in the big cell. Just you and a bunch of guys who… well, look at you and all they're gonna see is Sunday dinner. So… if you wanna deal with that? Super. Or… you can answer a few questions, and I can get you outta here. Your call.  
[AGENT CLEGG and SAM are watching from the other room.]  
AGENT CLEGG  
She's good.  
SAM  
Yeah, she is.  
[EXTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DOUG approach the café. The window washer approaches.]  
WINDOW WASHER  
Windows? Oil?  
DEAN  
[takes out his phone] How about a girl?  
DOUG  
Have you seen her?  
WINDOW WASHER  
May have.  
DEAN  
Mm-hmm. [hands over some money.] Keep talking.  
WINDOW WASHER  
She was in a couple of nights ago. Marlon liked her.  
DOUG  
Marlon?  
WINDOW WASHER  
He's the cashier. After she left, he closed up early and drove off after her. Didn't come back until dawn.  
DEAN  
Uh-huh.  
[INTERIOR – INTERROGATION ROOM – NIGHT]  
DONNA  
How long have you been on the road?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Oh, a long time.  
DONNA  
Maybe 12 years, you'd say?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Yeah, could be.  
DONNA  
You just travel all over, huh?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Across God's green Earth.  
DONNA  
You a family man, Pastor?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
Married, two kids.  
DONNA  
They know about that girl you flashed outside Cheyenne? How 'bout that teenage boy says you picked him up hitchhiking?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I'm weak. I am made of flesh.  
DONNA  
Oh. That's your excuse?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
God knows I'm a sinner. And my wife, she knows, too. We're working on it.  
DONNA  
Yeah?  
[DONNA takes out the evidence bag with the bloody, white shirt.]  
She knows about this? Belongs to my niece. What did you do with her?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I don't… That's not…  
DONNA  
We found it in your van. You hurt her, right?  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No. No, no, no, no.  
DONNA  
You made her bleed.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No.  
DONNA  
Don't lie to me.  
PASTOR HANKEY  
No, I'm not.  
[DONNA slams the table as she stands.]  
DONNA  
Don't lie to God!  
PASTOR HANKEY  
I'm not. I've done wrong, but I've never hurt anybody. Never. Please, you have to believe me. Please. Please. [cries.]  
[INTERIOR – POLICE STATION – NIGHT]  
DONNA  
I believe him.  
SAM  
Yeah, so do I.  
AGENT CLEGG  
But the shirt…  
SAM  
Yeah, the shirt doesn't make any sense. I mean, what? I'm – I'm a criminal mastermind that avoids capture for 12 years and when I'm finally arrested, there's a bloody shirt in my van that links me to one of the victims? It's too easy.  
DONNA  
So someone planted it.  
SAM  
Definitely possible. I mean, maybe back at the truck stop?  
DONNA  
But if it's not the pastor, who is it?  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[MARLON is sitting behind the counter. DEAN and DOUG walk in.]  
DEAN  
Where is she? [shows him the picture of WENDY.]  
MARLON  
Mmm. I don't know.  
[DEAN slams him down on the surface.]  
DOUG  
Dean, what are you—  
DEAN  
It's how we do things in the FBI.  
DOUG  
Is it?  
[DEAN lifts MARLON up.]  
DEAN  
Try again.  
MARLON  
I said I don't—  
[DEAN slams him down again.]  
DEAN  
Look, I know you saw her and I know you went after her. So where is she?  
MARLON  
You won't believe it.  
DEAN  
Try me.  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DOUG turns the 'closed' sign on. MARLON types on the laptop. A window appears showing video footage of a man on an operating table, whimpering. Usernames and prices appear on the screen.]  
DOUG  
What? What's that?  
MARLON  
It's like eBay. Kinda.  
[The man, Luis Fernando, starts to yell as THE HARVESTER approaches him with a drill saw.]  
DEAN  
They're selling him off. Piece by piece.  
LUIS  
[on the video] Somebody! Somebody help me! Oh, God, please! Help me!  
[DEAN and DOUG are disgusted as they stand and watch behind MARLON. MARLON smiles.]  
ACT THREE  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ – NIGHT]  
[DONNA and SAM are now standing with DEAN and DOUG behind MARLON.]  
DEAN  
So it ended about 30 minutes ago. Show 'em how it started.  
[MARLON shows them the video again. LUIS is screaming in pain.]  
SAM  
Hey, come on.  
[SAM turns off the video.]  
MARLON  
Aw. What's the matter? You vegan?  
[DOUG slaps MARLON over the head.]  
DOUG  
How they do it in the FBI.  
[DONNA looks at DEAN knowingly.]  
DONNA  
Who'd do this, buy pieces of people? For what? Trophies?  
SAM  
No. It's for food.  
DEAN  
Look at the comments. "Yum." "Tasty." "Can't wait to get my delivery." It's takeout for—  
DONNA  
Monsters.  
DOUG  
What?  
DONNA  
We'll talk about it later.  
DOUG  
What's there to talk about?  
[DEAN looks around nervously.]  
SAM  
Where does this broadcast from?  
MARLON  
I don't know. Got me. I mean, I don't run the thing. I just… Look, I see someone I think nobody's gonna miss, I send a message, I get paid.  
DEAN  
And you feel good about that?  
MARLON  
No, but, you know, like you don't get bills?  
SAM  
Guys, guys, look at this.  
[Another video starts with a live auction. WENDY is tied and strung up.]  
WENDY  
[on the video.] Please. If anybody's watching this… please. Please help me.  
DONNA  
Oh, God.  
[DONNA walks away. DOUG follows her.]  
DEAN  
Okay, can you—can you hack into it and find out where she is?  
SAM  
I don't know, Dean. This feed's on an encrypted TOR server. I mean, this is dark web stuff. Even if I could crack it, it would take days.  
DEAN  
Okay, well, you got 58 minutes.  
SAM  
I can't do it.  
DEAN  
Then who can?  
SAM  
The FBI.  
[INTERIOR – MANNY'S TRUCK STOP CAFÉ, BACK ROOM – NIGHT]  
DOUG  
So you're saying… Are monsters real?  
DONNA  
Pretty much.  
DOUG  
Those guys, they're not related to you, are they?  
DONNA  
They're hunters. They kill monsters. And so do I. Sometimes.  
[DEAN walks in.]  
DEAN  
Hey, we gotta roll. Clegg's got a 20 on that video feed, and we got 42 minutes.  
[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[The Impala pulls up outside a building. SAM and DEAN get out.]  
SAM  
This is it.  
DEAN  
You head around back. We'll take the front.  
Dean walks to the front when his eyes flash blue and he sees that Marlon is a vampire  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk the hallways with guns and flashlights. DOUG and MARLON follow behind them. They enter a room.]  
DEAN  
All clear.  
DONNA  
[turns to DOUG.] You okay hanging back?  
DOUG  
Someone's gotta watch him.  
DONNA  
Dougie, we'll figure this out when we get back to Stillwater, okay?  
DEAN  
[hands over a gun to DOUG.] Here. [gestures to his watch.] 20 minutes. Let's go.  
[DEAN and DONNA continue through the building.]  
[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM tries to open a door, but hears someone approaching. Turns with his gun in hand to see  
AGENT CLEGG behind him.]  
SAM  
What are you doing here?  
AGENT CLEGG  
You called me.  
SAM  
I called you for an address, not for backup.  
AGENT CLEGG  
So you send me a link to a website that sells people, you don't expect me to show up? Look, I don't know what the hell's going on here, but I've been hunting the Butterfly a long time. Now I need to see this through.  
SAM  
All right, follow me.  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[MARLON is handcuffed to a gate. DOUG keeps watch from where DEAN and DONNA left.]  
MARLON  
Lady sheriff's pretty hot. You two a thing? 'Cause man, she is way out of your league.  
DOUG  
Shut up.  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[Video camera is set up in front of WENDY. THE HARVESTER walks in and starts preparing equipment. He holds up a knife. "Big Flame (Is Gonna Break My Heart In Two)" by Doris Wilson plays in the background.]  
WENDY  
No. No.  
[THE HARVESTER starts to sharpen the knife.]  
Please, please, just let me go. Please, you don't have to do this. Please! Please, just let me go.  
[THE HARVESTER turns towards WENDY.]  
No!  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk the halls of the building, checking each room. The same song continues to play loudly from a room.]  
[Dean gestures to DONNA and they stand against one side of the hall. They rush into a room where the music is coming from, but it is empty. A radio sits on the floor playing the song.]  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
MARLON  
Hey. Remember what they said about monsters? Fun fact – I am one.  
[DOUG turns to look at him.]  
Vampire, actually.  
[MARLON lowers his fangs, and breaks out of the handcuffs. He crosses the room, knocks the gun out of DOUG's hands, and starts punching him while holding him up against the wall.]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM and AGENT CLEGG are searching the building. They can hear fighting.]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[MARLON throws DOUG on the floor.]  
MARLON  
Let's have some fun.  
[He grabs DOUG by the shoulder and lifts him up. MARLON bites his own arm, when he goes to drip blood into doug Dean smites the vampire . combine castiel and the way Michael killed anna]  
[Cut to: INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[SAM gestures to the door, as AGENT CLEGG holds up his gun.]  
SAM  
[whispers] One…  
[AGENT CLEGG knocks Sam to the ground ] Sam eyes flash and he stands  
Agent Clegg, so you have a secret as well  
Sam where are the girls  
Agent Clegg, I will never tell you  
Sam I hope you wouldn't  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DONNA walks in and sees DOUG on the floor. DEAN standing over a burnt corpse .]  
DONNA  
Doug!  
DONNA  
[to DOUG.] Hold on. Just hold on. You're gonna be okay. Where are you hurt?  
DOUG  
you burnt him alive with your hand  
ACT FOUR  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DONNA is sitting on the floor in front of DOUG.]  
DONNA  
How  
Dean  
I am an archangel  
Doug  
Archangel you mean you are an angel  
Dean  
yeah  
[Bar ]  
Gabriel How is this possible  
Asmodeus The true god brought us back and now he will take this world too  
Gabriel Alternate Michael  
Castiel he brought back demons  
Gabriel apparently  
Asmodeus He brought back every demon that has died  
Gabriel takes a step back  
Asmodeus I am taking my puppy back now  
Gabriel moves to fly away when Asmodeus throw them back across the room  
Gabriel lays on the ground out cold  
Castiel and Gabriel are grab  
[EXTERIOR – HIGHWAY – NIGHT]  
[The Impala is driving down the highway towards SAM's location.]  
[INTERIOR – THE IMPALA – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is driving, DONNA is in the backseat with DOUG still in shock .]  
Doug  
this is unbelievable  
DEAN  
yeah  
Doug  
I wait why are you here  
Dean  
I was born here  
Doug  
you were always an archangel  
Dean  
NO  
Doug  
Okay if you were made an archangel it big right  
Dean  
yeah it is but let's focus on now and if you want to join then we will talk then  
Okay. There you go. There you go.

[EXTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[The Impala pulls up to the location where SAM is. DEAN and DONNA get out, while DOUG is in the backseat of the Impala, resting.]  
[INTERIOR – BUILDING – NIGHT]  
[DEAN and DONNA walk into a large room, with guns and flashlights. DEAN gestures to  
DONNA to go in one direction, while he goes in another direction.]  
[INTERIOR – HARVEST ROOM – NIGHT]  
[DONNA walks into the room and sees WENDY.]  
DONNA  
Wendy!  
WENDY  
Aunt Donna?  
[THE HARVESTER pushes DONNA to the ground, as WENDY screams. He pulls out a knife and starts swinging it at DONNA. She pushes herself back and grabs a crowbar, hitting him with it, once across the body and the second across the face. He jerks back, DONNA grabs the knife off the floor and stabs him as he approaches her again. She drops him to the floor. DONNA goes over to WENDY.]  
[DOUG stands up from the couch, as DEAN stands up from the bed.]  
DEAN  
Listen, Doug… I know it's been a day. But now you know what's out there. Be nice to have another good guy on our side.  
DOUG  
I… No. Maybe you all can live this life, but I can't. I just wanna go home.  
[DONNA holds DOUG's hand.]  
DONNA  
So we'll go home.  
DOUG  
And what? I'm a cop 'cause I like helpin' folks, but… Vampires? That's… [he removes his hand from DONNA's.] I'm not…  
[DOUG moves past SAM and DEAN towards the door.]  
DONNA  
Doug. I'm sorry I lied to you… but I can't give this up.  
DOUG  
I know. Donna, you kill monsters. You're a damn hero. But that's… it's not me. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry.  
[DOUG leaves.]  
DONNA  
Doug, wait!  
SAM  
Let him go. Donna, when you choose this life, anyone who gets too close, eventually they get hurt. Or worse. So let him go. He'll be safer that way.  
[SAM leaves the room.]  
[DEAN looks at DONNA and places his hand on her shoulder. DONNA cries.]  
[EXTERIOR – HIGHWAY – NIGHT]  
[The Impala drives down the road.]  
[INTERIOR – THE IMPALA – NIGHT]  
[DEAN is driving, SAM sits beside him.]  
DEAN  
You were a little tough on Donna back there.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Just sayin'.  
SAM  
Was I wrong? I mean, when has known us ever worked out for anyone?  
DEAN  
I mean, we save people, Sam.  
SAM  
Yeah, we also get people killed, Dean. Kaia, for instance. She helped us and she died for it.  
DEAN  
Hey, look, I know you're in some sort of a—  
SAM  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, don't – don't… You keep saying I'm in a dark place, but I'm not,  
Dean. Everything I'm saying is the truth. It's our lives. And I tried to pretend it didn't have to be. I tried to pretend we could have Mom back and Cas and – and help Jack. But we can't. This ends one way for us, Dean. It ends bloody.  
[SAM looks out the window of the Impala.]  
It ends badly.  
[Bunker ]  
Dean hey were back  
door clanks shut  
Dean hello no one answers so he pulls out his gun  
Sam pulls his gun out they check the entire bunker where did they go  
Dean I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about this


	12. Chapter 12

BUNKER

Lucifer what the hell happened I start fixing things in heaven and you two manage to get yourself captured by a being you yourself killed Gabriel  
Gabriel, I am weakened from What he has done  
Lucifer you need another power boost  
Castiel what he needs is his grace back a hundred percent  
Lucifer okay I'll look into it  
Castiel what about heaven  
Lucifer we are at war against Archangels Castiel we need all hands on deck plus the new threat that is coming  
Castiel And save mary  
Lucifer Right that job is yours Castiel  
Castiel wait I thought that it is all hands on deck situation  
Lucifer Yes but we need a way over there to stop the spell  
Castiel Right  
Lucifer so two birds one stone well I guess three since we have to save my son  
Gabriel That is all well and good but how did Asmodeus know where I was and how did he get an archangel  
Lucifer Oh there is an alternate Michael that can create archangels who has my son and Their mother  
Gabriel Wow Michael is a dick  
Lucifer Yes The archangel you met how did he act  
Gabriel, he was a boss  
Lucifer How do you know  
Castiel Asmodeus was taking orders from him  
Lucifer interesting if we were to capture him we could have an inside as to Michael  
Gabriel oh he is an archangel  
Lucifer true meaning they can bring you back to hundred percent by eating his grace plus inside all you have to do is capture him  
Lucifer I will go back to heaven  
EXT: Monroe City, Missouri – Sidewalk – Day  
Woman skating clumsily on the sidewalk. A man walks out of bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.  
Girl  
I think I just fell for you.  
Guy  
I'd catch you anytime you fell.  
(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Archangel from another world  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.  
An archangel  
slams Cupid against a fence what are the weakness of this world  
An archangel  
What is the weakness of this world and where are the angels  
CUPID  
We are all led by our new lord and he will lead us ...  
An archangel  
Chuckles don't make me laugh  
CUPID  
I'm not. Please leave.  
An archangel  
Oh..okay okay. Poor Cupid. Fine. You know you should be careful. Accidents can happen. (Shoves his fist through Cupid's chest) Like that. Sorry.  
INT: Bunker Dean, Sam, and Cas sitting at a table  
DEAN  
you were kidnapped, weeks ago, locked up. Cas, And you want back out there where Asmodeus can get you  
SAM  
What did he want with you?  
CAS  
Well, he must have wanted Gabriel I just, I just happened to be in proximity.  
SAM  
Gabriel why would Asmodeus want him  
Castiel  
He sees Gabriel as his pet  
Dean  
The bastard  
Sam  
So what do we do  
Castiel  
We do what Lucifer wants us to for now until Michael is beaten  
Sam  
Oh about that  
DEAN  
Lucifer is kinda as powerful as god  
Gabriel  
Wait for what how  
Dean  
We kinda broke a blood deal  
Gabriel  
Fuckin hell you two manage to make Lucifer more powerful than anything  
Sam  
We just get you back to full strength and we have stabbed him with an archangel blade

Castiel  
Dean Lucifer is a god, not an archangel  
Dean  
Wait do you mean like you were when you open purgatory  
Castiel  
yes  
Dean  
What about ours ( pulls out theirs )  
Gabriel  
Stood up what the hell Dean that isn't archangel blade  
Dean  
Then what is it  
Gabriel  
It is an aegis blade  
Castiel  
Gasps that isn't possible  
Sam  
What isn't possible  
Castiel  
The blade was made by God himself  
Dean  
Woah that is why it works on archangels  
Castiel  
Dean, it turns a human soul into what they were made to hold and  
Dean because of your connection with Amara it may make the connection stronger  
Dean  
Wait what  
Sam  
The blade is turning our souls into archangel grace  
Gabriel  
Yeah, bucko, each of you will literally be archangels without having to say yes  
Dean  
That explains our powers  
Sam  
Yeah  
Gabriel  
Good news is we can fight more with this  
Dean  
Wait why haven't we heard of this  
Castiel  
Do you remember Balthazar  
'Dean  
Hell yeah  
Castiel  
That was the last time the blade was used  
Sam  
Wait Balthazar was human  
Castiel  
Yeah he was Cain father  
Dean  
Damn  
SAM  
Did he say1 anything about our mom?  
CAS  
Dean according to the archangel the things he doing Lucifer threw up  
EXT: Monroe City  
Archangel

Nothing but humans. Not a wing flapper in sight.  
Archangel  
So disgusting our lord cannot get here soon enough  
The man stops you, ok pal,  
Archangel disgusting he burns white light spreads around him and Light burns the man alive  
Screaming all around as people burn  
Archangel smiles and sings burn the world down  
INT: Needham Asylum Asmodeus on the throne  
ASMODEUS  
It was a simple task. All these fools had to do was keep Gabriel on ice till I returned from an important errand... Now I have to tell our1 lord that I had an archangel in my grasp and he escapes  
Dagon  
Hello  
Asmodeus Hello Dagon why are you here you know what I will do to you if you stay  
Dagon  
How you needed Gabriel grace and they are...  
Asmodeus  
They are right her….  
Dagon holds the vials  
Dagon The power you gain from the vials you never deserve it so I will take it  
Asmodeus No you will not he stands prepared to fight  
Arazel enough brothers  
Asmodeus angrily Arazel  
Arazel Neither of you deserve the vials our Lord will decide if you gain the power  
Ramiel Well said  
Asmodeus screw you  
Arazel throws a light blast at them both ENOUGH YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK TO SERVE OUR LORD YOU WILL ACT LIKE PRINCES OF HELL AND OBEY OR I WILL SEE FIT TO KILL YOU MYSELF  
Archangel  
Well said I see why Michael made you the leader of his demonic army  
Arazel  
Thank my lord for the honor  
Archangel grabs the vials here our Lord feels you are the only one with the honor of carrying an archangel grace  
Arazel  
Praise be his honor 14  
Archangel  
He will be sending two archangels to power up you and one other you may choose who else get that power boost  
Archangel Flaps his wings and disappear  
EXT: Monroe City – benches on the sidewalk  
Tim, please  
Archangel Look at that A cockroach hold on hey let's see what is going on  
Tim screams as The archangel destroys his mind  
ACT TWO  
INT: Bunker Dean walks in carrying demon tablet  
CAS  
It's a long shot at best.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, most of what we do are long shots, you get used to it. Cas, I'm sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus I couldn't find you it took Lucifer and Crowley to find you  
CAS  
No Dean you had to find Jack I completely understand. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured.  
DEAN  
Yeah, but if Sam and I knew where you were we would have–  
CAS  
Yeah, I know you would have tried another long shot. I'm fine, Dean.  
DEAN  
You sure about that?  
CAS  
Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place. Kay plus we have to find a way to stop Alternate Michael and then plan what to do about Lucifer because the cage won't hold him and the only God can open the darkness cage and we don't even know if it would hold him(Door opens in comes Sam and Donatello plus hundred 1 angels )  
DEAN  
Wait why are their angels following the prophet  
DONATELLO  
Uh the new lord of heaven order me protected  
Dean  
and how did he know where you were  
Sam  
I told him  
Dean  
we will talk later  
DEAN  
Right, cool. So here's the plan. We nab that Archangel and get the information on Michael  
SAM  
We need to be able to hold him what about holy oil  
CAS  
Yeah, maybe.  
DEAN  
Well, maybe is all we got. So, we grab the archangel, we use his grace to open a door between the two universes okay? Then we get Mom and we get Jack and then we get out. And Stop the spell that Allows Michael to create archangels Now it's gonna be harder than it sounds.  
DONATELLO  
And so the spell to open this rift is in the angel tablet.  
SAM  
Yeah, they are – um – on Earth 2. Except  
CAS  
Except we don't have the angel tablet anymore.  
SAM  
No, we don't. But we do have the demon tablet. (uncovers the tablet sitting on the tablet, Donatello picks it up)  
CAS  
We thought it might mention the spell as well, because it, too, is the word of God.  
DEAN  
And since you speak God, we figured it was right up your alley. So, give it a swing.  
DONATELLO  
These glyphs are nearly impenetrable.  
SAM  
Great. Um... Is there anything we can get you, or uh–  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings.  
DEAN  
Excuse me?  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings. Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel. My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes – about, oh, 25 buckets.  
Dean, you seem different  
Gadreel  
That is because of Lord Lucifer he gave Donatello a soul  
Sam  
what where is the soul from  
Nathaniel  
He took a soul torture in hell  
Dean  
He has a soul from hell  
Nathaniel  
He gave him an old soul and made it brand new and gave to Donatello and link it to his mind and body so now it like the soul was his, to begin with  
Gabriel  
Damn he is doing things that the only dad could do  
Sam  
I guess it is true  
Dean  
Well that is a good thing but it confirms that he is as powerful or near as god  
(Angel radio goes off in Cas)  
SAM  
Cas, you alright?  
CAS  
Oh god, It's angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated. And a town was wiped off the map  
DONATELLO  
what the fuck  
Lucifer appears behind Donatello  
Hello Donatello  
Donatello  
God  
Lucifer  
No  
Donatello  
You are definitely god  
Lucifer  
No, I am not  
Dean why are you here  
Lucifer The town was completely destroyed not an inch of life left  
INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo's hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don't be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You're whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping and Archangel that was seen destroying the town is seen in the back of room staring at Sister Jo.)  
EXT: the town where Cupid was killed  
SAM  
Fuck how could he be this powerful  
CAS  
Please this is why archangels are heaven most powerful weapons  
DEAN  
We're boned.  
CAS  
Probably  
INT: Elkin Hall – Sister Jo is at the stage counting money  
SISTER JO  
We're closed. Come back tomorrow.  
Archangel  
Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Anael? You're an angel.  
SISTER JO  
On angel radio help  
archangel  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
Archangel  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
Most don't call for help  
Archangel  
Knowing he doesn't have time to question her throws sphere of light  
Lucifer appears and blocks the attack and throws him across the room  
Archangel  
You may be able to beat me but how hundred of us and even if you can it will be a drain on your power whereas may lord can drain souls to keep him at hundred percent  
SISTER JO  
Sir, he is right if we fight It would be a drain on your power and there is no guarantee that he has no more soldier it would be wise to regroup.  
LUCIFER  
Your right let's let the Winchesters deal with them  
SISTER JO  
How are you going to keep him here  
LUCIFER  
With a spell, I know  
SISTER JO  
Okay  
LUCIFER  
Go to heaven wait there … to my right go  
Sister jo yes sir  
Lucifer  
I Trap peaingel, kes on return Jumala vastu  
Light hits the walls and ringing sounds  
EXT: Sidewalk benches Monroe City  
Sam God where the hell did he go  
Castiel looks around when he hears ringing  
Castiel grunts  
Dean what  
Castiel Archangels trap  
Sam archangels  
Castiel yes more than enough to bring Gabriel back to a hundred percent and open the gates  
Dean walks back to the car with Castiel  
Castiel we need help  
INT: Elgin Hall – night time  
Lucifer stands in the hall fighting the archangels blades pointed at him  
ACT THREE  
INT: Elgin Hall Sam, Dean, and Cas come bursting through the doors all three with angel blades drawn and are faced with Lucifer standing and looking down at the archangels on the ground out of them all only 20 are left some they have slit throats others have stab wounds ones alive have bruises  
Lucifer  
Good you got my message  
DEAN  
How are we going to get them out of here  
Lucifer hands them cuffs  
Carve these sigils into handcuffs and then take them with you  
Dean  
It will work on Archangels  
Lucifer  
Not forever I say fly back to the bunker you only have ten minutes  
DEAN  
FLY  
SAM  
Okay How do we get back since Castiel wings aren't burned  
Lucifer  
You don't know I heal all the angel's wings  
SAM  
Okay cas  
CAS  
What he summons his wings and sees them complete let us go  
Lucifer  
Now excuse me I must Return to Heaven the angels are preparing I must see to it Bright light wraps around Castiel and when the light disappears he is gone  
Bunker  
Dean Appears and falls to the ground along with sam  
Dean cas what the hell  
Castiel was leaning against the wall  
Sam cas what up  
Castiel my grace is weak dean it is still healing  
Gabriel hey bozos  
Sam hey can you help us out  
Gabriel No Grace to spare  
Sam what if you could take grace from them  
Gabriel It would need to be archangel grace in order to raise my grace levels to full  
Sam all of these are the archangels  
Gabriel okay how do I get their grace  
Castiel slit their throats and suck on the grace  
Gabriel okay I will need a blade  
Castiel hands Gabriel a blade  
Gabriel gets some holy oil so we can trap them  
Dean walks out to the car and grabs the oil canister goes to pour it  
Gabriel WAIT  
Dean stops what  
Castiel Dean if you do that here they will be able to combine powers  
Dean so what do we do  
Gabriel let me eat there grace then I will make the bunker bigger and longer  
Dean cool hey I want a hot tub  
Gabriel Dean have you ever known me to go half no you will each get your dream rooms  
Sam cool  
Dean Awesome  
Gabriel Hereafter we are done I will make a map  
Gabriel cut their throats and I will eat the grace from the vials while I cut one  
Sam because there is a time limit  
Gabriel that right grab a blade and put grace in a vial  
Gabriel cuts one and sucks and Team Free Will cuts and puts grace into vials  
Heaven waiting room  
Lucifer Nicely done because of your willingness to let him come to you manage to give us valuable assets but why put yourself on the line  
SISTER JO  
Because. Sometimes I envy humans. They can be anything. Do you know what my job was upstairs? I pushed a button. A soul would come in, I'd push a button, they'd be counted and I'd wait for the next. So...  
LUCIFER  
Boring?  
SISTER JO  
Eternal. I mean, I had ideas. I saw how heaven was running and I knew how to fix it and no one would listen to me. Not Michael, not Raphael. Not Naomi. They would just send me back to push my button.  
LUCIFER  
So up there you're nobody. Down here, you're somebody.  
SISTER JO  
After the fall, when we lost our wings, I wasn't devastated. I was liberated. I was finally free. But you must know how that feels.  
LUCIFER  
No. No, I always wanted to fit in, please a father I couldn't please. And now I'm gonna be a father. Probably screw it up like he did.  
SISTER JO  
Lucifer, the great and terrible and yet unlike countless others you manage to undone damage that been done since Michael actions  
Lucifer  
What do you mean  
Sister Jo  
Every leader we had took something from us just so that could have more power or manage to screw us in some way you in a short time united us all and stop fighting between angel-kind within a month you have return heaven to what it was just after you fell  
Lucifer  
And How long will that last  
Sister Jo  
The problem that no one gets is that you can't expect the change to happen instantly nor can you just fix the problem then leave that is something that God hasn't Learn  
Lucifer  
What  
Sister Jo  
He expects us to be able to learn what he wants when all our existence we are taught to obey and he expects us to be able to change on a dime  
Lucifer  
True  
Sister JO  
After Michael is defeated then what will you do  
LUCIFER  
And then I find my son and then the fun really starts.  
SISTER JO  
What if you were to stop the fighting forever hell you are bringing back the archangels and getting them under control meaning you when within six months have made heaven what it was like before you fell  
INT: Needham Asylum. Asmodeus sitting on a throne, minion enters the room  
ASMODEUS  
This better is good news.  
MINION  
It is, my lord. The prophet, we found him.  
ACT FOUR  
EXT: Chicken Restaurant – Donatello leaving with a bucket of wings; Cas is behind him  
DONATELLO  
I have determined though that there is definitely some kind of spell for, uh, you know, opening a door to that other world.  
CAS  
Well, that would be very useful.  
DONATELLO  
Yes, the ingredients are very very complicated. I'm just starting to, uh, decipher them.  
CAS  
Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to help.  
DONATELLO  
I really doubt it. Since apparently, I'm the only one on the planet who can read the damn thing. I just hope I'm in time.  
CAS  
You mean before Michael comes.  
DONATELLO  
Before anything happens to Jack or the boys' mom. I couldn't live with myself if they never make it out of that terrible place.  
(Cas becomes Asmodeus)  
ASMODEUS  
Yes, yes that would be very tragic  
Angels Appear all around Asmodeus  
Leave or we will smite you  
Asmodeus  
Fuck Michael will destroy each and every last one of you might as well start  
Asmodeus moves and smites fifty angels during the fight  
Angels slash Asmodeus and stab at him  
Asmodeus teleports away with a few angels follow him  
Ezekiel  
Bring the prophet back to the Winchester I will tell us  
lord Gadreel  
Gadreel  
yes sir  
Ezekiel  
Take a team and guard the town the bunker is in  
Gadreel takes twenty angels with him  
Ezekiel  
Okay the rest of you return to the bunker and act as the supply of whatever the bunker needs I will gain more backup  
INT: Bunker with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Donatello  
CAS  
So, Ketch, can we trust him?  
DEAN  
Not even a little.  
SAM  
Of course not, but we need him. For now.  
CAS  
Right. And when we don't?  
DEAN  
Guess…  
SAM  
Donatello? You're doing great. It looks like you made a lot of progress.  
DONATELLO  
((calmly) I'm working my way through the ingredients.  
SAM  
Right. Okay. At least we know the spell we need is in there and we have a plan.  
Donatello  
INT: Throne room of heaven. Lucifer sitting on a throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.  
LUCIFER  
Bring The convicted angels  
Theodosius  
is brought in first  
Lucifer  
you are charged with improper treatment of your fellow angels how do you plead  
Theodosius  
I was only doing what I was told  
Lucifer  
I will hear from the defense  
Human Lawyers step up and stake their cases  
Lucifer  
and what is the Jury decision  
Namoi who is jury leader stands  
we find him guilty on all charges  
Lucifer  
Then according to our new laws put in place I find you unworthy of being a angel and take your grace and put you to death  
Theodosius  
NO NO Please  
Cases go left and right  
Lucifer stands  
This is a Personally case so I will step out Namoi will run this one  
Namoi  
bring in the defendant  
Zachariah  
in chains is the drag to the center  
Namoi  
your crimes are already proofed what is your client plead  
Human lawyer  
Innocent on all charges  
Different jury  
Guilty  
Namoi  
Since the crimes you committed are so high there is only one punishment  
You will have your grace taken and sent to hell for demonized  
Zachariah screams behind the gag  
Namoi take him away

INT: Needham Asylum  
Asmodeus  
Damn Gabriel is gone we lost a hundred archangels  
Arazel  
true but we also have something  
Asmodeus  
And what is that  
Arazel  
We were able to increase the power of the archangel we still have now we just need a way to kill them  
ASMODEUS  
About that... you recall the important errand I had mentioned? Word had got back to me that a certain artifact I thought had been lost forever, resurfaced. And now it's mine. (opens case to show a blade) Beautiful, isn't it?  
Arazel  
Oh yes.  
ASMODEUS  
The only weapon that may give us a chance against Lucifer hands of god I found them all  
Arazel  
You'll forgive me, but how are we going to fight A godly Lucifer the hands can only be used once  
ASMODEUS  
Really? Thanks for the news flash. walks to cell window I got a gift from Michael meet Michael world Lucifer  
Lucifer Lifts his head  
Eyes turn Red and whip marks litter his body

BUNKER

Lucifer what the hell happened I start fixing things in heaven and you two manage to get yourself captured by a being you yourself killed Gabriel  
Gabriel, I am weakened from What he has done  
Lucifer you need another power boost  
Castiel what he needs is his grace back a hundred percent  
Lucifer okay I'll look into it  
Castiel what about heaven  
Lucifer we are at war against Archangels Castiel we need all hands on deck plus the new threat that is coming  
Castiel And save mary  
Lucifer Right that job is yours Castiel  
Castiel wait I thought that it is all hands on deck situation  
Lucifer Yes but we need a way over there to stop the spell  
Castiel Right  
Lucifer so two birds one stone well I guess three since we have to save my son  
Gabriel That is all well and good but how did Asmodeus know where I was and how did he get an archangel  
Lucifer Oh there is an alternate Michael that can create archangels who has my son and Their mother  
Gabriel Wow Michael is a dick  
Lucifer Yes The archangel you met how did he act  
Gabriel, he was a boss  
Lucifer How do you know  
Castiel Asmodeus was taking orders from him  
Lucifer interesting if we were to capture him we could have an inside as to Michael  
Gabriel oh he is an archangel  
Lucifer true meaning they can bring you back to hundred percent by eating his grace plus inside all you have to do is capture him  
Lucifer I will go back to heaven  
EXT: Monroe City, Missouri – Sidewalk – Day  
Woman skating clumsily on the sidewalk. A man walks out of bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.  
Girl  
I think I just fell for you.  
Guy  
I'd catch you anytime you fell.  
(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Archangel from another world  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.  
An archangel  
slams Cupid against a fence what are the weakness of this world  
An archangel  
What is the weakness of this world and where are the angels  
CUPID  
We are all led by our new lord and he will lead us ...  
An archangel  
Chuckles don't make me laugh  
CUPID  
I'm not. Please leave.  
An archangel  
Oh..okay okay. Poor Cupid. Fine. You know you should be careful. Accidents can happen. (Shoves his fist through Cupid's chest) Like that. Sorry.  
INT: Bunker Dean, Sam, and Cas sitting at a table  
DEAN  
you were kidnapped, weeks ago, locked up. Cas, And you want back out there where Asmodeus can get you  
SAM  
What did he want with you?  
CAS  
Well, he must have wanted Gabriel I just, I just happened to be in proximity.  
SAM  
Gabriel why would Asmodeus want him  
Castiel  
He sees Gabriel as his pet  
Dean  
The bastard  
Sam  
So what do we do  
Castiel  
We do what Lucifer wants us to for now until Michael is beaten  
Sam  
Oh about that  
DEAN  
Lucifer is kinda as powerful as god  
Gabriel  
Wait for what how  
Dean  
We kinda broke a blood deal  
Gabriel  
Fuckin hell you two manage to make Lucifer more powerful than anything  
Sam  
We just get you back to full strength and we have stabbed him with an archangel blade

Castiel  
Dean Lucifer is a god, not an archangel  
Dean  
Wait do you mean like you were when you open purgatory  
Castiel  
yes  
Dean  
What about ours ( pulls out theirs )  
Gabriel  
Stood up what the hell Dean that isn't archangel blade  
Dean  
Then what is it  
Gabriel  
It is an aegis blade  
Castiel  
Gasps that isn't possible  
Sam  
What isn't possible  
Castiel  
The blade was made by God himself  
Dean  
Woah that is why it works on archangels  
Castiel  
Dean, it turns a human soul into what they were made to hold and  
Dean because of your connection with Amara it may make the connection stronger  
Dean  
Wait what  
Sam  
The blade is turning our souls into archangel grace  
Gabriel  
Yeah, bucko, each of you will literally be archangels without having to say yes  
Dean  
That explains our powers  
Sam  
Yeah  
Gabriel  
Good news is we can fight more with this  
Dean  
Wait why haven't we heard of this  
Castiel  
Do you remember Balthazar  
'Dean  
Hell yeah  
Castiel  
That was the last time the blade was used  
Sam  
Wait Balthazar was human  
Castiel  
Yeah he was Cain father  
Dean  
Damn  
SAM  
Did he say1 anything about our mom?  
CAS  
Dean according to the archangel the things he doing Lucifer threw up  
EXT: Monroe City  
Archangel

Nothing but humans. Not a wing flapper in sight.  
Archangel  
So disgusting our lord cannot get here soon enough  
The man stops you, ok pal,  
Archangel disgusting he burns white light spreads around him and Light burns the man alive  
Screaming all around as people burn  
Archangel smiles and sings burn the world down  
INT: Needham Asylum Asmodeus on the throne  
ASMODEUS  
It was a simple task. All these fools had to do was keep Gabriel on ice till I returned from an important errand... Now I have to tell our1 lord that I had an archangel in my grasp and he escapes  
Dagon  
Hello  
Asmodeus Hello Dagon why are you here you know what I will do to you if you stay  
Dagon  
How you needed Gabriel grace and they are...  
Asmodeus  
They are right her….  
Dagon holds the vials  
Dagon The power you gain from the vials you never deserve it so I will take it  
Asmodeus No you will not he stands prepared to fight  
Arazel enough brothers  
Asmodeus angrily Arazel  
Arazel Neither of you deserve the vials our Lord will decide if you gain the power  
Ramiel Well said  
Asmodeus screw you  
Arazel throws a light blast at them both ENOUGH YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK TO SERVE OUR LORD YOU WILL ACT LIKE PRINCES OF HELL AND OBEY OR I WILL SEE FIT TO KILL YOU MYSELF  
Archangel  
Well said I see why Michael made you the leader of his demonic army  
Arazel  
Thank my lord for the honor  
Archangel grabs the vials here our Lord feels you are the only one with the honor of carrying an archangel grace  
Arazel  
Praise be his honor 14  
Archangel  
He will be sending two archangels to power up you and one other you may choose who else get that power boost  
Archangel Flaps his wings and disappear  
EXT: Monroe City – benches on the sidewalk  
Tim, please  
Archangel Look at that A cockroach hold on hey let's see what is going on  
Tim screams as The archangel destroys his mind  
ACT TWO  
INT: Bunker Dean walks in carrying demon tablet  
CAS  
It's a long shot at best.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, most of what we do are long shots, you get used to it. Cas, I'm sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus I couldn't find you it took Lucifer and Crowley to find you  
CAS  
No Dean you had to find Jack I completely understand. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured.  
DEAN  
Yeah, but if Sam and I knew where you were we would have–  
CAS  
Yeah, I know you would have tried another long shot. I'm fine, Dean.  
DEAN  
You sure about that?  
CAS  
Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place. Kay plus we have to find a way to stop Alternate Michael and then plan what to do about Lucifer because the cage won't hold him and the only God can open the darkness cage and we don't even know if it would hold him(Door opens in comes Sam and Donatello plus hundred 1 angels )  
DEAN  
Wait why are their angels following the prophet  
DONATELLO  
Uh the new lord of heaven order me protected  
Dean  
and how did he know where you were  
Sam  
I told him  
Dean  
we will talk later  
DEAN  
Right, cool. So here's the plan. We nab that Archangel and get the information on Michael  
SAM  
We need to be able to hold him what about holy oil  
CAS  
Yeah, maybe.  
DEAN  
Well, maybe is all we got. So, we grab the archangel, we use his grace to open a door between the two universes okay? Then we get Mom and we get Jack and then we get out. And Stop the spell that Allows Michael to create archangels Now it's gonna be harder than it sounds.  
DONATELLO  
And so the spell to open this rift is in the angel tablet.  
SAM  
Yeah, they are – um – on Earth 2. Except  
CAS  
Except we don't have the angel tablet anymore.  
SAM  
No, we don't. But we do have the demon tablet. (uncovers the tablet sitting on the tablet, Donatello picks it up)  
CAS  
We thought it might mention the spell as well, because it, too, is the word of God.  
DEAN  
And since you speak God, we figured it was right up your alley. So, give it a swing.  
DONATELLO  
These glyphs are nearly impenetrable.  
SAM  
Great. Um... Is there anything we can get you, or uh–  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings.  
DEAN  
Excuse me?  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings. Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel. My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes – about, oh, 25 buckets.  
Dean, you seem different  
Gadreel  
That is because of Lord Lucifer he gave Donatello a soul  
Sam  
what where is the soul from  
Nathaniel  
He took a soul torture in hell  
Dean  
He has a soul from hell  
Nathaniel  
He gave him an old soul and made it brand new and gave to Donatello and link it to his mind and body so now it like the soul was his, to begin with  
Gabriel  
Damn he is doing things that the only dad could do  
Sam  
I guess it is true  
Dean  
Well that is a good thing but it confirms that he is as powerful or near as god  
(Angel radio goes off in Cas)  
SAM  
Cas, you alright?  
CAS  
Oh god, It's angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated. And a town was wiped off the map  
DONATELLO  
what the fuck  
Lucifer appears behind Donatello  
Hello Donatello  
Donatello  
God  
Lucifer  
No  
Donatello  
You are definitely god  
Lucifer  
No, I am not  
Dean why are you here  
Lucifer The town was completely destroyed not an inch of life left  
INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo's hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don't be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You're whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping and Archangel that was seen destroying the town is seen in the back of room staring at Sister Jo.)  
EXT: the town where Cupid was killed  
SAM  
Fuck how could he be this powerful  
CAS  
Please this is why archangels are heaven most powerful weapons  
DEAN  
We're boned.  
CAS  
Probably  
INT: Elkin Hall – Sister Jo is at the stage counting money  
SISTER JO  
We're closed. Come back tomorrow.  
Archangel  
Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Anael? You're an angel.  
SISTER JO  
On angel radio help  
archangel  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
Archangel  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
Most don't call for help  
Archangel  
Knowing he doesn't have time to question her throws sphere of light  
Lucifer appears and blocks the attack and throws him across the room  
Archangel  
You may be able to beat me but how hundred of us and even if you can it will be a drain on your power whereas may lord can drain souls to keep him at hundred percent  
SISTER JO  
Sir, he is right if we fight It would be a drain on your power and there is no guarantee that he has no more soldier it would be wise to regroup.  
LUCIFER  
Your right let's let the Winchesters deal with them  
SISTER JO  
How are you going to keep him here  
LUCIFER  
With a spell, I know  
SISTER JO  
Okay  
LUCIFER  
Go to heaven wait there … to my right go  
Sister jo yes sir  
Lucifer  
I Trap peaingel, kes on return Jumala vastu  
Light hits the walls and ringing sounds  
EXT: Sidewalk benches Monroe City  
Sam God where the hell did he go  
Castiel looks around when he hears ringing  
Castiel grunts  
Dean what  
Castiel Archangels trap  
Sam archangels  
Castiel yes more than enough to bring Gabriel back to a hundred percent and open the gates  
Dean walks back to the car with Castiel  
Castiel we need help  
INT: Elgin Hall – night time  
Lucifer stands in the hall fighting the archangels blades pointed at him  
ACT THREE  
INT: Elgin Hall Sam, Dean, and Cas come bursting through the doors all three with angel blades drawn and are faced with Lucifer standing and looking down at the archangels on the ground out of them all only 20 are left some they have slit throats others have stab wounds ones alive have bruises  
Lucifer  
Good you got my message  
DEAN  
How are we going to get them out of here  
Lucifer hands them cuffs  
Carve these sigils into handcuffs and then take them with you  
Dean  
It will work on Archangels  
Lucifer  
Not forever I say fly back to the bunker you only have ten minutes  
DEAN  
FLY  
SAM  
Okay How do we get back since Castiel wings aren't burned  
Lucifer  
You don't know I heal all the angel's wings  
SAM  
Okay cas  
CAS  
What he summons his wings and sees them complete let us go  
Lucifer  
Now excuse me I must Return to Heaven the angels are preparing I must see to it Bright light wraps around Castiel and when the light disappears he is gone  
Bunker  
Dean Appears and falls to the ground along with sam  
Dean cas what the hell  
Castiel was leaning against the wall  
Sam cas what up  
Castiel my grace is weak dean it is still healing  
Gabriel hey bozos  
Sam hey can you help us out  
Gabriel No Grace to spare  
Sam what if you could take grace from them  
Gabriel It would need to be archangel grace in order to raise my grace levels to full  
Sam all of these are the archangels  
Gabriel okay how do I get their grace  
Castiel slit their throats and suck on the grace  
Gabriel okay I will need a blade  
Castiel hands Gabriel a blade  
Gabriel gets some holy oil so we can trap them  
Dean walks out to the car and grabs the oil canister goes to pour it  
Gabriel WAIT  
Dean stops what  
Castiel Dean if you do that here they will be able to combine powers  
Dean so what do we do  
Gabriel let me eat there grace then I will make the bunker bigger and longer  
Dean cool hey I want a hot tub  
Gabriel Dean have you ever known me to go half no you will each get your dream rooms  
Sam cool  
Dean Awesome  
Gabriel Hereafter we are done I will make a map  
Gabriel cut their throats and I will eat the grace from the vials while I cut one  
Sam because there is a time limit  
Gabriel that right grab a blade and put grace in a vial  
Gabriel cuts one and sucks and Team Free Will cuts and puts grace into vials  
Heaven waiting room  
Lucifer Nicely done because of your willingness to let him come to you manage to give us valuable assets but why put yourself on the line  
SISTER JO  
Because. Sometimes I envy humans. They can be anything. Do you know what my job was upstairs? I pushed a button. A soul would come in, I'd push a button, they'd be counted and I'd wait for the next. So...  
LUCIFER  
Boring?  
SISTER JO  
Eternal. I mean, I had ideas. I saw how heaven was running and I knew how to fix it and no one would listen to me. Not Michael, not Raphael. Not Naomi. They would just send me back to push my button.  
LUCIFER  
So up there you're nobody. Down here, you're somebody.  
SISTER JO  
After the fall, when we lost our wings, I wasn't devastated. I was liberated. I was finally free. But you must know how that feels.  
LUCIFER  
No. No, I always wanted to fit in, please a father I couldn't please. And now I'm gonna be a father. Probably screw it up like he did.  
SISTER JO  
Lucifer, the great and terrible and yet unlike countless others you manage to undone damage that been done since Michael actions  
Lucifer  
What do you mean  
Sister Jo  
Every leader we had took something from us just so that could have more power or manage to screw us in some way you in a short time united us all and stop fighting between angel-kind within a month you have return heaven to what it was just after you fell  
Lucifer  
And How long will that last  
Sister Jo  
The problem that no one gets is that you can't expect the change to happen instantly nor can you just fix the problem then leave that is something that God hasn't Learn  
Lucifer  
What  
Sister Jo  
He expects us to be able to learn what he wants when all our existence we are taught to obey and he expects us to be able to change on a dime  
Lucifer  
True  
Sister JO  
After Michael is defeated then what will you do  
LUCIFER  
And then I find my son and then the fun really starts.  
SISTER JO  
What if you were to stop the fighting forever hell you are bringing back the archangels and getting them under control meaning you when within six months have made heaven what it was like before you fell  
INT: Needham Asylum. Asmodeus sitting on a throne, minion enters the room  
ASMODEUS  
This better is good news.  
MINION  
It is, my lord. The prophet, we found him.  
ACT FOUR  
EXT: Chicken Restaurant – Donatello leaving with a bucket of wings; Cas is behind him  
DONATELLO  
I have determined though that there is definitely some kind of spell for, uh, you know, opening a door to that other world.  
CAS  
Well, that would be very useful.  
DONATELLO  
Yes, the ingredients are very very complicated. I'm just starting to, uh, decipher them.  
CAS  
Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to help.  
DONATELLO  
I really doubt it. Since apparently, I'm the only one on the planet who can read the damn thing. I just hope I'm in time.  
CAS  
You mean before Michael comes.  
DONATELLO  
Before anything happens to Jack or the boys' mom. I couldn't live with myself if they never make it out of that terrible place.  
(Cas becomes Asmodeus)  
ASMODEUS  
Yes, yes that would be very tragic  
Angels Appear all around Asmodeus  
Leave or we will smite you  
Asmodeus  
Fuck Michael will destroy each and every last one of you might as well start  
Asmodeus moves and smites fifty angels during the fight  
Angels slash Asmodeus and stab at him  
Asmodeus teleports away with a few angels follow him  
Ezekiel  
Bring the prophet back to the Winchester I will tell us  
lord Gadreel  
Gadreel  
yes sir  
Ezekiel  
Take a team and guard the town the bunker is in  
Gadreel takes twenty angels with him  
Ezekiel  
Okay the rest of you return to the bunker and act as the supply of whatever the bunker needs I will gain more backup  
INT: Bunker with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Donatello  
CAS  
So, Ketch, can we trust him?  
DEAN  
Not even a little.  
SAM  
Of course not, but we need him. For now.  
CAS  
Right. And when we don't?  
DEAN  
Guess…  
SAM  
Donatello? You're doing great. It looks like you made a lot of progress.  
DONATELLO  
((calmly) I'm working my way through the ingredients.  
SAM  
Right. Okay. At least we know the spell we need is in there and we have a plan.  
Donatello  
INT: Throne room of heaven. Lucifer sitting on a throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.  
LUCIFER  
Bring The convicted angels  
Theodosius  
is brought in first  
Lucifer  
you are charged with improper treatment of your fellow angels how do you plead  
Theodosius  
I was only doing what I was told  
Lucifer  
I will hear from the defense  
Human Lawyers step up and stake their cases  
Lucifer  
and what is the Jury decision  
Namoi who is jury leader stands  
we find him guilty on all charges  
Lucifer  
Then according to our new laws put in place I find you unworthy of being a angel and take your grace and put you to death  
Theodosius  
NO NO Please  
Cases go left and right  
Lucifer stands  
This is a Personally case so I will step out Namoi will run this one  
Namoi  
bring in the defendant  
Zachariah  
in chains is the drag to the center  
Namoi  
your crimes are already proofed what is your client plead  
Human lawyer  
Innocent on all charges  
Different jury  
Guilty  
Namoi  
Since the crimes you committed are so high there is only one punishment  
You will have your grace taken and sent to hell for demonized  
Zachariah screams behind the gag  
Namoi take him away

INT: Needham Asylum  
Asmodeus  
Damn Gabriel is gone we lost a hundred archangels  
Arazel  
true but we also have something  
Asmodeus  
And what is that  
Arazel  
We were able to increase the power of the archangel we still have now we just need a way to kill them  
ASMODEUS  
About that... you recall the important errand I had mentioned? Word had got back to me that a certain artifact I thought had been lost forever, resurfaced. And now it's mine. (opens case to show a blade) Beautiful, isn't it?  
Arazel  
Oh yes.  
ASMODEUS  
The only weapon that may give us a chance against Lucifer hands of god I found them all  
Arazel  
You'll forgive me, but how are we going to fight A godly Lucifer the hands can only be used once  
ASMODEUS  
Really? Thanks for the news flash. walks to cell window I got a gift from Michael meet Michael world Lucifer  
Lucifer Lifts his head  
Eyes turn Red and whip marks litter his body

BUNKER

Lucifer what the hell happened I start fixing things in heaven and you two manage to get yourself captured by a being you yourself killed Gabriel  
Gabriel, I am weakened from What he has done  
Lucifer you need another power boost  
Castiel what he needs is his grace back a hundred percent  
Lucifer okay I'll look into it  
Castiel what about heaven  
Lucifer we are at war against Archangels Castiel we need all hands on deck plus the new threat that is coming  
Castiel And save mary  
Lucifer Right that job is yours Castiel  
Castiel wait I thought that it is all hands on deck situation  
Lucifer Yes but we need a way over there to stop the spell  
Castiel Right  
Lucifer so two birds one stone well I guess three since we have to save my son  
Gabriel That is all well and good but how did Asmodeus know where I was and how did he get an archangel  
Lucifer Oh there is an alternate Michael that can create archangels who has my son and Their mother  
Gabriel Wow Michael is a dick  
Lucifer Yes The archangel you met how did he act  
Gabriel, he was a boss  
Lucifer How do you know  
Castiel Asmodeus was taking orders from him  
Lucifer interesting if we were to capture him we could have an inside as to Michael  
Gabriel oh he is an archangel  
Lucifer true meaning they can bring you back to hundred percent by eating his grace plus inside all you have to do is capture him  
Lucifer I will go back to heaven  
EXT: Monroe City, Missouri – Sidewalk – Day  
Woman skating clumsily on the sidewalk. A man walks out of bakery carrying a wedding cake. She crashes into him and the cake goes flying, but he catches the girl before she can fall.  
Girl  
I think I just fell for you.  
Guy  
I'd catch you anytime you fell.  
(they continue talking and the scene moves to a man with a smile)  
Archangel from another world  
Nice job. Another happy beginning. Right? Cupid.  
An archangel  
slams Cupid against a fence what are the weakness of this world  
An archangel  
What is the weakness of this world and where are the angels  
CUPID  
We are all led by our new lord and he will lead us ...  
An archangel  
Chuckles don't make me laugh  
CUPID  
I'm not. Please leave.  
An archangel  
Oh..okay okay. Poor Cupid. Fine. You know you should be careful. Accidents can happen. (Shoves his fist through Cupid's chest) Like that. Sorry.  
INT: Bunker Dean, Sam, and Cas sitting at a table  
DEAN  
you were kidnapped, weeks ago, locked up. Cas, And you want back out there where Asmodeus can get you  
SAM  
What did he want with you?  
CAS  
Well, he must have wanted Gabriel I just, I just happened to be in proximity.  
SAM  
Gabriel why would Asmodeus want him  
Castiel  
He sees Gabriel as his pet  
Dean  
The bastard  
Sam  
So what do we do  
Castiel  
We do what Lucifer wants us to for now until Michael is beaten  
Sam  
Oh about that  
DEAN  
Lucifer is kinda as powerful as god  
Gabriel  
Wait for what how  
Dean  
We kinda broke a blood deal  
Gabriel  
Fuckin hell you two manage to make Lucifer more powerful than anything  
Sam  
We just get you back to full strength and we have stabbed him with an archangel blade

Castiel  
Dean Lucifer is a god, not an archangel  
Dean  
Wait do you mean like you were when you open purgatory  
Castiel  
yes  
Dean  
What about ours ( pulls out theirs )  
Gabriel  
Stood up what the hell Dean that isn't archangel blade  
Dean  
Then what is it  
Gabriel  
It is an aegis blade  
Castiel  
Gasps that isn't possible  
Sam  
What isn't possible  
Castiel  
The blade was made by God himself  
Dean  
Woah that is why it works on archangels  
Castiel  
Dean, it turns a human soul into what they were made to hold and  
Dean because of your connection with Amara it may make the connection stronger  
Dean  
Wait what  
Sam  
The blade is turning our souls into archangel grace  
Gabriel  
Yeah, bucko, each of you will literally be archangels without having to say yes  
Dean  
That explains our powers  
Sam  
Yeah  
Gabriel  
Good news is we can fight more with this  
Dean  
Wait why haven't we heard of this  
Castiel  
Do you remember Balthazar  
'Dean  
Hell yeah  
Castiel  
That was the last time the blade was used  
Sam  
Wait Balthazar was human  
Castiel  
Yeah he was Cain father  
Dean  
Damn  
SAM  
Did he say1 anything about our mom?  
CAS  
Dean according to the archangel the things he doing Lucifer threw up  
EXT: Monroe City  
Archangel

Nothing but humans. Not a wing flapper in sight.  
Archangel  
So disgusting our lord cannot get here soon enough  
The man stops you, ok pal,  
Archangel disgusting he burns white light spreads around him and Light burns the man alive  
Screaming all around as people burn  
Archangel smiles and sings burn the world down  
INT: Needham Asylum Asmodeus on the throne  
ASMODEUS  
It was a simple task. All these fools had to do was keep Gabriel on ice till I returned from an important errand... Now I have to tell our1 lord that I had an archangel in my grasp and he escapes  
Dagon  
Hello  
Asmodeus Hello Dagon why are you here you know what I will do to you if you stay  
Dagon  
How you needed Gabriel grace and they are...  
Asmodeus  
They are right her….  
Dagon holds the vials  
Dagon The power you gain from the vials you never deserve it so I will take it  
Asmodeus No you will not he stands prepared to fight  
Arazel enough brothers  
Asmodeus angrily Arazel  
Arazel Neither of you deserve the vials our Lord will decide if you gain the power  
Ramiel Well said  
Asmodeus screw you  
Arazel throws a light blast at them both ENOUGH YOU WERE BROUGHT BACK TO SERVE OUR LORD YOU WILL ACT LIKE PRINCES OF HELL AND OBEY OR I WILL SEE FIT TO KILL YOU MYSELF  
Archangel  
Well said I see why Michael made you the leader of his demonic army  
Arazel  
Thank my lord for the honor  
Archangel grabs the vials here our Lord feels you are the only one with the honor of carrying an archangel grace  
Arazel  
Praise be his honor 14  
Archangel  
He will be sending two archangels to power up you and one other you may choose who else get that power boost  
Archangel Flaps his wings and disappear  
EXT: Monroe City – benches on the sidewalk  
Tim, please  
Archangel Look at that A cockroach hold on hey let's see what is going on  
Tim screams as The archangel destroys his mind  
ACT TWO  
INT: Bunker Dean walks in carrying demon tablet  
CAS  
It's a long shot at best.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, most of what we do are long shots, you get used to it. Cas, I'm sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus I couldn't find you it took Lucifer and Crowley to find you  
CAS  
No Dean you had to find Jack I completely understand. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured.  
DEAN  
Yeah, but if Sam and I knew where you were we would have–  
CAS  
Yeah, I know you would have tried another long shot. I'm fine, Dean.  
DEAN  
You sure about that?  
CAS  
Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place. Kay plus we have to find a way to stop Alternate Michael and then plan what to do about Lucifer because the cage won't hold him and the only God can open the darkness cage and we don't even know if it would hold him(Door opens in comes Sam and Donatello plus hundred 1 angels )  
DEAN  
Wait why are their angels following the prophet  
DONATELLO  
Uh the new lord of heaven order me protected  
Dean  
and how did he know where you were  
Sam  
I told him  
Dean  
we will talk later  
DEAN  
Right, cool. So here's the plan. We nab that Archangel and get the information on Michael  
SAM  
We need to be able to hold him what about holy oil  
CAS  
Yeah, maybe.  
DEAN  
Well, maybe is all we got. So, we grab the archangel, we use his grace to open a door between the two universes okay? Then we get Mom and we get Jack and then we get out. And Stop the spell that Allows Michael to create archangels Now it's gonna be harder than it sounds.  
DONATELLO  
And so the spell to open this rift is in the angel tablet.  
SAM  
Yeah, they are – um – on Earth 2. Except  
CAS  
Except we don't have the angel tablet anymore.  
SAM  
No, we don't. But we do have the demon tablet. (uncovers the tablet sitting on the tablet, Donatello picks it up)  
CAS  
We thought it might mention the spell as well, because it, too, is the word of God.  
DEAN  
And since you speak God, we figured it was right up your alley. So, give it a swing.  
DONATELLO  
These glyphs are nearly impenetrable.  
SAM  
Great. Um... Is there anything we can get you, or uh–  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings.  
DEAN  
Excuse me?  
DONATELLO  
Chicken wings. Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel. My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes – about, oh, 25 buckets.  
Dean, you seem different  
Gadreel  
That is because of Lord Lucifer he gave Donatello a soul  
Sam  
what where is the soul from  
Nathaniel  
He took a soul torture in hell  
Dean  
He has a soul from hell  
Nathaniel  
He gave him an old soul and made it brand new and gave to Donatello and link it to his mind and body so now it like the soul was his, to begin with  
Gabriel  
Damn he is doing things that the only dad could do  
Sam  
I guess it is true  
Dean  
Well that is a good thing but it confirms that he is as powerful or near as god  
(Angel radio goes off in Cas)  
SAM  
Cas, you alright?  
CAS  
Oh god, It's angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated. And a town was wiped off the map  
DONATELLO  
what the fuck  
Lucifer appears behind Donatello  
Hello Donatello  
Donatello  
God  
Lucifer  
No  
Donatello  
You are definitely god  
Lucifer  
No, I am not  
Dean why are you here  
Lucifer The town was completely destroyed not an inch of life left  
INT: Elgin Hall  
(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Sister Jo. Light glows from Sister Jo's hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Sister Jo.  
SISTER JO  
Don't be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You're whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping and Archangel that was seen destroying the town is seen in the back of room staring at Sister Jo.)  
EXT: the town where Cupid was killed  
SAM  
Fuck how could he be this powerful  
CAS  
Please this is why archangels are heaven most powerful weapons  
DEAN  
We're boned.  
CAS  
Probably  
INT: Elkin Hall – Sister Jo is at the stage counting money  
SISTER JO  
We're closed. Come back tomorrow.  
Archangel  
Oh, but I need a healing, Sister Jo. Or should I say Anael? You're an angel.  
SISTER JO  
On angel radio help  
archangel  
What, no eek? No spare me dark master? No quaking fear?  
SISTER JO  
Should I quake?  
Archangel  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
SISTER JO  
Most don't call for help  
Archangel  
Knowing he doesn't have time to question her throws sphere of light  
Lucifer appears and blocks the attack and throws him across the room  
Archangel  
You may be able to beat me but how hundred of us and even if you can it will be a drain on your power whereas may lord can drain souls to keep him at hundred percent  
SISTER JO  
Sir, he is right if we fight It would be a drain on your power and there is no guarantee that he has no more soldier it would be wise to regroup.  
LUCIFER  
Your right let's let the Winchesters deal with them  
SISTER JO  
How are you going to keep him here  
LUCIFER  
With a spell, I know  
SISTER JO  
Okay  
LUCIFER  
Go to heaven wait there … to my right go  
Sister jo yes sir  
Lucifer  
I Trap peaingel, kes on return Jumala vastu  
Light hits the walls and ringing sounds  
EXT: Sidewalk benches Monroe City  
Sam God where the hell did he go  
Castiel looks around when he hears ringing  
Castiel grunts  
Dean what  
Castiel Archangels trap  
Sam archangels  
Castiel yes more than enough to bring Gabriel back to a hundred percent and open the gates  
Dean walks back to the car with Castiel  
Castiel we need help  
INT: Elgin Hall – night time  
Lucifer stands in the hall fighting the archangels blades pointed at him  
ACT THREE  
INT: Elgin Hall Sam, Dean, and Cas come bursting through the doors all three with angel blades drawn and are faced with Lucifer standing and looking down at the archangels on the ground out of them all only 20 are left some they have slit throats others have stab wounds ones alive have bruises  
Lucifer  
Good you got my message  
DEAN  
How are we going to get them out of here  
Lucifer hands them cuffs  
Carve these sigils into handcuffs and then take them with you  
Dean  
It will work on Archangels  
Lucifer  
Not forever I say fly back to the bunker you only have ten minutes  
DEAN  
FLY  
SAM  
Okay How do we get back since Castiel wings aren't burned  
Lucifer  
You don't know I heal all the angel's wings  
SAM  
Okay cas  
CAS  
What he summons his wings and sees them complete let us go  
Lucifer  
Now excuse me I must Return to Heaven the angels are preparing I must see to it Bright light wraps around Castiel and when the light disappears he is gone  
Bunker  
Dean Appears and falls to the ground along with sam  
Dean cas what the hell  
Castiel was leaning against the wall  
Sam cas what up  
Castiel my grace is weak dean it is still healing  
Gabriel hey bozos  
Sam hey can you help us out  
Gabriel No Grace to spare  
Sam what if you could take grace from them  
Gabriel It would need to be archangel grace in order to raise my grace levels to full  
Sam all of these are the archangels  
Gabriel okay how do I get their grace  
Castiel slit their throats and suck on the grace  
Gabriel okay I will need a blade  
Castiel hands Gabriel a blade  
Gabriel gets some holy oil so we can trap them  
Dean walks out to the car and grabs the oil canister goes to pour it  
Gabriel WAIT  
Dean stops what  
Castiel Dean if you do that here they will be able to combine powers  
Dean so what do we do  
Gabriel let me eat there grace then I will make the bunker bigger and longer  
Dean cool hey I want a hot tub  
Gabriel Dean have you ever known me to go half no you will each get your dream rooms  
Sam cool  
Dean Awesome  
Gabriel Hereafter we are done I will make a map  
Gabriel cut their throats and I will eat the grace from the vials while I cut one  
Sam because there is a time limit  
Gabriel that right grab a blade and put grace in a vial  
Gabriel cuts one and sucks and Team Free Will cuts and puts grace into vials  
Heaven waiting room  
Lucifer Nicely done because of your willingness to let him come to you manage to give us valuable assets but why put yourself on the line  
SISTER JO  
Because. Sometimes I envy humans. They can be anything. Do you know what my job was upstairs? I pushed a button. A soul would come in, I'd push a button, they'd be counted and I'd wait for the next. So...  
LUCIFER  
Boring?  
SISTER JO  
Eternal. I mean, I had ideas. I saw how heaven was running and I knew how to fix it and no one would listen to me. Not Michael, not Raphael. Not Naomi. They would just send me back to push my button.  
LUCIFER  
So up there you're nobody. Down here, you're somebody.  
SISTER JO  
After the fall, when we lost our wings, I wasn't devastated. I was liberated. I was finally free. But you must know how that feels.  
LUCIFER  
No. No, I always wanted to fit in, please a father I couldn't please. And now I'm gonna be a father. Probably screw it up like he did.  
SISTER JO  
Lucifer, the great and terrible and yet unlike countless others you manage to undone damage that been done since Michael actions  
Lucifer  
What do you mean  
Sister Jo  
Every leader we had took something from us just so that could have more power or manage to screw us in some way you in a short time united us all and stop fighting between angel-kind within a month you have return heaven to what it was just after you fell  
Lucifer  
And How long will that last  
Sister Jo  
The problem that no one gets is that you can't expect the change to happen instantly nor can you just fix the problem then leave that is something that God hasn't Learn  
Lucifer  
What  
Sister Jo  
He expects us to be able to learn what he wants when all our existence we are taught to obey and he expects us to be able to change on a dime  
Lucifer  
True  
Sister JO  
After Michael is defeated then what will you do  
LUCIFER  
And then I find my son and then the fun really starts.  
SISTER JO  
What if you were to stop the fighting forever hell you are bringing back the archangels and getting them under control meaning you when within six months have made heaven what it was like before you fell  
INT: Needham Asylum. Asmodeus sitting on a throne, minion enters the room  
ASMODEUS  
This better is good news.  
MINION  
It is, my lord. The prophet, we found him.  
ACT FOUR  
EXT: Chicken Restaurant – Donatello leaving with a bucket of wings; Cas is behind him  
DONATELLO  
I have determined though that there is definitely some kind of spell for, uh, you know, opening a door to that other world.  
CAS  
Well, that would be very useful.  
DONATELLO  
Yes, the ingredients are very very complicated. I'm just starting to, uh, decipher them.  
CAS  
Well, let me know if there is anything I can do to help.  
DONATELLO  
I really doubt it. Since apparently, I'm the only one on the planet who can read the damn thing. I just hope I'm in time.  
CAS  
You mean before Michael comes.  
DONATELLO  
Before anything happens to Jack or the boys' mom. I couldn't live with myself if they never make it out of that terrible place.  
(Cas becomes Asmodeus)  
ASMODEUS  
Yes, yes that would be very tragic  
Angels Appear all around Asmodeus  
Leave or we will smite you  
Asmodeus  
Fuck Michael will destroy each and every last one of you might as well start  
Asmodeus moves and smites fifty angels during the fight  
Angels slash Asmodeus and stab at him  
Asmodeus teleports away with a few angels follow him  
Ezekiel  
Bring the prophet back to the Winchester I will tell us  
lord Gadreel  
Gadreel  
yes sir  
Ezekiel  
Take a team and guard the town the bunker is in  
Gadreel takes twenty angels with him  
Ezekiel  
Okay the rest of you return to the bunker and act as the supply of whatever the bunker needs I will gain more backup  
INT: Bunker with Dean, Sam, Cas, and Donatello  
CAS  
So, Ketch, can we trust him?  
DEAN  
Not even a little.  
SAM  
Of course not, but we need him. For now.  
CAS  
Right. And when we don't?  
DEAN  
Guess…  
SAM  
Donatello? You're doing great. It looks like you made a lot of progress.  
DONATELLO  
((calmly) I'm working my way through the ingredients.  
SAM  
Right. Okay. At least we know the spell we need is in there and we have a plan.  
Donatello  
INT: Throne room of heaven. Lucifer sitting on a throne, Sister Jo standing beside him. All other angels kneeling.  
LUCIFER  
Bring The convicted angels  
Theodosius  
is brought in first  
Lucifer  
you are charged with improper treatment of your fellow angels how do you plead  
Theodosius  
I was only doing what I was told  
Lucifer  
I will hear from the defense  
Human Lawyers step up and stake their cases  
Lucifer  
and what is the Jury decision  
Namoi who is jury leader stands  
we find him guilty on all charges  
Lucifer  
Then according to our new laws put in place I find you unworthy of being a angel and take your grace and put you to death  
Theodosius  
NO NO Please  
Cases go left and right  
Lucifer stands  
This is a Personally case so I will step out Namoi will run this one  
Namoi  
bring in the defendant  
Zachariah  
in chains is the drag to the center  
Namoi  
your crimes are already proofed what is your client plead  
Human lawyer  
Innocent on all charges  
Different jury  
Guilty  
Namoi  
Since the crimes you committed are so high there is only one punishment  
You will have your grace taken and sent to hell for demonized  
Zachariah screams behind the gag  
Namoi take him away

INT: Needham Asylum  
Asmodeus  
Damn Gabriel is gone we lost a hundred archangels  
Arazel  
true but we also have something  
Asmodeus  
And what is that  
Arazel  
We were able to increase the power of the archangel we still have now we just need a way to kill them  
ASMODEUS  
About that... you recall the important errand I had mentioned? Word had got back to me that a certain artifact I thought had been lost forever, resurfaced. And now it's mine. (opens case to show a blade) Beautiful, isn't it?  
Arazel  
Oh yes.  
ASMODEUS  
The only weapon that may give us a chance against Lucifer hands of god I found them all  
Arazel  
You'll forgive me, but how are we going to fight A godly Lucifer the hands can only be used once  
ASMODEUS  
Really? Thanks for the news flash. walks to cell window I got a gift from Michael meet Michael world Lucifer  
Lucifer Lifts his head  
Eyes turn Red and whip marks litter his body


	13. Chapter 13

Heaven  
Lucifer seating on the throne has glasses on Okay I will hear your prayers  
Prayers are heard Lucifer hooks his finger together and then takes off sunglasses that burn with fire and lean forward  
Lucifer whiny annoying no wonder dad Left  
Lucifer No I do not have to listen to this  
Lucifer Ariel can you come to the throne room  
Ariel walks in My lord  
Lucifer yes I want to know which angels I should assign to hearing and answering prayers  
Ariel why are you asking me  
Lucifer because I know you will make a thought out answer and not automatically answer just because of the fact you are not either to scare to give it some thought or just want a promotion I do it because I trust your judgment  
Ariel Thank you I think hmm I think Having your newer angels is a better choice  
Lucifer why them  
Ariel Because they unlike the rest of us were made from a newer substance and As such they are a different type plus the fact that they shown interest in the human souls here added to the fact they will put the humans at ease  
Lucifer and who should lead them  
Ariel Let them choose which prayers to answer and which not on there own  
Lucifer That sounds smart  
Ariel, you should have each division of them in charge  
Lucifer what do you mean by that  
Ariel well we can't answer every prayer  
Lucifer what prayers should we answer  
Ariel well we need to think because it has to be specific  
Lucifer okay I will let you set this up  
Ariel thank you, my lord,  
Lucifer return when everything set up  
Ariel leaves  
Lucifer stands okay now the garden  
Lucifer Namoi please come here  
Namoi runs to him my lord what is it you wish of me  
Lucifer notices her shaking  
Lucifer You have no reason to fear young one  
Namoi Stops shaking but remains tense  
Lucifer sighs well I want you to assign a few of the low prisoners a chance to get out  
Namoi my lord  
Lucifer offered them the chance to return as garden angels  
Namoi what is garden angels  
Lucifer they are the ones who are in charge of protecting and upkeep of the garden  
Namoi Joshua is in charge  
Lucifer put them under him  
Namoi Yes my lord  
Lucifer that will be all they are able to do until they can be trusted again  
Namoi yes my lord  
Lucifer how is heading of heaven law enforcement going  
Namoi It is fine  
Lucifer know that I am giving you a supervisor to make certain you do not fall back on old ways  
Namoi yes my lord  
Lucifer same laws apply to all remember that  
Namoi yes my lord  
Lucifer you may go  
Namoi flaps away  
Lucifer this is why she is only this Rank of angel her past shadows her but if she continues she will rise calls out to Raziel  
Raziel yes sir  
Lucifer how goes the quest to make a body to hold My brothers  
Raziel found a few now just make it where the bodies can hold them  
Lucifer good bring the bodies to me when they are done  
Raziel yes my lord  
Sir  
Lucifer what Hannah  
Hannah, I have Ezeziel here with a report  
Lucifer take the report and come back to me if needed  
Hannah yes sir  
A few minutes later Hannah flys straight and hands him the report  
Lucifer reads it then jumps to his feet is this certain  
Hannah yes sir  
Lucifer summon the powers  
Hannah leaves  
Lucifer waits as the powers come and kneel before  
Lucifer I have a mission for each of you  
Yes sir  
Lucifer Camael you were just made an archangel so I giving you command over the protection over prophet and leader of the forces protecting him  
Camael thank you, sir, for the honor  
Lucifer Zaikel and Zaphkiel you are in charge of killing the enemies of heaven  
YES SIR  
Lucifer led a garrison of angels and strike at demons who won't submit to my rule  
Zaikel How will we know  
Lucifer The princes of hell is back I want you two to find and kill any demon with them and there forces with your armies  
Zaphkiel considered it done  
Lucifer Muriel, you are in charge of training the armies of heaven jerahmeel you and Jophiel will lead your armies in defense of heaven  
Thank you, sir,  
Lucifer Haniel you are your principalities are to serve as assigners and your regular jobs  
Haniel yes my lord  
Lucifer Barachiel you shall be responsible for hunters  
Barachiel thank you for the honor  
Lucifer you Hofniel and Jegudiel are dominions leaders  
Hofniel and Jegudiel thank you for the honor  
Lucifer Phanuel you will be in charge of giving the worthy humans the grace of those prove unworthy and leader of the thrones  
Phanuel yes sir  
Lucifer And finally Baraqiel you are in protecting the humans' heaven and a commander of the seraph army  
Johoel what about me  
Lucifer you are the seraphim leader  
Johoel thank you, sir  
Lucifer your answer to me and the four as will everyone else  
Johoel wait you're bringing them back  
Lucifer yes Gabriel is on earth  
Johoel Damn  
Lucifer protect the four that is your job israfil  
Israfil thank you, sir  
Johoel what an honor  
Lucifer when Gabriel is ready the pagans that he ran to will be his decision on what is to be done with them Uziel your job is to protect the Winchesters. seraphiel and sidriel you will are the keepers your job is to guard knowledge The rest of you archangels will be responsible for protecting me the reason why it is proving that the  
Lucifer and next you Kepharel I am naming you and Netzach garrison in charge of defending and fighting the enemies that come out of this dimension  
Kepharel what do you mean by that  
Lucifer what I mean is any evil that tries to attack this dimension from another is your responsibility  
Netzach yes sir  
Lucifer oh and one last thing Ariel is my word listen to her unless she betrays me or heaven is that understood  
Yes sir  
Lucifer go you have your orders  
The powers look at one another isn't Ariel an angel  
Lucifer yes  
The powers if you are giving her so much responsibility than you should make her an archangel  
The powers leave  
Lucifer sighs true  
INTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD – NIGHT

JACK is sleeping in a cell. He opens his eyes and sits up on the bed  
Archangels guard the door  
Jack Looks around  
Michael Hello Monster time to have some fun  
Jack, I won't help you ever  
Michael I know I just need your grace  
Michael grabs an angel chain and chain Jack  
Jack Jerks but he feels a little weaker but unlike most angels, he isn't completely cut off  
Jack when he realizes that smiles  
Michael and the archangels How to do we open portal this is the only time we will ask  
Jack No  
Michael, I was hoping you said that torture him hours later  
Archangel sir  
Michael what  
Archangel if the pain isn't working what about fear  
Michael good set it up  
Archangel reaches into Jack mind  
minutes later  
Michael well  
Archangel no  
Michael than we need something else in order to not use his power blindly hmm I have an idea

[TITLE CARD]

ACT ONE

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER – DAY

[DONATELLO is sitting at a desk, scribbling notes down. The demon tablet, a lot of other papers and a bucket of chicken wings are scattered on the table. He whispers to himself and is hearing Enochian words in his mind as he writes them down on the page. There is a knock at the door.]

CASTIEL

Donatello?

DONATELLO

Come in!

[CASTIEL walks in holding a plate of food. He takes in the mess at the table. and angels standing nearby Castiel nods ]

CASTIEL

Um… Sam and Dean thought you might want some breakfast.

DONATELLO

Oh, yeah. Thank you.

CASTIEL

Are you okay?

DONATELLO

Fine, fine. Uh… just… the tablet, it… it has a raw energy. There's a power here I've never seen. Tell the boys thank you for me, and uh, I'm making progress.

[CASTIEL nods and leaves the room. DONATELLO continues to write. The angels while watching them spy to make certain they don't go after the only one who has fix heaven ]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, KITCHEN – DAY

[DEAN is sitting at the table, a big plate of bacon and his coffee in front of him. SAM is standing behind him pouring coffee.]

SAM

Don't you think you should, uh, take it a little easy on the nitrates?

DEAN

Dude, if bacon's what kills me, then I win.

[CASTIEL stands in the doorway.]

SAM

Cas, hey. How's Donatello?

CASTIEL

He says he's making progress,

SAM

Good we already got archangel grace

DEAN

Right and we even have prisoners archangels so even if we should run out we can easily get more

CASTIEL

And Michael? If he succeeds in getting to our world first?

SAM

Cas, look. Right now, our best defense is a good offense.  
I mean Lucifer has fixed heaven and angels right now he is on our side  
DEAN

and how long will that last until he betrays us  
Sam  
Technically we betray him first  
Dean  
What sam Darkness he said he could beat her  
Sam  
he said he knows how to beat her he never said he could  
Castiel  
he said that to me  
Dean  
Ha  
Sam  
what were his exact words  
Castiel  
that he could beat her  
Sam  
He did it was god and us who failed  
Dean  
what but what about trying to kill you or torturing you  
Sam  
he never said he wouldn't and I just locked him away  
Dean  
I guess that is true 15  
Sam  
I say we do not have a choice right now but as long as he fixing things lets not make him our enemy  
Gabriel walks in1  
see someone is smart  
Sam  
gabe how is  
Gabriel  
my grace is back at hundred percent  
Dean  
and what do you say about the situation  
Gabriel  
I agree with sam  
Dean throws his hands up fine I'll make nice with the devil  
Sam  
he gave Donatello a soul  
Dean  
true  
Castiel  
pretty soon angels will be complete With new beings included  
Wings are heard  
Carmel hello brother  
Castiel Carmel, you are an archangel  
Carmel yes here to protect the prophets under orders from lord lucifer  
Castiel good a prophet should have an archangel guarding him  
Carmel so my garrison will back this one up now let's talk brother and ... Sir, I am sorry I didn't...  
Gabriel, it is fine, Carmel good do your job I am good  
More wings and introductions made  
Gabriel storms off  
Dean  
Crap this doesn't mean I have to like him does it

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER – DAY

[DONATELLO continues to write his notes as he hears the Enochian words.]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, HALLWAY – DAY

[DONATELLO runs down the hallway.]

DONATELLO

Eureka! Eureka! Eureka! Eureka! Eureka! Eureka!  
Gadreel who's Eureka

[DONATELLO runs into the bunker's library where SAM and DEAN are. He slaps his papers down on the table.]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, LIBRARY – DAY

DEAN

You stroking out?

DONATELLO

No, I-I cracked it!

CASTIEL

What?

DONATELLO

T-The spell. I-I finished the translation.

SAM

What? No way.

DONATELLO

[out of breath] Here's the ingredients. Whew! Running is hard.

DEAN

Okay, what are we looking at?

CASTIEL

Besides archangel grace.

[SAM looks at the ingredients.]

SAM

Actually, that's not even in here. Maybe the spell on the Angel tablet's different because of this, oil of Abramelin, Angelica root, we-we has most of this stuff. Oh. Other than the—the hearts of Gog and Magog?

DEAN

Sorry. What?

DONATELLO

Um, they're-they're people. Kind of. Uh, sometimes referred to as brothers, other times lands. Uh… you know how Bibles are. Too damn many translations.

CASTIEL

Wait, Gog and—and Magog… I'd—I'd heard rumors, but I didn't think they were human.

DONATELLO

Oh, yes. According to the tablet, they were ancient warriors who enslaved half the Fertile Crescent, until some priests cast a spell to bind them away in "a place without a place and a time without a time." but it was weird it like the tablet was ... never mind forget it I must be tired I'm going to bed

DEAN

Okay, so we're supposed to find these guys and cut out their hearts? How?

DONATELLO

The—the demon tablet has very specific instructions on how to free them. These men are very dangerous.

CASTIEL

Then I'll do it.

DEAN

I'll go with you.

DONATELLO

Excellent! And Sam and I will stay behind to, uh, uh, assemble the other ingredients. Now, um… where do you keep your virgin lamb's blood?

INTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD – DAY

[JACK is being dragged down a hallway by MICHAEL. He opens a cell and throws JACK in. JACK struggles to sit up, and sees MARY sitting in the corner.]

JACK

Mary?

ACT TWO

INTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, JAIL CELL – DAY

MARY

I've seen you before.

JACK

Your sons, Sam and Dean. They sent me.

MARY

Are they here?

JACK

No.

MARY

[sighs.] Thank God.

JACK

My name is Jack.

MARY

Jack? Your mother… wasn't Kelly Kline?

JACK

Did you know my mother?

MARY

I was there when you were born. And she, uh…

JACK

Died. I know.

MARY

You should be six months old.

JACK

I am. Sort of.

MARY

Jack, how did you get here?

JACK

I opened a door.

MARY

To another world? Can you do that?

JACK

I—Sam and Dean—we were coming to save you, but something went wrong, and now it's just me. And Michael, I… I tried to fight him, but he was in my head. He wants me to use my powers, but I don't know why.

MARY

I do. You said he was in your head? Well, he's in my head, too. And I saw everything. He's gonna bring an army to our world and just…

JACK

He wants me to open the door. But I won't. He can't make me. I—I don't care how much he hurts me.

MARY

[sighs] He's not gonna hurt you, Jack. He's gonna hurt me. Why do you think he brought you here? So that we would meet so that we would talk. And then when he comes back, if you don't do what he wants, he's going to kill me.  
Mary, he has an army of archangels wat his back we will end up doing what he wants unless we escape

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER – DAY

[DEAN is looking down from the balcony near the entrance, as CASTIEL walks up the stairs.]

DEAN

You ready?

CASTIEL

Yeah. NO Something wrong

DEAN

what

CASTIEL

The way he describes the tablet it well it's strange

DEAN  
wha... Yeah that is true I Admit that something is wrong but he did just get his soul back he would be tired  
CASTIEL

true okay but then again we are Winchesters when has life ever been that simple

DEAN

Really bringing that up loser

CASTIEL

Dean, I have an um and in my pants

DEAN

what you have huh

CASTIEL  
It means I have a bad feeling about this

DEAN

why didn't you just say so  
Castiel  
You always use words to confuse me thought that was the norm doesn't matter we need to prepare  
Dean  
Prepare for what  
CASTIEL

War. War is what Michael does. AND WHATEVER EVIL That comes next

DEAN

Well, then we do what we do. Whatever it takes.

[DEAN pats CASTIEL on the shoulder and leaves the bunker. CASTIEL follows.]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, LIBRARY – DAY

[SAM walks in with a box of bottles and sets them down. Gadreel is standing at the table with the other ingredients for the spell.]

SAM

Okay, how are we looking?

Gadreel

We still need the Dead Sea brine and the, uh, Wolfsbane.

SAM

On it.

[SAM leaves, as Gadreel looks Bewildered .]

EXTERIOR – FIELD – DAY

[DEAN looks around at the field before turning to CASTIEL.]

DEAN

Alright, a field in the middle of nowhere. Check. What's next?

CASTIEL

Well, Donatello said that Gog and Magog can only be killed by a weapon touched by God, so angel blade.

[CASTIEL passes an angel blade to DEAN.]

DEAN

Alright. Let's rock and roll.

CASTIEL

[starts Enochian spell] Zoh nuh ray nuh rah juh. Kohrahx oh. Ee zee zohp ah. Mah oh. Ee vee gee.

[DEAN and CASTIEL look around the field as nothing has happened.]

DEAN

Well, Enochian's kinda tough. Maybe you got a word wrong.

CASTIEL.

I don't get "words wrong."'

[GOG and MAGOG appear from behind them. DEAN and CASTIEL turn around.]

I told you.

[DEAN laughs at GOG and MAGOG who are dressed in armor and loincloths.]

CASTIEL

This is serious.

DEAN

[stifles laugh] Yeah, no, no, I-I-I know. But… they're wearing—they're wearing loincloths.

CASTIEL

Dean.

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Well met, fellows!

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] But where are their armies?

CASTIEL

It's ancient – ancient Canaanite. They wanna know if we brought armies.

DEAN

Armies?

CASTIEL

To fight them.

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Whichever warrior releases us must face us in combat! He—

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Or she—

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Why interrupt me? You always do this.

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Do what?

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Contradict me!

[DEAN and CASTIEL look on in confusion.]

DEAN

W—what now?

CASTIEL

Uh, there… arguing.

DEAN

Ah. [jokingly] Ask 'em where they got their loincloths.

CASTIEL

Dean.

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] … as soon as we kill these fellows!

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Good! Good! Which shall we kill first?

[They turn to look between DEAN and CASTIEL.]

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] I will kill the pretty one.

DEAN

It's a furry diaper.

CASTIEL

Dean.

GOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] They are equally pretty.

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] The smaller one, then—

GOG

Eh.

MAGOG

[speaking ancient Canaanite] Enough! You! Embrace your beautiful death!

[MAGOG takes out his sword and walks toward DEAN.]

CASTIEL

Uh, he just said that he's gonna—he's gonna—

DEAN

No, I got it.

[MAGOG swings his sword at DEAN as GOG starts fighting CASTIEL. DEAN lifts up the angel blade, but MAGOG shatters it with his sword.]

DEAN

Cas! What the hell?!

[CASTIEL is blocking GOG from stabbing him, as GOG yells at him.]

CASTIEL

He said their blades were forged by a god!

[MAGOG kicks DEAN to the ground. DEAN gets up.]

DEAN

Cool.

[DEAN continues to fight MAGOG as CASTIEL fights GOG. MAGOG throws DEAN to the ground again. MAGOG tries to step on DEAN but he moves out of the way and stands back up. MAGOG lunges at DEAN, DEAN moves out of the way and picks up MAGOG's sword. GOG throws CASTIEL to the ground, and his angel blade falls out of his hand. MAGOG approaches DEAN but DEAN beheads him with the sword.]

[GOG approaches CASTIEL with his own sword and raises it.]

GOG

[speaking in ancient Canaanite] I hate doing this! You are very beautiful!

[DEAN comes up behind GOG and stabs him with the sword. He falls to the ground next to CASTIEL.]

DEAN

Forged by God, touched by God, the same thing.

CASTIEL

[as he sits up] Yeah. Apparently.

[CASTIEL looks over GOG's body and opens the wound. Sand and rocks pour out.]

CASTIEL

Dean, we have a problem. He isn't human. He appears to be a primitive beast formed of rock and sand.

DEAN

That's a thing?

CASTIEL

Yeah. A very old thing. I thought they had gone extinct during the flood.

DEAN

So what does this mean for us?

CASTIEL

[pours the sand and rocks out of his hand] it means… they don't have hearts.  
Wings flap  
Dean looks up as archangels and angels serving Michael appear  
Duma the traitor who betray us  
Castiel Duma, please  
Duma Michael is our lord we accept no one else  
Archangels smile and attack  
Dean summons a gold blade  
Castiel stops and pauses unsure  
Wings are heard archangels from our side and angels attack  
Uziel Castiel  
Castiel Brother  
Uziel take your human away we will deal with this  
Dean is blocking an attack and jumping back when Castiel hits the two archangels with holy fire  
Dean what cas  
Castiel Dean let them handle this  
Dean Looks at the battle fine and Disappears  
Castiel is stun for a moment then disappears too

INTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, JAIL CELL – DAY

[MARY is standing by a window with iron bars.]

MARY

When Michael comes back, you… you let him kill me.

[JACK is still sitting on the floor.]

JACK

What?

[MARY crouches down in front of him.]

MARY

Do not open that door.

JACK

[stands up] No. No, we're getting out of here.

MARY

[stands up] We can't.

JACK

Yes, we can. I—'m strong. I should be able to save us both, but every time I try to use my powers here, even things I know how to do, it's all wrong. It's just… my head, it… it doesn't stop pounding.

MARY

Your head hurts?

[JACK nods.]

Mine, too. I—'ve had migraines ever since they locked me in here. I… thought it was the torture. But maybe… maybe this place has warding so strong that humans can feel it.

JACK

You think that's why my powers aren't working?

MARY

My headache… I have it everywhere except… [she walks back to the window] right here. This is the only place it ever lets up.

JACK

Because the warding's weaker.

MARY

Worth a shot.

[JACK walks to the window and presses his hand against the iron bars. His eyes glow as his powers start.]

JACK

It's working.  
Archangels sense the power and come running burst through the door  
Jack stops and throws them backward blade dropping  
Mary picks them up and stabs one he is blazes out  
Jack sees the archangels start to move and grabs the two blades and stab the two  
Jack seeing the door open closes it and runs back to the window and starts again

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, LIBRARY – DAY

SAM

Okay, I think that's everything.  
( sounds of angels dying are heard

Sam runs and sees the body on the ground it is A bunch of angels  
Sam yells we are under attack

archangel appears this place we claim for Michael  
he tries his power but they aren't working  
Sam smirks and stabs the archangel he blazes out  
Carmel finds the other that escape and kills him

ACT THREE

INTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, JAIL CELL – NIGHT

[MICHAEL is standing in front of the window. JACK's powers have worked, and the iron bars have been melted through. archangels are standing behind him. three archangels on the ground dead ]

MICHAEL

Find him and bring him back to me.

Archangels  
And the woman?

MICHAEL

Kill her, in front of the boy. Make her feel it.

[Archangels turns to leave.]

Kuma. Don't fail me again.

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD – NIGHT

[JACK and MARY are walking past the large spikes in the ground.]

JACK

How far till we're safe?

MARY

Out here? I'm not sure there's any such thing. Wait! Shh!

[They see a car in the distance and two men walking behind it. They run and hide behind a large tank. The men slowly walk past them. JACK looks out to see where they are.]

JACK

[whispers] I think they're gone.

[A rifle cocks, as two red lasers appear on JACK and MARY. They stand up with their hands up. One of the men is Apocalypse World BOBBY.]

BOBBY

Are you an angel, demon or human?

MARY

Human. We're human.

[BOBBY recognizes her as Apocalypse World Mary.]

BOBBY

Mary Campbell? It's Bobby. Singer.

MARY

Bobby. My boys… they told me about you.

BOBBY

Your boys?

MARY

Dean and Sam Winchester.

BOBBY

Oh, I remember. The daytrippers, right?

MARY

You called me Mary Campbell. Do you know me?

BOBBY

Well, you knew you. The other you. She… well, hell, I thought you were a damn ghost. Turns out you're just from a whole other world, which is… weirder when you think about it. [he looks at Jack] Who's the kid?

MARY

Um…

JACK

[raises his hand] I'm Jack.

MARY

A friend of the family.

BOBBY

Well, that's good enough for me. You better come with us.

[BOBBY and the other man lead JACK and MARY away.]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, LIBRARY – NIGHT

[The bunker is completely trashed. DEAN and CASTIEL walk down the stairs.]

DEAN

Sam? Sammy!

SAM

Yeah, I'm right here!

DEAN

Tried to get a hold of you.

SAM

Yeah, well, um, I've been a little busy, Dean. Sorry.

[DEAN and CASTIEL walk through the war room and into the library. They see SAM sitting at the table, holding the archangel blade in his hand ]

CASTIEL

What happened?

SAM

archangels we capture they escape

DEAN

what how

SAM

I better just show you. Come here.

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, ROOM 7B: DUNGEON – NIGHT

[Archangels chanting in the dungeons

Archangels chanting spells than All the sudden all of the light of from the inside out and ashes appear on the ground

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, LIBRARY – NIGHT  
they had to the dungeons something is wrong Dean  
Sam and Dean run into the dungeons seeing archangels dead how

[S]

SAM

We know for sure we have a camera

DEAN

cool

( THEY WATCH THE SCENE )  
SAM

What?

CASTIEL

Sam, I recognize what they saying we have a big problem  
Dean  
what are they saying  
Castiel it is a spell to mess with a human connection to heaven for a short time  
Dean  
you that is why Donatello said that  
Sam  
Wait you mean the spell doesn't need their hearts how do you know  
DEAN

Cause they don't have hearts.

SAM

Wait a second. Then why did he…

CASTIEL

Because Donatello mind is being a mess with by the spell until his mind is clear we can't do anything  
Dean  
how long will the spell last  
Castiel  
dean if regular angels did the spell a month it was archangels it could take forever

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – NIGHT

[BOBBY is leading MARY and JACK through a camp of war refugees. People are walking around on crutches, making fires, cooking.]

BOBBY

Well, welcome to home, sweet home.

JACK

What happened to them?

BOBBY

Angels happened.

JACK

Angels did this?

BOBBY

They've done worse. Two days ago, angels dive-bombed a colony in San Antonio. 400 people. Not a soul left alive. This ain't a war. This is an extermination.

MARY

Bobby… Michael, he'll be lookin' for us.

BOBBY

Don't worry. We got protocols protecting us. Wardings, lookouts in the trees, few other tricks up our sleeves. Besides, Mary Campbell saved my ass more than a few times. It'd be rude not to return the favor.

Jack  
what no this isn't like my world  
Bobby  
why what are they like in your world  
Jack  
they help people  
[BOBBY walks further, as MARY and JACK follow him.]

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, ROOM 7B: DUNGEON – NIGHT

[DONATELLO is sitting in the chair trying to read the tablet but every time it says something different I can't sorry ]

DEAN

Fuck okay omm you should go home

DONATELLO

I'm sorry

[CASTIEL is watching the conversation from the corner ]  
Gadreel walks in we will take him to a healer so we can fix his mind  
Sam  
Good how long  
Gadreel  
with how powerful and how many archangels it won't be until at least six months before he can do anything  
Dean  
Groans what now

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – NIGHT

[JACK is making shadow puppets for the children of the camp, who are laughing. MARY is watching him as BOBBY approaches with two mugs, and hands her one.]

BOBBY

Go easy. I added a nip of whiskey.

[MARY drinks from the cup, as BOBBY looks at her.]

I don't mean to stare. Just… you… you look just like her. Give or take a year or two.

MARY

What was she like?

BOBBY

Mary Campbell was a… complicated woman. Brave, but sad. Full of regret.

MARY

Let me guess. Did she make a bad demon deal?

BOBBY

Opposite. She didn't make one. Lost the love of her life. Never moved on.

MARY

And Dean and Sam were never born. Bobby, I made that deal. And if—I brought my boys a lot of pain. But what happened here, in your world? Sam and Dean stopped that war in mine.

BOBBY

Then I'd say you made the right choice.

MARY

Huh.

BOBBY

Well, I don't know much, but… I do know you done well by your boys. They hadn't been here five minutes when they were trying to convince me to come with them to their world.

MARY

But you said "no".

BOBBY

Mary… your world's got your boys. This place? I'm pretty much all it's got.

[They both look back at Jack, who is continuing to make shadow puppet animals for the children. However, he is now using his powers to make more complicated ones, like an elephant, an eagle, and a stag. The children continue to laugh.]

BOBBY

What is he? A witch? Psychic?

MARY

Jack's a Nephilim.

BOBBY

Excuse me?

MARY

He… he's… half-angel, half—

BOBBY

I know what it means. Why I don't get is why the hell you would bring one into my camp. You know what angels have done to us. I… I trusted you. I want him gone by morning.

MARY

If he goes, I go with him.

BOBBY

Well, then that's your choice.

MARY

Yeah.

BOBBY

Look, Mary, when this all started, when Lucifer and his demon army rose out of Hell, we thought the angels were on our side. But one by one, they turned on us. He will, too. It's just a matter of time.

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER – NIGHT

[DEAN, SAM and CASTIEL walk into the room DONATELLO was working in. They start looking through his notes.]

DEAN

Alright, what else do we know? Besides the archangels took are only way we could open a portal lost his mind

SAM

I have no clue

CASTIEL

me neither but l... Screams  
Sam cas what  
sam is thrown across the room through a wall  
Dean what the fuck  
Archangel walks chuckles there  
Dean  
what how  
Archangel that spell kill them but my power when an angel or archangel dies there power is added to mine for I am ani sh stzober mamvat or  
Mamvat  
Dean summons his blade and fights  
Mamvat ducks and grabs than punches arms breaking it and spins and elbows dean then kick him  
dean goes flying  
Mamvat grabs castiel blade and snaps it and snaps his wings off  
Castiel screams in agony with his true voice  
the room shakes  
Gabriel appears with a archangel blade  
Mamvat goes to hit him but the fist goes right through Gabriel what...  
Blade is shove through his throat  
Mamvat burns before he burns out  
Dean is cough up blood groans as his eyes turn blue and his body his but slowly  
Castiel is writhing in agony  
Gabriel fuck  
Sam the least hurt Cas  
Gabriel we need Lucifer now  
Sam okay I'll call

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – DAY

[MARY is walking through the camp and sees JACK sitting. He gets up and approaches her. She sees him smiling.]

MARY

You really like it here.

JACK

These people… everyone's so brave.

MARY

But we can't stay.

JACK

Why not? Because of me?

MARY

I'm sorry, Jack. It's not fair.

[A siren starts blaring, as JACK and MARY look around to see people preparing. BOBBY runs towards them.]

BOBBY

We got incoming!

[JACK and MARY look up to see a bomb flying through the air. It lands right in front of them, throwing them back and to the ground.]

ACT FOUR

[JACK and MARY are on the ground as dust and rocks fall around them. archangels falling from the sky emerge from where the bomb dropped.]

MARY

Run!

[JACK and MARY get up from the ground and run away.]

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD – DAY

[MARY and JACK are running through a forest, away from the angels. They stop as BOBBY stops in front of them. He looks at JACK.]

BOBBY

You. This is your fault.

MARY

What?

BOBBY

He used his powers. Must've been how they found us.

JACK

I didn't… I didn't mean to.

BOBBY

Well, ain't that just gravy.

MARY

What can we do to help?

BOBBY

Here. Take this.

[BOBBY hands MARY a handgun.]

There's a grain cellar, escape tunnels running underneath. Round up any kids you can find, get 'em safe.

JACK

[to MARY] I'll come with you.

BOBBY

You've done enough.

MARY

Jack… the archangels we can't let them find you, so just… find someplace and hide.

[JACK nods. MARY and BOBBY leave.]

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – DAY

[an archangel is holding a human up by the neck. He snaps it and throws him to the ground. He turns to the other angels.]

Archangel

Find the child. Kill the rest.

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD – DAY

[JACK is running through the forest. He stops when he hears people screaming.]

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – DAY

[A little girl is hiding behind a log as MARY approaches her.]

MARY

Okay. Shh, shh, shh. I've got you.

[archangels approaches behind MARY.]

archangels

Mary Winchester.

[The girl cries, as MARY gets her up from the ground.]

MARY

[to the girl] Run!

[MARY turns as she takes out her gun and aims it at archangels. He knocks it out of her hand and punches her to the ground.]

archangels

The half-breed… where is he?

[MARY stands up as she wipes the blood from her mouth.]

MARY

Go to hell.

archangel

Witty.

JACK

Stop!

[archangel turns to see JACK standing behind him.]

archangel

Perfect timing. Enjoy the show.

JACK

I said… stop.

[JACK lifts his hand as a blast of his power hits archangels. He raises archangels off the ground, they light up like they were stab with an archangel blade . BOBBY runs up and stops next to MARY.]

BOBBY

More incoming!

[They look to the sky to see more archangel bombs coming towards the camp.]

JACK

No!

[JACK lifts his hand and the angel bombs explode in the sky before they can reach the camp. MARY and BOBBY look at JACK as his glowing eyes stop.]

ACT FIVE

EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD, REFUGEE CAMP – DAY

[BOBBY is crouching in front of one of the survivors.]

BOBBY

Rest easy. We got ya.

[MARY and JACK look at each other, as BOBBY approaches them.]

BOBBY

Well, I don't know what to say except thank you.

MARY

Jack, what you did was amazing.

JACK

I had to come back. Sam and Dean, they wouldn't run. They'd stay and fight. These archangels, what they're doing, they're not gonna stop. As long as Michael's out there, this war will never be over.

BOBBY

So what are you saying?

JACK

I have to kill him.

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, WAR ROOM – NIGHT

[Sam is pacing, as Lucifer walks out of Castiel room )

Sam

Well?

Lucifer  
Well… guess you could say Castiel is alive. but ... he will be out of action for years

DEAN

what why

Lucifer

His wings weren't burn off they were snap dean I had to reset them all and heal them the wings and the damage done because of it made him unable to continue on the situation

SAM

Lucif

Lucifer  
for him to wake up it would be like if a hellhound ripping him apart every second while darkness is torturing him

SAM

So if he wakes up

Lucifer

have Gabriel instantly put him back to sleep or permanent damage will be done to him

DEAN

okay we will keep him asleep but crap  
Lucifer  
I'm done all I can only dad himself or your girlfriend could do more  
Dean  
face turns red  
what she is not my girlfriend  
Lucifer  
right well I will send you someone to help is there any recommendation you want  
Sam  
you brought all of them back  
Lucifer  
yes  
Sam  
what about new angels  
Lucifer  
yes I made new ones  
Sam  
is it possible to make a human soul an angel  
Lucifer  
hmm yes it requires grace from an angel  
Sam  
damn  
Lucifer  
Sam grace was taken from three angels who were unworthy who do you have in mind  
Dean  
hey Do I get a vote  
Lucifer raises his eyebrows sure  
Dean  
bobby  
Lucifer  
You mean the one who you  
Sam  
yeah  
Lucifer  
he is in heaven prison but that sounds reasonable  
Sam  
why is he in prison  
Lucifer  
sam he broke a rule in heaven luckily I took control when I did because they were about to destroy him  
Sam  
thank you  
Lucifer  
who else  
Sam  
Henry  
Lucifer  
your grandfather  
Sam  
yeah  
Lucifer  
let me guess your father  
Dean  
yeah  
Lucifer  
it has to be there choice if he says no who do want instead  
Dean  
JO  
Lucifer  
why not  
Dean  
Because Ellen would kill us if she learns that we had chance to save Jo and we chose her  
Lucifer  
okay  
Lucifer  
okay if another proves unworthy I'll send either Jo or Ellen  
Sam  
thank you  
Lucifer Nods well I'll be going  
Light burns and wings flap Lucifer disappears  
Sam and Dean smile At one another


	14. Chapter 14

( Heaven throne room )  
Lucifer sits on the throne  
Groans this is boring hmm  
Ariel Agreed heaven is back at hundred percent and wait  
Lucifer what  
Ariel hell  
Lucifer why would I care about hell  
Ariel as much as you hate the place hell exists for a reason  
Lucifer okay and  
Ariel, you could bring them back a hundred percent  
Lucifer what do you mean Crowley would  
Ariel The princes of hell are back Create new knights and princes and use them to fight the princes' schemes and leave dimensional and Crowley isn't powerful enough to make him one of ten under you advisors  
Lucifer hmm that sounds fun okay than  
Raziel runs towards the throne  
Lucifer sits up  
Ariel stands  
Raziel sir  
Lucifer what is it  
Raziel the archangels their bodies are finished healing  
Lucifer good  
Lucifer okay I will go speak to them

(Bunker- Kitchen 10:30)  
Dean walks in Hey  
Sam Dean, I found something  
Dean what a case  
Sam no A way to heal Donatello  
Dean what  
Sam shows Sam the spell  
Dean a spell that allows the mind to heal woah great job  
We need  
heart of another dimension goddess  
Blood of holy man  
Grace of archangel  
we have that in abundance  
A few words  
And crap Raphael has to say the words  
Sam that is fine Lucifer bringing him back  
Dean great you know I never thought I said but thank god for the devil  
Sam yep and the blood of Loki  
Gabriel That is great I volunteer for that  
Castiel you may need a back-up  
Gabriel nods  
Sam okay Gabe and Cas get Loki blood  
Dean what else  
Sam, we need opium and the bones of an alpha  
Sam hmm oh crap the spell must be spread on the golden fleece  
Cas crap Crowley burn the bodies  
Dean crap  
Gabriel that good then  
Castiel what  
Gabriel, I was there when the alpha was created dad made it so the fire could bring them back  
Sam why  
Gabriel, they represent a seal that if broken could release chaos from his prison  
Castiel pales no that is a story no no no no  
Dean Cas he says worriedly  
Gabriel Choas the son of destruction opposite of creation  
Castiel Choas was beaten by the family of divine  
Dean huh  
Sam god  
Dean, you mean Amara  
Gabriel yes plus death, empty war, and desire and hope and destiny  
Dean woah  
Gabriel our aunts and uncles  
Dean You mean there is more  
Gabriel yeah father forbid if he escapes  
Sam why  
Gabriel, you mean besides the obvious he wants to release his brothers to Release Destruction itself  
Dean's eyes flick blue and lights pops  
sorry  
Sam, so we have to get everything but keep alphas alive Got it  
Dean nods okay we can't do this alone  
Henry well good thing you won't  
Henry and Bobby and John stand at the doorway  
Dad Bobby and Henry  
Castiel it's them but how

( Heaven five minutes before Raziel)  
Ariel, I have an idea  
Lucifer what  
Ariel the hunters  
Lucifer you mean Sam  
Ariel no there friends what if you bring them back  
Lucifer that would cause problems for a bunch of reasons  
Ariel well if you explain everything to them  
Lucifer okay you deal with them  
Ariel alone  
Lucifer no take a few angels and explain to them hmm and here  
Lucifer hands here a bag he just summons  
Ariel what  
Lucifer this is upgrades you give them  
( Bunker )  
Castiel wait Ariel brought you back  
Bobby that what I said idijt  
Dean, they explain what up  
Henry yes we learn about the past to blend in but the amount of people is too much for the bunker to hold  
Gabriel I could make it bigger  
Henry that is a good idea do it but you shouldn't keep everyone here  
Dean nods I see your point but where  
Henry the chapterhouses

Dean okay you need  
Henry a key I know where spares are I'll spread them out and perform any necessary updates  
Dean okay you take care of that  
Bobby I'LL Set up research stations for hunters  
John, I'll hunt while you get the ingredients  
Charlie Hey bitches  
Dean stands and pulls her into a hug  
Sam smiles and hugs her as well  
Cas nods  
Charlie, I'll set up some communication centers  
Sam that be great  
Ellen hey sam  
Dean Ellen  
Ellen Oh get over here a give me a hug  
Dean and Sam hug her  
Ellen, I think we are done  
Dean smiles that good  
Ellen, I will set up more safe houses for hunters and stores  
Dean that a good idea I think that is a good place for you Two  
Jo Yeah I am as well  
Dean smiles well that is great  
Henry okay we will get started  
Gabriel meet you later


	15. Chapter 15

(Dean is fighting a giant green dinosaur plushie in a pawn shop)  
DEAN: Aah!  
Aah! Uh!  
Uhh!  
(Sam jumps in and tackles the dinosaur to the ground. Dean runs over and pours a liquid on the dinosaur while Sam is holding him down)  
DEAN: Holy oil!  
(to Sam) Okay, move!  
(Dean drops a lighter on the dinosaur. The dinosaur roars and thrashes on the ground as it starts to burn. After several seconds it explodes, raining costume parts and stuffing all over the store)  
Sam: Oh!  
Pfft. (blowing his hair out of his eyes)  
DEAN: Whoa.  
SHOP OWNER (coming up from where he was hiding behind the store counter behind Sam and Dean and the dinosaur): Is it over?  
SAM: Yeah. Yes. Uh, sorry about the mess.  
SHOP OWNER: You boys just took down an evil plushie that was trying to kill me. We're all good.  
(A man walks into the shop, calling out)  
MAN: Alan? Everything okay in here?  
ALAN (stepping in front of the man to stop his walking further into the shop): Oh, uh, hey, Jay.  
JAY: I heard the ruckus next door, and I... What in the...What... holy heck?  
(Jay looks around at all the stuffing on the floor)  
Sam: It - it was a-a...  
JAY: Did they do this?  
Sam: No. Naw, it was a... Defective product. Yeah, sometimes the batteries in these...giant stuffed dinosaurs just explode.  
DEAN (chuckling): Yeah, never buy anything from Mooselyvania.  
Sam: Mm. Exactly.  
DEAN: Mm.  
JAY (skeptically): Okay.  
ALAN: Uh, guys, this is Jay. He's the big man around this neighborhood. Owns practically the whole damn thing - the Chinese joint, the laundromat.  
Sam: Great. Great, great, great. Yeah, that's very cool. Can you guys give us a second?  
ALAN: Great.  
Dean (to Sam): Nice cover.  
SAM: What the hell was that? I mean, we rolled into town because people were seeing a lizard monster. And yes, we tracked it back here, but no way did I think we'd end up -  
DEAN: Killing Barney?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN (grinning): Was pretty satisfying, though, wasn't it? Probably just a cursed object.  
SAM: Well, it didn't act like a cursed object. We should probably do some digging.  
(Jay pops up suddenly next to Sam and Dean)  
JAY: Everything all right?  
(The three eye each other suspiciously)  
DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, great.  
Sam: Yeah. Uh, we were just gonna head out.  
ALAN: Oh, hold up. You boys saved my life.  
(gestures around the store)  
Anything you want, it's yours.  
Sam: We could never. We're - we're just happy we could help.  
DEAN: Wait. Uh...anything?  
ALAN (holds his arms out): Hmm.  
(Dean leans forward and looks around the store. Scene change to Sam and Dean carrying a large television out of the store, walking past Jay as they reach the door)  
Sam: Dean, this is ridiculous.  
DEAN: Look, giving us this made him feel good, okay?  
SAM: Yeah, where are you gonna put this? You...  
DEAN: I'm the good guy.  
(getting annoyed) Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy!  
Sam: What?  
DEAN: She's delicate!  
Sam: She...Pfft.  
DEAN: Go that way. I'll lead.  
SAM: W-what?  
SAM: Yeah. Dean...  
DEAN: Shh.  
Sam: Dude, watch out.  
(Scene changes to Sam reading a book in the Bunker. Dean walks into the room behind Sam)  
DEAN: Hey, what are you doin'?  
Sam: Uh, research.  
DEAN: Okay.  
Sam: You know, it's the strangest thing. I-I can't find anything on a-a cursed object that actually physically attacks people.  
DEAN: Dude, it's over. All right? Be like Elsa - Let it go.  
(Sam turns around in his chair and looks at Dean incredulously)  
Sam: "Be like Elsa"?  
Gabriel wow  
Dean oh can you stop  
Gabriel Smirks  
DEAN (nodding): Ah? Right? Come here. I need to show you something. It's important. Come on.  
(Scene change to Sam and Dean and Gabriel enter a dark room)  
DEAN: Behold (Dean turns on the light) ... the Dean-cave. Or Fortress of Dean-a-tude. Just - still trying to figure that one out.  
(Dean walks Sam through the room, pointing out all the 'amenities')  
DEAN: We got Foosball. We've got jukebox - all vinyl, obviously. Double La-Z-Boy recliners. And, of course, the bar. Still a work-in-progress. It's gonna have a kegerator because...Well, it's gonna. And finally... the pièce de résistance.  
(Dean points a remote at the television from the pawn shop)  
Sam: Okay, hold on, hold on. When did you have time to do all this?  
DEAN: When it's important, you make time, Sammy.  
SAM: Wh-  
DEAN: Let's give this bad boy a test run, huh?  
Dun, dun  
Dun...  
(Dean turns the television on. Purple sparks emanate from it and there is a purple swirling pattern on the screen.)  
Dun, Na!  
Sam: What the hell?  
(A purple beam shoots out of the screen, engulfing them. The boys disappear, and the purple beam drops them into the woods at night, in an alternate, cartoon universe)  
Gabriel SAM! DEAN!  
Sam (looking around): Dean? What just...  
(Sam and Dean look at each other simultaneously)  
SAM: Aah! DEAN: Aah!  
Sam: You're a cartoon! DEAN: You're a cartoon!  
DEAN: I'm a cartoon! SAM: I'm a cartoon!  
SAM: Uh, is - is this...Okay, okay, okay. This is a dream. It's gotta be a -  
(Dean slaps Sam across the face, leaving a huge handprint on his face)  
Sam: Dude!  
(Sam shakes his head and his face goes back to normal)  
DEAN: It's not a dream. Holy crap.  
SAM: This is, uh... You saw that light. Did we just get sucked into the TV?  
DEAN: Or maybe this is an angel thing. Or - or the Trickster.  
Sam: Dean he was standing right next to us  
DEAN: well then I don't know, Sam. I...  
(Dean looks off, past Sam)  
DEAN: Whoa.  
(The Impala is parked in a clearing nearby)  
SAM: Uh...How did the car get here?  
DEAN: I had the keys in my pocket? Or maybe - Wait, seriously? That's what's bumping you about this? Okay, look, are we animated? Yes. Is it weird? Yes.  
SAM: It's beyond weird.  
DEAN: Well, and "beyond weird" is kind of our thing. So whatever happened, we'll figure it out. This is a case, so let's work it.  
Sam: How?  
DEAN: Same as always. We drive.  
(The Impala drives down the road as rock music plays, pulling up in front of a malt shop)  
Sam: A malt shop. Really?  
DEAN: Look, let's just head in, ask around, see what we can see.  
(Dean leans forward and looks out of the window, past Sam)  
DEAN: Oh, my God.  
Sam: (stammering): That - that - that -that's, uh, that's...  
DEAN (excitedly): That's the Mystery Machine. We're not just in any cartoon.  
Sam: We're in Scooby-Doo!

ACT ONE  
(Sam and Dean walk into the malt shop and look around. Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Shaggy are dancing)  
DEAN: Oh! That's the freakin' Scooby Gang!  
(Scooby Doo is at a table slurping down an entire milkshake)  
Sam: Great. So we're stuck in a cartoon with a talking dog.  
DEAN: Not just any talking dog, the talking dog. The greatest talking dog in history. Now come on! Dibs on Daphne.  
(The music ends and the Scooby Gang leaves the dance area)  
Daphne: Jeepers! Those sure were some super groovy tunes.  
DEAN: Oh, man. This is like a dream come true.  
Sam: Your dream is to hang out with the Scooby Gang?  
DEAN: Sam, growing up on the road, no matter where Dad dragged us, no matter what we did, there was always a TV. And you know what was always on that TV? Scooby and the Gang. These guys, they're our friggin' role models, man. Except for Fred. He's a wad.  
SAM: He's...What?  
DEAN: Just think about it - we do the same thing. We go to spooky places, we solve mysteries, we fight ghosts.  
SAM: Yeah, except our ghosts don't wear masks, and we don't have a talking dog.  
DEAN: I don't know. I mean, Cass is kind of like a talking dog. Now, how do I look?  
Sam: Two-dimensional.  
DEAN: Perfect!  
(Dean approaches the table where the gang is sitting, drinking their milkshakes)  
DEAN: Uh...hi.  
Fred: Huh?  
DEAN: Uh, uh, I'm Dean. My brother, Sam. Mind if we join you?  
(The gang looks at Dean like he's crazy. Them Fred smiles)  
Fred: Of course not! There's plenty of room. I'm Fred. This is Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and -  
DEAN: Daphne.  
Daphne: Hmm?  
(Dean grabs Daphne's hand and kisses it)  
DEAN: Enchanté.  
DAPHNE: Hmm.  
DEAN: Of course, we know you. You guys are famous.  
SCOOBY: Famous?  
Shaggy: Like, the only thing we're famous for is our eating skills.  
(Shaggy looks at several pictures on the wall of him and Scooby winning various eating contests)  
SCOOBY: Yum, yum, yum.  
DEAN: So, looks like you guys are celebrating something?  
VELMA: We are!  
We just found out that Scooby's been named as one of the heirs to a fortune left to him by an old Southern colonel.  
DAPHNE: Scooby saved him from drowning in a fish pond.  
Scooby: I'm a hero.  
Shaggy: Scooby.  
SAM: Okay, okay, but he's dead now, right?  
Fred: (hesitantly) Uh, yeah. Uh, cancer.  
DEAN: Give us a second.  
(Dean gets up and pulls Sam away from the table)  
DEAN: Hey, you wanna pull that stick out of your...nether regions and just play along here?  
Sam: Play...There are no words in this newspaper, Dean. We should be trying to get out of here and instead, you-you's hanging out with Marmaduke.  
DEAN: How dare you!  
Sam: And hitting on Daphne, when she's clearly with Fred. And What about Am..  
DEAN: She's settling, all right? Oh, Daphne could do so much better. Last time we got zapped into TV, we got out by playing our part. This is probably like that. The gang, they're about to get a mystery.  
Fred: I don't know, gang. Sounds like this could be the start of a mystery.  
DEAN (walking back to the table): You know, uh, Sam and I are actually mystery solvers, too. Mind if we tag along?  
Fred: That sounds like a swell idea. In fact, I think it's high time we hit the road.  
Shaggy: You know what that means?  
SCOOBY: Uh-huh!  
Shaggy: Road food! SCOOBY: Road food!  
(Shaggy and Scooby start piling up food from the table to make ridiculously large sandwiches)  
DEAN: Oh, heck, yes!  
(Dean sits next to Scooby and makes a ridiculously large sandwich also. He stuffs the sandwich into his ridiculously large mouth)  
DEAN (speaking around the food): Sam! Sam! Look how big my mouth is!

(Real world)

Gabriel tries to snap his fingers to enter that world Damnit  
A few angels appear what is ...Is that the Winchesters animated  
Gabriel yes but  
They disappear  
Gabriel crap I could...  
A bright light appears then disappears  
Gabriel crap Lucifer  
Lucifer hey I have heard the situation  
Gabriel shouldn't you be in heaven dealing with that  
Lucifer Done there has literally been nothing for me to do with for the past ten days  
Gabriel what about hell  
Lucifer Meg and Crowley and my new princes of hell are regents with the return of so many demons I made a few rules in hell and changes so Hell good  
Gabriel all Demons  
Lucifer yeah  
Gabriel what about  
Lucifer Arazel back yeah  
Gabriel where's he  
Lucifer both versions serve Evil Michael  
Gabriel you know  
Lucifer Archangels we don't have enough to take original archangels I know That why I brought Raphael back and healing Michael  
Gabriel how that going  
Lucifer Raphael is healed and he understands what is going on  
Gabriel's eyebrows raise Michael  
Lucifer sulking  
Gabriel what  
Lucifer Turns out God left a message for us  
Gabriel becomes serious what  
Lucifer well you have to read it but basically in it Made Michael upset  
Gabriel well that is  
Lucifer Don't worry he swore to help and you know how he is  
Gabriel You mean  
Lucifer yes we may be a family again  
Gabriel smiles a little hopeful well um I ... get them out  
Lucifer Right okay I'll have to follow them  
Gabriel wait for a second no you're as powerful as ten hands of god just...  
Lucifer Your absolutely right you should watch over the Bunker  
Lucifer this is a huge problem that requires my immediate attention  
Gabriel what no  
Lucifer snaps his fingers  
A bright light fills the room  
Gabriel Fuck this isn't fair (he stomps his foot)  
ACT TWO  
(At the mansion, Sam and Dean pull alongside the Mystery Machine and get out of the car)  
DEAN: Look, all I'm saying is that, aerodynamically speaking, there is no way my Baby should lose to...that (pointing to the Mystery Machine). Unless Fred cheated, which he clearly did.  
SAM: Dude, get over it.  
DEAN: No!  
(Sam and Dean meet up with the Scooby Gang outside a spooky looking mansion)  
DEAN: "A Night of Fright is No Delight."  
Sam: What?  
DEAN: That's the episode we're in. I've seen it, like, a million times.  
(Inside the mansion, Sam, Dean, and the Scooby Gang and relatives of the Colonel are sitting in a room with a man standing beside a record player on a desk)  
MAN: Attention, everybody. As you all know, I am Cosgood Creeps, attorney of the late Colonel Sanders.  
(Cosgood puts a briefcase on the desk next to the record player. Sam leans over to Dean as if to say something)  
DEAN: Shut up.  
COSGOOD CREEPS: My client was a bit odd. His only directions were to play this record for you.  
(Cosgood pulls a record out of the briefcase and puts it on the player)  
DEAN: Yeah! Classic vinyl.  
COLONEL SANDERS: Greetin's, Y'all! Cousin Simple, Nephew Norble, Sweet Cousin Maldahyde, Cousin Slicker, and my old friend, Scooby-Doo. You're all gonna receive an equal share of $1 million, providing you spend tonight here in the old family mansion. Oh, one more thing - the house is haunted.  
Sam: Haunted?  
SCOOBY: Haunted?  
COLONEL SANDERS: Yes, haunted. And if any of you can't make it through the night, his or her share of my fortune will go to the others. Now good night and pleasant dreams, Y'all.  
SCOOBY: Oh, boy.  
(Cosgood puts the record back in the briefcase and everyone except Sam and Dean leave the room)  
Sam: What kind of a weirdo sets all this up? I mean, spend the night in a haunted house for $1 million? That can't be legal.  
VELMA: Sam, come on. The house isn't really haunted.  
(Sam and Dean turn around to face Velma)  
SAM: I'm not -  
VELMA: And things like this happen all the time.  
SAM: Oh, yeah, maybe in a car-  
(Dean slaps his hand over Sam's mouth. Velma walks away and Dean removes his hand)  
Sam: Dude, what's wrong with you?  
DEAN: They don't know that they're in a...a C-word. And we're not gonna tell 'em about anything. Not where we're from, not about monsters. Nothing. Capiche?  
(Dean looks over to the Scooby Gang, standing across the room)  
DEAN: They are pure and innocent and good, and we're gonna keep it that way.  
Sam: Look, if you've seen this episode, why-why can't we just skip to the end?  
DEAN: Well, 'cause sometimes it's about the journey and not the destination.  
Sam: Or do you just want more time to try and get with Daphne?  
DEAN: Do not ruin this for me!  
(Sam and Dean walk out of the room and join the rest of the people who are standing with Cosgood)  
COSGOOD: I'll return to the house in the morning to find out which of you remain if any. (laughs maniacally)  
DEAN: Turns out, he's the bad guy.  
SAM: You don't say.  
Cousin Simple: Ten o'clock and I suggest we all turn in.  
DEAN: So, Daphne... old drafty house.  
(Dean walks up to Daphne and places his arm around her shoulders)  
DEAN: What say you and I bunk together?  
Daphne (giggling): Oh, Dean! Boys and girls don't sleep in the same room, silly.  
Come on, Velma.  
FRED (placing his arm around Dean's shoulders): Guess you're with me, slugger.  
DEAN: Awesome.  
(Everyone leaves for their respective bedrooms. Sam, Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy are in their room. Scooby is sitting on the floor shivering in fear)  
Fred: Relax, Scooby. We'll spend the night with ya.  
Now let's hit the sack.  
(Dean enters the room wearing a nightgown and sleeping cap)  
Sam: Are you wearing...a nightgown?  
DEAN: It's called a sleeping robe. Between you and me, it's freakin' comfortable. It's like I'm wrapped in hugs.  
(In the girl's room, Daphne is sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair and Velma is getting into bed)  
Daphne: So those new guys are kinda groovy.  
VELMA: Sure, Dean's all right. But that big lug...What a dummy. "Haunted." Sheesh. Like that's a real thing.  
Daphne: Huh.  
Velma: What?  
Daphne: Oh, nothing. Just...I thought big lugs were kinda your thing.  
VELMA: Huh? (blushing) Pssh.  
(It is thundering and lightning outside. A ghostly figure is seen walking through the hallway, rattling chains and laughing eerily. It reaches for a doorknob and the scene switches to the Cousin Simple in his room brushing his teeth. The lights start flickering and he can see his breath in the air)  
Cousin Simple: Hmm? Huh?  
(He covers his face with a towel and as he wipes down his face he sees the ghost behind him in the mirror. He turns around and the ghost glows purple and raises a knife. The scene switches to Scooby, lying on the bottom of Shaggy's bed, yawning. He stretches and starts to snore. Across the room, Dean is sitting in a chair, eating a sandwich while Sam stands behind him)  
Sam: Is that all you're gonna do? Eat?  
DEAN: Relax. In a few minutes, we're gonna find out that Cousin Simple's missing, the Scooby's are gonna think that it's a ghost, but really, it's just the lawyer Cosgood Creeps in disguise.  
(Screaming from somewhere in the house)  
DEAN: Told ya.  
FRED: Come on, gang! Let's check it out!  
(They all head out of the room while the girls run out of their room as well. They catch up in Cousin Simple's room. He is lying in his bed. Daphne reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder and we hear a 'squishy' sound)  
DAPHNE: Oh, no!  
DEAN: Wait, wait, wait. No, the dummy bodies don't show up until later.  
(Sam is kneeling beside the bed)  
Sam: Dean, this isn't a dummy. This is blood.  
(He holds his hand up to show that it's covered in blood. He pulls the blanket off of Cousin Simple and there are several pools of blood around his body)  
SAM: He's - he's dead. Like - like, really, actually dead.  
VELMA: Jinkies!  
Daphne: Jeepers!  
Shaggy: Zoinks!  
SCOOBY: Ruh-roh!  
DEAN: Son of a bitch.  
ACT THREE  
FRED (happily): Well, gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands.  
Sam: Are you kidding me, Fred? Dude, someone's dead. A little respect.  
DEAN: Yeah, Fred. He can be such a jerk. (Leaning into Daphne) Right, Daphne?  
Daphne: Not really.  
(Daphne and Fred leave the room)  
VELMA (to Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam): We should look for evidence...  
SCOOBY: Huh?!  
VELMA: Like fingerprints or fluids.  
SCOOBY: Uh-huh!  
Sam: Fluids?  
(Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby leave the room)  
DEAN (grabbing the front of Sam's jacket): Dude, this is not the way things went down in the episode. I remember everything that happened in Scooby-Doo and no one ever got stabbed in the back and ended up in a pool of their own blood.  
(They look over to the body that is now covered with the blanket)  
SAM: Yeah. Yeah, okay. Um, so, if that guy can die for real in this cartoon, that means we can, too.  
DEAN: It doesn't matter if we die. Scooby-Doo could die! And that's not happening, not on my watch. I'd take a bullet for that dog.  
(Sam and Dean walked over to the Scooby Gang. The room is dark except for the occasional flash of lightning)  
VELMA: There has to be a logical explanation for what's going on.  
Shaggy: Besides a ghost hunting us down to collect an inheritance?  
Scooby: Yeah, what he said.  
Daphne: What would a ghost need with money?  
VELMA: Precisely. And besides, there's no such thing as ghosts.  
(As Velma is talking she walks around the room. As she passes a large window, a lightning flash illuminates the outside and shows a man approaching the window. As he gets closer, the wind blos his Red eyes is the only thing seen and Scooby sees him)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
VELMA: So once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.  
SHAGGY: Look!  
(Sam and Dean stand on either side of the window and get ready. As the man pushes open the window, Fred jumps him and pushes him to the side)  
Fred: Gotcha!  
(The man gets wrapped up in the curtain and stumbles into the room, Dean runs over and leans over to punch him)  
they heard a sound of bones breaking  
DEAN: ahh  
(Dean pulls the curtain off the man on the floor. It is Lucifer )  
Sam: Lucifer?  
DEAN: Lucifer?  
Shaggy: Like, you know this guy?  
Sam: Uh, yeah, yeah. He's a - he's a friend of ours.  
Daphne: Neato!  
DEAN: Lucifer, the Scooby Gang.  
Shaggy: Lucifer? It sounds like that great Religious Steakhouse place on Halloween street  
Lucifer: GAWKS, it's an honor to meet you. If you ever need anything tell me smiling wide  
SCOOBY: Nice to meet you, too.  
Lucifer: Oh my god SCOOBY DOO THIS IS AMAZING BETTER THAN WELL ANYTHING  
DEAN: Yep see Sam Lucifer agrees  
Sam: Lucifer, how did you get here?  
Lucifer: Well, Gabriel summoned me when you went missing ..  
(Flashback to Lucifer in the bunker in the 'real world')

Sam: Hey, why do you hate Fred so much?  
DEAN: He thinks he's so cool, with his perfect hair, his can-do attitude, that stupid mascot. Let's do this!  
(Back in 'cartoon world') .  
Sam: You saw purple sparks? Dean, that's like with the killer stuffed dinosaur. And they were both in that pawn shop. Maybe this is all connected.  
(Velma walks up to San, Dean, and Castiel)  
VELMA: Um, "killer stuffed dinosaur"?  
SAM: Oh, I-I didn't mean a real...  
DEAN: It's a book we're writing. Yeah, about...killer stuffed dinosaurs. It's called...  
Lucifer: "The Killer Stuffed Dinosaur in Love."  
FRED: Huh. Great title.  
Scooby: Yeah. Great title.  
Daphne: Well, if he isn't responsible for Cousin Simple's death, who is?  
Sam whispers hey  
Lucifer yeah  
Sam, you absolutely have your powers so can you  
Lucifer I would Sam really but I'm bored this may be fun and If I do then when I leave you would just be pulled back in but mostly I am bored  
(The lights start to flicker on and off)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
Shaggy: Like, somebody turns up the heat in here, man. It's getting cold.  
(A menacing roar is heard throughout the mansion)  
(Velma lights an oil lamp and Sam and Den have flashlights. Sam, Dean and the Gang walk through the hallways of the mansion. As they pass an open window, the wind blows through and handprints appear on the glass.)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
Shaggy: Huh?  
(A door in the hallway is cracked open, light shines from behind it): No! No! Aah! Oh!  
DEAN: Sam.  
(All the doors slam shut)  
SCOOBY: Roh!  
(Sam goes to grab the doorknob and a ghostly, purple hand reaches through the door and tries to grab Sam, knocking a flashlight out of his hand. Then the entire ghost materialize through the door)  
Shaggy: Ph-ph-ph-phantom!  
(Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms)  
SCOOBY: Aah!  
(Shaggy and Scooby jump into Lucifer's arms)  
DEAN: Come on, Sam. We're on.  
(Fred runs up between Sam and Dean and jumps at the ghost)  
FRED: Yah!  
(Fred leaps at the ghost and goes right through him)  
Fred: Uhh!  
(Sam and Dean run towards the ghost and he swipes at them, leaving large claw marks on the wall.)  
Fred: Gotcha!  
(Fred tries again to catch him but he disappears through the wall)  
Fred: Uhh! Huh?  
DEAN: Wait, what?  
SCOOBY: G-g-g-g-ghost!  
VELMA: Guys, no. It's not a ghost.  
(The lights flicker back on and Castiel drops Scooby and Shaggy to the floor)  
Shaggy: Oh, yeah? Then, man, how did he just walk through that wall?!  
Velma: Well, there's probably a hidden door.  
Fred: Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. It looks like he was coming out of here.  
(Fred opens a door and they find the dismembered body of Cosgood Creeps in the room)  
Fred: Well, that's not good.  
DEAN: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Fred: Come on, gang!  
(The Gang leaves the room)  
Sam: So do they always just walk away from dead bodies or...  
DEAN: Sam, the cold spot, fritzing out...that was a ghost - our kind of ghost. I think this cartoon is haunted.  
DEAN: All right, Prepmeister Fred, what's your plan?  
FRED: We should all split up and search the house for clues.  
Lucifer: Yes dibs on Scooby?  
DEAN (disapprovingly): Mnh-mnh.  
Sam: I-I don't think we should separate. It'll be easier for Dean and me to keep you safe if we're all together.  
VELMA: Really, Sam? I wouldn't expect such a big, broad-shouldered fella like you to be as chicken as Shaggy.  
(Velma places her hand on Sam's shoulder)  
VELMA: No offense, Shaggy.  
Shaggy (peeking out from behind a suit of armor that he and Scooby are hiding behind): Like, none taken.  
Sam: If this is a real ghost, these guys are in trouble. We can't let anything happen to them.  
DEAN: Exactly. So, for now, let's follow ascot boy's lead. (running to Daphne) I call team-up with Daphne!  
Fred: Great! It'll be just the three of us.  
VELMA: Sam and I will check the attic. I mean...unless you're too scared.  
Sam: What? N-no, I-I'm...Let's check the attic.  
Shaggy: Like, man, I guess that leaves me and old Scoob with you, Lucifer  
Lucifer: hell yes. I the devil has the yeah woah and now I'm paired with a Scooby doo himself  
Shaggy Oh like man and me  
Lucifer and loser face Damn

(The 'teams' each go a separate way)  
VELMA: So I guess this is your first mystery. So if you could keep those giant linebacker shoulders from knocking over any clues, that would be great.  
Sam: Why do you keep talking about my shoulders?  
VELMA: Oh, I, uh, huh. Uh...  
Sam: Aah!  
(Sam shines his flashlight on a mannequin and jumps backward, clearly startled. He falls down and a can falls on his head)  
VELMA: Maybe that was the ghost.  
SAM: Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but ghosts are real.  
VELMA: Huh?  
Sam: My brother and I, we hunt them, along with werewolves and vampires and demons and...We've saved the world. A lot.  
VELMA (laughing): Look, Sam, the simple fact is monsters are nothing more than crooks in masks - usually unscrupulous real estate developers.  
Sam: One, there are way better real estate scams. And two -  
VELMA: Hey, look! A clue.  
(Velma shines her flashlight on a toy chest with a stuffed bear, a jack in the box and some blocks sticking out the top. There is black goo all over the box and on the floor in front of it)  
Velma: That's strange.  
SAM: That's strange.  
VELMA: I guess we both noticed that these toys are the only things up here that aren't covered in dust.  
SAM: Actually, I was noticing this. (running his fingers through the goo) Ectoplasm. This gets left behind by ghosts.  
VELMA: Oh, stop already. You can't really believe in ghosts.  
(The toys start to glow purple, levitate out of the box and hurl themselves at Sam and Velma as they run for the attic door)  
VELMA: Oh!  
Sam: Oh!  
Sam: Told you.  
VELMA: Aah! It's not a g- It's probably just Christmas lights and - and fishing line.  
(the door to the attic slams on the toys as Sam and Velma leave)  
(Downstairs in the library)  
DEAN: So, Daph, I usually don't have to do this, but what do you look for in a guy?  
Daphne: Oh, I don't know. Strong, sincere, and an ascot wouldn't hurt.  
DEAN: Whoa, hold on. Check out that book.  
FRED: There are a lot of books in here, Dean.  
DEAN: No, that one. The one that isn't painted into the background of the car-Library. The...library.  
(Dean pulls on the book)  
DEAN: Huh. Sorry. I thought it might be some kind of secret passage or...  
(The floor opens and Dean, Fred, and Daphne go hurtling down a slide and end up in a dark room. All that can be seen are their eyes)  
ALL: Aah!  
DEAN: Whoa! Daphne, you okay? Maybe I should just give you a once-over to make sure.  
(Deans 'eyes' walk over to the other set of eyes. Fred turns on the light to find Dean standing next to the ghost. Daphne is next to Fred)  
DEAN: Ahh! Oh! Oh, hell no.  
(Dean, Fred, and Daphne run out of the room with the ghost chasing them)  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Lucifer are walking through the mansion)  
Shaggy: Like, did someone open a window?  
SCOBBY: Yeah, it's cold in here.  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Lucifer are walking and the ghost is directly behind them, unnoticed. The ghost starts to growl and the three turn around as the ghost rises up and glows purple. Shaggy and Scooby run leaving Lucifer in a cloud of dust as he observes the ghost)  
Lucifer: Never seen a ghost wear such a ridiculous costume.  
Lucifer pokes at the ghost and his finger goes through him)  
Lucifer : Huh?  
(The ghost rises up menacingly as Shaggy comes back to grab Lucifer and run away)  
Shaggy: Aah!  
Run! Run!  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Castiel are chased by the ghost as the Scooby Doo theme starts to play)  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We got some work to do now  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
(They run past Dean and Daphne, who is hiding behind Dean. He goes to hug her but comes up empty-handed as she runs off with Fred)  
DEAN: Hey!  
We need some help from you now  
Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you  
Pretending you got a sliver  
You're not foolin' me 'cause I can't see  
The way you shake and shiver  
(Sam, Dean, Lucifer, the Gang and the ghost end up in a hallway where they run back and forth through the bedrooms and across the hallway going in and out of different rooms in various combinations of people. Even Scrappy Doo makes an appearance. Hmm.)  
You know we got a mystery to solve  
So, Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act  
Don't hold back  
And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through  
You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack  
That's a fact!  
(The chase heads out of the hallway and into the main part of the house)  
Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you  
Scooby-Doo  
You're ready and you're willin'  
Scooby-Doo  
If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo  
I know we'll catch that villain  
(The whole group ends up colliding in a pile in the middle of another hallway. The lights flicker and the ghost comes around the corner. They run into a large room and lock the door)  
Fred: We have to stop this ghost.  
Daphne: We almost did. Dean had him by the thigh.  
Lucifer: He what?  
DEAN: I almost caught him. That's the point.  
VELMA: Guys, come on. For the last time, there's no such thing as ghosts.  
(Velma's breath turns cold and her glasses frost over)  
VELMA: Oh, no!  
(The lights flicker again as all the windows frost over. There is a banging on the other side of the door. The doors slam open and the ghost is standing there)  
VELMA: That costume looks really...real.  
Fred: I'll get him.  
Sam: Fred, don't!  
(Fred again runs towards the ghost and is thrown across the room, hitting a sculpture before falling to the floor)  
Fred: Uhh!  
Daphne: Fred!  
(Daphne and Velma are levitated off the floor)  
Daphne: Huh?  
VELMA: Huh?  
(The girls are then pinned against a wall, while still in the air)  
Daphne: Oh!  
Daphne & Velma: Uhh!  
Shaggy: Like, that's our cue to get out of here! Aah! Run!  
(Shaggy tries to run but is held in place. Then the ghost flicks his hand and Shaggy is thrown through the window)  
Shaggy: Aah!  
Daphne: Shaggy!  
(Sam looks around and grabs two large candle holders. He tosses one to Dean)  
Sam: Dean! Iron!  
(Sam and Dean take the candles out of the holders, toss them aside and hit the ghost with them. The candle holders stick into the ghost's back and purple sparks emanate from its back. As the sparking continues, the ghost shrieks as if in pain and then disappears in a flash of purple light, as the candle holders fall to the floor.  
The lights come back on as Fred wakes up and Daphne and Velma fall off the wall towards the floor. Sam and Dean are there to catch them.)  
Daphne: Oh!  
VELMA: Oh!  
Both: Ah!  
Fred: What just happened?  
SCOOBY: Where's Shaggy?  
Shaggy: Over here!  
(The gang looks towards the window and see Shaggy hanging from a metal beam from the balcony. The beam is swaying back and forth)  
Shaggy: Like, little help?  
(The beam gives way and Shaggy falls towards the ground)  
ACT FOUR  
SCOOBY: Shaggy!  
(Scooby runs towards the window and jumps out to grab Shaggy's foot. Lucifer follows him)  
Lucifer: Scooby!  
DEAN: Scooby!  
SCOOBY: Gotcha!  
Shaggy: You've got me! Who's got you?!  
(Lucifer is 'flying' towards Scooby. He grabs Scooby's tail he Brings his wings out white with burnt edges with specks of red in the middle. It allows them to land safety Shaggy eyes wide)  
SCOOBY: Oh MY GOD  
Shaggy: Angel!  
SCOOBY: Shaggy!  
Velma no that just fake it  
Lucifer flaps his wings  
Sam: Dean, we have to tell them the truth.  
Daphne: What truth?  
Sam: The truth about the phantom.  
DEAN: Look, this phantom isn't like other ghosts you've faced. He's real. He is a real ghost.  
SCOOBY GANG: Huh?  
Fred: Um, I'm not totally following you.  
Sam: Look, that isn't a guy in a mask and a costume. It's a vengeful spirit that's come back from the dead.  
DEAN: That's the truth.  
VELMA (taking off her glasses): So everything you told me, it's true?  
Sam: Mm-hmm.  
VELMA: Werewolves? Vampires? Demons?  
SAM, DEAN, and Lucifer: I really am the devil also the ruler of heaven and hell  
wait for the ruler of heaven of hell but heaven God  
Lucifer God gone  
Velma wait so your not evil  
Lucifer yes and no  
Daphne what  
Lucifer to evil yes  
VELMA: I thought I was blind without my glasses, but I was just blind. Oh, how could I be so stupid?  
Sam: Uh, well, I mean...  
Fred: We've been stopping real estate developers when we could've been hunting Dracula?  
(Fred bangs his head against a wall)  
FRED: Are you kidding me?!  
Sam & Dean: Ooh. Ah. Uh...  
Fred: My life is meaningless!  
Daphne: If there are ghosts... that means there's an afterlife. Heaven. Hell. Am I going to hell?!  
SHAGGY: We told you every freaking time! But did you ever listen to Scoob and me? No!  
SCOOBY: We're doomed.  
DEAN (sternly): All right, knock it off! Come on! Scooby Gang does not have nervous breakdowns. Now you may not have tangled with the supernatural, but you've fought monsters, real freakin' psychos. Well, you stopped Zeke and Zeb. Shaggy figured out that the sharks Old Iron Face rode were really just torpedoes disguised to look like sharks. And what about the Black Knight? Huh? Mamba Wamba?  
Sam: The Space Kook.  
DEAN: I knew it! You love this show, too.  
Sam (shrugging): Mm.  
Lucifer: Space Kook, Ghost Clown, Miner 49er. You guys have all jumped into danger with no thought for yourselves. You're heroes, and together, we're gonna take down this phantom. Are you with me?  
SCOOBY GANG (raising their fists in the air): Yeah!  
Fred: Let's do it!  
VELMA: But how? We don't know the first thing about fighting real ghosts. We don't have the proper tools or weapons.  
Sam: That's okay. We do.  
(The gang is standing at the back of the Impala as Dean opens the trunk, showing all their weapons)  
SCOOBY GANG: Ooh. Whoa.  
Sam: Here, Velma, take this.  
(Sam hands Velma a shotgun)  
DEAN: Sam, are you crazy? They can't use this stuff. That's a Scooby-don't.  
Fred: Dean, we've gotta do something. I mean, you guys are amazing!  
DEAN: Thank you, Fred.  
Fred: But we can help. We have to.  
DEAN: (bleep) right you can. You're gonna do what you do best - build a trap.  
(Inside the mansion, Daphne is laying salt lines)  
Fred: Ahh. That should do it.  
DEAN: Lay it on me, Freddy.  
Fred: Well, you see, Daphne's covered all the exits except that one with salt. So the phantom will enter there, tripping the iron chain that'll activate the ax, which cuts the rope that holds the coconuts.  
Sam: Where'd he get coconuts?  
DEAN: Shh!  
FRED: The coconuts are gonna roll, tripping the phantom, sending him careening down a slide of soap, right into the washing machine which we'll secure with those iron chains.  
Sam: And with the ghost captured, we can finally find out what's going on.  
VELMA: Now all we need...is bait.  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Lucifer are tip-toeing through the mansion. Lucifer is in the lead, holding a flashlight)  
Lucifer you know I am the Lightbringer I don't need a light  
Shaggy With everything that happening I don't think I could take that  
SHAGGY: You think the phantom decided to leave?  
Lucifer: No, it's still here. Don't worry.  
SCOOBY: That's what I'm worried about.  
(The lights start flickering and Shaggy and Castiel can see their breath)  
SCOOBY: Hmm. Mm-hmm?  
(Lucifer turns around and the ghost is right in his face)  
Lucifer: Aah! Run!  
Shaggy & Scooby: Aah!  
(The ghost starts to chase them through the mansion. Everything is going according to Fred's plan except Shaggy, Scooby, and Lucifer end up tripping on the coconuts, going down the slide and get trapped in the washing machine.)  
SCOOBY: Shaggy Whoa!  
Aah! Whoa! -  
Aah! Whoa!  
Ahh. Whoa!  
(Sam and Dean peek out from behind a stuffed bear where they were watching the action)  
Sam: I told you it wasn't going to work.  
DEAN: Yeah, Fred's traps never work. (yelling) Daph, Plan B! Operation Bookworm is a go.  
(The gang all run in different directions. The ghost, visibly agitated, starts searching for them. He upends a couch in the library and finds Fred, Velma and Daphne hiding behind it)  
FRED, DAPHNE & VELMA: Aah!  
Shaggy: Good shot, Scoob old buddy.  
(Shaggy is on the balcony looking over the library. Purple sparks emanate from the ghost's back)  
Shaggy: Give him another one.  
(The ghost turns toward Shaggy and is hit with a book in the back. He turns around and runs towards Scooby, who is standing next to a bookshelf, holding a pile of books)  
Daphne: Scooby, now!  
(As the ghost approaches, Scooby hands him the pile of books and uses his tail to pull out the 'booby trap book' on the bookshelf. The floor opens up and the ghost slides down the slide into the basement. He finds himself in a circle made of salt. He tries to escape by flying out of the circle but hits an invisible barrier each time).  
Sam: That's a salt circle. You're stuck.  
Ghost: Let...me...go!  
DEAN: Happy to, Sparky, soon as you tell us who you really are.  
(The ghost tries several more times to escape and then finally, collapses to the floor, morphing into a small boy on the way)  
Lucifer: It's...a child.  
DEAN: Yeah, creepy ghost kid. You get used to 'em.  
SAM: But...Wait. Why are you trying to kill us?  
Boy: I'm not. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But the bad man, he makes me.  
Lucifer: The bad man?  
BOY: His name is Jay.  
DEAN: The dude from the pawnshop.  
Boy: When I died, my soul was tied to a pocketknife.  
(As the boy is talking, the scene changes to the pawn shop where Jay is slipping the pocketknife into the back of the dinosaur costume.  
Boy: My dad gave it to me. It meant everything. When Jay found me, he used me to...Sometimes, I get so angry I break things, hurt people.  
(Flashback to Sam and Dean fighting the dinosaur)  
Boy: But I don't want to.  
(The boy is now floating in the salt circle, hands wrapped around his knees as if he was sitting).  
Boy: I just wanna see my dad again.  
Lucifer : I'm sorry. It was wrong of him to do that.  
Sam: None of this was your fault.  
DEAN: Look, if you get us back to the real world, we can set you free.  
Boy: Do you promise?  
DEAN: Cross my heart and hope to d- Well, you know what I mean.  
(Dean enters peeks into the room where the Scooby Gang is freaking out)  
FRED: Should I - should I make another trap?  
VELMA: I could get the shotgun!  
Daphne: I could get two shotguns!  
Shaggy: Like, tell Scoob and me when it's over!  
Scooby: Yeah!  
(Castiel and Sam join Dean at the door)  
Dean (to the Gang): Okay, okay, hey, give me a minute. We can't leave 'em like this.  
Lucifer Dean this world does have monsters lets teach them  
Dean and wait world  
Lucifer tv is just alternate universes

(The Scooby Gang pile into the basement)  
GANG: Aah! Uhh!  
Fred: Did you send it back to the fiery pit from whence it came?!  
Sam: The ghost is a child  
Velma A child but why  
Sam was being controlled by an evil human  
Velma so we now after  
Sam sometimes monsters and things can be controlled we go after what's controlling them as well  
Velma If we have to  
Lucifer we agree which is why we are going to teach you everything  
Velma yes  
Dean Hey uh can we take them back  
Lucifer one moment  
Lucifer back  
Dean, we make double teach them here take them with us  
Lucifer HELL YES  
Sam no that  
Lucifer and Dean turn okay we will take you to our hideout to teach you  
Dean this world has  
Lucifer I create doubles of us here and they will teach this version we teach them  
Dean Hell yes  
Lucifer okay everyone gets into the van and cars  
Fred Okay  
Lucifer snaps fingers and The vehicles appear in the garage  
The Scooby Gang gasp at the bunker woah  
A few angels snap hello

Gabriel Raises eyebrow crap Lucifer  
Lucifer okay this will be fun  
Gabriel and Lucifer talk  
Dean

Sam: Okay. That was...something.  
DEAN: That was the coolest thing that's ever happened to me. And that includes the Cartwright twins.  
DEAN (laughing): Oh. I'll be right back.  
SAM: I don't think I wanna know.  
(Dean comes back into the room and tosses a blowtorch to Sam while he picks up a sledgehammer)  
DEAN: Well, sorry, sweetheart.  
Lucifer wait for snaps fingers  
DEAN: Time to go, kid.  
Boy: What about the bad man?  
SAM: Don't worry about him. We'll take care of him, all right?  
(Sam places the knife on a metal tray and starts burning it with the blowtorch. The boy goes up in flames and disappears.)  
Scooby gang oh what about us scooby doo barks  
Shaggy what  
Lucifer oh wait here snaps  
Scooby eyes turn for a moment and Rorry  
Lucifer yes talking dog  
Dean, we'll teach you  
Sam fine we don't have a choice now  
ACT FIVE  
(In the pawn shop, Jay hands some paperwork over to Alan)  
JAY: You sure about this?  
Alan: Look, you're gettin' this place for a steal. But...I'm too old for this crap.  
JAY: If you say so. Just, uh, two more signatures, and...  
(Alan hesitates signing and the door to the shop opens)  
DEAN: Not so fast.  
JAY: Uh, what are you guys doing here?  
Sam: Hey, Alan, your friend here, he's been driving people off their property so he could buy it on the cheap. And he's been using his own personal ghost to do it. You see, he'd plant the haunted object, then let the ghost go to work.  
(Flashback to Jay searching through the dinosaur stuffing until he finds the pocketknife)  
DEAN: Then they would possess something, like a big dinosaur or a perfectly beautiful TV.  
Lucifer: And scare people so much that they'd be desperate to sell.  
Sam: When we got nosy...  
(Flashback to Sam and Dean carrying the television out of the pawn shop)  
Sam: I think we should probably keep doing some digging.  
JAY: Everything all right?  
Sam: Where you gonna put this?...  
Sam: He sicced his pet ghost on us.  
DEAN: Take it easy!  
Sam: What?  
DEAN: She's delicate, all right?  
(Jay, who has been standing at the door, drops the pocketknife into the back of the television as the boys pass)  
DEAN: I'll lead.  
SAM: Oh, she...Pfft.  
"She"? She? Really, she?  
Lucifer (holding up the burned pocketknife): But now, that spirit is freed.  
JAY: They're lying. They're... You think anyone's gonna believe that?  
Sam: No, but that's why we hacked your financials. Turns out you're not so big on paying your taxes, are ya?  
(Police sirens in the background)  
DEAN: Good enough for Capone, good enough for you.  
(Sam, Dean, and Castiel walk out of the pawn shop)  
Sam: Ha! Velma was right. It was a shady real estate developer after all.  
(Jay is escorted out in handcuffs by the police.)  
COP: Here you go.  
JAY: It's not fair. I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids.  
DEAN and LUCIFER (excitedly): He said it! He said the line!  
COP: Watch your head.  
Dean (in a Scooby voice): Scooby Dooby Doo!  
Sam: What are you doing?  
DEAN: Well, I mean, at the end of every mystery, Scooby looks into the camera and he says -  
Lucifer: Fuck you asshole that was my Line  
DEAN Sticks tongue out  
Sam: Yeah this is the weirdest case ever  
Lucifer of all time


	16. Chapter 16

mystic falls, Virginia  
A man and a woman lay in bed  
Man oh ally  
Ally Jos that feels  
Room shakes  
Ally and Josh stops earthquake here  
Ally go somewhere safe  
Josh nods and stands heads to the closet  
Ally heads to her wardrobe  
Ally puts on jeans and a shirt  
Josh walks out in his casual wear  
Ally Josh  
Josh lets go  
Ally and Josh walk toward the front to get into the bomb shelter  
Josh opens the front door and freeze  
Ally what  
Josh No Fucking way  
Ally stands and looks up  
Ally mouth opens  
White Light spans from the sky blasting down  
Screams of agony are heard  
Sounds of Wings are heard  
Archangel sir  
The man hooded yes  
Archangel the first strike has launch  
The archangel turns good  
Archangel what  
mysterious hood man send our forces to kill survivors  
Archangel nods  
mysterious man send our forces to wake them  
Archangel yes my lord  
Mysterious Man Send the army to prepare to attack the next town  
Archangel nods  
Mysterious man turn around and Red eyes glow from behind them  
Archangel yes lord Lucifer  
Lucifer Good  
Lucifer King Michael will be most, please  
Archangel yes  
Lucifer Disappears  
Archangel Michael has chosen well  
Archangel turns to his army of a million angels  
Archangel King Michael chose you all to serve as the first wave let's show This world Michael is god  
Angels roar in approval  
Archangel prepare to  
Wings flap around them  
Archangel No  
Zaikel army appears  
Zaikel You dare declare war then you will feel our wrath  
Archangel wings fly out  
Zaikel an archangel cool my turn  
Zaikel shows his wings  
Archangel so weak Lucifer has archangels- like angels cool this may yet be fun  
Zaikel the Archangel mind the rest attack  
Archangel summons a long silver spear  
Zaikel opens his hand a two-hand claymore appears  
Zaikel attacks  
The Archangel blocks with the spear trip his enemy  
Sounds of Angels dying Steel meeting steel sounds around them  
The Archangel knocks the claymore out of his hand  
Zaikel jumps backward when a slash slices through the air  
Zaikel hand goes behind him where he keeps a Small blade  
The Archangel moves  
Zaikel moves to the side quickly and Stabs the Archangel through the Neck  
The Archangel faces lights up and Fire spreads around his body  
Alternate Lucifer watches hmm so they can fight this will be fun Lumos, Dante  
Alternate Lucifer go to that Location bring your armies  
They nod  
Zaikel smiles victory  
The enemy forces see their commander dead  
Zaikel surrender and  
Wings flap all around them sounds of Angels screaming and dying  
Zaikel Sees his army quickly dying  
Angel Sir  
Zaikel Fall back  
Angel the town is blocked out  
Zaikel I know we need help  
Angel murmurs if we survive long enough  
Zaikel fall back to the center of town  
Angel how  
Zaikel well let's see if m power can help  
Angels fighting but falling  
Zaikel grace tells him to scream so he does  
The enemy angels shimmer away  
Zaikel gasp tired woah  
Angel are they dead  
Zaikel feels in his grace No fall back to the center while we can  
Zaikel takes a step and falters  
Zaikel crap  
Angel sir  
Zaikel take me to the center would you he says before the light fades and he passes out  
Angel startles and grabs him carrying him toward the center buildings  
Angels look at each other and start moving as fast as they can toward the middle of the town  
Burn bodies everywhere  
Angel what now  
Zachariah replacement put ourselves in building and ward them and stay there watching the area  
Angels Sir  
Zachariah replacement put him in the very center building with the injury that could serve as medic area and HQ  
Angels yes sir  
Zachariah replacement call me Henry  
Yes Henry sir  
Angels okay rest while you can  
Henry communication Angels  
Communication Angel yes  
Henry Call for help we will need it  
Henry Reforcinment squad  
Sir  
Henry serve guard until the first group is rested enough then switch back and forth  
Henry Communication angels yes sir stay in the HQ the Rest of you rest while you can but remain vigilance  
Henry heads into the HQ and Sits  
Henry wow never suspect this when I was asked to join Zaikel  
Henry who would have thought An former human being made angel and made commander during a battle with Other angels wicked  
Henry yawns Crap apparently I still need sleep  
Henry using his new grace summons a bed and lays down  
Henry last thought we really need help  
Henry falls asleep

Act 2  
(bunker kitchen ) - day  
Sam's phone buzzes. The screen shows an alarm set for 6:30 AM. Sam gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen, followed by an unnoticed shadowy figure. Sam also doesn't notice the buffet of childish treats set out on the kitchen table – until he does.  
Sam Again Really Sally  
Gabriel comes walking down the steps No Gabriel you know archangel also call the trickster  
Sam sighs oh cool so  
Gabriel who's Sally  
Sam explains  
Gabriel wow that... The room fades and Gabriel falls  
The other Angels in the bunker and on outside fall as well  
Sam GABRIEL  
Sam runs and catches him before he falls  
Dean and the Scooby gang awakes Dean grabs his blade and runs  
Scooby grab their new guns and head that way  
Dean Sam what is Gabriel what happen  
Gabriel gasps and coughs  
Dean what happened  
Gabriel, I felt it an angelic battle  
Dean we  
A bright Light hits the room causing everyone to close their eyes  
They finally open  
Lucifer stands shaking with rage  
Sam Lucifer  
Lucifer Michael has made an Attack on us  
Sam what  
Lucifer Sam look at the TV  
Sam, it is in our rooms  
Lucifer Gabriel, you didn't  
Gabriel shakes his head sheepish  
Lucifer rolls his eyes fine  
Lucifer Snaps his finger and TV appears in every room in the bunker  
Shaggy Zoinks  
Lucifer Hey Shaggy  
Shaggy I still can't get over that sorry  
Lucifer I know it is little whelmed  
Sam yeah so  
Lucifer look at the screen  
Lucifer here I will summon the angels I have around here  
Dean looks a little angry angel was here without him knowing  
Lucifer snaps finger and the angels nearby appear  
Dean Alfie  
Alfie samandriel actually  
Dean, you are Alfie now  
Alfie I  
Lucifer a nickname it means they like you  
Alfie well yes I am Alfie  
Dean so  
Lucifer snaps fingers  
Dean and the rest watch as on the news was a video of the battle  
Dean raised his eyebrows angrily I thought you said heaven is under control  
Lucifer it is  
Dean Alternate  
Lucifer yes this is nothing if Michael comes but humans have sent in armed forces  
Dean crap so  
News show armed forces entering  
Wings flap  
Armed forces  
YOU DARE STAND Against Michael you cockroaches  
Armed Forces Mad  
START SHOOTING  
the angels just smite the humans  
News oh my god  
they look at the dead bodies  
Lucifer go we will need humans  
Sam I'll go get ready  
Lucifer good I'll send Zaphkiel and Muriel, to save them go  
Sam and Dean get to there rooms prepare  
Lucifer watches as ninety percent of the armed forces were taken out fast  
More flaps sounds and angels appear  
Soldiers what the hell  
Muriel YOU ARE THREATING GOD ARE CREATOR CREATIONS AND HAVE ENTER FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION I DEMAND YOU LEAVE  
Angels snort  
Muriel than you leave us no choice  
MURIEL Attack defend the humans  
Soldiers and the camera crew show the battle of Angels falling and dying  
Soldiers its true  
Soldiers the devil is  
Zaphkiel No Lucifer is not the cause he is the one who god left to rule in his absence  
Soldiers what  
Zaphkiel this is an enemy from another dimension  
Soldiers you  
Zaphkiel here talk to these three Angels they will answer any question and get you to safety  
The three angels  
Grab on to each Human so we can get you two safety  
Soldiers were too shocked to do anything but obey  
The three angels  
okay hold on they spread their wings and take the humans towards the center of town  
Zaphkiel Growls good he using his powers turns his hand into claws but his powers allow him to transform them into angel nails allowing him to kill angels with his hands  
Zaphkiel grabs one and kicks and throws them across the road

Act 3  
five minutes later  
Dean were here already how  
Gabriel appears next to the car and mystery machine  
Gabriel, I upgraded the car congrats move  
Sam where do we go  
Gabriel middle of town  
Shaggy hey I  
Gabriel How about you and Scooby head back to the bunker and act as communications  
Shaggy great good  
Scooby Scooby like this plan  
Gabriel snaps fingers and Scooby and Shaggy appears in the bunker  
Shaggy Zoinks I better man the phones

Back to Mystic falls  
Gabriel Crap  
Dean what  
Gabriel the town is blocked by angels  
Dean what now  
Gabriel you two get to the center I'll fight them you just focus on getting to the center  
Dean nods  
Sam good luck  
Gabriel disappears  
Dean okay  
Dean pulls out his blade  
Dean draws power from the blade  
Sam does the same  
they both glow  
Dean flash and wings appear on his back  
Sam Eyes turn bright Red and glowing  
Dean using his powers flys to the center of town  
Sam rolls his eyes I can't fly yet  
Sam using his powers moves toward the center  
Sam sounds of thunder break out everywhere Lightning flashing in the sky  
Sam grips the blade  
Angels appear all around him  
Sam gulps well bring it on  
Angels attack him on all sides  
Sam focus his power and waves of grace expends and Sam moves in the grace  
Angels our stab and slash at  
Sam grabs one and throws him back  
Screaming is heard as angels die left and right  
The one Sam threw glows in the air as he is burning out in the air before he falls  
More angels appear  
Suddenly they burn to ashes and disappears  
Dean So do you mind moving faster we do have a job to do  
Sam Jerk  
Dean smirks Bitch  
Dean, so I can fly Awesome ha you have to mature first Sammy  
Sam Asshole  
Sam and Dean walk toward the center of town  
Sam Why aren't you flying  
Dean, you would Die without seeing my face  
Sam shut up  
Dean smiles and disappears  
Sam shakes his head and heads toward the center of town

Act 4  
Lucifer sits in heaven on the throne  
BANG!  
Heaven shakes  
Lucifer stands  
Lucifer speaks in angels radio angels in heaven prepare for a siege  
Lucifer Jophiel Lead your garrison in defense of heaven  
Jophiel Yes my lord  
Lucifer guard the gates and entrances in  
Jophiel yes sir  
Lucifer station angels to guard earth's entrance after this battle  
Jophiel yes my lord  
Lucifer Netzach  
Netzach Lord  
Lucifer the barriers are opening lead your garrison in search of them and stop all who comes through  
Netzach I'll bring honor to heaven  
Lucifer move  
Lucifer goes off angel radio  
Lucifer Hannah  
Hannah yes my lord  
Lucifer summon Ariel I have a job for her  
Hannah yes my lord  
Lucifer sits eyes glowing  
Ariel moves my lord  
Lucifer I ask you to be my second what was your answer  
Ariel, I accept  
Lucifer now we must discuss personal issues  
Ariel person sir  
Lucifer your grace  
Ariel what about it  
Lucifer you can tell its different  
Ariel confused yes  
Lucifer how do you feel now  
Ariel I  
Lucifer you feel warmer now than before  
Ariel nods  
Lucifer its something God created when we were created  
Ariel what  
Lucifer when God created humans he gave us one quality to archangels that we now share  
Ariel what  
Lucifer god made angels the ability to be mates  
Ariel what you mean like  
Lucifer yes it seems God created you to be mine  
Ariel what why didn't I  
Lucifer God may claim free will but he raised us to obey him  
Ariel what does this  
Lucifer God action will happen  
Ariel what but what if  
Lucifer you will in up begging if you fight  
Ariel damn  
Lucifer you may think things through go  
Ariel nods and leaves  
Lucifer grace pulses each step she takes away from him  
Lucifer okay hopefully things will calm down

Dean appears in the square  
The army points there weapons  
Dean hey  
The army angel  
Dean well  
Henry no I'll say 87% angel and 13%, human  
Dean no way  
Henry Lucifer said you would need me  
Army Lucifer you mean those were angels that serve god  
Dean no they are from another dimension and serve That world  
Army what that's  
Dean what do you think I thought when I learn that  
Army so what do we  
Dean and Henry look at each other  
Dean well Since I know what I would do I said go to the government than call this number  
Army what  
Dean hands over a card  
Army so  
Dean someone will come to teach you about the supernatural world  
Henry, you know that you could make them apart of the world more  
Dean but nods okay if your government is agreeable we would be glad to make some kind of joint operations as long as me and my brother in charge  
Army brother  
Dean my name is Dean my brother is sam we are the Winchesters  
The government who's watching its true oh god  
Dean well we have someone take you'll out of here and then call that number if you agree to the terms  
Ten angels appear and take them away  
Dean well this will change things  
Henry Right so  
Dean that was interesting


	17. Chapter 17

tennessee June 12, 1857  
Cain No Colette, I swear...  
Runes on the wall glow  
Cain is thrown back into the wall  
Cain what is this  
Light flickers and goes out  
Cain screams in agony  
Evil chuckles  
title screen appears  
48 hours early explosions echo around  
blurring figure in the sky fighting  
A burst of light everywhere  
Dean coughs err damn this place is being assaulted at least ten times a day  
The grounds is cracked open in thousands of spots  
A figure appears in front of dean with a blade  
Dean kicks out hitting the hand holding the blade jumps to his feet  
Stands and watching as the being tries to slash and stab  
Dean moves to the side grabs arm pulls the arm up hitting the being in the face flips him in the air uses his hand to push the blade into the being heart  
the being screams a green field expands the from him then the field collapses  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM MMMMMMMMMMM  
the earth shakes as the building and roads are destroy angels from both are banished  
Dean and sam land in a field coughing  
Dean what my car  
Sam snorts really your worried about your car  
Dean don't you say something bad about baby  
Sam coughs laugh fine I won't  
Dean wait for yo Lucifer my car  
A sound of an engine appears  
Dean woah  
Dean baby oh god the mean Angels didn't hurt huh  
Sam get in  
Bunker  
The Scooby gang  
answering the phone call from governments trying to getting information  
Wings flap crash to the ground  
OWW  
Shaggy zoinks  
Velma hey Gabriel you good  
Gabriel yeah ( Phone ringing ) What the hell  
Velma phone calls from everyone, we don't have enough of us to answer  
Gabriel well I take care of that you guys start to gather intelligence  
Velma sir I  
Gabriel yes  
Velma well we obviously are at war well we need someone on the other side  
Gabriel agree okay I'll look into that as well  
Gabriel, we need more hunters so I'll have to have them brought back  
Gabriel, I'll talk to my brother  
Gabriel disappears  
illusions appear all around  
Velma gulp I will never get used to that  
(The phones ring)  
Velma really well  
The illusions answer the phones  
Velma huh that makes this easier come on gang

Dean and Sam pull up to the parking spot in the garage  
Dean arrr this was the worse hunt ever  
Sam coughs  
Dean come on now

(Bunker interior)  
Dean woah who are  
Sam Illusions  
Dean Gabriel  
Sam, I am going to bed  
Dean same here  
Shaggy wait sirs  
Dean what  
Shaggy there is a possible monster attack at  
Dean okay how about your team deal with monsters  
Shaggy gulp cool  
Velma oh Gabriel ask me to  
Sam okay how about you and the scoobies held to hunt this monster we will work on it  
Velma fine  
Dean night  
Sam night  
Velma, I'll get my team

the scoobies hunt they find out a street is overrun with demons  
Fred pulls the angel knife from his jacket as a third demon crashes through the glass doors behind him Fred flinches as glass sprays his back. He turns to face WINDOW DEMON, swings the knife at him but WINDOW DEMON ducks and punches Fred in the stomach. free get in a kick but WINDOW DEMON sends him flying across the table and onto the other side with STALKER DEMON and GIRL DEMON. Shaggy fights the vampire while sitting at the table shucking corn. the demon swings at Fred but Fred grabs his hand and pulls it over his shoulder. He stabs the knife into the demon making him glow yellow and die. As STALKER DEMON falls to the floor GIRL DEMON grabs Velma from one side and WINDOW DEMON kicks the back of Fred's left knee making his legs buckle. The two demons grab Fred's arms and flip him up onto the table on his back. GIRL DEMON steals the angel knife out of Velma 's hand. As Velma struggles to get an upper hand, Shaggy leans over.]

Shaggy  
winded breathes out doing great

[Velma just glares at him and finally pulls his right leg back far enough to kick GIRL DEMON into the far wall. He exchanges a few punches with WINDOW DEMON and kicks him into the counter. He turns to face girl demon who brandishes the knife. velma quickly picks up a yellow dish towel to protect himself. As she lunges at him he swings out of her way and wraps the towel around her neck. She whips her into the fridge and then into the china cabinet. WINDOW DEMON finally picks himself off the floor velma. As WINDOW DEMON gets up again he grabs a kitchen knife from a holder on the counter. When he turns around Fred has GIRL DEMON in a hold. Fred grabs the angel knife out of her hand and stabs her in the stomach.

A barking sound behind Fred  
Fred gulp  
Scooby whimpers for a moment but the hellhound attacks Shaggy  
Scooby jumps the hellhound but all the sudden the spots glow and scooby eyes turn bright red and scooby mouth opens and there are fangs  
the hellhound is hit it goes flying in the air  
Scooby fights the hellhound  
Shaggy  
SCOOBY  
Scooby plants the hellhound down and bites the hellhound neck killing it  
Scooby gasp in pain than skin and bite mark heals  
Fred  
that was awesome  
Velma lets go

(Bunker )  
Castiel groans in pain  
he wearily opens his eyes  
The room is blurry  
Castiel coughs turn on the desk is a vial of grace and some water  
Castiel reaches out and the room starts to spin closes his eyes and wait for the room to stop spinning he reaches out and grabs the water and drinks it he swallows it all he then picks up the grace and consumes it  
Castiel lights up wings appear on the wall the wings grow in length  
Castiel eyes glow brighter than ever  
Castiel eyes dim and then the glow disappears  
Castiel gasp as he feels power course through his veins  
The door opens

Lucifer welcome Castiel  
Castiel Lucifer what going on  
Lucifer you are no longer an angel  
Castiel what but I  
Lucifer you are the archangel of humanity  
Castiel is that what  
Lucifer yes you feel humans your job is to protect them all  
Castiel it will be an honor  
Lucifer I also gave you new abilities  
Castiel what  
Lucifer look in your grace and you will know  
Castiel frowns cryptic  
Lucifer go see your family the real battle has just started you won't have much time

Castiel I'll protect with my life  
Lucifer good tell them also you should know that I will be returning every hunter that has died since the year 2005 except those with a dark soul they will be banished to hell  
Castiel Death will not allow you  
Lucifer you would be right but the balance is broken the humans will help balance but in order to balance the world I have no choice but to bring back every monster the Winchester has ever fought  
Castiel what the  
Lucifer they will go into Michael world and fight them  
Castiel is the balance really that bad  
yes my child  
Castiel turns  
Chuck hello son nice to see you again  
Lucifer growls

Cain growls

Who are you

the evil voice

I am the end of creation and you shall be my weapon

Cain screams as he is copy

Cain collapses

Evil now your memories

Cain memory of this is taken

The evil good now time for more weapons to be added

may the four be ended soon enough

The evil presences disappears


	18. Chapter 18

p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;" /p  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"( Bunker )br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Luciferbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Father why are youbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' What's wr... How long have I been gonebr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Castielbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Two y coughs years/p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Chuck flicks fingers and Heals Castielbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Crap son I ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Luciferbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Save it ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Lucifer lights up and disappearsbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' How is he this powerful ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Castielbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' We aren't hundred percent certain ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Well I'll check Purgatory and Heaven and hell if find I'll ask but if its what I think it is then I am will apologize Lucifer believes I abandon him again ''/p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Deanbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /''He ain't the only one''/p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Chuck's eyes go widebr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' well there's been a lot of changes ... so what's going on ''/p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Hours laterbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Fuck well I guess this is permanent Dean Amara wa...br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Dean Disappearsbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuck Blinksbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Well this is new ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Castiel disappears as wellbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Wow I apparently have a lot of work I guess I deserved it/p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Velmabr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Your godbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuckbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /''yes''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Velma smacks him in the face then knees himbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Chuck groansbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /'' Crap ''br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Velma leavesbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam and Dean are walking down the circular stairs into the map room.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM You sure you're all right?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Considering I was about three seconds away from being an interdimensional booty call, yeah, I'd say I'm all style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[The put their bags down on the map table.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM (chuckles) Well...we have the Seal. Right? So all we need now is an archangel and we're style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Sure, that sounds style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM (wryly) style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch emerges from the Library. The boys see him and immediately pull their guns on him. Ketch has his hands up.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Son of a style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH I come in style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Yeah, style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH And I brought you a style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch ducks behind the arch and pulls Gabriel into style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM (looking shocked) Wait a second. Is that….br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN That Gabriel?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont  
font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch pushes Gabriel into a chair at the other end of the map table.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM No, no that's impossible. He…he's dead. We - we saw him style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Or did you?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN What'd you do to him?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Not me. Asmodeus. The Prince was holding him prisoner until I liberated the poor man. And I understand you may need an archangel for a spell, perhaps. Well, what style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM We need his style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[When he hears Sam, Gabriel begins to screech and moan in fear. Ketch grabs him and tries to calm him.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH No, no, no, no, no. Calm down. Calm down. style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch reaching into his jacket and pulls out one of the vials of grace that Asmodeus had been injecting into himself. He puts it carefully on the table.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Here. Take that. And, uh...br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch pulls out the archangel blade and also puts that on the table.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH The archangel style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Why would you… What's the catch? What do you want?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Protection. From style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN (suspiciously) The one you're working for?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Was working for. But when he finds out that I stole his prize milk cow, well, I imagine he will hunt me to the ends of the earth. So...this is the only safe place I style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM (scoffs) What? Do you think you're gonna just move in?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH (hopefully) Dibs on the top bunk?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN (speaking at the same time as Sam) style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM What?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Sam turns to look at Dean in surprise.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN I don't know what the hell's going on here. But if this helps us get Mom back, helps us get Jack back, then...sure. Whatever you style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Dean uncocks his gun and puts it down on his bag.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Some time later, Sam and Gabriel are sitting at a library table. Sam is using a scalpel and tweezers to remove the stitches from Gabriel's mouth.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Gabriel...Man, what happened to you?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Before Gabriel can answer, Dean walks into the Library with a ritual bowl and his bag.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN All right, let's do style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Well, shouldn't we wait?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Wait? Why? We got everything we need. Everything else is just burning daylight. Come on. Let's open this style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM All right. I'll gather my style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Uh...hold on. I'm heading in style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM What?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Look, we got a busted up archangel here. And who the hell knows what else? Okay? Somebody's gotta stay here just in style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Ketch walks into the room, dressed for combat and carrying his bag.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH And I'm coming with you. As I said, Asmodeus will be hunting to the ends of the earth, so it's better if I'm not on this style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM It's not much better over there. You know it's a war zone, right?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH Won't be my first, shan't be my last. style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Fine? (lowering his voice for Dean) So you want Ketch to go and not me?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN I don't care if he dies. Hell, I'm kinda rooting for style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Still, you can't -br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN No, I have to. It takes something that's been over there to open up the right door, so that's either you or me. So I'm gonna go. And if something happens to me, if - if- if time runs out, then I need you to come and save me, and save Mom, and save whoever else, okay?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM It's safer if we go style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Oh, there's no such thing as safer over there. You know that. I know you don't like this, okay? I don't expect you to. This is the way it's gonna style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch:  
100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam Dean we Learn from Lucifer that he couldn't sense Jack from another worldbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Dean Sobr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam What would Amara do if she can't sense you meaning if we have to I am the one who should gobr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Sam prepares the spell while Ketch and Dean watch. Dean pulls out some of his hair and puts it in the spell.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /DEAN Something that's been there, right?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[The spell is almost ready.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Dean All right. Remember, it's only 24 style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[Sam holds the Seal of Solomon over the spell and chants.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SAM Koth unto style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[The rift forms. Sam checks his watch, grabs his bag, then put his hand on Dean's shoulder, giving his brother a significant look.]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam walks over to the rift, then turns to look at Dean. Sam nods minutely and then Sam and Ketch walk through the rift, which flashes as they enter. Dean is left staring at the glowing rift./p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;"Deanbr style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" / Sam and Ketch come through the rift to land in the snow-covered Apocalypse style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Ah, well...here we style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam [looking around, confused] style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: You do know where we are, don't you? Because, not to be a nag, but we've only got 24 hours before...br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me - give me a style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: ...the rift style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: Look, we just got spin-cycled through space and time, okay? And yes, this is... different than my last drop-by. And what's this "we" crap, hmm? You came here to save yourself, so... go save yourself, somewhere style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Well, actually, I thought I could style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: What?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Find the boy. And your...mother. She's in danger. I owe her style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: You know, she sees you, she'll probably kill you. style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Perhaps, but you don't know where you are or what's out there or even... You get the picture. Would having a little bit of backup really be so bad?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam and Ketch continue on together, walking alongside a river, where the rocks and trees are covered in snow. It's obviously very cold. They walk underneath a style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Well, this is quite the vacation spot, isn't it?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: Yeah. If you had your heart set on Mai Tais, well... style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam spots movement on the style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam [motioning to Ketch]: Down. Down. Down. Down. style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /A group of soldiers walks onto the bridge. They have three prisoners, their heads covered with hoods, execution style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER: Is this everyone?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /SOLDIER: Yes, style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal;  
font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER: For high crimes of fomenting rebellion against the archangel Michael, these humans shall be style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /One of the soldiers removes the hood from the head of a woman. Another soldier places his hand on the women's forehead. He is an angel and he uses his powers to execute the style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: Freakin' style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam reaches for a weapon, but Ketch discourages style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Not style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam watches as the second prisoner is executed in the same manner. The hood is removed from the third prisoner. We see a red-headed woman from behind. As the angel moves in to execute her, the Commander stops style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam [with a spark of recognition and disbelief]: style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER: style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /Sam: Charlie?br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[TITLE CARD]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER: I know you. You're not the usual human style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /APOCALYSPE WORLD (AW) CHARLIE: Not the slickest hook-up line, Captain style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER: You're with the Resistance. Inner circle. She's met with the Nephilim and the other-worlder, Mary. Michael will want her at the Northern Camp, for style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /AW CHARLIE: Champ, when the Resistance crushes you, I'm gonna be there to shred your feathers and grind them into style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /The Commander grabs AW Charlie by the throat and Sam again wants to go in, but Ketch stops style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /KETCH: Sam...br style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /COMMANDER [releases his grip on AW Charlie]: Looking forward to style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /The angels disappear into thin air, while Sam and Ketch look on./p  
/div  
div style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"  
p style="background-color: transparent; color: #000000; font-family: lucida grandelucida sans unicodegnu unifont font-size: 14px; font-size-adjust: none; font-stretch: 100%; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; line-height: 15.8px; min-height: 0px;" /p  
/div 


	19. Chapter 19

Bunker  
Dean and Castiel walking the halls  
Dean and Cas in the bunker. Sam is carrying a tray.  
CASTIEL: Dean is in Apocalypse World, alone?  
Dean: No, he's with Ketch, so he's not alone.  
CASTIEL: Because that makes it so much better.  
Dean: Cass, he wanted to go solo.  
CASTIEL: And you let him?  
Dean: I... He didn't give me much of a choice. Anyways, Dean's right. As long as he's over there, and we're here, we need to be taking care of Gabriel, getting him right again.  
Dean and Castiel enter one of the bedrooms. It is in darkness. Castiel turns on the light.  
Dean: Gabriel?  
Gabriel is huddled into a corner of the room. He is still in torn, bloody clothing. And his face is bruised and battered, not healing.  
CASTIEL: You didn't tell me it was this bad.  
Dean  
'' Yeah Well we just need to power back up  
Castiel  
'' Still can't believe you let Him go alone  
Dean  
'' What should I have done he made a good point if A evil gets threw and we were over there This world would be trouble ''  
Castiel  
'' Lucifer ''  
Dean stops blushing  
'' Yeah I forgot about that ''  
Castiel nods  
'' As we are waiting what are you going to do ''  
Dean  
'' This place was once a Network for Hunters I plan on Establishing that again ''  
Castiel nods  
'' How can I help ''  
Dean  
'' Our chapterhouses ''  
Castiel  
'' what about them ''  
Dean  
'' Clean them out and Upgrade them Make them Modern and add Barracks to them so our men can live in one ''  
Castiel  
'' Alone ''  
Dean shaking his head  
'' No ''  
Castiel  
'' who ''  
Dean sighs  
'' I think Gabriel and Rowena will be a huge help ''  
Castiel nodding  
'' Anyone else ''  
Dean  
'' You know Sam will be proud but this organization should be open to any willing to protect the earth ''  
Castiel eyes wide  
'' Non -humans as well ''  
Dean nodding  
Castiel  
'' where is the first base ''  
Dean  
'' The chapterhouses are Capitulum One is in Jamestown. Capitulum Seven, I guess, is in Portsmouth, Rhode Island. ''  
Castiel eyes wide nods  
'' Wow what about the Books here ''  
Dean  
'' Velma ''  
Castiel nodding  
'' Have Velma Digital them all and make an archive for us ''  
Dean  
'' Yeah ''  
Castiel nods and stops to wait for Gabriel to heal  
Dean sighs Grabbing a scalpel and tweezers to remove the stitches from Gabriel's mouth.]  
Dean Gabriel...Man, what happened to you?  
Gabriel coughing  
'' Fuck that bastard ''  
Dean  
'' what happened I thought he was dead ''  
Gabriel  
'' He was Turns out Michael Healed him and Brought him back along with The princes of hell ''  
Dean pales  
'' Damn it is like he is undoing everything we have work for ''  
Gabriel nods  
'' Grace he took 80 % Of my grace to need some more to refill my battery ''  
Dean Nodding Hands Gabriel a bag worth of grace leaving them With Three boxes with left ''  
Gabriel opening the bag inhaling each of the graces each time his eyes glowing then disappearing only to reappear after each inhalation  
After inhaling A bag worth of grace Gabriel stands  
Letting his wings out and healing himself while Cleaning himself back-up  
Gabriel  
'' I am Going to kill him but I need to regain the rest of it ''  
Castiel  
'' How much ''  
Gabriel breathing pauses to feel  
'' I am at 79% ''  
Dean nodding  
'' do you want some more ''  
Gabriel  
'' if I need it Then yes but it will be better to let it heal itself so what going on ''

Dean explains his plans  
Gabriel nodding  
'' Sounds fun I'll help Castiel and the witch with Making The men of letters into a network ''  
Dean  
'' Thanks I'll see if I can have an angel squad cover the Door so that it stays open ''  
Dean's phone rings.  
Dean: Hello?  
Dean's phone is on speaker.  
ASMODEUS: Samuel. [Gabriel looks terrified at the sound of his voice]. I hope you're having a pleasant day. It's come to my attention you boys have something belongs to me, and I'd like it back. Asmodeus jumps to his feet in anger.  
ASMODEUS: Do not hang up on me. Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up.  
Dean: I don't know what you're talking about.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I believe you do. And I'm-a give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul.  
Dean: I'm hanging up.  
[INTERIOR – KING OF HELL'S LAIR]  
Asmodeus jumps to his feet in anger.  
ASMODEUS: Do not hang up on me. Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. I will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up.  
( Bunker bedroom )  
Gabriel smirking with Malice  
'' He doesn't know ''  
Dean smiling Laughing  
'' Yes let them come I'll have fun Ripping them apart ''  
Castiel  
'' uhh Should I stay ''  
Dean shaking his head  
'' No we got this you go Fix The men of letters Chapterhouses allowing us to set up the network ''  
Castiel nodding disappears  
Gabriel confuse  
'' Why are you ''  
Dean  
'' Because I know that you want revenge hell I know what that like who am I to say otherwise ''  
INTERIOR – HEAVEN]  
Lucifer is sitting on the floor playing with cards. Sister Jo enters the room.  
LUCIFER: Where've you been?  
SISTER JO: Out.  
LUCIFER: Right. Out. Look, Jo, uh, you got a pretty sweet deal going here, so you might wanna... I don't know, pitch in, drop the attitude, stay by my side. Play strip poker?  
SISTER JO: Shouldn't you be out doing...kingly things? Commanding the angels, inspiring mankind? Stuff?  
LUCIFER [gets off the ground and then sits down on his white chair]: I'm here, aren't I? On the throne, unlike some beings God I am not hiding like a coward now I am bored  
SISTER JO: We came here to change things, make Heaven better, help the angels... Now you kept your side but being king is Ongoing thing  
The angel Puriel enters the room.  
LUCIFER: Puriel. Perfect timing. Okay, I have a question for you, and I want you to be straight with me. Okay? Don't you think Jo should show a little bit more enthusiasm for being... for want of a better word, First Lady? Pull her weight? Little bit? Keep me happy? Little bit?  
Puriel: Couples issues aren't my area.  
LUCIFER: So that's a "yes." Okay? So, you're here with breaking news about The War. Go.  
Puriel: The angels that we could spare are scanning the planet, but so far, nothing.  
LUCIFER: Yeah, well, he's a priority, so...  
Puriel: We don't have the manpower.  
Lucifer: Archangels are conquering My Kingdom and you allow it ( Eyes glowing red in angry ) and you said that we don't have the firepower No this is the priority  
Puriel: Of course.  
Puriel leaves the room.  
Kepharel walks in  
'' My lord  
Lucifer  
'' is it true we don't have the firepower ''  
Kepharel sighing  
'' Yes ''  
Lucifer sighing  
'' Okay I believe it is time to bring back the rest of the Winchester family and have them upgraded to archangel level so we have some on earth ''  
Kepharel nods  
'' What about us ''  
Lucifer thinking  
'' Have A few of your angels find a million of human souls to be worthy of Archangel grace ''  
Kephariel  
'' Make Them archangels''  
Lucifer nods flicking his wrist and A Huge Container appears  
''this is enough for A million more Archangels your job to find worthy and Have them lay in it to become an archangel ''  
LUCIFER: Wow I am so bored  
SISTER JO: So You kept all of your promises to Heaven Now it is time for Earth and Hell  
LUCIFER: Why  
SISTER JO: God Commands everything so to be God you need to make Everything Strong  
Lucifer nodding: ''This is why I like you so much I actually learn things from you and you don't hide smart Okay I start working on hell ''  
Sister jo nods and Leaves  
Lucifer watching her ass as she leaves  
[INTERIOR – KING OF HELL'S LAIR]  
Asmodeus is talking to one of his demons.  
ASMODEUS: This is unacceptable. Ketch, who's wily, possible he could fly under the radar. But the archangel? The archangel. I should at least detect a blip. We're connected. You might say we're blood brothers.  
Asmodeus glares at the demon.  
ASMODEUS: Get.  
[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]  
Sam and Ketch continue to walk through the snowy landscape, in a sparse forest. Sam looks around and Ketch has disappeared.  
Sam: What's the hold-up?  
Ketch steps out from behind a tree.  
KETCH: Oh, just practicing stealth. You know, the art of infiltrating a hostile and unfamiliar environment whilst remaining undetected. Hence, "free." Hence, "effective". You, I see, prefer the bull-in-a-china-shop technique.  
Sam: No, I prefer the "let's find Charlie before the angels turn her inside-out' technique.  
KETCH: Remind me again why we're risking everything to find this girl?  
Sam: Because she's seen my mom. She's seen Jack. We need her.  
KETCH: And you're sure that's what this is about? You're sure it's not... personal?  
Sam [glares at Ketch and looks at his watch]: We're running out of time. Let's pick up the pace.  
They walk a bit further and then Sam can't see Ketch again.  
Sam[looking around]: Ketch? Come on.  
Suddenly, a man appears from nowhere and shoots Sam. He collapses.  
Sam [groaning]: Aah!  
Sam sees the man coming and tries to crawl towards his weapons bag. The man grabs him and begins fastening Sam's arms behind his back. Sam struggles.  
The man: Oh, you're a strong one! Angels pay double for you. Most of the slaves is a mite scrawny.  
Ketch comes in from the side and tackles the man, throwing him to the ground.  
KETCH: Where were you going to take him? You do want to live, yes?  
The man manages to push Ketch off him and then wrestles Ketch, holding a knife to Ketch's throat. In the background, Sam has risen and he fires his gun in the air. The man releases Ketch and raises his hands into the air.  
Sam: You heard him. Where were you gonna take me?  
MAN: You think I'm gonna tell you?  
San shoots the man in the leg.  
MAN [screaming]: Aah!  
Sam: Let try that again.  
MAN: The silo.  
Sam: What silo?!  
MAN: P.O.W. camp. Four, five hours from here. Follow the road.  
Sam: Okay. Thanks.  
Sam knocks the man unconscious, and winces, clutching his injured shoulder.  
[INTERIOR – HEAVEN]  
Lucifer is getting dressed into a tailored black suit over a white shirt, while jazz music plays.  
LUCIFER: Ready or not, world, New King of the Universe is open for 'bidness'. All right, children... I shall hear your prayers.  
Lucifer hears a chorus of prayers: "Dear God..." "God, if you're listening..." "Please, God..."  
LUCIFER [scowling]: Unbelievable. Losers. Whining. I can't believe Pop put up with it as long as he did.  
The prayers continue: "...if you could give me a sign? I could really use..." "Let's begin the exorcism. Vade retro Satana! Nunquam suade Nobis vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse  
venena bibas!"  
[INTERIOR – DARKENED ROOM]  
Two priests are performing an exorcism. A woman is tied to the bed, writhing and screaming, as the priests continue to chant.  
YOUNG PRIEST: Cessa decipere humanas creaturas... eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare!  
FATHER DAVIS: Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly armies, Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us!  
DEMON: Don't get holier-than-thou with me, Father Davis. You and your camgirl addiction.  
The demon laughs, and the young priest looks quizzically at Father Davis.  
FATHER DAVIS: Begone, Satan! You shall no more dare to deceive the human race!  
Suddenly, Lucifer is in the room with them.  
LUCIFER: Okay, fellas. Fellas?  
DEMON: Oh, crap.  
LUCIFER: Okay, first of all, chill. Couple things, guys. [points at the demon] Not Satan. Minor player. Total nobody, gettin' a day rate. [talking to the demon] Anthony... what are you doing, man?  
DEMON: Just having a little fun.  
LUCIFER: Yeah?  
DEMON: Mm-hmm.  
LUCIFER: Beat it. Get outta here!  
Demon smoke leaves the girl and disappears into a vent.  
LUCIFER: Don't come back!  
Lucifer turns towards the priests, who are dumbstruck.  
LUCIFER: You're welcome.  
YOUNG PRIEST: Who are you?  
LUCIFER: I'm Lucifer.  
FATHER DAVIS: No.  
LUCIFER: Yeah.  
YOUNG PRIEST: Lucifer is the beast! The scourge of mankind!  
LUCIFER: Woah ouch that hurt ( Pointing at his heart ) Right there you know if I cared hey little known fact God gone he runs away because he is a no good bastard coward ''  
FATHER DAVIS & YOUNG PRIEST [in unison]: Blasphemy!  
They both begin chanting again and throwing holy water onto Lucifer.  
"In the holy authority..."  
LUCIFER: It's a new suit, thank you very much.  
"...they driven before the fire..."  
LUCIFER: Whoa! Calm down!  
"...so the wicked perish –"  
LUCIFER: Relax.  
"...and deceits of the Devil!"  
Lucifer losing his patience snaps his fingers and The Two priest jump suddenly another angel appears  
Lucifer  
'' Oh Gabriel how are you ''  
The priest gulps  
Gabriel  
'' Good what are you doing ''  
Lucifer looking at the priest  
'' I excorism a demon and they think that They can do the same''  
Gabriel snorts  
'' You only god can now which won't happen because he is gone ''  
The two Priest gulps

Priest 1  
'' So he's not lying ''  
Gabriel snorts  
'' No, in fact, he's doing a better job than Michael when Dad left ''  
Priest 2  
'' How long ''  
Gabriel  
'' 17th Century ''  
Priest 1 gulps learning god abandoned them  
'' Why ''  
Gabriel  
'' Salem ''  
Priest 2 eyes wide  
'' The salem witch trials''  
Gabriel having fun decides to lie  
'' Which actually was the Salem angels trial ''  
Priest 1  
'' They were angels ''  
Gabriel  
'' what god no ''  
The priest sigh in relief  
Gabriel  
'' They were destined to become angels ''  
The priests eyes wide in horror  
' OH lord ''  
Lucifer watching nodding shrugs  
Gabriel  
'' Dad decided that if you would behave like that then he wouldn't be up there to be disappointed ''  
Priest 1  
'' Where is he now ''  
Lucifer shrugging disappears in a beam of light  
Priest 2 gasping listening as Gabriel explains  
[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]  
KETCH: That Hunter may've been a bumpkin, but his weaponry is cutting-edge. These I don't even recognize.  
Sam: Yeah, that's... Angel-killing bullets. Might wanna hang on to those.  
KETCH: Mm.  
Sam [grimacing]: Ah.  
KETCH: You don't look good.  
Sam: Yeah, well, you're not my type, either. I'm fine.  
KETCH: We'll take a break. Your wound may be more serious than we thought.  
Sam: Aw, he barely hit me. Come on, we don't have time for this.  
KETCH: Eh, by all means. What was it with you and this Earthly "Charlie," anyway? Old girlfriend? Let me guess - she broke your heart.  
Sam collapses.  
KETCH: Sam. Oh, God, you're burning up. Let's take a look at that wound.  
Sam: No, no, I'm fine. We gotta keep moving.  
Ketch: Do shut up. Huh?  
Ketch rips Sam's shirt to reveal a festering wound on his shoulder.  
Sam: How's it look, Mom?  
[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]  
Ketch is working on a remedy for Dean's wound. Dean is lying on the ground, in obvious pain.  
KETCH: Taro root, a trace of arsenic... Basidiomycota... and...  
Sam: Why don't you just skip the birdseed, give me the flask?  
KETCH: Your shortness of breath and delirium are symptoms of a poison the Men of Letters use to disable monsters in the field.  
Ketch: I guess your human enough that this will affect you, in fact, you may be human enough that it will destroy your organs because of the poison attacks viral organs  
Sam: Of course it is.  
KETCH: My guess is that the bounty hunter used a similar toxin to coat his bullets to hobble his prey... at first.  
Sam: What do you mean, "at first"?  
KETCH: Well, if-if the antidote isn't administered, then the victim dies a particularly gruesome death.  
Sam: You guys are such dicks.  
KETCH: Yes. Well... guilty.  
Ketch gets ready to administer the antidote.  
KETCH: Now then... this will smart. There we are. Good lad. Good lad. Good lad.  
Sam holds his breath and groans.  
KETCH: Here we go, just a little more. Right? There we are.  
[INTERIOR – MOL BUNKER]  
Gabriel standing after inhaling the last of the grace  
Gabriel standing wings out glowing his wings disappearing after a moment but his eyes stay blue  
Dean  
'' How are you ''  
Gabriel growling  
'' Angry that he captured me three times now the amount of pain will be double ''  
Dean standing  
'' Sounds fun ''  
Gabriel looking on  
'' You need to power up ''  
Dean  
'' Oh I don't know how ''  
Gabriel snaps his finger and the surrounding changes  
Dean  
'' another world ''  
Gabriel smirking  
'' time runs differently here A day here is a second out there ''  
Dean nodding prepares  
( Another world )  
Dean groaning  
Dean slowly getting to his feet His clothes in ribbons  
Gabriel  
'' Maybe we going about it the wrong way ''  
Dean  
'' wait do you mean ''  
Gabriel  
''You're bound to my aunt maybe your powers aren't light ''  
Dean  
'' So I should look for my core ''  
Gabriel nodding  
'' As Darkness, we should assume you are The Archangel of Darkness, therefore, focus on you ''  
Dean breathing deeping sits down in mediating pose  
Gabriel walking around  
'' Dean I know nothing about Darkness ''  
Dean eyes snap open  
'' Then who ''  
Gabriel  
'' I'll be right back ''  
Gabriel disappears and reappears with Lucifer  
Lucifer smiling  
'' Go brother I'll manage this ''  
Gabriel Nodding walks to another section of the world and takes a break  
Lucifer turns  
'' Find your core ''  
Dean  
'' How ''  
Lucifer  
'' Search inside yourself find what makes you-you ''  
Dean nodding  
Lucifer snaps his finger suddenly Sam appears and he surrounded by Hordes of Vampires

DEAN!  
Dean Eyes snap open  
'' SAM ! what are you doing ''  
Lucifer calm  
'' Only you can save him, dean I won't if you don't find the power Sam dies ''  
Dean closed his eyes searching hearing Sam yelling for help  
Suddenly the vampires bite Sam  
Sam screams  
Dean eyes snap open Glowing Black  
NO! Dean screams as he holds his Hand outstretch Black waves coming Suddenly the Vampires are vaporized their body turn to dust a crater where they once

Dean  
'' No No ''  
Lucifer  
'' wasn't sam an illusion ''  
Dean  
'' why ''  
Lucifer  
'' because you are a protector I needed you to feel it now feel what you just felt and you'll be fine ''  
Lucifer nodding summoning Gabriel then disappears

Dean and Gabriel spends Months Learning his powers  
EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]  
Sam [struggling to keep walking]: Okay. Okay, okay, okay, okay.  
Sam stumbles and leans against a rock.  
KETCH: This is absurd. You must rest.  
Sam: Okay, look... I-I'll give you that... anti-poison merit badge award, okay? I do appreciate it, but... we're running out of time. So... How about you rest? I'm gonna keep going.  
Sam starts to walk again but promptly collapses.  
Sam: In five minutes.  
KETCH: Good plan. Perhaps we can use this moment to revisit the Charlie issue.  
Sam: Not gonna happen.  
KETCH: To your point, we are running out of time. We don't know where your mother and Jack are. We don't even know if we'll find this Charlie. And if we do, a rescue may be impossible and stupid. I propose we return home, regroup, reinforce ourselves, and we may have a shot at saving everyone.  
Sam: All right, look, I'm gonna... repeat myself. Charlie's not gonna give the angels what they want.  
KETCH: Your Charlie wouldn't.  
DEAN: They're gonna kill her, 100%, and I'm not...  
KETCH: What? What's the story you're not telling me?  
Sam: Charlie was like family. She was a sister to me. She did more for me and Dean than I can even say. And she was... she was butchered. And we couldn't get there in time, and I...  
KETCH: You feel you failed her.  
Sam: I know I did.  
There is a flashback to Sam watching Charlie burning on a pyre  
KETCH: That, I understand.  
Sam: Uh, hello? What about your story you're not telling me?  
KETCH: Oh, I've had many failures... friends and colleagues who have died on my watch. The only difference is, I didn't... try to save them. "Duty" and all that... rubbish.  
Sam: Well, you do suck.  
KETCH: What the hell? Perhaps rescuing this Charlie will wash some of the stains off my hands.  
Ketch reaches out his hand to Sam and helps him to his feet. Sam smiles.  
Sam: Impossible and stupid, huh? You say that like it's a bad thing. Come on.

AW Charlie is kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind her, her head drooping, and the Commander stands over her.  
COMMANDER: One more time. The location and number of bases the Resistance holds.  
AW CHARLIE: One more time - bite me.  
COMMANDER [grabbing her hair]: You're trying my patience.  
AW CHARLIE: Sorry. Sorry. I'll try harder. Bite me!  
The Commander hits her and AW Charlie falls to the ground, unconscious.  
COMMANDER: This is pointless. She dies.  
( Bunker )  
Suddenly The illusion disintegrated left with the bunker  
Dean eyes Glowing Black suddenly the glowing black disappears the Phone rings

Dean phone rings  
Dean putting it on speaker smirking looking at Gabriel  
Dean Mouthing  
''illusion just in case''  
ASMODEUS: Dean. [Gabriel looks terrified at the sound of his voice]. I hope you're having a pleasant day. It's come to my attention you boys have something belongs to me, and I'd like it back.  
Dean: I don't know what you're talking about.  
ASMODEUS: Oh, I believe you do. And I'm-a give you one chance to return him to me. No harm, no foul.  
Dean: I'm hanging up.  
[INTERIOR – KING OF HELL'S LAIR]  
Asmodeus jumps to his feet in anger.  
ASMODEUS: Do not hang up on me. Gabriel is of no use to you in his current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I will have no choice but to take him by force. Me and My brothers will reduce you and that sad little bunker of yours to ashes. You got 10 minutes to decide. Now you can hang up.  
[EXTERIOR – APOCALYPSE WORLD]  
Sam and Ketch approach the P.O.W camp.  
Sam: Silo. No, he wasn't kidding.  
KETCH: Gratifying. Now what?  
Sam reaches into his bag to get the weapons ready. Meanwhile, inside the P.O.W camp, the angels are getting ready to execute AW Charlie. The prisoners are lined up against the fence. The Commander comes out of the building to address the prisoners.  
COMMANDER: The Resistance will be broken. It is being broken.  
As the Commander talks, two other angels bring AW Charlie out and tie her to a post.  
COMMANDER: One by one, your leaders are being rooted out and destroyed. Soon, there'll be none of you left.  
AW CHARLIE: No! No! No!  
COMMANDER: For high crimes, the prisoner Charlie Bradbury, like all traitors before her, will be executed.  
AW Charlie struggles against her bindings, as the executor comes outside. He is holding a blade for the purpose of decapitation. Meanwhile, Sam and Ketch are frantically getting their weapons organized.  
COMMANDER: All hail Michael.  
The executioner raises the blade just as Sam throws a grenade. It explodes. The prisoners flee, while the angels look for the culprits. Sam and Ketch begin firing angel-killing bullets, and the angels begin to drop. The Commander makes a run for it and then teleports away. Sam unties AW Charlie.  
Sam: We gotta get you outta here.  
AW CHARLIE: Who the Hell are you?  
Sam: No time! We gotta go now! Cmon!

(Bunker )  
Gabriel  
'' The princes will bring half of there armies ''  
Dean  
'' why ''  
Gabriel  
'' Show of power ''  
Dean smirks  
Suddenly the power goes  
Dean looking at Gabriel  
''Let's show them how much power we have ''  
Gabriel full power out for show  
Dean holding up a hand  
'' Our angels ''  
Gabriel smirks  
'' As long they leave the Princes ''  
Dean nodding  
Suddenly the sound of Running in the Hallways  
Dean eyes glowing black sits and wait  
Suddenly  
Asmodues  
'' Gab... How  
Dean  
'' He's yours the others our mine ''  
Dean wings snap open and disappears  
Asmodeus gulps then smirks  
Gabriel gets brighter suddenly waves his hand  
Asmodeus smirking  
'' What w...''  
Sounds of screams coming from Demons  
Gabriel in an angelic voice  
'' my army ''  
Asmodeus screams falling to his knees at the voice  
Gabriel cliches his fist and Suddenly Asmodeus starts to burn  
Asmodeus screaming in power as his body is engulfed when suddenly it disappears  
Gabriel  
'' No that's to fast Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit''.  
Gabriel chucks Asmodeus into a Torture dimension he just created

In the war room  
The Three Princes army were slowly being vaporized as Dean  
has Waves of black energy coming of him moving forward and The demons vaporize  
The princes gasp and try to disappears  
suddenly the wards activate  
Dean  
'' No no we let you in we need to let you out ''  
The princes' gulps  
Dean snaps his fingers and The three princes are swallowed into a shadow

Suddenly the Portal Collapses  
Dean  
'' No No Sam ''  
Gabriel  
'' He's fine Dean ''  
Dean  
'' How ''  
Gabriel  
'' if he was dead so would you ''  
Dean  
'' What ''  
Gabriel  
'' Your dark Sam light ''  
Dean nods  
'' So what''  
Gabriel  
'' open portal I'll get Sam but you'll need to Focus on him in your mind ''  
Dean nodding closing his eyes reaching into his mind feeling the connection clasps on and pulls  
Suddenly the Portal reopens and Sam runs in  
'' CLOSE IT CLOSE IT  
Gabriel pushes dean and the Portal closes  
Dean  
'' Did I ''  
Gabriel  
'' No You reopen that portal but only Sam could get through its one way and only for sam ''  
Dean  
'' Damnit ''  
Gabriel  
'' BYE''  
Sam sitting  
'' I'll tell you things ''


	20. Chapter 20

Lucifer sits in a desk doing Paperwork for Hell when he feels a disturbance sighing he marks the paper he was working on and connects to that paper only to freeze as he realizes that the problems were worse then he thought Blinking he says '' Grandpa must've copy every world multiple times making it where every dimension is different in some ways but there based of one dimension blinking confused asking '' Why did my grandson see An evil we have to defeat ''. Chaos ( Omega wars ) '' He saw that as a warning and before you ask the 20 beings that were the twenty in charge of that world if you lose 5 or more you will lose the war ''. Lucifer groaning '' What can we do ''. Chaos thinks for a moment then opens a message from another earth '' This world will ally with you and that world has the most Powerful archangels ''. Lucifer thinking nods asking '' Any others ''. Chaos sighs as he says '' there's three more Dimension that will aid you but be warned this is all I can help I now must help the other worlds''. Lucifer grunts as he was expelled. Shaking he opens his eyes to Ariel looking at him in concern Lucifer smiles seeing it saying '' I'm good what's up ''.  
Ariel sighing asks'' Sir you've forgotten about Purgatory ''. Lucifer eyes wide gasps jumping to his feet'' Okay I will Ariel I want you to create a structure for heaven and make a list of upgrades to heaven ''. Lucifer sighs blinking flying to earth breathing deeply calls out to Crowley who appears a little worse for wear '' Lucifer ''. Lucifer smirks saying '' Do you still want to rule a kingdom '' Crowley blinks and shakes his head making Lucifer groans and nod '' Okay then I will just have you be Hell's ambassador ''. Crowley smiles as he nods and disappears Lucifer sighs and thinks who could go to Purgatory and free the innocent souls bringing back and putting them in their afterlife. Lucifer laughs as he realizes Eve's new monsters they were banished to Limbo the Afterlife of Pagans. Lucifer sighs as he sends a message through his Grace to Gabriel who quickly agrees to bring all the pagans and Eve's Beast back. Lucifer nods as he tells Gabriel to create homes for the pagans to live and make it like heaven so that those connections can gain a power boost one strong enough to fight angels and the lower Archangels but we could easily defeat them one on one. Gabriel sends an image of acceptance sending back that it will be done in a week.  
Lucifer blinks as he decides to gain power on earth for his son could use in his absences. Lucifer flies toward the light moving as fast as possible to make it where he would rule the rule thinking'' No kingdom of mine will like this I will end all Dieases, and Homelessness. Lucifer smiles as he begins to fix Earth.


End file.
